Riding Wilde
by BobotheKlown
Summary: Come on by, check this out, let's see what all the fuss is about! The love in this story is pure and erotic, while sinister schemes are completely psychotic! However, I'm sorry to burst your bubble; your favorite couple has gotten in trouble. The light they hold is growing dim, at the risk of being found by Him. Written by a Klown, edited by a Pony. Rated M for literally everything
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to Klown's Korner. Buckle up.**_

 **Chapter 1**

Hours passed while Judy drove back to the city, accompanied by Nick, who had fallen asleep despite the numerous cups of coffee he'd drank and then tossed in the floorboard.

On such long roads as these, Judy found it hard to remain vigilant. Nick's obnoxious snoring had turned into white noise from the passenger seat in their patrol car, and had caused her mind to wander into the rolling hills around them.

She looked out the window to her left, taking in the vibrant green that covered the landscape, and enjoying the time she spent outside of the concrete city. A faint smile rose on her lips at the scenery, and she rolled the window down slightly to breathe in the fresh country air.

A flash of red caught her attention from the corner of her eye, and she turned to see Nick shift in his sleep to face her, and rest his head upon the armrest between them. He opened his jaws wide in a yawn, exposing the sharp teeth Judy used to fear seeing.

 _Used_ to fear seeing. They'd gotten to know eachother so well over the years, she didn't fear a single thing about him like she had before. Even when they fought, she always knew he wouldn't do anything to harm her.

Her gaze shifted to his ruffled fur, almost unconsciously. It rustled gently from the wind coming through her open window, causing faint waves of orange to run across his head.

Judy's smile widened while she admired him. He looked _really_ attractive with his fur ruffled.

Then again, Judy couldn't recall a time he wasn't attractive to her.

 _BRRRRRRRRRT_!

A violent snap back into reality was met with a frantic swerve back on to the highway, followed by Nick's panicked waking.

"What's going on!?" He burst out in alarm, his fur standing on end.

"Sorry Nick, It's just such a long drive. I'm getting pretty tired." Judy replied, embarrassed that she'd swerved off of the road while gazing at him.

"I can see that..." Nick replied sarcastically, "Just try not to kill us, if that's not too much to ask."

"I'll try my best..." Judy replied bitterly, her ears falling at his harsh tone.

Nick sighed heavily, immediately regretting snapping at her. He hadn't meant his words to come out so harshly, and he hated when Judy was upset.

He reached over the armrest, and placed his paw on her shoulder, "Sorry...I uh... didn't mean to snap at you..."

"It's alright." Judy patted his paw, her irritation fading at his quick apology.

Glad that he had been forgiven, Nick pulled out his phone to check the time, and realized how hungry he was.

"Hey can we stop an eat?" Nick asked, hoping that Judy would be willing to stop for him, "I'm literally starving to death over here."

"Nick, you know we're on a timeline. We have two hours left to drive, and only thirty minutes extra to get this report in." Frustration crept into her voice, and she released a heated puff of air, her irritation rising again, "You'll have to wait till we get back to the station."

She didn't mean to be harsh, but this was all due to Nicks infamous procrastination in the first place. If he'd done what she asked and did this report like she'd been reminding him to for weeks, they wouldn't be in such a rush, nor would they be facing disciplinary action.

A soft whine perked her ear, and forced her thoughts to shift to Nick.

"No." She firmly stated. She couldn't look. She knew those puppy dog eyes all too well; how powerful they were, those deep emerald pools of persuasion.

Her foot began to tap rapidly on the seat, until a soft paw caressed the length of her ear.

"Nick!" Her surprised outburst was met with a mischievous giggle, and she glared at her partner.

"Come on, Judes, don't we have just a little time?" He regained his puppy composure, hoping to catch the soft violet rays that were her eyes.

A glance towards Nick found her eyes lost within his. She couldn't bring herself to disappoint him, even if she were upset...

"Fine." She replied with an exasperated sigh, and a broad grin formed in Nick's face.

He calmly rested himself back in his seat, feeling relieved that he'd be able to fill his aching stomach, "Thanks, Carrots."

"Mmmmhm." Judy replied, not wanting to start a fight by telling him how she felt.

However, that wouldn't stop her from telling him later when they weren't trapped in a car together.

After a few minutes of silent driving, Judy took the next exit towards a small diner, and parked their patrol car near the front.

Practically drooling at the scent of food, and pleased he'd gotten his way, Nick briskly made his way into the diner while Judy followed, much less excited, and much more frustrated.

As they sat down with their food, Nick took notice of Judy's somber mood. Why was she being so moody? He thought silently, trying to catch a hint in her gorgeous purple eyes. He could always tell what she was thinking when she stared at him, but right now it seemed she refused to look at him.

Maybe he just needed to try and cheer her up.

"What's the matter, Cottontail? Fox got your tongue?" He said with playful grin, before taking a large bite out of his sandwich.

" _Ugh_ , you're so insufferable sometimes!" She replied, visibly annoyed, "I'm going to the car."

"Judes, wait!" Nick managed before Judy had stormed out the door.

His ears fell flat when she ignored his call, and he frowned while he watched her through the diner's windows. He hadn't meant to get her so angry at him...

Nick shook his head slowly, his appetite ruined by the guilt that took hold of his stomach.

"Dumb bunny..."

Hurriedly, he wrapped up his and her food, and chased after his friend.

.

.

 ** _Okay so I'm just gonna gradually start to fix the earlier chapters when I get bored, instead of taking time out of writing my new chapters. How's that? :)_**

 ** _And welcome to those of you that are newcomers! Bear with my early chapters, I was incredibly inexperienced at that point, and I haven't fixed all of them yet._**

 ** _Cause if you do, you'll be in for a nice ride 👌_**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Klown guys, I'll be posting as regularly as I can, perhaps every day, perhaps every few days. The chapters will be longer, don't worry, the first chapter is a sem-introduction. I don't really know how long this will be. Could be a novel to be honest. Depends on how it develops, and at what point it starts to lose momentum in a developing story line. This is not a simple story as the summary misinforms?**

 **Feedback is welcomed, I'm no stranger to criticism. If you have something to make this story better with regards to grammar, speech, and how I word things, go for it.**

 **Chapter 2**

Fuming, Judy sat in the patrol car. "Carrots, please unlock the door.." came a weak voice to her right.

Nick stood outside the passenger side window, ears flat and crestfallen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Nick's feeble plea was met with a firm click sounding that entry to the car was now allowed. "Judy-"

"Save it, we're going." Her foot thumped furiously on the car seat.

A pit had formed in Nick's stomach. He was such an idiot sometimes. He should've done this report a month ago, not waited until the day of, in a fevered panic, asking Judy to help him type the rest of it to completion. He had to make it up to her some how...

"I got your food for you," he said bleakly, "I know you're hungry Judes, you need to eat. I'll drive for a while so you can relax, if you'd like?" Silence met his attempts at some sort of make up, though he knew his words had meant something when the rapid thumping halted. "You know, Carrots, I- no, never mind".

Her curiosity soon overcame her desire to ignore her partner. She let out a sigh. "What, Nick?"

Immediately Nick's ears perked up at her reply. "Well, I mean, if you'd like I could make this whole day up to you, you know, over maybe… dinner on Friday?"

She felt her face run red. Did he just ask her.. on a date!? It's not as if she'd never thought about it, just that she'd never expected.. or did she? They were different species! Still, the butterflies kicked in her stomach. She couldn't stay mad at him.. "Nick I'd.. I'd love to."

His face beamed. She said yes! Never in a million years would he have thought she would want to be with a fox like him. "I can't believe that actually worked," Nick muttered, more to himself than his close companion, a permanent grin fixated on his face.

Judy snuck a gaze at Nick, who was trying quite unsuccessfully to hide his internal celebration. She'd never seen him look so… happy. "Well, we have a few minutes left until we make it back to the station. You have the report?" Judy inquired.

The blood drained from Nick's face. "Oh god" Nick realized, shocked.

"NICK WILDE!" echoed throughout the car as Judy slammed her foot down glaring at Nick with the intensity of a burning sun.

"What?" smirked Nick, holding the report in his hands.

"Ugh, you had me going for a second," replied Judy, relieved, as she shot a fist over towards Nick's direction.

Snickering, Nick placed the report on the dashboard, and rubbed his newly sore arm.

The station neared, and followed by a lengthy stretching session, Judy and Nick headed inside to give Nick's heinously close-to-being-late report.

Sprinting up the stairs to Chief Bogo's office, they were met with the gruff voice of their boss.

"It's about time, Wilde. You pull a stunt like this again and you'll be scraping gum off of the pavement."

"Yes, sir." replied Nick concisely, handing his report.

"Fill me in," ordered Bogo.

"We found the suspect, a James Ferelson, hiding in Bunnyvale: he had holed up with a ferret that managed to escape before we arrived. We cornered Mr. Ferelson, and relocated him to the local station in the vicinity."

"Nice work Wilde. You may be starting to deserve that badge you're wearing. I've got something else for you: the day off. You two earned it with this one. Get out of my sight."

"Thank you, sir!" Nick and Judy quickly left Bogo's office should he decide to revoke his gift to them. "I can't believe we got the day off!" Judy exclaimed, bumping Nick with her hip in excitement. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could move.. If you want I mean.. our date to tonight? If I meet you at your apartment at eight, that'll give us six hours?" Nick spoke in a hushed tone as to not leak their plans to the officers around them.

Judy, failing miserably to conceal her heavy blushing, nodded with glittering eyes, unable to speak due to the rising pressure of the butterflies in her chest.

"I'll see you tonight then" whispered Nick, purposefully close to her flushed ears. After a parting hug, they separated: both riddled with anticipation for the upcoming night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Nick POV**

I can't believe she said yes. I can't believe she said _yes_! My mind raced: nothing but Judy was all that could be thought of, but there was so much to think about. She was perfect to me. It didn't matter her species: only that it was her.

"Oh _GOD_. What do I wear!? What do I even have that's acceptable for a date? What are we going to do? What are we going to eat?" A picnic would be nice, I thought. "A restaurant? What restaurant!" There were so many, but what restaurant sells prey food, AND predator food?

"A picnic it is. Or some weird restaurant that caters to both of us." I stood in place panicking over this for a solid half hour.

4:32 pm clicked over on the nightstand clock, fueling my anxiety to a dangerous level.

"Where's my clothes? I could've sworn I'd had something in my closet." I asked myself as I tore apart the undersized compartment that comprised my closet space.

A pale blue button-up thrown carelessly in the corner caught my attention. Judy's favorite color was blue..

 **Judy POV**

After Nick parted from the station, I sat in my little blue car in shock: unsure of how to move my legs to work the car pedals as they were so weak. This can't be happening. Could this be happening? "What will my parents think? What will everyone think of us? What… do I think of us?"

My ears may as well have been the same color as his at this point. I noticed a few glances from passing animals as I drove to my meager appointment housing.

Yet, it didn't matter, the growing disappointment that is my apartment, as I frantically tore it apart to find the plaid shirt that Nick had mentioned he'd always liked to see me wear.

"Aha! Found it!" I exclaimed, brandishing my discovery in front of me as if I were a champion, a broad smile on my face. "He'll love this."

Pants! What pants did I have? I didn't want to wear jeans on my first date with my best friend, I thought somberly. My work pants were black, but they were dirty, and they weren't exactly date material..

"Jeans, it looks like we're stuck together." I sighed, my red ears growing hotter each second I thought about Nick seeing me in jeans on our first date. "Well, he gets what he gets. Suck it up bunny." I firmly stated to clear my head of these thoughts.

"Yea you tell em girl!" came the muffled reply to my statement from the wall to my left. Embarrassed, I hushed, and began to watch the seconds on the clock disappear, waiting what seemed an eternity for Nick to arrive in the last hour before 8 o'clock.

 **Nick POV**

"Seven thirty. Seven thirty. _Seven thirty!?_ " I screamed as I awoke. I must've fallen asleep after I'd finished a shower with the wrong shampoo I'd mistakenly bought in a panic an hour earlier.

Nearly falling down several sets of stairs as I sprinted down the apartment complex to the little red rental car I'd so wonderfully thought of, I placed my mother's picnic basket and a plain blue blanket in the back seat, and immediately backed into a car in the parking lot.

"UGH!" I groaned as the car alarm rang my ears. Glancing around for witnesses, and deeply relieved to find no one around, I sped off, license plate askew, and another car's bumper in tow.

"I wish we lived in the same complex," I muttered, simultaneously trying to re-comb my ruffled fur and not die on the freeway. That'd be wonderful, I thought, being so close to her all the time…

My momentary lapse in focus ended abruptly with a swerve to avoid a hard-braking car: the bumper of my own making a loud bang as it dislodged the cars bumper that I'd hit earlier out from underneath it.

"You long-necked idiot!" I screamed at the giraffe braking in his giant SUV for no reason. "I hope he didn't hear me…" I mumbled to myself, hoping to avoid anything that could be a delay to the conclusion of the longest six hours to have ever existed.

"Just two more streets," I told myself, growing increasingly anxious: I was late, and checking every aspect of my outfit to make sure it was just right.

"One more street." I could've physically cut the amount of tension I felt compressing around me: my insides squirming as if I'd eaten ten thousand beetles without chewing.

A turn on Judy's street led me to the entrance to her apartments. I parked, re-combed, and briskly jogged inside Judy's apartment building.

 **Judy POV**

8:10 pm flashed on my alarm clock, the dim green glow lighting up a small portion of my dark little apartment. "Maybe he's just having a hard time getting ready?" I told myself, desperately trying to keep my hope alive that he hadn't stood me up.

8:11 pm. "Oh please Nick, hurry up," I spoke softly, my foot starting to twitch: nervous to the point of nausea and desperately holding back tears.

8:15 pm. I pulled my phone out. The last message he'd sent was six hours, seventeen minutes, and fourteen seconds ago. "Where… are… you…" I mouthed quietly, typing as I spoke.

8:17 pm. No answer.

8:18 pm. No answer. "Nick..?"

8:20 pm. No answer. My hopes started to fail me. Light tears started to run down my face. I put my phone down on my lap: the screen on, just in case he replied..

8:22 pm. No answer. I've never been so anxious. My tests for the police academy weren't so nerve-racking.

8:28 pm. No answer. Did something happen to him? Is Nick in trouble? He doesn't live in a good part of the city, maybe he was jumped! I stood up frantically, reaching for my pistol on the night stand, when I heard a resounding knock on my door.

I jumped to the door, beaming. He was just late! Oh thank God. I swung the door open. "Nick!" I yelled, bursting with joy, only to find myself crushed by the presence of the mailman.

"Sorry ma'am, this package came from outside the city so I didn't have it to deliver to you earlier. Please sign here." The otter spoke, an eyebrow raised in confusion at my outburst. Reluctantly I grabbed the pen and pad, signed for the package, and retreated back into my lonely abode.

8:33. I buried my face in my carrot pillow, and sobbed. I trusted him to be here. I thought he cared for me..

 _Thump thump thump._ Someone was at the door. "Go away.." I spoke, my voice quivering. _Thump thump thump. Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thu-_ "All right I'm coming!" I yelled, deeply frustrated. I wiped the fresh tears from my eyes before jerking the door open to find…Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Judy, what on earth happened!?" Nick started, noting the mess that Judy was in, and swiftly moved towards her. "Geez, Judes, did you miss me that much?" Nick spoke softly, lost in her glittering eyes as he wiped her tears away with a soft paw.

Judy let out a small chuckle, slightly irritated that he was so late, but so much more relived that he was here. She buried her head in Nick's chest, feeling his chin rest upon her head and his arms pull her close.

"I had a bit of an accident on the way here," Nick spoke, embarrassed, but thankful he had an excuse other than merely falling asleep for too long, "but it's okay, no one was hurt."

"Oh... Well, I'm glad you're okay." She nuzzled her head under his chin, feeling guilty that she'd assumed he'd forgotten about her.

His fur was… different, Judy noticed. It was softer, and less wiry than usual. It also smelt of lavender? "Nick, why do you smell like you bathed in a flower bed?" she teased.

"Oh, uh, I, uh, well I used this new cologne that turned out to smell different than I'd thought it would." Nick replied, slightly flustered.

"Ha-ha, it's okay Nick," she smiled, "I've never seen you wear that shirt before, it's nice." He looks amazing, she thought to herself. She'd never seen his fur groomed before: it was wonderful.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Cottontail," Nick said, standing up to get a good look at Judy.

"Oh this? It's not much, I mean I only had jeans, but I know you liked this shirt but it's all wrinkled cause I couldn't find the iron and-"

"Judy. You're gorgeous," he interrupted, "I'd never change a thing about you."

Melting on the inside and now speechless, Judy stared at Nick in a way she never had: lovingly.

"Come on, Carrots, we're gonna miss the stars at this rate," Nick chuckled, breaking the trance. He held out his arm as an escort, and Judy gladly took hold.

"So, where are we going?" Judy inquired, buzzing with excitement as they walked down the stairs to Nick's rental car.

"Well, I couldn't find a restaurant that served both beetles and beets, and our rotation at the academy is off tomorrow, so why not a moonlight picnic?" Nick spoke, opening the passenger side door as a courteous gesture to his companion.

"That sounds wonderful, Nick!" Judy exclaimed, barely able to contain herself.

"Oh my, I feel like a queen," Judy said, imitating a royal dialect as she hopped up in the car seat with a large grin.

With a snicker, Nick hustled to the drivers seat, and started the drive to Zootopia's central park.

The drive was short: no longer than fifteen minutes through light traffic. Judy stared out the car window, more to secretly admire the reflection cast by Nick than to view the passing streets. He looked amazing, she thought. His rustic fur glistened briefly with each passing of a street light, rustling gently from the current of the air conditioning.

"Sly bunny," Nick teased, catching Judy's stare through her own reflection.

"What? I don't know what you mean." Judy replied, turning to face Nick with a sly grin and hot ears. She grabbed a hold of his arm. "I'm so excited, Nicky, I've never seen the park at night. I hear it's beautiful."

"It is," Nick confirmed, "I used to spend nights there all the time." Oops. Hoping Judy didn't catch the subtle reminder of his homeless months, Nick place his paw upon hers.

Her heartbeat raced. It was all she could hear. "Nick you missed the exit," she giggled, tugging on his paw to get him to focus.

"Ah! My bad." Nick turned the car mid-road into a squealing U-turn, causing Judy to tense up like a board: frantically grabbing Nick's arm as tight as she could.

"Nick!" Judy squeaked, holding herself to him for dear life, eyes wide with panic.

"Geez, Judes, your grip!" Nick spoke painfully, feeling her tiny nails dig into his arm.

"Where did you learn to drive!?" Judy exclaimed, still shaking but releasing some of her grip on him.

"Learn to drive?" Nick inquired, as he never actually learned to drive. He'd just cheated on the test to get his license.

"Ugh." Judy groaned, thankful that they didn't die.

The park entrance neared to the left, and Nick turned the little red car into the park road.

No other cars were present: lamps lit paths through the forest that was Zootopia park. A lake sat calmly in the center of the park: surface untouched save for the soft reflection of the lamps surrounding it.

Nick watched Judy squirm in her seat as he parked, foot tapping wildly. He touched his nose to her ear, causing her to swing around and face him in pleasant surprise.

"Excited?" Nick inquired, hovering his face dangerously close to Judy's, locking eyes with her.

"I.. I uh.." Judy stuttered, unconsciously leaning closer.

"Good," Nick snickered, pulling away and leaving her entranced.

"You clever fox," Judy whispered to herself, intently watching him walk around the outside of the car to open her door. The door opened, and she took Nick's reaching hand to help her exit the car.

Nick grabbed the picnic basket and blanket from the back seat, took Judy's hand, and began to lead her to his perfect spot.

The trail weaved in and out of the trees: fireflies hovering over the untrimmed grass around them.

"I've never been to this part of the park," Judy mentioned, gazing at the moonlit terrain around her, "It's so beautiful."

The park was beautiful, yes, but something about the moon high above the trees gave rise to an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She held Nick's hand a little tighter, and walked just a little closer.

"It's okay, Cottontail," Nick reassured his companion, wrapping his tail around her, "it's nice of you to stay up late with me, I know you're not nocturnal anymore in this day and age." He said, noticing her yawn.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything, Nick." Judy smiled, feeling much safer with him closer. "Are we almost there?" She inquired, getting restless, "I'm so hungry!"

"We are, but you don't get to see this part yet," Nick said playfully, moving his tail up to wrap it around her eyes.

Giggling, Judy held his tail and let him lead her. She felt the pavement slip away from under her paws to be replaced by soft grass. They walked, swerving to avoid trees she assumed. They trekked through some the long grasses, up and down hills: Judy free increasingly nervous with each step. After what seemed an eternity, they stopped.

Judy felt Nick walk behind her, and replace his tail over her eyes with his paws. She felt his warm breath on her ears. "You ready, Judes?"

"Yes!" She replied, quivering. The paws were removed, and she gasped.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Judy said in amazement. They stood in the center of a clearing, roughly circular in shape, and filled with buzzing fireflies. The trees stood tall around them: the moon high above, centered above them, magnified by the numerous stars no longer blotted out by the city lights.

Nick calmly left Judy, who was transfixed by the serenity of her surroundings, and walked to the center of the clearing. He placed the blanket neatly down in the center of the clearing, and sat down. He watched her stand there, chasing fireflies with her eyes. Her beautiful, violet eyes…

The fireflies zipped around in little swarms, glowing in unison. She'd never seen something as wonderful as this. Then, she noticed Nick. He was so sweet to her. He'd never been so sweet to her. He'd never opened up to this degree, and she never asked him to. Yet there he was, staring back at her; a warmth behind the emerald eyes that made her insides buzz more than the fireflies near her ears.

"Are you gonna come eat, or are you just gonna stare at me all night?" Nick played, patting a spot next to him.

Laughing, Judy made her way over to the blanket, and sat next to Nick. "What'd you bring?" Judy sniffed the picnic basket, finding an odd array of smells present. She peered inside. "Yes! I love club sandwiches! No bugs, right?" She questioned.

"Of course not," Nick replied, "for you, at least. Yours are on the left." Nick said, reaching in and grabbing a beetle club sandwich.

"Good," Judy said, reaching for a sandwich. They looked messy, but she didn't want to disappoint him. She knew he wasn't exactly an experienced chef. He couldn't even cook macaroni right. She took an apprehensive bite.

"Mm. These are great!" She told him, mouth full of sandwich. She was genuinely surprised he'd managed to make something appetizing.

"Is it good enough to make up for the report incident?" Nick asked sheepishly.

"Hmmmm. I think so." Judy replied, sending a playful glare his way. She leaned her back against his side, taking large mouthfuls of Nick's deceitfully delicious sandwich. "This is nice." Judy said, tilting her head back to look up at Nick.

He looked down at her, nuzzling between her long ears. "I'm so glad you said yes." He spoke, putting his half-eaten bugwich down on the picnic basket. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, and pull her closer.

"Nick…" Judy whispered, not resisting, but unsure.

"I've thought about you since the day we met, Judy. Even when I thought you were just a dumb bunny that unknowingly aided me in a scam, I couldn't get you out of my head," Nick spoke, now looking down into her sparkling eyes.

"Nick, what will everyone think..? My family? The station?" Judy replied, looking for assurance, now holding onto the arm around her.

"I don't care. We'll convince your parents, but about everyone else that isn't you, I don't care. Judy I've felt this way so long… Judy... I lo-"

"Give me your fucking money."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The voice was gruff: violent. Judy and Nick snapped out of their moment, finding a large fox pointing a pistol at them.

"Are you fucking deaf? Give. Me. Your. Fuckin'. Money." He ordered, inching towards them.

Nick stood up slowly. "Hey, hold on, we don't want any trouble." Nick said, calmly reaching for his hip. Where was his gun? Oh no.

Judy stood next to Nick, feeling an his arm move her behind him. She hadn't brought her pistol either. So stupid! she thought.

The fox was larger than Nick, with ruffled, matted fur, and a stench that could kill. He was homeless, no doubt, Nick thought, looking for an angle.

"Here..." Nick spoke, handing his wallet out with the hand he'd tried to draw his non-existent firearm with.

"Throw it down." The stranger demanded, and Nick obeyed. A strange grin rose on the face of the homeless fox. "Give me the rabbit." His eyes had a spark in them as he peered at Judy behind Nick's arm. "I'm hungry."

Nick snapped. He lunged forward, claws out. A shot rang out in the night, but missed it's target. Nick swiped at the Fox's face, biting down on the arm bearing the weapon. Nick felt blood fill mouth, and the muggers wrist break under his teeth. The handgun dropped from the Fox's limp fingers.

"AAAAAGH!" The mugger screamed, bashing and clawing Nick's face with his free hand: managing to pry Nick's jaws out of his flesh. Nick swung his left fist hard, catching the fox under his chin. Toppling the stranger to the ground, Nick pounced on top of him, viciously throttling his enemy: pushing the claws of his thumbs deep into the strangers neck.

Judy, panicked for a moment, regained her composure and began to kick the assailant in his ribs.

The stranger swiped hard with his dead hand, and Judy fell, landing hard on a rock. Her vision flickered, and she saw the stranger grab his fallen gun with his right hand, gasping for air, and put it to Nick. Three flashes. Three thuds. The forest echoed. Judy heard Nick's piercing yipes as pain shot through his stomach, and watched: motionless, and helpless.

Nick didn't stop. The gun had jammed after the third shot, and the stranger quickly began to lose fight. Nick burned on the inside, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't lose Judy. _He couldn't lose Judy!_

His claws pierced the fox's larynx, and he ripped up with all of his might. Blood spattered him as the mugger coughed violently, shaking his entire body. He reached for air, mouth agape, panicking at his last moments.

Nick waited, staring until the light faded from the assailants eyes. He looked down. Three shots. Three shots… His stomach was flowing, his own blood soaking his hands, his fur. He saw Judy stir to his left. She was so beautiful, he thought.

" _NICK_!" Her pained cries were muffled as she leapt up to him, grasping him by the shoulders. Blood lined his teeth as he gave a faint smile, and he faded into oblivion.

 **Judy POV**

Tears streamed down my face as I watched his eyes grow heavy, and close as he slumped over next to the fox that had shot him.

I had to get to a hospital! I held pressure on his stomach, desperately trying to stop the blood from leaving his body.

I frantically checked my pockets, only to realize I'd left my cell at home. Stupid! Wait, Nick always had his phone!

I checked his pockets, but only the keys to the car were found. He must have dropped it, but I couldn't take pressure off of his steadily bleeding stomach.

A shirt! I unbuttoned my own, and wrapped it tightly around his limp body. It'd have to do.

"Hold on, Nick!" I spoke to him, grunting as I pulled his arms over my shoulders, and began to drag him to… where were we!? He'd led me here blind! I desperately looked for tracks, anything to give an answer. "Aha!" The soft grass had left an imprint of where we had entered.

Grunting, I began to drag Nick behind me, his limp head on my shoulder breathing ever more shallow by the minute.

It was a long, grueling trek. My legs burned, and Nick grew heavy. A hill stood before me, the last, I think, before we reached the trail again. "Come on, Judy. You got this." I muttered to myself, my weakening legs straining to carry Nick up an incline.

My paws bled; jagged rocks and glass from tossed bottles bit into them as I walked. I collapsed to my knees.

" _No!_ " I cried, forcing my legs to work. Only half a hill to go! "Do it for him!" I screamed to myself. I felt the ground aid me, as if it was boosting me: rooting for me to save the one I needed beside me.

The top of the hill neared, and I celebrated briefly at the sight of the pavement, and Nick's little red car. "We're gonna make it!" I exclaimed, and then I felt my legs give in to the pressure.

We tumbled down the hill, but I was quick to catch myself, unlike Nick, twisting like a rag doll caught in a dryer, thrown from me as momentum carried him all the way down to the pavement with an abrupt halt on the concrete.

"Oh my god, _NICK!_ " I ran to him to find his right arm bent oddly, A bone protruding from the fur on his forearm: blood pooling from his stomach.

I sucked up the desire to break at seeing him like this, and pulled him on the pavement towards that little red car. His unconscious whimpers pained me as the exposed bone grinded against the pavement, mimicking the sound of a stick when pulled across a brick wall.

"Almost there... Almost there..." I groaned, pulling him into the parking lot: the car now mere feet away. Putting his uninjured arm on the ground, I grabbed his keys, and sprinted to the driver side door.

The car sputtered to life, and I opened the passenger door. I lifted his torso first, placing him halfway in the passenger seat I'd reclined, careful not to further disturb his broken arm. I saw his blood began to dribble and soak into the passenger seat.

Lifting his legs with a grunt, I pushed him fully inside the car, and slammed the door behind him: sprinting around to the drivers seat and pushed the has pedal down as far as I could.

The pedals were far, almost too far to reach. This car was made for animals larger than rabbits.

The streets flew by us as I pushed the little red car to its limit. Street lights flashed rapidly inside the cabin, giving a brief glimpse of Nick's bloodied fur with each passing. I placed a hand upon his head. "We're so close, Nick, please... don't leave me..." I felt myself start to cry again, panic gripping my heart at the thought of him dying beside me.

The red hospital lights drew close, and I held on tight, driving the car over the curb to make it directly to the emergency room entrance. Nick bounced in the seat next to me, small whimpers escaping his bloodied lips.

"I made it!" I yelled, slightly relieved. I ran out of the car to the hospital entrance, and screamed.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE!" I screamed. Two nurses ran to me through the sliding doors of the ER, and I pointed them to the car, where Nick was, unable to breathe: panic and exhaustion finally catching up to my small body.

"My… Nick… Nick he's… Sh.. Shot…" I managed to gasp out between bursts of tears and pain.

The nurses, a leopard and a young female giraffe, dashed to the car to find the broken body of Nick. Lifting him like a kit, the leopard rushed him inside, yelling in a gruff voice, "We need a team of surgeons and an operating room NOW! Cindy, get me an IV and a saline bag!" The giraffe nodded, and rushed off down the hallway to where I couldn't see her anymore.

I watched as a stretcher was placed under Nick, and as he was rushed behind a pair of large, double doors.

"No! Wait!" I yelled, trying to catch up, but a firm hoof held me back from entering the restricted hallway. " _NO NO NO_ please you don't understand! Please! I need him!" I yelled frantically, struggling to pass the large hippo that had restrained me, watching my Nick disappear from sight.

My paws slipped on the tile, blood keeping them from gaining traction. I fell into the hoof that restrained me, and felt my limbs go numb.

"We have another one!" The hippo called out, and I felt my vision fade.

"Please, no, please I have to see… Nick…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Judy awoke to find herself in a hospital bed.

Groggy, and stiff, she stretched, gathering her surroundings. She was in a small room alone; a heart monitor connected to her breast above her sports bra, and under a gown the hospital had dressed her with.

It was dark outside. A clock to her left on the nightstand registered 1:02 am. A beige couch sat beneath the window to her right, unoccupied. Unoccupied? If something had happened to her, Nick would surely be next to her...

"NICK!"

Judy sprang upright, ripped the monitor from herself and rolled off the bed. "Agh! My legs!" She yelled in immense pain as the bed alarm sounded, ringing her ears. Her legs were horribly swollen, and her feet were wrapped in gauze along with a bandage underneath her right ear. Falling to her knees, she crawled out of the room, and was immediately met by a brigade of nurses.

"Ma'am you need to go back and lie down." An elderly Doe said, grabbing a hold of Judy's arm.

"Please, I need to find my partner, Nick Wilde!" Judy gasped, clenching her fists in pain. "He was shot, please, take me to him." she pleaded.

The other Nurses stood around, unsure of what to do as they looked at the elderly Doe.

She sighed, "Alright, ma'am," the doe said, "I know you'll just keep getting back up and hurting yourself. What's your partners name again?"

"Nick Wilde." Judy replied, thankful for the help.

"The fox!?" muttered another nurse in disbelief, a pig, under his breath to another Buck next to him.

"Hush," ordered the Doe to her subordinate, giving the pig a steely glare.

Judy felt hands grab her arms, and pull her into a wheel chair. She was rolled to the nurses station where the Doe looked up Nick in the hospital registry.

"He's in surgery recovery, room 518, fifth floor. Take Miss Hopps up to Mr. Wilde's room, please." the Doe ordered to a thin, young cheetah named Jocelyne.

"Yes ma'am!" came a perky reply as the cheetah showed her face from behind the charting bookshelf.

Judy felt the wind rush past her face as the hyperactive Jocelyne pushed her to the elevators. "So, what happened to you guys?" the nurse piped up, rolling Judy into an elevator.

"We… we were mugged..," Judy started, her voice dull, "Nick was shot after he attacked the mugger to protect me…"

"Oh my, what a man! Oh, I mean, I'm sorry that happened to you guys." Jocelyn replied, realizing what she'd said.

Judy chuckled a little at the Nurse's chipper demeanor. "You don't slow down, do you?" she stated as she was pushed out of the elevator at light speed.

"Well I like to move fast I mean who am I kidding and I like to do my job well and I love my job and who's this man you're pining after it's so cute that you're so worried about him I- Oh, here we are!" Jocelyn rambled, halting Judy in front of room 518.

After opening the door, Jocelyn pushed Judy inside and let out a little gasp of surprise at the fox heavily bandaged on the bed.

"Interesting..." she said, eyes darting like lightning between Judy and Nick, noting the intensity of her patients gaze upon her partner. "That's so cute." she purred to herself, pushing Judy extra close to Nick on the left side of the bed.

Judy felt her ears grow hot that it was so obvious Nick held her affection. "Thanks, Jocelyn..." she smiled, relieved she was finally with Nick.

"No problem, Hun! Scream if you need me!" Jocelyn replied, a giant smile on her face. She was out of the room in the time it took Judy to blink.

"Nick?" Judy examined his body. Stiches created ridges underneath the gauze on his stomach, and his right forearm was in a hefty cast. The blood had been washed from his fur, and it glistened red once more.

Judy reached out to feel him, but she was just out of reach. She tried to move the wheels of her chair. "Ugh, come on..." Judy groaned, too weak to move the wheels forward.

"Oh!" A familiar voice came from the hallway. Within seconds Jocelyn had lifted Judy up to the bed, much to Judy's surprise, and sat her down on the left side of the bed, close to the sleeping body of Nick.

"Hehe, there ya go." Jocelyn giggled, giving Judy a big wink and a bright smile, before exiting the room, closing the door and blinds behind her.

"Thanks Mrs. Jocelyn!" Judy said loudly, but not too loudly as to wake Nick.

Feeling heavy, Judy relaxed, laying back next to him. These beds were huge, she thought. Nearly five times larger than hers. She assumed they made beds this way to make sure most animals could fit within them in case they had an immediate need of a room.

Nick was close beside her, his head tilted towards her direction, expressionless in sleep. She would worry about informing the station of the strangers body in the morning, but she had no means for communication, and for now, she needed sleep.

Scooching closer, Judy buried her head under Nick's chin, nuzzled his neck, and let sleep take her.

 **Nick POV**

Ugh, my head. Where am I?

An analogue clock on the wall to my left read 3:37 am. It was still dark. I attempted to lift my head, but quickly regretted my decision at the pain that followed my movement. Carefully returning my head into position, I felt soft fur under my chin, and warm breath on my neck.

"J… Judy?" I mouthed, but very little sound came.

 _UGH MY STOMACH!_

Glancing down as far as I could, I noticed the layers of gauze wrapping the length of my abdomen, and Judy's leg lain over mine. Judy…

I gasped, the shock bringing pain to my wounds. Groaning, I reached to hold my stomach, and found my arm in a cast.

What happened to my arm!? I mentally yelled, holding it up in front of my startled eyes.

Then I remembered the shots. I remembered Judy laying next to me, her head bleeding. I remembered her screaming my name, and then… nothing.

An impulsive whimper escaped me as I tried to adjust my position on the bed to face Judy. I felt her rustle beside me.

"Oh Nick!" I heard the squeal of joy beside me and soon I was staring into Judy's concerned eyes.

"Are you feeling okay!? Does anything hurt!? Do I need to get you anything!?" She questioned, moving her paws around my neck and hugging me tight.

"Ack, Judes, careful!" I moaned in pain at the slight movement of my neck.

"I'm sorry!" Judy released her grip on my neck, and placed a paw gently on my chest. "I've just been so worried about you... I don't know what I would've done without you..." She murmured as she rested her head next to mine on the pillow, and gazed at me.

I glanced down again, and noticed her legs, swollen and heavily bandaged. "Judy! What happened to your legs!?" I said in a panic, fearing that the stranger had hurt her after all.

"No, Nick, it's okay, I didn't get hurt!" She replied quickly to calm me. "They're swollen from dragging you to the car. My feet got a little torn up in the process, but I couldn't leave you there, Nick."

I felt her nuzzle my chin with her head, and found her looking back up at me. She'd saved my life…

We stared in silence for a few moments: both of us reeling from the events of this night.

"Like what you see?" I joked, my voice still weak and recovering.

"Hm," Judy whispered, looking at the ceiling, faking a perplexed stare. Her eyes flicked back to me. "Yes, yes I do."

I smiled at her, and she let out a long sigh.

"Nick, what you did was… amazing," She began, "I've never seen you lunge at someone like that, ripping at that guy with your teeth and-"

"Carrots, I did it for you..." I interrupted, not wanting to relive that moment. "I couldn't let you get hurt…"

"Thank you, Nick..." Judy spoke softly to me.

"You don't have to thank me, Cottontail..." I muttered, flashing back to the way a that fox had looked at my Judy. It made my stomach tense. Pain radiated upwards, into my chest. I squirmed, and a small tear trailed down my cheek.

"Nick what's wrong!?" Judy asked, looking deeply concerned, "Are you in pain!?"

I nodded, breathing hard: blood filled my vision as I saw the fox I tore apart… for her. My paw she held in hers gripped tight: the sound of the heart monitor beeping rapidly filled my ears.

Judy, now on full alert, sat up quickly. "Nick! Nick don't worry I'll get a nurse!" She said frantically, trying to hop down from the bed.

"Judy wait…" I held on to her paw, ignoring the pain as I rolled onto my side to face her. "Please, don't go..." I felt my tears run while violent flashes of the night rebounded in my head.

"Nick..?" Judy whispered painfully, but I continued to pull her close to myself.

"No Judy, I'm sorry," I sobbed, "I should've known going at night was dangerous and I could've… I could've lost you! He could've shot you, not me! Or worse… I… Judy I couldn't live… I couldn't live without you… you're everything to me and I could've lost you… Judy I love you-"

Her soft lips pressed against mine, a paw held upon my cheek, numbing my pain. I pressed closer, and she pressed back, growing more passionate, pressing her body against mine. Soon, she was halfway on top of me, careful to avoid my bandages, but longing to be closer. Our hearts raced, beating in rhythm, our first kiss lasting what seemed an eternity.

Suddenly, our contact broke, and I found her beautiful eyes staring down at me, smiling, her gentle paws on my chest. "Nick, I love you too."

"I'm never leaving your side, Cottontail," I promised, giving her a few soft pecks on her lips.

"Nick, I don't ever want you to."

"Well well well, Nicholas, who might this young lady be, eh?" an elderly voice spoke from the doorway.

"MOM!?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A panicked shuffle ensued with Judy climbing off of Nick as if he was actively on fire, her ears nearly the same color as his fur.

"Oh geez.. I… uh… I… Judy… I'm Judy… uh ma'am… hi," Judy sputtered out, shaking from embarrassment as she sat up close to Nick.

"Eehehehehehe!" a giggle was heard from behind Nick's mother in the doorway, Jocelyn bouncing up and down with her paws clapping rapidly in front of her giant smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Wilde, your mother was very worried! Holler if you need me!" She said, sprinting off and muttering "So cute!" as she did.

"Mom! How!? Why are you here!?" Nick burst out, desperately trying to control the heat flowing to his face.

"The hospital called me, seeing as how your _first_ emergency contact is sitting right next to you." She chuckled slyly, pulling her large glasses down to her graying snout to peer over them at Judy with her old, blue eyes.

Mrs. Wilde limped over to the couch to the right of Nick's bed, and sat down. She was an old fox; her fur graying where it once was white, a slightly darker shade of red than Nicks. She was much smaller than her son in size.

"So. Is this that young lady friend you babble about to me over the phone, Nicholas?" The mother asked, teasing her son.

"She's uh… well she's my partner at the academy… and-"

"Oh hush, I saw you getting all kissy-kissy in here when that crazy nurse lady took me up here." Nick's mother looked at him, sternly, but with a playful glint in her eyes.

Nick was silent, his mind blank and eyes wide at the knowledge of his mother watching their moment.

Judy's mouth ran dry. Why did this have to happen now! It's 4am, why did Nick's mom have to be here now! Oh god, what must she think of her!? She saw their kiss!

Mrs. Wilde, observing Judy panic at her presence, lost her composure, letting out a hearty laugh.

"Ha-ha! Miss bunny lady, it's alright. I'm not one to judge you by your looks or even, now that it's come up, your species. BUT! I do care if you're good to my little Nick over here," she said, more firmly than before as she pointed her cane at Judy, "are you good to my son?"

"She is, mom." Nick said, grasping ahold of Judy's paw. "She saved my life."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Wilde's eyes darted back to Judy, a subtle gleam of gratefulness present. "speaking of this, what in the high heavens were you doing!?" She glared questioningly at Nick.

"We were on a midnight date at the park, and someone tried to rob us," Nick explained, "I attacked him, but was shot a few times. I don't remember anything after that..."

"And what about her?" the Mother inquired, pointing a cane suspiciously at Judy's swollen legs.

"I carried him out of the park, he was unconscious after…" Judy trailed off, remembering Nick smile at her as he slumped over, unconscious and bleeding.

"Hm." The Mother stood up, and made her way to the left side of the bed.

Judy watched, growing nervous as Nick's mother neared her.

Mrs. Wilde stood there for a second, and then embraced her.

"Thank you," She whispered do Judy, "I'm so glad my son finally found a girl like you."

Judy beamed, thankful for such acceptance from Nick's mother, and a fox at that!

Releasing her, she glanced over Nick's wounds, and picked up his left paw to examine her son for anything the doctors might have missed.

"I'm fine, Mom," Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"I know, I know, I'm just worried about you. I don't see you for weeks and then I get a call from the hospital saying my son just got out of surgery!" The mother said, tapping the hook of her cane on top of Nick's head.

"Ow! Mom!" Nick said, rubbing the top of his head as his mother chuckled, and sat back down on the couch.

A young pig nurse knocked on the door, raising an eyebrow at the two sharing a bed, and then motioned towards Nick's mother. "Ma'am, we're going to have to ask that you come back in the morning. Normally, visiting hours are between 10am and 10pm. However, due to the circumstances we can provide you with a bed on the third floor so that you can be up with him in the morning, if you'd like?"

Mrs. Wilde looked over at her son, and found him looking at Judy. "Oh, that's okay, Mr. Nurse, I'll go home and visit tomorrow. I'm old, and it's much more appealing to sleep in my bed than a hospital cot."

Using her cane as leverage, Mrs. Wilde stood up, and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek. She then looked Judy in the eyes. "You be good to my boy, you hear?" She asked sternly, but lightly, patting Judy's cheek with a frail paw.

"Of course! I won't let him get into any trouble!" Judy confirmed, smiling at Nick.

Satisfied with her answer, Mrs. Wilde hobbled out of the room.

"Bye mom! I'll see you tomorrow!" Nick called after her as his mother left.

He turned to face Judy, who had been staring at him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"So you babble about me, huh?" She said, watching Nick's face grow hot.

"Pffff," Nick huffed, "in your dreams, Carrots." He snickered, a fake sneer on his increasingly hot face.

"Well then, I guess this is a dream." Judy retorted, seeing through Nick's playful lie.

"It was only ever in dreams that I thought I could get this close to you," soothed Nick, as he kissed her soft ears, "so it must be."

"You clever fox." Judy sighed, buzzing on the inside as she felt his lips touch her ears.

"Oh crap!" Judy realized, "they must have called _MY PARENTS_!" She wasn't even in her own room! She was in a room with a boyfriend she hadn't told then about, a fox!

"Nick! I have to go back to my room!" She spoke urgently, "My parents would have a fit! I'm sorry Nick, we'll tell them when we've recovered, but I can't deal with it now!"

"Okay, okay, relax, Sweetheart," Nick said somberly, pushing the little red button on his bed that signaled for a nurse, disappointed he wouldn't have her by his side while he slept.

"I'm sorry Nick…" Judy said, pulling his muzzle to her and giving him a gentle kiss.

"You guys needed me!? Oh!" Jocelyn the nurse stood in the door, pausing for a split second to gather herself at the sight of their affection.

"Ah! Mrs. Jocelyn! I need to go back to my room please!" Judy exclaimed looking frantic.

"Of course!" The cheetah lifted Judy from Nick's bed, and placed her back in the wheelchair.

"Goodnight, Nick," Judy said, dismayed as she watched Nick become father away.

"Goodnight, Judes..." Nick replied, downcast, watching Judy disappear from sight. "I love you…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The trees were a blur as Nick sprinted through the undergrowth, desperately searching for Judy.

"NICK!" Her piercing scream was an echo, and he whimpered as he tried to locate it, finding the source to his right.

He ran hard, faster than he'd ever been able to before. He had to make it to her! He needed her! Where was she!?

He found himself in Zootopia Park. Blood trailed, marked in tiny paw prints. Nick followed, watching them disappear before him as the grass become longer. He knew where they headed.

The clearing rose before him, and Judy was in the middle, back turned to him: her clothes torn and stained a deep red. His heart fell. "JUDY!" He sobbed, sprinting to her: yet, he could not move no matter how hard he tried.

An object appeared between him, and Judy. It was an animal, but… not anything he knew. This… thing, was solid black: resembling the shape a fox, with the size of a giant wolf.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?" Nick screamed, hysterical.

It flashed a broad smile: glittering steel teeth reflected in the moonlight.

" _Hello, Nick_."

"Nick…"

"Nick…"

"Nick! Wake up!"

A violent gasp shoot Nick's body as he sat upright, tears covering his face. "Judy! Judy where are you!?"

"Hey, hey, hey, Nick I'm here! It's okay!" Judy soothed him in her place to the left of him on his bed, placing her paws on his cheeks. Her concerned eyes found his, and his breathing slowed.

"Judy…" He gasped out, reaching his good paw up to hold her face to his. Before she could stop him, he kissed her, and she pulled away quickly, her eyes wide as she motioned to her left with them.

Nick looked at her, puzzled, before realizing a massive presence at the foot of his bed.

"Uh hum." Chief Bogo grunted, making an odd face at the couple. "You, uh, wanna fill me in on what the fuck just happened?"

"Uh… Well-" Nick began.

"Save it. I don't care," Bogo interrupted, "I want to know what happened last night. Start from the beginning." He held a clipboard, a pen in hand ready to write in his report.

"Carrots and me went… on a date at Zootopia park around nine... I brought us a picnic basket and we went to a clearing north of the lake. We were met by a mugger with a gun, and… I was shot when I attacked him to keep him from taking Judy. I… I killed the fox that mugged us and... I don't remember anything more…" Nick told his story, choking back his desire to hold Judy closer for comfort.

"Mhm." Bogo's pen flew across the pages of his report. "We found the fox's body after your… encounter with him," He looked up at Nick, mildly impressed, "and we found your wallet and a pistol with three casings beside it. I don't know how you lived, Wilde, we traced a substantial amount of your blood to the parking lot."

"Now, about this thing you got going on with Officer Hopps... I don't care, as long as you keep your head straight. No one else is to know about this. Am I clear?" Bogo warned them firmly, pointing his pen at them as he spoke.

"Yes, sir." Nick and Judy replied in unison, grateful that their relationship had their boss' blessing.

"I'm out of here," Bogo muttered as he walked to the door. With a glance back, he spoke to the couple on the bed, "I expect you to be better within the month. We need you two at the station," and with that, he left.

Nick let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry Carrots, I had no idea he was there."

"It's okay Nick." Judy giggled, ecstatic that they could continue to be partners. She scooted closer to him as she'd been longing to, and placed a paw on Nick's head.

"Did your parents ever show up?" Nick inquired, looking up at Judy.

"Yes! They're going to come back later in the evening."

Nick made note of the time. 8:45am. He had all day with her! The effect of his nightmare slowly faded away as he pulled lightly on Judy's paw, and pressed his lips against hers.

They spent the day watching TV on the bed, getting to know every detail of each others lives. Nurses and patients alike often looked to their door, curious as to where laughter had come from.

Nick's mother returned for a short time to check up on them, and chose to let them be together with her early departure.

Dusk approached, the city lights beginning to out-glow the dying rays of sunlight. A somber feeling developed in Nick's chest as he realized Judy would be out of his arms soon.

Noticing his change of mood, Judy turned her body to face him, and placed her head on his chest. She felt his arm wrap around her, and his nose touch against hers.

"My parents will be here soon, Nick," Judy whispered, "But after they leave I could maybe… ask Jocelyn to take me back up here?" Her eyes glittered in anticipation as she gazed into his emerald eyes.

"I'd love that!" Nick beamed, butterflies replacing the sadness in his chest. He kissed her, moving his paw up her back to stroke her ears, and felt her grip tighter onto the fur on his chest.

"Oh?" Nick teased, breaking contact, ever so slowly caressing his paw up and down Judy's ear.

" _Nicholas_!" She whispered, her ears burning as he played with them. She moved closer, kissing up his neck as she nuzzled under his chin.

"Ah! Nick! What are we doing!? I have to go before they get here!" Judy exclaimed, pulling herself out of Nick's trance.

He let out a small whimper, pushing out his bottom lip while making his eyes look as sad a possible.

"Honey, I'll be right back." Judy said, forcing herself to avoid his trap. She kissed him one last time. "Mrs. Jocelyn!" She yelled, and was immediately greeted by the cheetah.

"Yes, Mrs. Wil- Hopps!?" Jocelyn inquired. Blushing furiously at the Nurse's mistake, Judy explained the situation to her, and felt herself seated back in her wheel chair.

"Hey Mrs. Jocelyn, could you… maybe… I don't know… sneakmebackuphereafternyparentsaregone!?" Judy mumbled quickly, embarrassed at herself for asking.

"Hmmmmmmm… yes!" The nurse replied, almost yelling in excitement as they exited the elevator.

Yes! Yes yes yes! Judy celebrated mentally, her smile brightening up. She felt herself lifted back into her bed, and the nurse disappeared out of sight, but not before she looked back through he closing door, flashing a bright smile and a wink.

Nick sat alone in his bed, watching the television. His eyes grew heavy. He looked at the clock on the wall. Only eight? He thought, wishing visiting hours was over five minutes ago.

"Maybe a nap?" He thought, "Judy will wake me when she gets here." He grew anxious to feel her next to him as he rested his head back on the pillow, and slowly drifted into sleep.

 **Nick POV**

I know this place…

I saw the trees stand high as I stood in a forest. There was no wind, no sound of life around me. I walked forward, my steps making the only noise I could hear.

A hill approached me, and I trekked the steep incline to find myself staring over the lake in Zootopia Park. Yet, there were no lights, no sidewalks, no benches.

Looking down the hill, I saw a trail comprised of small paw prints. Judy?

Curious, I followed, hoping to catch up to the one I loved.

The trail wound through brooks and trees; through fields and across trickling streams.

I quickened my pace after hearing an echoing giggle.

Judy stood there in a field, barely covered in a dress of leaves. I stood, my mouth agape, admiring every detail of her as she calmly walked away from me, giggling.

I walked after her, but I could not get closer. Growing frustrated, I pushed against the invisible force keeping me from her. "Judy, wait!" I yelled, watching her slowly fade from vision. "Judy..?"

I snapped awake, feeling a light tug on my sheets. Scanning the room, my blood ran cold.

It stood quiet at the end of my bed, paws clasped behind its back. Its lips parted to reveal teeth of steel; serrated creations with bits of flesh hung upon them.

Its paws came forward, claws reinforced to the bone with more steel inserts that cut five lines into my bed on either side of me.

I was frozen, panic taking my thoughts.

The black thing leaned over, it's massive smile paralyzing my body: pale blue eyes locked in mine as it crawled upon my bed.

"H… h.. hel… help…" I squeaked frantically, unable to speak.

It's teeth were inches from my face, filling my nostrils with the stench of rot. Its paw raised high, and slowly placed itself upon my stomach.

"N… n… no… please," I whined, desperately pulling against my invisible restraints.

" _AAAAAAAGH_!" I screamed, feeling its ice cold claws pierce my belly, and drag down slowly, tearing my body apart. I thrashed, screaming, yiping as I felt my skin tear: as I felt my insides ripped apart.

Its smile widened, my blood spraying against its jet black fur, my entrails hanging out of the massive wound. I could no longer produce sound as I convulsed violently, gasping, and pleading for it to stop!

 _Please!_

 _Please just KILL ME!_

 **Judy POV**

"So, how's your partner?" My father asked, unknown to him who my partner actually was.

"Oh, Nick? He's, uh, great!" I replied, growing anxious at the thought of lying to my parents. "How's the farm going, dad?"

"It's doin' great!" Stu replied happily, "The crops are doing better than they ever have! We could sure use more hands, though." He looked at me with a persuasive light in his eyes.

"Stewart!" Bonnie, my mother exclaimed playfully as she nudged her husband.

"Dad, you know I have a duty here," I replied chuckling, "I can't go back to the farm knowing there's criminals afoot!" I stated in my deepest voice, and sat up perfectly straight in a pose mimicking an animal of action, puffing my cheeks out with a scowl.

I heard a commotion outside, nurses frantically scrambled at their station just to the left of my room. Paying it no mind, I went back to conversing with my parents, until I heard the elderly Doe's voice call out to her staff.

"They need two of you up on the fifth floor, ASAP! You, Jocelyn! Take Albert and hurry up there!"

"Aye, aye!" I heard Jocelyn's chipper voice reply, followed by surprised grunt as she lifted the small pig, Albert, up into her arm and ran. I focused on listening to the rapid pitter-patter of her paws as she ran with the pig in tow up two flights of stairs at the end of the hallway.

A stampede could be heard above my room. Nick's room was above mine…

Nick…?

"Uh, Mom, Dad, I'm feeling really tired." I lied, feigning sleepiness.

"Oh, of course!" My mother replied, walking over to me to embrace me. She kissed my cheek, and my father embraced me soon after.

"See ya tomorrow, kiddo!" Stu smiled, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight mom, Goodnight dad." I replied, laying my head down to try and calm my ever increasing heart rate.

The door clicked shut, and I sat upright, listening to the thunderous symphony of paws above me.

I have to see. I have to be sure.

My legs had healed a bit, but I hadn't walked in a few days. I scooted to the edge of the bed, my feet dangling over the edge.

"Ooooookay Judy, you got this." I motivated, "Okay. Okay. One. Two. Three. Hop!"

The floor approached quickly as my legs buckled beneath me. They stung horribly as I stood up, but I could walk, if only barely.

I crept to the door, cracking it open without a sound. The hallway stood still; the nurses in individual rooms as they did their rounds.

I hustled quickly down the hallway, ducking behind a laundry hamper as a group of goats left the elevator. Aha! I noticed stairs down a small hallway branching to my right.

Checking my surroundings for others, I made my way to the abnormally large steps, for my size at least, and began to climb them one at a time.

"Please be okay Nick…" I muttered to myself as I neared the end of my ascent, my legs straining once more.

Nick's door was open. My heart crushed at the sight of a lioness doctor and a team of nurses surround Nick's bed, holding his limbs down firmly as he thrashed on the bed: his course yipes piercing my ears once again.

" _NO!_ " I ran through the door, ignoring my pain as tears dropped to the floor at the sight of my Nick.

"Get her out of here!" The doctor ordered, and I felt a swift pair of paws lift me up.

"Nick!" I screamed as I was pulled away from him.

"Miss Hopps! Judy, hush! We're helping him!" Jocelyn, the one who had lifted me, comforted as she sat me down in a giant chair behind the Nurse's station.

"Wh… wh… What's happening to him?" I cried, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of his red fur from behind the commotion.

"Don't you worry about it, we have some great doctors working with him."

I watched the animals release their hold on Nick, and the Lioness write a series of notes on Nick's chart at the end of the bed. His vitals returned to normal, a short beep repeating itself as Nick's heart pulsed.

The nurses left, followed by the Lioness. "Alright, let's go." Jocelyn said, her somber voice uncharacteristic of her normal demeanor.

She wheeled my large chair into his room. I took a glance at Nick's chart as I passed by. Night terrors had been checked on his symptoms now, with a sedative to be administered.

"Oh Nick…" I whispered to myself.

Jocelyn placed me beside him as she had before, gave me a smile, and left. The door clicked shut behind her, and I turned to him.

His fur was ruffled now, unkempt: a slight grimace upon his lips as the occasional whimper escaped him.

I briefly pressed my lips to his cheek, positioning myself to face him as I rested my upper body across his chest. He was so warm… I placed my cold feet under his pillow as I placed his arm upon my waist.

His grimace faded, replaced with a peaceful expression as I nuzzled into his neck, holding his head.

I never heard another whimper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nick woke slowly in the morning, feeling a soft nuzzle into his neck, and a warm body underneath his left arm. He felt Judy's soft breath against his fur as she slept.

The clock registered 6:15 am.

The figure remained fresh in his mind, that evil smile forcefully branded into his memory. He glanced down, making sure his body was still intact after the terrors he had felt as he dreamed, just to be sure. It felt so real…

Nick moved his paw, caressing his companions back, peace coming over him as he focused on Judy. Her pink gown had opened slightly, he noticed. "Hm…" his paw met soft fur as he lightly explored her back.

She was so gorgeous, he thought, catching a glimpse of her fluffy, cotton tail. Did he dare? Dare, he did. He moved ever so slowly down her back, until he could feel the tip of her tail fur tickle against his paw.

"Mm…" Judy shifted in her sleep, pushing her nose deep within the fur of his neck. Nick's face burned, his chest exploding at the little noises Judy made as he played with the fur of her tail. Her ears twitched near his mouth.

A mischievous glint formed in his eyes as Nick moved his muzzle to them, taking the tip of her right ear in between his teeth. He felt her hot breath quicken as she grasped pawfuls of his neck fur, her body growing tense upon his.

" _Ah_!" Judy gasped, startled awake at feeling her ear being nibbled, and Nick's hand dangerously close to her tail. "Nicholas P. Wilde!" She scolded, biting her lip when Nick didn't stop nibbling on her ear.

"Yes?" he replied slyly, his voice muffled as he still held her ear gently in his teeth. "What seems to he the problem, officer?"

Desperate to regain control of her body, Judy pressed her lips close to his neck, and bit lightly, satisfied at the immediate release of her ear as he squirmed beneath her.

"Oh?" She mocked him with a teasing giggle, biting him again to feel his claws gently graze her back.

"My goodness, Cottontail, you may as well be a predator," Nick joked, starting to lose his ability to restrain himself.

Suddenly, her nose met his, and she kissed him. "Slow down, big guy," Judy spoke playfully, her violet eyes locked to his, "we could have company at any minute."

"Okay, okay," Nick replied with a sigh. "You know, you're the most beautiful animal in the world, Carrots. I can't get over just how… wonderful you are."

"Niiick…" whispered Judy, looking away as her face grew hot.

Nick's paw held Judy's cheek as he guided her face back to his. "I love you." he whispered to her, his lips barely touching hers.

"I love you too." Judy returned, eyes halfway shut as she internally tried to get ahold of herself, desperately struggling not to throw herself at him.

The steel teeth faded from his memory as Judy's smile took its place.

 **Nick POV**

The days turned to weeks as Judy spent them with me.

There were no secrets left as we continued to build ourselves for each other. She even mentioned her encounter as a child with Gideon Grey, a notorious bully fox that had changed the way she viewed my species for the majority of her life.

"Until I met this fox." Judy finished her story with that, and kissed me.

Judy had started to walk again, her feet nearly healed completely as the third week passed. I watched her walk down the hall, her legs a little shaky.

"You got this!" I yelled, propped up with pillows so I could watch her walk past my room. Her smile flashed bright, letting go of Jocelyn's paw to stand on her own. She wobbled, and I instinctively tensed, ready to rush to her aid of she were to fall.

I watched her balance return, and she beamed at me, taking a few steps on her own. Then, she jumped, only a little, but it was progress!

"Yeah!" I cheered, feeling my tail wag at her success.

"Alright Mrs. Hopps, that's enough for today," Jocelyn smiled, hunching over to lend Judy her paw to lead her back into my room.

"Soon, I'll be able to go back to the station!" Judy exclaimed as she was lifted to my side.

I felt a small twinge of sadness. I'd be in this bed for another few months, at least. My stiches had healed the skin on my stomach, small patches of fur missing where I had been shot, but my internal injuries required frequent care. My right forearm was still firmly encased in a cast, all the way down to my paw, and the thought of Judy working a beat alone made me sick…

Swallowing my sorrow, I turned to Judy's beaming face. "I'm so proud of you!" I nuzzled the base of her ears as she giggled.

"I can't wait to be out of here! Oh, I mean not away from you, Nick. When I'm out I'll return to be with you every night!" She exclaimed, holding my muzzle as she kissed me deeply.

"Eek!" Jocelyn exclaimed, giggling to remind us of her presence in the room as she examined my bandages.

"Ah! Sorry!" Judy burst out, pulling away from me quickly. Jocelyn shook her head in amusement at the couple, re-wrapping the gauze to cover my wounds.

"How did you guys even… start this?" The chipper nurse inquired, motioning at Judy and I on the bed as she held my cast to examine it. "Isn't it odd? Doesn't your two species' normally hate each other!? It's just so different to see you love each other… not bad! But… different."

I placed my paw upon Judy, purposefully dragging my claws lightly down her back out of the nurse's line of sight: just to feel her squirm. "Well… uh… we've been friends for a little over a year now. We… well she… worked a huge missing animals case and I was drug into it. I wasn't on the force at the time. She solved the entire case! I mean, I helped a little. After that, we were partners! We've been best friends ever since."

"That's so sweet!" Jocelyn smiled at us, catching a slight glare exchanged from Judy to myself. "you have to invite me to the wedding! Oh it's going to be so cute and maybe you'll adopt cause I mean you can't have any of your own… maybe… there is this _one_ project… oh it'll be wonderful! I'll shut up now I'm sorry sometimes I can't help it!"

She left us in the room quickly closing the door, our burning faces shocked at the thought of marriage. I hadn't thought of it much, but now…

Judy turned, her cheeks puffed out in a glare as her ears nearly glowed with how red they were.

 _"Nicholas I swear if you ever try that again in public I'll taze you!"_ She scolded, turning herself to face me as she climbed up on my chest and placed her paws upon my shoulders, her legs straddling me.

I cowered in playful fear. "Heh, careful Cottontail, you might fall." I placed my left paw upon her leg to keep her stable.

She neared her face to mine, still scowling at me.

"Who woulda thought," I snickered, touching my nose to hers. "That a cute little bunny would want claws on her back?"

" _Hmpf_!" She huffed, pulling her nose from mine. I could almost see the red beneath her gorgeous blue-gray fur.

I raised my paw from her leg around me, and slowly traveled it to her back.

"Don't you dare…" She growled, a twinkle in her eyes I'd gotten so used to seeing… love.

I used a single claw to travel up her side, watching her eyelids flicker slightly, and her scowl quiver. Her eyes closed shut as I ran all five claws down her back, more firmly than before, but still gentle enough as to not harm her.

" _Mm_!" She exhaled deeply as she bit her lip, lunging forward and kissing me with a ferocity she hadn't ever shown. I pressed back, feeling her small tongue against mine, holding her body close as I wrapped both my arms around her, careful not to bump my cast.

She broke contact with my lips, her paws grasping my fur as she kissed her way down my neck. A sigh escaped my lips as I shuddered beneath her, my tail curling.

My paw felt her ears brush against it, and caught them in my hand, pulling them lightly.

 _"Ah!"_ Judy gasped, much louder than I expected. She sat straight up, covering her mouth as she stared at me, wide-eyed and red-faced.

"Ha-ha!" I laughed, but quickly shut up at the sound of pawsteps approaching my door.

Panicked, Judy climbed off of my chest to sit next to me. I could feel the heat coming off of her as I grasped her paw in mine.

Jocelyn entered the room, her ears perked. "Anything the matter?"

"No ma'am," I replied, "we were just watching some TV!" I replied hastily, feeling like a young animal that had just gotten caught trying to steal from the cookie jar.

"Hmmm okay." Jocelyn replied, looking mildly suspicious as she left again, closing the door behind her once more.

"Well, that was close..." I muttered.

I received no reply.

"Carrots?" I muttered, concern filling my voice.

Her back was turned to me, quiet.

Despair gripped me. Was she upset!? I never meant to take it that far, I just love her so much-

"Hehe. Ahahahahaha!" Judy laughed hysterically, joyful tears streaming down her face as she turned to me, placing her left paw on my chest again. "You sly fox!"

"Cute bunny," I replied as she leaned her body down on my arm, propped up on the pillows that had served me all day as a chair.

"Phewwwwwwww. We gotta wait a little while for _that_. It's only been a month, Nick. I… I know I love you, and I know I don't ever want to leave your side no matter what anyone thinks of it, but I'm not ready for _that step_ yet." Judy confided, nuzzling into my neck.

"Alright, Cottontail." I nuzzled her soft ears. I respected her too much to push further. I didn't want to ruin my chances with the love of my life…

It was 10:00 am.

Judy had fallen asleep on me a few minutes ago, her body curled up next to mine with her head rested upon my arm.

The morning hours had flown by with the various medical tests and our conversations. I felt an odd pain every now and then, usually nearing the end of the life of my painkillers.

Judy's warm body next to mine left my eyes heavy. A nap would be great right now. I felt as if I hadn't slept all last night.

I buried my nose in her fur, taking in deep breaths as her scent filled my head. "You're so perfect…" I whispered to her as I let sleep take over.

We slept for hours, the noise of the television as white noise in the background. Nurses entered the room occasionally to check in on the odd sight of the fox and the rabbit as one, sleeping together in peace. They'd even placed blue and red leaves upon my door as we slept, both as a tribute to us and to remind them that we were both fall risks. We had become somewhat of an icon on the fourth and fifth floors of the hospital, clear proof that in the city of Zootopia, anything, and any animal, could love.

I awoke on occasion, catching a nurse or two staring at us with bright smiles, eyes full of wonder as they whispered in hushed tones to each other. They all left when they realized I had seen them.

Half asleep, I stroked Judy's ears as I rested my muzzle on her head, feeling her nuzzled her nose deeper into the fur on my neck. I glanced at the clock. 6:48 pm. We had some more time…

The door creaked as it opened, slowly. I opened an eye, dreading the thought of seeing my tormentor, unsure if I was actually awake.

Instead, I found two very confused rabbits lead in by one of the nurses, the pig named Albert. I raised my head from Judy's, a puzzled look upon my face. "Uh, who are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Judy POV**

"Uh, who are you?"

I woke as I felt Nick's warm muzzle leave it's place on my head. "Eh, it's probably a nurse." I thought, as I closed my eyes again.

"Who are we!? Who the hell are YOU!?"

"Stu!"

My heart dropped as I heard the angry voice of my father. "Oh no…"

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed, horrified. I felt Nick tense beside me.

"What are you doing here!? Curled up next to a FOX!? Curled up next to this… this _VERMIN_!?" Stu fumed, a slight amount of spittle escaping his lips as he screamed.

"Dad he's my partner!" I spoke weakly, tears starting to develop in my eyes. "He saved my life! He almost died for me! He's in this hospital because of me! He's been there for me, he's… he's been the sweetest animal I've ever known!"

My father became silent, presumably too angry to speak.

"Dad he loves me… and I love him too…"

I could feel the rage coming from my father as he stood there, a fire burning in his eyes. My mother stood behind him, silent.

"You… say… you… what…?" Stu spoke, his voice coming out pained, and menacing. I felt Nick's paw tighten his grip on mine.

"Stu… let's just go…" my mother tried to calm her husband, concern filling her voice.

"You… say… you… _what_!?" Stu asked again, inching forward, a sick look upon his face.

"I love him."

My father stopped in his tracks.

Silence was all that could be heard.

"You are not my daughter. This has to be a joke. This…" He paused. " _This_ is not happening. You are forbidden to see this fucking _thing_ again." Nick's paws shook in mine while angry tears speckled his chest.

"No… I'm not," My words were steely, cutting through my tears, "Nick is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't care what you say about it. You can't take him away from me."

"Judy…" I heard Nick mumble beside me.

My father stared at me.

"I _never_ want to see you again."

I sobbed, broken, as my father left, leaving my mother behind.

She stared at me, and left, quietly shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the door shut, I lost it.

Nick pulled me close, holding me tight to him as I sobbed in his arms.

"Judy… I… don't… I don't know what to say… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to cause this…" Nick sobbed next to me, shaking.

"Nick it's not your fault…" I looked up to him, his ears flat and his cheeks wet. "It's theirs… I can't leave you Nick… I refuse to and they can't accept that. I'll… I'll have to talk with them later… after all of this has calmed down…"

That didn't stop it from hurting now. I felt as if my parents hated me.

"Nick I'm… I'm going to sleep in my bed tonight…I… I need to think…"

"But Judy…" Nick spoke, and I caught a hint of panic in his voice.

"it'll be okay Nick, I'm not mad at you. I love you, more than anything. I just… need to process…"

"Oh… Okay, Cottontail…"

I pulled his muzzle to mine, my lips meeting his in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Nick…" I whispered to him, my lips brushing against his as we held each other close.

"I love you too…"

 **Nick POV**

I watched her leave, dread and sorrow gripping my heart. My body began to shake as adrenaline filled me, my fear slowly creeping up my spine.

"It's okay… it's okay… I'm safe in my bed… Judy still loves me… I'm okay…" Panic was in my voice as I desperately held myself back from calling her name out, to have her next to me as we slept, to feel her lips against mine..

Jocelyn walked into my room. "Hey. I heard about the commotion with the parents from the other nurses. Albert didn't know about the situation, please don't be mad at him. I was on break or I would've woke you guys. I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, Jocy," I interrupted, not wanting to listen to her ramble.

"All right. Here," Jocelyn adjusted my pillows, reclining me. "Take this," She held out a small capsule. "this will help you sleep tonight."

I grew anxious at the thought of sleep, but accepted the pill. "Will this make me… dream?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on the animal." Jocelyn replied, unsettling me. "Well, goodnight, Mr. Wilde."

"Goodnight Jocelyn."

I felt the sedative take effect soon after the nurse left my room. Shadows darted across my peripheral vision. My eyes forced themselves closed, and I fell into a deep slumber.

The forest loomed in front of me. Fog hovered above the ground, so thick as to limit my vision to a few pawlengths in front of me. It was dusk, the sun had just fallen below the horizon. A deep rumble sounded behind me.

A growl.

Panic fueled my paws as I ran, weaving through trees to escape it. Tears streamed down my face. "Go away!" I cried out in despair, "Please!"

It stopped, I thought, the absence of sound surrounding me.

I slowed, listening, my stomach knotted in fear. I noticed the flick of a black, bushy tail disappear behind a tree in front of me, and a large paw place it's claws on the tree bark. Its smile made my knees weak, its pale blue, unblinking eyes scanned the trees around it.

 _Sniff. Sniiiiiiff._

 _"I can smell your fearrrr…"_ it whispered, its voice sounded as many, deep and echoing.

I slowly backed away, losing sight of it in the fog, trying my best to keep any sound from escaping me.

Metal teeth lunged at me through the fog, snapping together mere inches from my face. I yiped in fear, sprinting away from them as I heard it's paws thud against the forest floor in pursuit.

"PLEASE! NO STOP!" I screamed, feeling it gain on me. I had to find a way out! I had to find- Aha!

I dove between a cluster of trees, just small enough to fit. I heard it swipe, it's claws ripped through the bark with ease, pelting my fur with splintered wood.

I scooted in retreat, enclosed within the tree cluster as it viciously ripped at the trees to get at me, it's eyes locked with mine, a smile always on it's face.

 _"You can't run anymorrrrre, Nick."_ It's voice echoed inside my head as it stopped its assault, stood up straight, and began pacing around the tree cluster with its paws clasped lightly behind its back.

" _Poorrr Nicky. I feel yourrrrrr sorrow. How will you ever convince her parents you are no more than vermin?"_ It spoke, growling as it did so. _"I can't wait to… meat them. Get it? Meat them? Hehe!"_ It chuckled to itself briefly, before regaining its composure.

I sat in the middle, my head down, fearing to speak to the evil pacing around me.

 _Sniiiiiiiiff._

 _"You rrrreally oughta work on that. Your fearrrr fills my nostrils. You even fear being alone. Need Judy that much, eh?"_

"Leave her out of this!" I screamed at it, bearing my fangs.

 _"Oh? So that's how I get the fight out of you? If I'm going to eat you, which I am, I don't want to be facing a rrrrabbit! I want to face a savage."_ It dropped to all fours, facing me directly as it swiped a paw at the ground, signaling a charge.

My heart dropped. I backed away, and it charged, shaking the ground beneath me. "What do you want with me!?" I screamed, knowing I had no other options.

 _"You._ " It charged, the sound of splintering wood echoing in the forest around me.

"N… n…" I sputtered, succumbing to my fear.

It charged, and the trees fell.

It's teeth flashed, and buried themselves in the flesh of my leg.

"OH GOD!" I screamed, dragging my claws behind me as it pulled me out of my safety, my bones making a sickening crunch as they were crushed between its laughing jaws. It lifted me in its mouth by my shredded leg, and threw me.

 _"What's the matter, Nick? Hehehe! Why can't you get up and fight? Weak knees!? Ha!"_

I pulled myself forward, scrambling my paws to get away somehow! It's teeth found my tail, dragging me closer to it against my struggles to hold the ground in front of me.

 _"Oh, enough, that's just pathetic."_ It mumbled, my tail clenched between its teeth as I screamed.

My voice failed me. I was dragged, mouth agape as my yipes and cries faded, agony in my expression. I felt a pull on my shredded leg, and then, I didn't feel it. Meat showered around me as It stood over me, my own fur attached to some of the pieces.

I was numb. Why hadn't my dream ended!? Why haven't I been freed from this hell!

 _"That's so annoying, Nick. I can hear yourrr thoughts, you know."_ It spoke, flipping me over to my back as it looked down upon me, tapping a serrated claw to its own head. I vomited as I realized it held my leg in its other hand, and gnawed upon it.

It giggled at the sight of my sickness. _"I have all night with you, my sweet Nicky,"_ It spoke in Judy's voice, a twisted grin upon its face, _"we have hours together, you and I! So, tell me about yourself."_

I stared at it, unable to speak, unable to move as I watched it finish eating my leg in complete horror, and toss my bones aside.

 _"Mmm. Yourrrr flesh is surprisingly lean. I figured you'd be all soft, seeing as how you, a fox, are choosing to be mates with a rrrrabbit."_ It severed my other leg within seconds as my screams pierced the silence of the forest.

" _It's rude to just scream, and not contribute to the conversation. What's your problem? Rabbit got your tongue? Ha! I'm funny. I feel soooo unappreciated. I wonder if Judy will be more fun…"_

I squirmed, tears returning as it mentioned my love once again. "You. Leave. Her. Alone." I growled weakly, straining to produce any sound at all.

It leaned close to me, placing its giant muzzle close to my ear. _"What can you do about it, Nick? What could you possibly hope to do against me? You're nothing, weak. A fox out of touch with nature's design. And after I finish eating you, I'll find my way to herrrrrrr. Therrrre will be nowhere she can rrrun. Nowherrrrre she can hide. Nowherrrrre you can protect her, Nick."_

"Nick!"

"Nick, please! Wake up!"

 _"Hehehe! You hear her? Unforrrrrrtunately for you, you're sedated."_ It gave me a wink, picking my half eaten leg up once more and taking a large bite out of it.

"Judy…" I muttered, ignoring the evil before me, begging her voice to return.

"Nick! Please! I need you to wake up!"

 _"Ugh. Hehe, catch you later."_

The forest disappeared, replaced with Judy urgently holding my face, straddled over my chest.

"Oh, thank god!" her cheeks was soaked with tears, as were mine.

I felt numb, wiggling my toes, relieved at the recognition of their movement.

I sat up straight, wrapped my arms around her, and sobbed. "It… it came back… it always does… when you're gone Judy please… please don't leave me again!" I shook as my sorrow and terror unleashed itself upon me.

"Oh Nick," Judy rubbed her paws up and down my back, kissing my neck to comfort me, "what happened? What do you mean 'it' comes back!?"

"Th… th… th..." I couldn't make sound anymore, the thought of it gnawing on my legs clouded my thoughts, making my body tremble as I held her.

"Shhhhh, Nick, it's okay, I'm here! I missed you so much I couldn't… I couldn't sleep without you.." Judy nuzzled me, easing the grip of fear on my heart. She moved her paws to my cheeks, and kissed me softly, wiping my tears away, and subduing my terror.

I pressed against her lips harder, wanting to be as close as possible, needing her to be as close as she could get to me. "Please never leave me, Judy… I can't handle being away from you… I need you… I need to know you're safe…"

"I promise I won't, my love." Judy replied softly, her piercing violet eyes trapping me in them.

"It's one in the morning, Nick. Let's go to bed, okay? You look like you haven't slept in days..."

I nodded, knowing I'd be safe in my dreams with Judy beside me.

I leaned back and rolled to my side, sliding Judy down to my lap, but careful to not disturb my bandages. She looked up at me, her legs entwined with mine as she pressed her nose into the fur on my neck.

"I love you so, so much." Judy whispered, tilting her head back to invite a kiss.

My lips met hers, and I held her tight as she curled up next to me.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep breathing in her scent.


	11. Chapter 11

I can't believe I kept forgetting to center the POVs lol. I'm a giant tease by the way. Figured those of you who didn't already know that would soon find out! Hit me up if you have something to help me with! This is my first ever fanfic, I need some pointers from you guys if you have them! Thanks for your support! 👍

 **Chapter 11**

Three months had passed. Judy kept her promise: returning to Nick every night to be with him as he recovered, sometimes even in her uniform, which was always an amazing sight for Nick, knowing that Judy was well.

"You foxes are so emotional," Judy always teased as she was reminded every day of how worried Nick was about her, "You know I'm the best cop on the force!"

"Pfffff, yea, right behind me," Nick joked, rubbing his nose against Judy's. She scoffed, and kissed him, glad to see him returning to the fox she'd fallen in love with.

Mornings were hard for Nick as he watched her leave his room every day. She always gave him a kiss. She always told him how much she loved him, and he always told her. She always promised she'd return to him.

Yet, he never could be sure that she would. Their job was dangerous. The fear of losing her had implanted itself deep within his thoughts.

"I need to get out of here…" he mumbled, watching her leave his side once again for a Monday morning shift. He knew she had been assigned a female Hyena as a temporary partner, but he still worried for her safety. As far as he was concerned, only he would be willing to die for her if the need arose.

With a sigh, Nick grabbed his remote and turned the TV on. He still refused to sleep while Judy was gone, much to the dismay of the nurses.

"You gotta rest Mr. Wilde," Jocelyn told him frequently, "The more you sleep, the faster you get out of here! Don't you wanna be with your little bunny?"

"Yea, yea," He would answer, though still refusing to sleep. He may heal faster if he did, physically, but he knew he could only take so much more of those dreams before he'd go completely insane. The sound of his flesh being ripped haunted him…

Nick's daily exercises were to check the dexterity of his paws and limbs, and for him to sit up to lift his paws off of the bed. He strained, noticing the loss of strength in his body, but he could do it, and that was a start.

"Alright, Mr. Wilde, today we're going to help you walk!" Jocelyn positioned him up in the bed after thoroughly checking the state of his wounds. His skin had been healed, and his stitches were looking great.

"Okay okay okayyyy," Nick replied lazily, groaning as he turned his body to hang his legs over the bed.

"I'm going to help you down, and you may feel slightly dizzy. You haven't walked in a few months, and your legs will moooost likely be freaking out as you walk, to put it simply."

Jocelyn's prep talk put a little more anxiety in Nick's chest.

Nick's paws touched the floor, and immediately his head felt as if it was a helicopter blade. He stumbled, falling back into Jocelyn's awaiting paws as she hunched over to aid him.

"Youweren'tkidding," Nick slurred his words, nausea and dizziness being the only senses he could feel at the moment.

"That's okay, I've got you. We're going to walk around your bed, and sit you back in it. Now, on the other side I want you to try lifting yourself into your bed. If you can't, I'll happily lend a hand!"

One paw after the other, Nick placed them on the tile floor. His legs wobbled, but he maintained balance as he used his massive bed as support, with Jocelyn following closely behind him.

"That's it! You'll be back running after bad guys in no time!" Jocelyn cheered him on, clapping at his progress.

Nick chuckled, "Ha! As if I ran in the first place."

A giggle met his sarcastic reply as Jocelyn shook her head at her patient.

Nick turned the last corner of his bed, now on the home stretch. Feeling confident, he let go of the bed, and took a shaky step forward.

"Well, well, well, Nick, you'll be back to making me do your work in no time!"

Judy stood in the door in full uniform, smiling at the sight of him after a hard days work.

Nick turned his head, surprised it was already evening, and immediately fell on his back.

"Ah! Sorry Nick! I turned away for a second!" Jocelyn exclaimed, kneeling down and checking to see if Nick had bumped his head.

"Uuuuuuuuuuggghhhhhhhhhh..." Nick let out a long groan, laying still on the hard floor.

Judy rushed to his side. "Nick! Are you okay!?" her concerned eyes met his as she leaned over his head, grasping his cheeks.

"I'm all better now with you here." Nick replied as he licked her nose, purposefully making Judy blush over him.

Jocelyn pulled him up, and sat Nick back in the bed. "Covers?"

"No thanks, I'm panting it's so hot in here."

"Alright, I'll mess with the thermostat. You want up, Judy?"

"Yes, but I think I got it." Judy had been jumping around everywhere, reveling in the newly developed muscle she'd gotten from her workout dragging Nick. She hopped up on Nick's bed with ease.

"Well, look at you!" Nick spoke to her, pride saturated in his voice.

"That's great!" Jocelyn said cheerily, "Let me know if you need me!"

"Night Jocy!" Nick called after her as she closed the door behind her.

No sooner had the door clicked shut than Judy pounced on Nick, and kissed him deeply.

"I missed you all day!" She whispered excitedly to his surprised expression. "Bogo had us run traffic routes all day, I almost went crazy how many times we passed this hospital and I couldn't run in to see you!"

"I missed you too, Cottontail," Nick replied, nuzzling her nose with his.

"I brought my pajamas this time, so I'm gonna shower and then I'll be back to cuddle!" Judy said as she pulled out an array of shampoo products from the small duffle bag she'd brought.

"Mind if I join?" Nick said mischievously.

"Ha! You wish." Judy giggled, trying to conceal the heat she felt rushing over her.

"Pretty please?" Nick moved his muzzle closer to her relaxed ears stealthily, waiting for a reply.

"Oh hush you, big ol- _AH! Mmm… Nicholas Wilde!"_ Judy, quite flustered, pulled her ear from Nick's gentle bite and puffed her steaming red cheeks at him in a furious glare.

"Hehe, sorry Carrots, couldn't resist!" Nick kissed her quickly, "Go take a shower, I'm already missing you next to me."

Unable to find a reason to stay mad at his sweetness, Judy obliged with a playful glare, and hopped off of the bed with her many hygiene products.

Steam flowed from the bathroom door as Judy emerged, fur damp, and in her night clothes. She stretched, briefly showing her stomach, which caught the immediate attention of Nick.

"Oh, stop your starin'," Judy ordered, placing her paws on her hips, "don't you know I'm an officer of the law?"

"Oh I- I didn't know ma'am! I figured you was one o' them superstars with them big ol' eyes and that there pertty little body!" Nick replied, imitating his best country-bumpkin voice.

Judy giggled, and hopped up next to him on the bed. He met her with open arms, and pulled her close to him. She smells wonderful, he thought, nuzzling his way to her neck so that he could bury his nose in her fur.

"My, my, what has you so happy to see me today?" Judy teased as she opened her neck up to him.

He saw an opportunity open as she lifted her chin to him, eyes closed and a loving smile on her face. Hmmmmm... should I? He though as he nuzzled and kissed on her neck, I mean, it's right there, I wouldn't hurt her, I haven't actually tried that yet… I wonder…

He opened his jaws ever so slightly, and bit her gently, with care, where her neck met her jaw.

She froze; her paws grasped tightly on the fur of Nick's chest, and the back of his neck as she held him.

Nick released his soft bite, pulling away from her neck as he stared at her curiously.

She looked at him. Her violet eyes glowed with a fire he didn't recognize.

"Uh, you okay?" Nick spoke, growing a tad worried that he'd gone to far.

 **Judy POV**

My mind raced faster than it ever had. I'd been shot at and not been as frozen as I was now.

He bit my neck…

I raised my paw from his lean chest, and slapped him.

He stared at me, shocked.

 _He bit my neck_.

I could barely contain myself. It felt like nothing I'd ever felt before.

It was _amazing_.

He was speaking now, emerald eyes full of concern. I didn't hear a thing. My ears were ringing with how hot they were.

I jumped on him, throwing my leg over his lap as I pressed my body tight to his: kissing him with a burning passion.

His surprised eyes closed, and I felt his paw travel up the back of my shirt, his claws grazing me softly.

I had no choice but to stop our kiss and bury my face in his neck fur to keep myself quiet as I squirmed beneath his claws.

"No bra, eh?" I heard Nick tease, as he pulled his claws up my back. A single layer of fabric kept our bodies from being as close as they could, as close as I longed to be, as close as I _needed_ to be.

I couldn't help but huff into his neck as if I'd run a marathon, filling my head with nothing else but him. I felt my face lifted to his, and his tongue meet mine as our lips met.

He slowed, placing both paws on my hips and pulled me slightly out of reach to kiss him. He stared at me, his eyes glowing.

"Slow down, Cottontail. I know you want to wait, I'm sorry I pushed you this far, but I wouldn't feel right if I took advantage of… _this_. I love you, Judy…"

He was right… I scooched forward again to kiss him. "I love you too. I love you so much." I almost couldn't believe he respected me so much to deny our desires…

He let out a large yawn, flashing rows of glistening white teeth.

"Alright, big guy, let's get some sleep." I spoke, giving him a soft kiss.

I lifted myself off of his lap and positioned myself in the crook of his left arm, as I always had. I ran my paw through the wiry fur on his chest as I placed my arm around him, and pulled myself close.

His muzzle brushed the top of my head as he kissed around my ears, and my hard day at work faded from memory. I closed my eyes, nuzzled against the neck of the love of my life, and drifted away.

 **Nick POV**

I kissed her ears until I felt her breathing slow into the deep rhythms of sleep. I turned my attention to the TV. Some odd show about this family of wolves that have decided to live in the forests without technology.

"But they're using a camera to make the show…" I thought aloud to myself, poking holes in the show's plot.

I looked down at my sweet Judy. I couldn't believe I had ever disliked her…

I was never good at relationships. I had friends, associates, partners, but I never could hold on to anyone that I cared for. Except for her. Loving her was easy. I didn't have to change myself for her. I knew she loved me just the same.

Lost in thought as I kissed her ears again, I rested my muzzle between them, and slowly joined her in slumber.

 _Tug_.

I felt a slight pull at the end of my bed. Judy was sound asleep, a little smile on her face as her nose pressed into my neck.

 _Tug_.

The TV had turned off. There was no light in the room, yet I felt a presence at the end of the bed that made my stomach crawl. I felt adrenaline begin to rush through my body.

It stepped forward, barely in my vision. It's black fur blended as one with the darkness around it. As my vision adjusted to the absence of light, I began to tremble.

Silence filled the room.

 _"Shhhhhhhhh. We wouldn't want to wake her."_ It teased as it silently walked to the left side of the bed, approaching Judy.

A growl formed in my throat as it approached her. Why was it here!? "If you touch her, I'll rip your fucking throat out." I bared my fangs, focusing on it's constant smile.

 _"Ooooooh yeaaaaaahh, that's the spirrrit."_ It placed a long metal claw at the end of the bed, and began to drag it towards Judy, painfully slow.

My heart sank, knowing I could do nothing against the evil in my dreams, unless…

I waited. It's claw cut the sheets like a razor in a line as It neared Judy's hind paws. I readied myself, trembling and afraid. I couldn't let it hurt her. I wouldn't let it!

Judy squirmed as a sharp claw touched her paw, and I lunged, moving Judy aside as I sank my teeth in its wrist, snarling viciously.

 _"Ha! Look at that!"_

"Nick!? Nick what's going on!? Wake up!"

 _"See you soon."_ It winked at me, and faded, replaced by terrified violet eyes as Judy held my cheeks.

"Nick are you okay!? You were snarling and growling and you jumped up and bit the air and-"

"I made it go away…" I whispered in disbelief.

"What?" Judy inquired, puzzled and worried.

"I don't know what it is… it does… terrible things to me… metal teeth and c-claws… it… it tried to get you tonight and I couldn't… I couldn't let it get you…" Tears began to form in my eyes as I realized just how close I came to seeing Judy taken from me.

"Judy it was so close to getting you and… and I couldn't… it would've…" my tears ran strong now, pent up fear taking over my body.

"Shh, Nick, it's okay. I'm here." Judy comforted, kissing my lips tenderly.

I held her close to me, pushing my muzzle against her neck as she stroked my ears. "Come on my love, let's go back to sleep," Judy whispered in my ear.

I nodded, apprehensive, yet I felt relief that I had successfully saved her in my dreams. It shouldn't come back again… tonight at least…

I felt move closer to my head on the bed we shared, and wrap her arms around my neck as she planted little kisses on my left ear.

"I'm here, Nick, I always will be. I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Judy hadn't stopped pestering Nick about his nightmares for days.

"So what does it look like?"

"It's huge… but different. Larger than a wolf, but it strongly resembles a fox," Nick explained for the thousandth time to her, "It's teeth look like they're metal or silver or something, and they're serrated like a saw blade. Same thing with it's claws."

"Hmmm..." Judy pondered, "Maybe you saw it in a case file? Maybe you came across it as a child?"

"I would definitely remember if I did."

"Nick, you can't even remember to do a report sometimes." Judy nudged him playfully.

Nick scoffed, but realized she was right. He didn't even remember what his last report was.

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out." Judy said in confidence, hiding her worry.

"I hope so…" Nick mumbled.

Two more months had flown by. Nick was walking, even managing to run for a short distance with Judy outside while a doctor observed him.

"You ready to get out of here!?" Jocelyn exclaimed, practically yelling at Nick and Judy in the room.

"You know I am!" Nick replied, feeling excited to finally be able to sleep in his own bed. Or even Judy's…

"Hold on!" Jocelyn stopped them at the door, poking her head out in the hallway to check something.

Nick grasped Judy's paw in his. She smiled at him, and he gave her a brief kiss.

"Alright! Let's go!" Jocelyn cheered.

As the couple left the room, they were met with many of the hospital staff. Nurses, doctors, janitors: all lined the hallway to the elevator as they applauded and cheered for them, and their recovery.

Nick and Judy were dumbfounded as they walked, surrounded by so much support for them. Blue and red banners lined the ceiling: weaved tightly together. Little cardboard ZDP badges littered the walls.

Their smiles were bright as Nick and Judy entered the elevator, and turned to face the staff they'd come to know so well.

"Good luck you guys!"

"Go get em, officers!"

"You guys are so cute!"

"I'll miss you guys!" Jocelyn called out above the rest, jumping up and down as she waved her goodbye.

The elevator doors began to close. Nick seized the opportunity, scooped Judy into his arms, and planted a huge kiss on her lips, much to Judy's surprise.

The hallway exploded with laughter and cheer, and the doors closed.

"Oh, you haaaaad to do that." Judy glared, blushing furiously.

"I had to give them a show!" Nick teased.

"Yea, yea, you can put me down now."

"Of course, your majesty."

The elevator reached the first floor. Nick looked ahead, longing to be out of this hospital forever. Being back on duty even seemed pleasant.

Judy grasped Nick's paw again, and the headed outside.

The hot wind of Zootopia city rustled Nick's fur as he stepped outside.

Snnniiiiiiiffffff! "Aaaahhhh, that's some good air. Wait. Where's my car!?"

"Oh yea, that little rental you had was repossessed," Judy explained, "but I covered the bill for you so I wouldn't have to arrest you as soon as you left the hospital!"

"Ugh!" Nick groaned, slapping his paw to his forhead, "So stupid! What do I owe you?"

"Two thousand, one hundred and seventeen dollars. And a nickel."

"TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS!?"

"And a hundred and seventeen. And a nickel."

"Caaaan I just kiss you for payment?"

"Hmmmmmm." Judy looked up, pondering, "You can pay me in kisses, and two thousand, one hundred and seventeen dollars, and a nickel."

"Okay okay, let's go to the bank then." Nick gave in, and Judy led him to her car. "Thanks, Carrots…"

"You're welcome!"

 **Nick POV**

After clearing out ninety percent of my bank account to pay Judy back, we went back to my apartment for lunch.

I had a week left before I had to return for a 6am shift as Judy's partner once more.

"Ugh. Six in the morning." I thought aloud as Judy reminded me of our first shift together in six months.

"Oh, hush, you'll be fine." Judy scolded me, as she gnawed on a large carrot.

I snickered, purposefully chewing my beetle sandwich loud enough for her to hear.

Judy held a paw to her mouth, her cheeks puffed out as she listened to the crunching in my jaws. "Please, for the love of my sanity, stop that right this instant."

I obeyed, swallowed, and planted a sloppy kiss on Judy's lips as soon as she lowered her paw.

"Eugh!" Judy frantically wiped my slobber from her lips, "It smells like beetles!"

"Ha!" I laughed, and continued eating. I looked at Judy, and smiled a very large smile.

She returned with a glare, placing her half-eaten carrot aside on a plate of vegetables.

I turned away to take another bite, and was immediately pounced upon.

"Ah! Carrots!"

She giggled as she pinned me down, and kissed me in the floor of my apartment.

"Clever bunny," I touched my nose to hers, and kissed back.

Two days left. I often visited the station, bringing Judy the sloppy sandwiches that I'd made for her on our first date in the park.

I met Judy in our office, and found her completely focused on the computer screen.

"Nick! Great, you're here! Come quick!"

"What's the matter, Carrots?"

"We were sent another case! I'm so excited! It's been so long since we've actually had something to search for!"

"Yippee..." I replied, swirling a claw in the air.

"Don't act so enthusiastic Officer Wilde."

"Aye, aye!" I relaxed back in the chair next to her, and wrapped an arm around my love.

"Ugh, It's been a long day," Judy confided in me as she leaned back in the crook of my arm, "Jackie was transferred back to drug patrol, so I've been stuck in this office all day while I wait for you to return to being my partner."

"Jackie?" I inquired.

"The hyena that had been my partner for two months? Nick I must've told you a thousand tim-"

"Oh! I remember." I lied, hoping she wouldn't notice. It would be great to be back as her partner! I wouldn't have to worry so much…

I heard Judy's stomach let out a tiny growl.

"Hey, here's your sandwiches."

"Mm! Thank you so much I was soooooo hungry!" Judy grabbed the bag with her sandwiches from my paw, and dug in.

Her expression changed to confusion as she bit in to the sandwich to find a crunch.

"Nick… what did you put in these?"

"It's a new ingredient! Great isn't it?"

Judy nodded, trusting me.

"Beetles are my favorite."

I watched her expression change to horror as she heard my joke. "Kidding! Kidding! I roasted some carrots and salted them, I figured I'd try something different for you."

"Nick! I almost spat this out! But it's so good, mmm, you did wonderful." Judy nuzzled her head in my neck, and I kissed around her ears.

"You almost done for the day?" I asked, noticing the clock on our desk being 5:30 pm.

"Well, I was hoping to get a head start on this case file. At least look it over for a bit…" Judy flashed her wide eyes at me in an attempt at persuasion.

"Alright, let's look it over." If I were to get us back home sooner, I'd have to oblige.

"Thanks Nick! I love you, you're the best!" Judy kissed me briefly, and opened the case document on the monitor.

"Forty-eight hours missing: a young male buck, twenty years old. No mention to his family, no mention to co-workers he just… disappeared. No witnesses, no evidence: a perfect case!" Judy read off of the case file to me, excited.

I knew she loved to make something from nothing. This was indeed her perfect case.

"I'll have this solved in no time." I boasted.

"Not before I solve it first!" She looked at me with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh? You're challenging me, little bunny?" I returned the look, a ferocious scowl on my face.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Winner gets all of their work done for a week!" I knew she would win, so I made the punishment bearable for myself.

"Deal!" She giggled at me, and planted a kiss firmly on my cheek. "Let's get out of here. Where we gonna go today?"

"Eh, I was thinking we could go to yours and relax while we have time. I only have two days left before I'm back on full duty."

Judy had bought a brand new apartment while I was in the hospital that was much larger than her last one, and much closer to the station. It eased my mind a little to know she was in a better neighborhood.

"That sounds great! I can't wait to show you it, it's so much bigger!" Judy hopped off of the chair, sandwich in hand. "Come on, slow poke!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her as we walked out of our office together, clasping paws. She was so cute.

Her apartment was only two blocks away now. I groaned at the knowledge that she didn't bring her car.

"Ugh. Walking."

"Suck it up, Wilde!" Judy spoke gruffly in her best Bogo imitation, "Be thankful you still have legs!"

"Yessir!"

"But really, Nick, how are you feeling? Are you tired, do we need to rest for a bit?" Judy inquired, revealing concern in her voice.

I leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "I'm fine, sweetheart. But please bring your car next time."

I was panting by the end of the second flight of stairs.

"Geez… carrots… why… did… you… pick… the… top… floor…" I huffed, feeling like I was dying.

Judy placed herself under my arm and aided me up the rest of the stairs. "Oh Nicky, we're almost there! Come on now."

She opened the door to her apartment to reveal a large, white living room.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Cottontail!" The living room alone was the size of her old apartment entirely. "It's so clean looking!"

"And it's gonna stay that way, Mr. Fox," Judy shot me a knowing glare, "deal?"

"Deal." I made a note to refrain from throwing wrappers around like I usually did at my own place.

Physically exhausted from my horrendous journey, I fell face down on Judy's blue couch. It smelled a little like her…

Judy giggled at me, and hopped up on the couch next to my head. Her paws began to massage my ears.

"Mmmmmmmmm that's good, that's good..." I mumbled with my face in the couch. I inched forward and placed my head in her lap.

"What you want for dinner?"

"Hmmmmmmm." I thought. I really wanted a pawpsicle. However, I really didn't want to walk anymore. I really, really didn't want to walk anymore. "Pizza?"

"Without bugs!"

"Anything for you, Cottontail." Eugh. Vegetable pizza. I could stomach it, but I very much preferred bugs.

"Great! I'll be right back."

Judy squirmed out from under my head, and went into her bedroom where the landline had been installed.

"This is nice…" I thought aloud, gazing around the room. Blue drapes hung over a large window that viewed the city lights. It was dusk out; the sun had dropped below the horizon, but just barely.

I closed the drapes ever so slightly, dimming the living room. I heard Judy on the phone in the other room, so I explored.

A picture of her farm was on the counter of her parents and her together, smiling. I picked it up. "I'm sorry Judes…" I never wanted to tear her family apart… The picture fell out of the frame as I held it. I noticed the return address. They must've sent it to her when she moved…

I shook my head, placed the picture exactly how it was, and continued my exploration.

"Looootta carrots," I noticed, rummaging through her fridge.

My insides buzzed as I realized her refrigerator door had pictures of myself and of us together all over it. "She's so perfect…" I mumbled to myself out loud as I looked over our pictures.

"Is that right?"

"Ah!" I jumped up, startled, and bumped my head on the low hanging light she had put in the kitchen.

"Ha! You sly fox," Judy giggled, her hands on her hips, "done investigating?"

"Heh, uh, yeah..." I replied, mildly embarrassed I was sniffed out.

She walked over to me, paws still on her hips, and kissed me.

I smiled at her, a mischievous gleam in my eyes.

"Don't you dare."

"Cuu-"

"Nicholas!"

"ttteeeee- ow!"

 **Judy POV**

My foot stung a little from kicking Nick's shin. "Oh! I'm sorry Nick, I didn't mean to kick that hard!"

"Ow ow ow dumb ow ow bunny ow"

"Niiick I didn't mean to," I replied, my ears hanging low as I watched him gingerly place his paw back on the floor.

He glared at me for a second, and then relaxed his expression.

"It's alright, Carrots. Come on, let's watch some TV, you owe me a back rub."

"Anything for you, Sweetheart." I gladly replied.

We sat on the couch for half an hour waiting on our food. Nick had fallen asleep with his head in my lap, sprawled over the couch as his mouth hung open wide letting out earth-shaking snores.

A knock on the door alerted me, and startled Nick awake

"Wh… what time is it," He asked, groggy and nuzzling against my stomach.

"Pizza time! I'm so hungry, we shouldn't make a habit of eating so late."

It was delicious! I was so hungry I even ate three pieces. I caught Nick making odd faces as he bit into the pizza on occasion.

"Don't like your veggies?" I teased, wishing he would've ordered another pizza for himself so he could enjoy dinner with me…

"No, of course not, it's great!" Nick swallowed a large piece, making an odd face as he tried to convince me he enjoyed it.

I chuckled at him, and made it a point to myself to buy a box of beetles for him the next time I went to the store, no matter how gross they were.

Nick hadn't even finished his second slice of pizza before he had is his head back and his mouth open, snoring again.

I looked to the clock. It was 9:57 pm. The city lights made his red fur shimmer; he looked amazing. The last time I saw him so peaceful was at the park, when he began to confess his love for me, before...

"No…" I thought, trying to keep the images of his bleeding body out of my head.

It was almost the time of the night when he saved my life… I couldn't help my memories as I watched the stranger put a gun to my Nick… I almost lost him…

"Hey, Cottontail, you okay? What's the matter?" I felt a soft paw on my shoulder as Nick scooted close to me, jade eyes full of concern.

I looked at him, small tears welling in my eyes. "I almost lost you Nick…"

He pulled me in his arms, and I felt soft kisses on my ears. "But you didn't, Judy. I'm right here."

"I know..." I sniffed, nuzzling into his chest. He wiped my tears, and pulled my muzzle to his to kiss me gently.

"Hey, enough of that," He poked my nose with a paw, "it's past your bed time, little bunny. Want me to tuck you in?"

I nodded, getting ahold of myself. I shouldn't have to get upset over what didn't happen. Yet it almost had…

I let him carry me my room.

"That's a nice bed!" Nick exclaimed as he entered, noticing the much larger bed I had bought, for a few reasons more than just wanting to be able to sprawl across it.

"Thanks! Now I can just hop on in and sleep wherever!"

He chuckled at me, and placed me gently in bed. "Goodnight, Sweetheart, I love you. I'll walk home after I clean up your living room."

"Nick… you don't have to walk home… I mean, we spent every night together for six months while you were in the hospital, what's the difference now?" I felt my face start to grow hot as I realized what I had asked him.

I saw his face flush as well. "Uh, yeah, we did…" He trailed off.

"Well?" I asked, moving my face closer to his.

"I-I'd, uh, I'd love to."

 **Nick POV**

I couldn't believe she wanted me to stay. Yes, we spent the nights together in the hospital, but I'd assumed it was just for my recovery.

I climbed in bed next to Judy, and wrapped my arms around her: not having to worry about casts or stitches anymore. This bed fits both of us just right, I thought to myself.

She nuzzled her little nose into my neck.

I looked down at her to kiss around her ears. "Goodnight, my cute bunny."

"Goodnight, my sly fox."

1:00 am registered on the digital clock of Judy's nightstand. Feeling like I was about to explode, I carefully left Judy's side as to not disturb her sleep, and rushed to the bathroom.

"Shooooooooooooooooo" I whispered, feeling infinitely more relieved.

I stood over her sink, crouching as I washed my paws.

 _"Nice night out tonight, eh, fox?_ "

I bolted upright, startled. I had no reflection in the mirror; only it stood there.

 _"What are you doing? You missed a spot."_ It motioned downwards with a long claw.

I looked down, slowly and fearfully.

My paws were covered in blood.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I have to keep adding stuff to the chapters, I'm writing this all on my phone and I can only paste so much at a time into the doc manager, so I keep missing stuff and getting it all jumbled up! My bad, everyone!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Nick POV**

Iron and rust filled my mouth as I stood in horror, entranced at the sight of my shaking paws.

"Wh… Wh…where d-did I…" I stuttered, gazing in the mirror to find the apparition gone: only myself standing there, mouth and paws running with dark blood onto the bathroom floor.

"I n-n-need to g-get this o-off of m-me!" Could this be Judy's blood!?

I jolted out of the bathroom to find Judy still asleep, and clean.

Some relief pierced my panic as I returned to the bathroom, and turned the sink on.

"H-hotter," I muttered, unsatisfied at how heated the apartment sink had gotten.

Still, It burned my paws as I scrubbed, and scrubbed, and scrubbed.

My tears mixed with the orange mess that was in the sink as blood washed from my scalding paws: as I sobbed while trying to vomit the blood from my mouth.

Judy stood in the mirror now: disgust on her face. "J-Judy I'm sorry! I'll fix this!"

I scrubbed harder.

She was gone, leaving me alone once more.

"Get off!" I scrubbed faster, "Please! Please, go a-away!" I yelled at my still bleeding paws, forcing them under the steaming torrent of water: my sobs racking my entire body.

The mirror proved my mouth to remain covered. I forced my muzzle under the cleansing water, and scrubbed my gums viciously.

It was all over me! I ripped the blue shirt from my chest, only to find another in its place, soaking my stomach in the dark red liquid.

I fell to the floor, sobbing, whimpering.

"Please! Stop! _Get off of me!"_

 **Judy POV**

The absence of Nick's warmth next to me drove my curiosity. "Where'd he go?"

The sound of running water from my bathroom in the hallway answered my question, and I rested myself back down on the bed, waiting for my Nick to return. He was so cozy warm, blankets could never do his body justice.

"Did he leave the sink on? It's been running for a while… ugh, Nick, come on."

I flopped out of bed, rubbing my eyes.

Tap tap tap. "Niiiiick did you fall asleep in there or somethin'?"

No answer. I placed my ear to the door. "Nick I'm gonna open the door! Ugh, Nick I have a water bi- _Nick!?"_

I found him curled up in the floor sobbing, blistering water overflowing the sink.

"Oh my god, Nick!" I rushed to his side. Tears streamed his face, but _his paws!_

I shook him, hard. "Wake up! Not again, please, wake up!"

His eyes flickered, "Geez, carrots it can't be morning yet!" He groaned, sitting up on the bathroom floor. "Wait… where am I? What in hell… god my paws!"

"You don't know what happened!?" I questioned, worried out of my mind. "Nick we need to get your paws under cool water or we'll have to take you back to the hospital!"

I helped him up, and turned the shower on cold. I pulled Nick's ripped, green Hawaiian shirt off of him and held his raw paws under the cool stream.

"Brrr! That's so cold!" Nick whimpered as water splashed over his body.

"Well you'll have to stand in here for a while until the heat is pulled out of your paws an- Nick your gums are bleeding! I'll be right back, don't move!"

I rushed to the kitchen and fixed a cool glass of salt water.

"Oh Nicky… what happened to you…" I couldn't bear to see him like this. I stuffed the urge to tear up.

"Suck it up, bunny, he'll be okay. I'm going to figure out what's wrong if it's the last thing I do."

I returned to Nick, now freezing wet with his ears down in the tub.

"Here, open your mouth. Don't drink this, just swoosh it around." I held the cup to his lips as he grimaced at the taste of salt water.

"Eugh!" Nick spat after a minute, shaking his head and running his tongue under the shower head, but at least his mouth had stopped bleeding.

"How do your paws feel?" I asked, looking them over under the running water.

"Cold," He replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Good. They're looking much better, let's get you warm again."

I dried him off, listening to his complaints of how freezing he was.

"Then hold still!" I scolded, trying to get a gentle hold of his paws to dry them as he pulled them away amongst complaints of their soreness.

He begrudgingly complied, wincing as I padded them tenderly with a washcloth. "You're sure you don't remember a thing?"

"I have no idea what happened, carrots, last thing I remember was kissing your ears." He replied, leaning over and kissing my ears.

I nuzzled against his chin. What could I do to help him?

After his fur was adequately ruffled from toweling him down, I hung his shirt up in the tub.

"Come on, Nicky, we have somewhere to be in the morning."

"Huh? Where?"

"We're gonna take you to someone that can tell us what's going on with you: what's going on with your nightmares."

"Carrots I don't need to see a shrink, they're just nightmares, I probably just sleep-walked in here and tried to wash my hands aft-"

"No, it's final, we're going together."

"Ugh…" Nick groaned, and I sensed irritation in his voice, "I really would prefer not to, Judy. I'm fine. All I need is you."

He pressed his lips against mine, and I placed a paw on his cheek.

"Nick…" I whispered lovingly, locking my eyes to his.

He whimpered for a second, falling into my trap. "Fine… whatever..."

"I knew you'd see it my way!" I giggled, kissing him again. "Let's go lie down, it's two in the morning. Are your paws feeling okay?"

"They're raw, but they aren't burning anymore…"

"Good." I held his paws gently in my hands I led him back to my bed. I heard him yawn behind me.

I hopped into bed, and turned to help Nick in next to me.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, cottontail."

I crawled up on him after he settled himself in, and pushed my nose into the fur on his neck. It was my favorite thing in the world.

He wrapped his arms around me, gentle with his sore paws, and kissed over my ears: my other favorite thing in the entire world. He kissed them until I felt myself fade into sleep.

 **Nick POV**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be- slam!_

"Uuuuuuuuggghh." I woke up, Judy still cuddled on top of me asleep, despite me slamming her alarm onto the nightstand.

I knew she didn't have work today: just that she wanted to take a trip to the station's trauma counselor. Ugh. Counseling. Judy was the only person I trusted my feelings with. Ever.

I knew I had to go to make her stop worrying about it. To a point, at least: there was absolutely no way I'd take crazy pills.

7:07 am. Ugh! Why so early!?

I felt her stir atop of me. I slowly ran my tender paws down her ears, and kissed the top of her head.

"Mm…" she sighed. I felt her nuzzle just a little closer in my neck, and her breathing became rhythmic again.

"Just a few more hours would be nice," I thought, turning the dial on the alarm to ring at 9:00 am.

I yawned, placed my nose into the fur between her ears, and fell back asleep.

"Nick! Did you touch the alarm!?"

Uh-oh.

I looked up at her groggily, rubbing my eyes. Judy glared at me, sitting up on my stomach with her paws on her hips. The sound of the unsilenced alarm rang my ears.

"Huh? No, if course not," I lied, "didn't you set it for the morning?"

"I set it for seven. It's nine!"

"I have no idea, carrots, maybe you set it wrong on accident? It was pretty hectic last night."

"Hmmmmm." She glared at me, probably deciding if I were lying or not, and what my fate would be.

"You dumb fox."

Yep. She knew I lied. My ears flattened.

"I'm sorry Juds, I just wanted to lay here with you for a little while longer, I miss being so close to you all the time…" This was true. I did miss her soft fur always close to me. Maybe true enough to get me out of trouble.

She looked deep into my eyes for what seemed like forever. It didn't bother me. I loved her eyes.

"I know, Nicky, I miss being so close to you too… but don't ever lie to me again!"

"I won't! I promise!" Yes! Another score for my quick thinking.

She scoffed at me, almost as if she knew what I was thinking. Then, she kissed me.

"Come on, Nick, we gotta go to the station."

She drove us to the station, this time, much to my great relief.

In no time at all, we stood in front of the counselors office: Dr. Eli Trunks.

Yippee. I hate shrinks. Who were they to tell me what was wrong with me? Wouldn't I know myself better than they?

"It'll be okay, Nick," Judy grasped my paw firmly as we stood before the large door, "Maybe after this, we can go get a pawpsicle together?"

"Yea, sure…" I muttered, trying to sound as down as I could. To no avail, as my tail wagged at the promise of a pawpsicle. Traitor.

Judy giggled at me, and she knocked at the door.

The ground shook beneath us as a large, elderly elephant opened the door to invite us in.

"Aha! Officer Hopps, I received your message this morning. Come in." He spoke in a thunderous voice.

I was pulled along by Judy as she dragged me into the office. "Ack, Judy, my hand!"

"Oh! Sorry love!"

The couch was giant. However, there were steps for us leading to the cushions.

"So, this is Officer Wilde. How long have you been together?"

"You told him!?" I asked Judy, whispering furiously.

"She didn't tell me anything. It's obvious. You each smell of each other, and it's quite noticeable the way you exchange looks. So, how long have you been together, Officer Wilde?"

I squirmed, embarrassed. Judy grasped my paw. I guess we didn't have to hide it here. "A little over six months."

"Interesting. How have the families taken the news?"

"My mom loves Judy, but Judy's parents… wait. Why do you need to know this?"

The elephant laughed. "Ha-ha! I don't. Forgive my curiosity at such an odd couple with such a loving and stable relationship. The reason we're here, is because you were shot. Many officers experience trauma after firing their weapon, but being shot, in front of the animal you love, is an entirely different-"

 _Blah blah blah blah blah blah._

"- and considering in the report it says you, a fox, killed another fox wi-"

Please, just let him stop talking.

"- for a bunny, one of the most prejudiced groups against your kind. What do you think about that?"

"Uh, I think that about sums it up." I spoke, entirely lost from the conversation.

"Nick! That's not what he asked!" came a hushed scolding from Judy to my left.

"Uh, well, uh, what was the question?"

Dr. Trunks looked at me over a pair of giant, round glasses. "Hmpf." He seemed to be deep in thought, as if trying to peg why I wasn't able to pay attention to his boring rambles.

"Officer Wilde, you seem to be experiencing a subconscious fear that manifests itself in your dreams. The more you fear, the worse these dreams get. You almost died, that night, but I don't believe your fear revolves around your own death: I believe it revolves around hers." The elephant motioned towards Judy with his trunk.

I remained silent: flashes of the mugger leering at my Judy raced through my head.

"I guess..." was my quiet answer, not wanting to view the images in my head anymore.

"Nick, you must tell me how you feel if I'm to be of any help. This thing in your dreams: what is it?"

"I... don't know. It's just a huge, black fox looking thing."

"What does it tell you?"

"It doesn't, it just... tortures me and..."

"And?"

"It teases me, plays with me like I'm food! It tears me apart, and it keeps telling me it's going to hurt her!" I began to grow angry at its mention. Why did he need to know this!?

"So it does tell you things?"

"Yeah, I guess it does!"

"Then what does it tell you, Nick?"

"It-It tells me I can't save her! It tells me I'm weak for loving her! It tells me that no matter what I do I could never hope to make her parents accept us it-it-it... It almost got her..." I was panting, hurting as I re-lived the torment of my dreams. I brushed Judy's paw off of my shoulder, feeling hot and sick.

The elephant remained silent for a few minutes, writing long lines on his notepad.

"Interesting. Then let me ask you this: what do you think about you, a fox, killing another fox by hand for your loving companion?"

"Why does that matter? It happened, and I'd do it again if it meant saving her!"

"Nick…" Judy's soft voice kissed my ears, "you need to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about it, carrots! I don't want to talk about how I ripped a fox apart like a... like a _savage!"_ My vision began to grow cloudy as slow tears fell onto my cheeks. "Judy I... I could've lost you to him I... I'm done! I'm leaving!"

I jumped off of the couch, and ran through the door. _You're just a fucking savage._

"Nick! Wait!" I heard the pitter-patter of her paws as she ran after me.

The elephant called after her.

"It's okay, Miss Hopps. He'll open up to you, and probably you alone when he's ready. They always do."

 **Judy POV**

II walked through the door of the office, expecting Nick to be waiting for me. "Nick, listen, I'm-"

Where was he? I looked around, growing worried.

A bushy red tail disappeared behind a corner to my right, and I sprinted after it.

"Nick! Please wait! I'm so sorry!" Tears started to hinder me: I couldn't see him anymore.

I turned the corner and found: nothing. I placed my paws on my head, starting to panic.

"NICK!?" I called for him, desperately trying to see where he had run.

Nothing.

Nick... Where are you...


	14. Chapter 14

**100 followers! THANK YOU GUYS FOR SO MUCH SUPPORT! And a special thanks to a great friend that pulled me out of a very prickly shell to even be able to write this! I wouldn't have done this without you.**

 **Please leave reviews guys and gals, it let's me know what's good!**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Judy POV**

My shaking paws held my phone as I dialed Nick, and dread gripped my heart as it went directly to his voice mail.

He always answered his phone for me…

"Nick, please…" I re-dialed, growing desperate for an answer.

Again, straight to voicemail.

I ran to the station's entrance. Surely he wouldn't leave me here!

There was no sight of him anywhere outside.

"Please, Nick, don't leave me… I-I'm so sorry…" I began to shake, quiet sobs pulsing my body.

My apartment!

I sped home, dangerously: barely able to see through teary, blurred eyes.

Sets of stairs vanished beneath my feet as I sprinted up them, bursting through the door of my apartment.

"NICK!?"

No answer.

I scoured my home, finding no sign of the fox I loved.

Our- my bed was still unkempt from our first night in my home together: it still smelled a little like him…

"Why would he run from me…" I felt broken inside knowing that I'd pushed him so far…

Wait! He was here! I caught a scent of my Nick in the kitchen: fresh, but brief.

"What did he need in here?" I thought, looking around for anything misplaced, ultimately to find nothing.

I leaned my back against the fridge, and slid to the floor: my sorrow overcoming me.

"Wh… where are y-you…" I sobbed to myself, holding my knees tight to my chest. "N-nick I'm sorry, I didn't… I didn't mean to push y-you away I..."

Pain stabbed into my chest as I was ripped apart by his absence, rocking back and forth: choking on my tears. "I… Oh N-Nick please d-don't b-be g-g-gone!"

A picture landed next to me as I shook: it was us together, close as Nick stood behind me, eyes closed and kissing my ears while I smiled at the camera. We were so happy...

"Get it together!" I thought to myself. "This won't find him. No matter how much it hurts…"

I decided to check his apartment, after grabbing the photo of us that had fallen to make myself feel better.

The drive was torturous. Every second felt like an hour as I sat in mid-day traffic.

"Come on come on come on come on! Move!" I screamed at the heinously slow cars in front of me.

"Ugh! I'll never find him at this rate! I'll never see him again, I'll never k-kiss him again, I-I'll never be c-close to him a-a-again-"

No! I will! I had to…

My little blue car lurched forward as I gunned it into the emergency lane, swerving in and out of traffic.

Horns blared next to me. I swerved, avoiding the crushing wheels of an 18-wheeler.

"Geez! That was close, bunny! You can't find Nick if you're dead!" I scolded myself, reeling in the emotions that had driven for me.

His rough-looking apartment complex neared me off of the highway. I sped down the exit ramp, but I couldn't bring myself to run the light.

"Judy you're an officer! You can't do this!" I yelled at myself, struggling against the urge to do anything it took to find my Nick.

The light flashed green, and I was parked haphazardly near the stairs to his home within seconds.

"Please be here please be here ple-"

His door was ajar.

Anxiety pierced me as I stepped forward, slowly, unbuttoning the strap that held my off-duty weapon I had concealed upon my hip.

His apartment was quiet: no sign of forced entry on the door, it was just… open.

"Nick…? Are you here?"

Silence met me.

I could hear my own heartbeat as I entered his messy home. It wasn't how I remembered: Nick used to try his best to pick up his living room before I came over.

Clothes were tossed everywhere: his TV covered in dust as it lie screen-down on the floor.

He had only spent a few nights here after the hospital before I had invited him to stay with me, but it looked as if it had been ravaged…

"Nick what happened to you…?" I questioned to myself, a growing sense of depression swelling in my stomach.

There was scent of him in the room, though it wasn't fresh.

I explored to his bedroom, glancing around: growing more uneasy every second. It felt… hostile, without Nick here.

His bed was a mess: torn sheets draped over the shredded mattress.

"Oh Nick…" I gasped. My tears speckled his carpet as I walked.

Claw marks lined his nightstand and the walls surrounding his bed.

I ran my paw along the claw lines in his headboard.

He had been having terrors while I had left his side… How could I have left him, even for a night…

I shook my tears away, and scanned around the mess. He wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere I knew.

I sat on his bed as despair washed over me wave by wave, until I held my head in my paws, sobbing.

"I-I _lost_ him…"

 **Nick POV**

The grass was cool on my body as I curled up on my side, hurting as if I'd been shot.

" _You're a fucking liar if you'd thought you had actually loved her."_

"I do love her…"

It paced around me, paws clasped behind its back: leaving me untouched.

 _"Yet, here we are, running away from her. Running away from your own revelation. I wonder how she feels about it. Will she ever forgive you?_ "

I remained silent, ignoring its jests.

 _"You can't ignore me, Nick. I know your thoughts."_

"Hm." I grunted as sarcastically as I could. I've heard that line before.

 _"Hehe! I thought you'd forgotten!"_

"How could I have forgotten what you've done to me!? What you've done to my life!?" Tears no longer ran down my cheeks. I couldn't sob anymore: I could only convulse on the ground in an attempt.

 _"I did this to you? Or did she?"_

"I told you to leave her the fuck out of this!"

 _"Oh, Nicky, I love you so, so much,"_ it jeered at me, taking the form of Judy: a vicious smile upon its face as it always had, _"even though we'll never be married, we'll never have children! We'll never be accepted, but that's okay! I'll let you take my happiness away!"_

I lied. I could still produce tears.

 _"Ha! I did this. You're a joke. You did this to yourself, you little…"_

It leaned its face close to mine, still using Judy's violet eyes to gaze into mine, almost lovingly.

 _"…savage."_

"GET AWAY!" I snapped at it, flashing my fangs.

 _"What did I tell you?"_ It chuckled, changing itself back into the black fox. _"You're just. Like. Me."_

"I'm nothing like you! I'd never hurt her! I'd never betray her, I-I'd never-"

" _Leave her? Was that what you were reeeally going to say? Pfff! What are you doing now?"_

I realized too late… it stood before me as myself, paws clasped lightly behind its back: it smiled no more. Oh god...

 _"We left her."_

"We left her…"

 **Judy POV**

There was no street I hadn't driven down in search for him. Hours passed as I scanned, empty inside: feeling as if I'd been torn in half.

I called him again, leaving yet another voicemail.

"N-nick it's me a-a-again, I… where are y-you Nick… C-call me back… please… I love you…"

I could barely speak: my voice weak from the constant sobs that shook every fiber of my being.

I looked down at my phone. I had Mrs. Wilde's number…

"Hello?"

"M-Mrs. Wilde! Have you heard anything from Nick!?"

"Is that you, miss bunny lady?" The old fox's voice came through the speaker, overlaid with static.

"Yes!"

"Oh! Well hello, darlin'! How is everything? How's Nicholas doing, is he being good?"

"I was actually calling you about that ma'am! Have you heard anything from Nick!?"

"I haven't in a while, I figured he was busy with his favorite bunny, as he puts it."

"Oh… okay… thanks Mrs. Wilde…"

"You call me back sometime! I'd love to catch up with you!"

"Yes yes of course ma'am. I'll talk to you later…"

 _Click_.

Even Nick's mother had no idea where he could be. How could I ever hope to find a fox that wanted nothing more to do with a dumb bunny…

"You know he loves you…" I reminded myself, wanting to believe it as much as I could.

Then, why did he leave… why did he run away…

He must've had some reason. Maybe he just needed some time. Away from me…

"Damnit, Judy! Why did you push him so hard!" I screamed at my reflection in the rear-view mirror, my ears low.

"How could I have done this…"

How could I have known this would happen? Nick needs help. He needs _me_!

The traffic on front of me opened, and I saw the park. A sick feeling rose in my stomach. It was the only place I hadn't checked in the city.

I pulled to the side of the road. It was 9:33 pm. The moons rays gleamed white, caressing the tops of swaying trees.

"Could he…"

I drove, almost in a trance, into the parking lot of Zootopia Park.

My little blue car sat in a space, alone.

The lake remained still: The reflection of lights glistening softly on the mirror of its surface. The paved trail loomed in front of me. Flashes of Nick's mangled body ran through my head.

I took a deep breath, and started forward.

I hadn't been here since…

No. I refuse to think about that right now. I need to find Nick. I need to know he's not hurt…

My feet left the pavement, replaced by soft grass. I remembered Nick walking me here, tail around my eyes and laughing with me. He was so wonderful...

"Snap out of it! He could be hurt, or worse!" I thought aloud with a fierce whisper. I had to focus.

The hills rose and fell in front of me: the tree line resting upon a plateau in the distance.

I trekked up the last hill, fearing what I might find on the other side of the trees.

The wind touched my face, and I picked up the scent I knew so well.

"NICK!?"

I sprinted forward, dodging trees as I rushed to the clearing.

My heart raced: it was all I could hear. Adrenaline fueled me as I ran, dreading to see the clearing, dreading to see Nick laying dead in the gra-

"Nick! Oh my god, _Nick_!"

 **End of POV**

Judy sprinted to her fox as if she hadn't seen him in years, tears of joy and relief streaming down her cheeks.

Nick lay still: his back turned to her. His ears twitched as if an animal was whispering to him.

That didn't stop Judy as she ran to his side, and embraced him.

"Nick! I was so worried!" She vigorously checked him for any sign of injury, until he placed his paw on hers, and pushed it away.

He stood, slow and unsteady, and walked away: tail dragging on the soft grass.

"N-nick…?" Judy looked at his turned back, her eyes full of pain.

"Judy I… I can't…"

 _"No, we can't_." it whispered in his twitching ear.

"W-what do you mean?" Judy stood now, despair traveling up her body.

He sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I'm ruining your life, cottontail…"

"No! No you aren't! Don't say that!"

"It's true… I've done nothing but ruin your family… I've done nothing b-but… I've done nothing but be your burden…"

"Nick please…" Her voice quivered, her tears had returned.

Silence met her pleas.

She moved forward, and placed a soft paw on his back.

"You-"

"No!" Nick turned to her, a pained expression on his face, "Judy I don't want to hurt you anymore! I don't want to take away your joy! I don't want to take away your future! How can I be with you!? How did I _ever_ deserve to be with you!? Judy I can't… I d-don't… I-I'm j-j-just a… s-savage a-a-anyway…" he fell to his knees, struggling to breath: his body pulsing as he wept.

A spear pierced Judy's chest as she watched his pain. She walked to him, understanding now why he'd run. Her paws ran through the fur on his cheeks as she moved his muzzle up to hers.

"Nicky…"

His eyes remain closed, swollen and heavy as he shook silently in her paws.

"Nicholas P. Wilde."

He looked up to her, a little shocked at her firm tone.

"I spent the entire day searching for you. I would've spent every next day searching if I hadn't found you. Why would I have done that if you were ruining my life? Nick, that's crazy."

His jade eyes averted, but were quickly met again with violet.

Her paw made soft pats on the grass as it tapped rapidly. Fireflies buzzed around them, oblivious to the couple as they flashed bright in small clusters.

"I know what it meant to say yes to you, Nick. I knew how animals would see us. I knew what it meant to love you."

She moved closer to him, touching her nose to his.

"And I don't care! I've never been happier in my life, and that's because of you! You're the sweetest, most wonderful animal I've ever met: why would you think I'd be better off without my dumb fox?"

He replied with a helpless shrug, but he was no longer shaking as he lost himself in the loving stare of his Judy.

"I wouldn't be. Nick, I'd be alone! You've been my best friend. You changed the way I viewed the entire world! Nicholas Wilde… you are my world."

He gazed at her: silenced by the pressure of butterflies in his chest.

"Judy… I… I'm so sorr-"

She pulled his lips to hers, and he pulled her body close as they kissed like they never had: washing away the fear and despair Nick held in himself. Her soft tongue met his: her paws traveled around his neck to hold her love closer, grasping at his fur as she lost herself in his gentle touch.

Suddenly, their contact broke, and Judy laughed, pushing her short muzzle into the fur on his neck.

"I love you so much, my big, dumb fox."

"I love you too, my cute, little bunny."

"But Nick I swear to God if you ever leave me like that again I'll murder you!" She spoke in the most loving way any animal could while threatening the life of their beloved.

"I'm sorry, carrots," He kissed lightly up her neck, "I'll never leave your side again."

She tightened her grip around him. "You promise?"

"I promise."

She stood there for a minute, embracing her dumb fox tight.

He nuzzled her neck lightly. "I'm so lucky to have you…" He whispered to her, feeling her sweet kisses on his ear.

Judy held his paws, and helped him to stand. "Your apartment is a mess. Looks like you'll be staying with me for a while." She teased, pulling on his arm: anxious to get him to her home as quickly as she could.

"Wait wait wait: you went to my apartment?" Nick looked at her as they walked, a sly grin on his face.

"I also called your mother!"

"No way!" Nick exclaimed, disbelief on his face.

"Yes way! I was really worried, Nick… I thought you were gone and that I pushed you away and I didn't know if I'd ever see you agai-"

He leaned over and kissed around her ears, "I know cottontail. You'll never have to worry so much again."

"I better no- eep!"

She found herself in his arms as he scooped her up, and kissed her deeply.

"Mm… Nick! Put me down!" Please don't ever put me down, she thought to herself.

"I can't. I made a promise I'd never leave your side." He nuzzled her ears.

The trees rustled around them, teased by wind as the couple made their journey out of the clearing.

Nick kissed the top of her head, loving every second with her more and more.

"I missed you so much…" Nick whispered to her as they descended a hill, "I don't know what I was thinking… I love you more than anything, cottontail, I'd… I could never live without you…"

"You don't ever have to, Nick," she replied softly, her lips brushing his when she spoke.

The lake stood before them, serene in beauty. Yet, the only beauty Nick admired was a hairs breadth away, in sweatpants and a T-shirt, nuzzling under his chin with soft ears and a fluffy white tail.

He carried her to the little blue car, feeling the weight he'd held on his shoulders replaced by her light figure in his arms.

Judy looked up at the moon, brushing her muzzle against Nick's.

"Ugh, Nick you know we have work tomorrow, right?"

"Yea, I thought about that, and I called Bogo to tell him I had something relating to a doctor's appointment."

"What? Why?" She looked at him, bewildered.

"Because. I have something I need to do."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Judy POV**

I couldn't believe that Nick had been awake before me. I never even felt him leave the bed from under me. He was so cozy warm: I slept better with him so close to me than I ever had before.

A note stood folded on my nightstand. I picked it up:

 _"Dear Carots,_

 _I'm runing away for good!_

 _Ha! Kiding :)_

 _I love you so much!_

 _I'll be back later today mayb, shood be no longer_

 _Love you always,_

 _Your favurit fox."_

"Geez Nick, your spelling is atrocious." Nevertheless, I took his note and stuffed it in my nightstand drawer. It was sweet.

I slowly flopped out of bed. 5:00am.

Cool water splashed my face as I bent over the sink, brushing my teeth.

"Brr!" Always a quick wake up.

"Wait a minute..." I noticed in the mirror while leaving the bathroom that my tail fluff had been ruffled every which way.

"That sly fox…" I grinned a little, and combed it back into neatness.

I grimaced at the state of my living room as I walked to the kitchen. We had stopped by and picked up Nick's clothes and whatnot on our way home, and his clothes littered the room.

He better clean this when he returned from… where was he?

"Good… morning… my… love… " I sent him a text, gathering supplies for my lunch.

Ugh, out of carrots. Celery it is! I scribbled "carrots" on the little whiteboard on the fridge as a reminder for my next grocery run.

"Oh!" Beetles now sat next to carrots on the whiteboard. I had to get Nick something, too.

 _Ding_!

"Good mornin cotontale!"

"We seriously need to work on your spelling" I thought, feeling warmer inside at his quick reply to me. At least he was okay.

But where was he!? I promised I wouldn't pry, but it was torture!

I sighed heavily, and made myself a big glass of carrot juice.

5:30am. I finished up my little breakfast, and headed to the station.

"Good morning, Judy!" A chipper voice pricked my ears.

"Good morning, Clawhauser! How're you today?"

"I -mmm- am fantastic!" The chubby cheetah replied, finishing off a large donut. "Oh! Bogo wanted to see you!"

"Hopps! I need you in my office!" Bogo's voice echoed the halls as he called me from the second floor.

"Yes sir!" I replied, getting a little anxious. What could he want?

I hopped up the large stairs, and briskly entered the open door to Bogo's office.

"Sit down, I need to ask you something."

"Uh, okay sir. What is it?"

"Hopps, you know your partner better than anyone…" Bogo stood up, back turned to me: paws held firmly behind his back as he looked out of his office window, "how is he doing? Mentally, and physically. Dr. Trunks spoke with me, and filled me in that Officer Wilde may need to be station bound for another week or so. He couldn't legally explain anything further to me. So, I come to you. What's going on with Wilde?"

Uh-oh. "I can't lie to my boss!" I screamed inside my head.

"Well, uh…"

"Spit it out, Hopps."

I can't lie I can't lie I can't lie I cant lie-

"Uh, he's doing great sir! He may just need to stay in the station to be absolutely sure his physical strength is back and to maybe get into the mindset of an officer again?"

 _Oh my god, Judy, what are you doing!?_

"Was that a question, Hopps?"

"No! No sir, sorry sir!"

"Hm." Bogo grunted, now silent as he stood.

"I trust you, Hopps. You're one of my best officers. If you think he's fine, I believe you."

It worked! Ugh, I hate myself right now. I shouldn't lie…

"There's just one thing…"

My heart dropped.

"Send him my regards. It's hard to recover from such a violent sequence of events, and he's done well."

"You don't know the half of it…" I thought to myself. "Definitely, sir!"

"That's all I have. Go get started on that missing persons case."

"Oh! I already have an-"

"I don't care, let me know when you solve it."

"Yes sir!"

I ran out of that office as if it were on fire.

"You… owe… me… one…" I texted Nick, pulling up the case file we'd been assigned to on the computer monitor in our office.

 _Ding!_

"Wat?"

"I'll… let… you… know… later… when… I… need… a… favor… winky face"

I loved to keep him guessing. The way he begged to know my secrets was so cute.

"Okay! Let's do this!" I motivated myself, heading to my patrol car after picking up the case file I'd worked on.

The traffic was mild this morning. The young buck, Eric Doer, had been seen last at EaSeal's Bar and Grill in Tundratown, courtesy of an anonymous report given for a reward.

"That's a long drive," I whispered, getting cozy in my seat for the grueling drive ahead.

"Ah! I'll call Nick!" That should kill some time, talking with him.

"Pick up pick up pick up pic- Nick! Hey!"

"Hey carrots, what's up? Did you need somethin', or did you just miss me?"

"You know I missed you!"

"Buuuuuut I told you I couldn't talk to y- Train number three-seven-seven will be departing i- gotta go, Cottontail! I love you!" An automated voice echoed in the background.

"Nick wait why are you on a train!? I love you to-"

 _Click_.

"Hmpf." Where was he going? Train three-seven-seven… if I looked it up…

No. I trusted him, and he told me it was important.

I locked my little phone screen, disappointed that I couldn't speak to Nick longer. It was so lonely in this car without being able to talk with him all day.

Two hours later, I arrived at EaSeal's. It was packed, an odd sight for a bar at 9:00 am. A large white building with a neon seal flexing a muscular arm: a foaming pitcher held in his paw.

"Last seen at EaSeal's speaking with the manager." I read the case file notes aloud, placing my duty pistol back in its holster.

The music blared inside, hurting my sensitive ears.

Ugh. Bars. It smelled like testosterone and mistakes.

I made my way to the bar, hopping up on a giant barstool. I noticed various predators taking glances at me: some even showing teeth at the sight of my badge.

My paw never strayed too far from the holster on my waist.

"I really wish Nick were here right now," I thought to myself, incredibly uneasy at the presence of such unruly animals, "what on earth was that buck doing here!?"

"Uh, hey! Bartender!" I yelled above the commotion at the large polar bear serving drinks to a few lioness'.

He moved my way, a curious look on his face as he noticed me.

"What do you want here, bunny?"

I already don't like him.

"I'm here on ZPD official business, I need to speak with your manager."

"Hm. Come on." He motioned with a massive paw, and I hopped down below the bar to follow the brute.

He lead me down a small hallway, and held a door open for me at the end of the hall.

"Nu uh, you walk in first." I ordered. I'm not going to fall for that.

He looked at me for a moment.

"Ha! Smart bunny." He walked in, and I followed, resting my right paw on the top of my pistol.

A white wolf sat at an oak desk, twirling a set of keys on his claw: his legs propped up as he reclined in a large chair.

"This bunny officer lady is here for you, Fixxer."

The wolf looked down at me, annoyance plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" He spoke in a demanding tone, his voice raspy.

I hopped up on the desk, pulling the buck's picture out to inquire about it.

"This buck, Eric Doer, was last seen here speaking to you. Do you have any idea what happened to him?"

 _Thud. Click._

I spun around at the sound of the bear locking the door, my paw touching the grip of my pistol: adrenaline pumped through my body.

"Easy, bunny. It's for privacy, not foul play." The wolf explained to me, failing to put me anymore at ease. I watched his every move.

"To answer your question, yea, 'e was 'ere. 'E was one of our regulars, wonderful bartender, that fellow. Wanted a job. Would've given it to 'im, 'e owed money on 'is tab that 'e coulda worked off. But 'e disappeared on us, 'aven't seen 'im since."

"Oh, I see. Well, would you happen to know any place he could've gone?"

The wolf and the bear exchanged a knowing look, before Fixxer looked back in my direction. "Yea, I does. But what's in it for me?"

"If you give me this location and it checks out, I can add it as an anonymous tip for this case, and you'll get reward money."

"Mm. 'Ow much?"

"Two thousand."

"Mm. Deal, miss bunny," the wolf stood up, pulling a pen and pad from a drawer in his desk, "you go to this location, it's a… club of sorts. 'E frequented there."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be on my way."

"I wouldn't go there alone, bunny. We's all nice 'ere, but they ain't so kindly to officers. Oh, and one last thing. Tell that lil fuck I want my money when you find 'im."

I nodded, desperately wanting to get out of here. I hate bars.

The door unlocked, and I was escorted out of the bar by the polar bear.

"Pheeeeeeeeew," I sighed as I sat in my patrol car, cold, but glad to be out of there. I needed someone to go with me to the next lead.

Who? Who could I take? Nick was station bound for a week, at least, and I couldn't wait any longer or the trail would run cold.

I guess I'll go alone…

 **Nick POV**

"Please let this work please let this work please let this work please let this work," I repeated to myself, climbing onto yet another train.

"I hope this is the right one this time…" I recalled the last three wrong trains that had been an embarrassment to myself.

I looked at the little address I'd copied onto a torn piece of paper. "This is gonna be tough." I thought. Did I really have to do this?

Yes. I need to do this, and no matter the outcome, I'll be fine. We'll be fine.

I stood alone at the front of the train, letting the wind ruffle my fur.

Ah! Wait! I combed it!

I rushed back inside the train compartment, and patted down my freshly ruffled fur as best as I could.

"I need a mirror," I muttered to myself, frustrated.

I located a bathroom, and straightened myself up in the mirror.

"This looks great…" I thought, fixing the outfit I'd bought this morning due to my severe lack of nice clothing: a pale blue button up shirt, and black slacks, complete with a black tie. "Empowering, yet, kind," I thought.

My ears flattened.

"This is going to be a disaster…"

 **Judy POV**

I shouldn't have come alone!

I bolted across a counter, chased by a jaguar.

It's claws neared me, teeth bared as the black form gained on me.

"Get that fucking rabbit!" A ragged voice yelled behind me as I dodged metal working equipment and furnaces.

Brick dust showered my pelt as the jaguar's claws swiped, missing my ears by almost nothing at all.

I ran faster, thankful for the strength in my legs as I pushed against the ground hard, and launched myself over an old water container.

The jaguar fell behind, and I landed in the midst of a pile of sheet metal.

 _"AH!_ " Pain radiated up my leg as a jagged metal rod tore the flesh on my thigh, but I had to run! I looked around, desperate as I heard the crashing sound of the jaguar gaining on me.

"Where do I go!? Yes!" I dove in between a desk that served to hold a door open, and sprinted into the parking lot.

 _Crash!_ The jaguar had broken the desk with his full momentum, and lay there, wounded and groaning.

I'd stumbled across a fight club for animals of all kinds: prey and predator.

"Fixxer was right: they do NOT take kindly to officers." I huffed as I ran around a street corner from the large metal factory that served as "The Fight Shop".

I jumped in my patrol car and sped off: tires squealed on the pavement.

I glanced down at my leg: it was bleeding, but it wasn't deep.

"Uuuuuugh. Stupid bunny! Stupid!" I slammed my fist on the steering wheel. "That was the closest I've come to dying in a while," I thought, furious with myself and my stupidity.

How could I have been so arrogant!?

I fumed as I pulled into the station parking lot, and limped out of the car to the entrance.

"I NEED SOMEONE! I'M WOUNDED! QUICK!" I yelled, and was immediately met with several officers.

"We need a medic!" A lion yelled, examining my wound.

I winced as he wrapped a small cloth around it: pain stabbing my onto my thigh.

A small portable stretcher was lain before me by a team of nurses, and I was lifted onto it and rushed down the hall to the medical center.

"Nick is gone for one day, and I almost get myself killed." I shook my head, imagining how destroyed he'd be upon learning about my death.

A doctor met us at the doorway, and urgently had the nurses set me down on top of a sterile operating table.

"Ow!" The disinfectant burned as a station doctor, a pretty otter named Lisa, applied it to my exposed wound.

"I can fix this without stitches, but you'll need to be careful with your leg. No running too much, or the glue could get agitated enough to tear, and you'll be right back in here."

"Yes ma'am…" Stuck in the office for the rest of the day. Ugh. Nick, where are you…?

 **Nick POV**

I stood at the edge of a long, dirt driveway.

A farm stood before me: beautiful green grass, amongst which were crops aplenty, flourishing in the bright rays of the sun.

"Alright. You can do this. I hope. No! I can. Maybe." My thoughts raced as I walked. What if they refused… what if-

"You stop that, Nick!" I heard my mother's voice in my head, somewhat calming my shaking paws.

The bright red barn loomed in front of me. A small farmhouse sat to it's left.

I made my way up the steps, hearing muffled voices behind the door, arguing about dinner.

 _Thud._

I can't believe I'm doing this.

 _Thud._

Maybe if I ran now-

 _Thud_.

I stood back from the door, my paw still in mid air from knocking.

"Bonnie I told you we had to-"

The rabbit stared at me, shocked.

"Uh, hello, Mr. Hopps..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Nick POV**

"Wh… what the hell are you doin' here!?" Stu approached me, his face becoming red with anger.

"Wait wait wait! Please just hear me out!" I raised my paws in a little surrender. I knew this would be a disaster…

"Stu!? Who is it!?" Bonnie approached the door behind Stu, an alarmed look on her face.

"It's that crazy fox that we caught Judy with!"

"I'm not crazy! I'm just here to talk!"

"I am crazy to even have thought to try this," I thought to myself, seriously considering running back down the dirt road.

"Talk about what!? Talk about how you're tryin' to steal our daughter!?"

"Stu!"

"Mr. Hopps, I'm not trying to steal your daughter, I swear!"

"You're a liar!"

"No, sir, you don't understand I-"

"I DO understand! I understand I don't want you near my family!"

"Sir, please, I-"

"Stu let him talk…"

"No! He's he's he's _vermin_! I'm not lettin' my daughter be with a fox!"

I hated that word.

"Stuart please!"

"Bonnie I'm not about to let this _thing_ hurt our da-

"I'M NOT GOING TO HURT JUDY!"

Silence.

The two rabbits stood in front of me, still: an expression of shock on their faces.

"I… came here to talk with you guys about it to… I don't know… fix things and… get your blessing for us to be together…" I'd given up hope: my ears flat as I explained my foiled plans. "I love her… I'd do anything for her… I… she's… everything to me. That's why I'm here…"

Perplexed, the old couple looked at me: unmoving, quiet.

Sorrow gripped me as the silence continued.

I knew they wouldn't go for it… "I… I'll go now… sorry…"

Bonnie looked at her husband: a long, knowing look. "You're Nick, right?" She stepped forward, now looking up at me.

"Yea," I shrugged a little, tail still drooping.

"You're a police officer, right?"

"Yes."

"You uphold the law?"

"Of course."

"And you take care of our Judy every day?"

"I always do."

"You really love her?"

"I do. I always have."

She looked into my eyes, searching. I couldn't help but notice hers were the same violet pools as Judy's.

"Stuart," The mother bunny turned to her husband, "I think our baby is in good paws. He's an officer, he's paid well, and he was in that hospital bed for savin' our daughters life. I don't need any more reasons to like him. Mr. Nick, would you like to come in for lunch?"

I can't believe this worked.

"I'd love to! If… that's okay with you, Mr. Hopps…"

The old bunny looked at me, more calmly than he ever had: a faint hint of red still visible. "I suppose."

Despite being comprised totally from vegetables, lunch was wonderful. I was even offered some blueberry pie, of which I ate half: much to my host's surprise.

"If I'd have known you liked pie so much I'd have made another!" Bonnie teased, cleaning up the small table I was hunched at.

Stu remained mostly silent, looking as if he were in deep thought. He'd barely touched his plate. He glanced at me ever so often, and then went about his thinking once more.

I didn't pry: he'd talk with me when he wanted, but the longer he remained silent, the more nervous I became.

What if he still hates me? What if he's just being civil for his wife?

"Let's take a walk." His voice took me by surprise.

"Uh, okay, where?"

"Around the farm." He stood up, and I followed him out of the door.

Walks were bad. Walks meant you were fired. Walks meant you were in trouble. Walks meant you got iced in a-

"I've been thinkin'…" Stu crashed my train of thought, speaking out of the silence we'd walked in together through a green pasture, "and, I realize you're not a bad animal. You risked your life for Judy's, and I am beyond grateful to you. However, you're a fox, and she's a bunny…"

He kept his eyes forward as we walked, gazing in the distance.

"It's… strange to me, that you two wound up together. I'm not very keen on it, but… maybe I shouldn't have judged you so quickly…" His ears drooped, a solemn expression on his chubby face.

"We used to fear you foxes… We hated you… Judy did too…"

He heaved a large sigh, "We were wrong, and I'm ashamed to admit it took so long for Bonnie and I to realize... We were wrong to pass along the prejudice of generations to her… but it seems she learned that without us."

Our walking stopped, and the old bunny turned to me.

"Seein' Judy with you… She was so happy. Before I… you know…"

I nodded, at a loss for words.

He outstretched his paw to me, and I took it.

"What I'm trying to say is: you make Judy happy. My wife can see it, and… now I can see why. That's all we ever wanted for her. So… if you make my daughter happy… you make me happy."

It was my turn to be shocked. I got their blessing!

"Th-thank you!"

I shook his paw vigorously. I knew I would pull this off.

"Ha-ha! Well, if you'd like we could drive you to the train station. You'll have to ride in the back of the truck, bein' how big you are."

"That'd be great! But, if you two aren't doing anything tonight, would you like to come with me for a bit?"

"I could ask Bonnie? What for?"

 **Judy POV**

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I'm going to go insane if I sit here any longer. I tapped my good paw rapidly on the seat as I sat in my office, station bound.

I'd spoken to Bogo about the fight club I'd come across, and special operations had managed to arrest ten animals after breaching the metal factory.

Now all that was left was to let the criminals rot for a day in their cells, and begin interrogation tomorrow.

5:25 pm. I sighed heavy, bored out of my mind. Even if I wanted to start interrogating, I wouldn't be able to get anywhere before my shift ended.

I peered at my phone screen. Nick hadn't texted me in a long time…

"Hey… Nick… what… are… you… doing…?"

I missed him all day. I hope he's home when I leave…

5:30 pm. Time to go.

"Ugh, I didn't get anything done today…" I groaned, hopping down gingerly off of my chair.

No answer from Nick… What was that fox doing?

I sighed, ears down as I walked to the station entrance. Clawhauser waved goodbye to me, unable to speak due to a giant sandwich stuffed in his cheeks.

"Ha! Bye!" He could always make me laugh, that fat cheetah.

My leg was sore, the skin adhered together with some sort of medical glue. I didn't have a limp, but my uniform pants scratched against it, leaving me with an odd gait to avoid pain.

I hopped in my little blue car, wincing at the fast movement of my leg.

"Please, just let this day be over, and let my dumb fox be home to rub my back and give me kisses…"

I sat in my car, my head resting on the steering wheel as I searched deep inside myself to find the will to move.

After I'd found it, I drove the two blocks to my apartment, and trekked up the stairs wincing at every other step.

 _Ding!_

My little screen lit itself to show a message from Nick.

"You home yet?"

"I… am… walking… to… the… door… now…why…?"

 _Ding!_

"Just wondurin"

What was that fox up to?

I fumbled with my keys trying to open my door, frustrated.

Suddenly, the door opened and I was met with red fur and a tight embrace.

"Nick! Oh, I missed you!" I nuzzled under his chin, feeling better than I had all day. He smelled wonderful. I lifted my muzzle to his and kissed him, feeling my stress release its hold on me.

"Hey carrots, I missed you too! And I have a surprise!" Nick kissed around my ears, and grasped my paw to lead me inside.

"What is it!?" I replied, excited. His fur was combed! I melted a little inside as I gazed at him. He even had on formal clothing!

His fuzzy tail cut off my vision, wrapping around my eyes, "No peeking!"

I giggled, and stood where Nick had placed me.

"Niiiiiick what are you doi- MOM!? DAD!?" Nick's bushy tail left to expose my parents in the living room, smiling.

"Wh-wh-wha-"

"It's okay darling! We're only stopping by for a minute," My mother approached my shocked body, and embraced me, "but we needed to see you."

My father stepped forward, eyes downcast.

I looked at him, still hurt. Anxiety took place of the brief happiness I'd felt at Nick's welcoming kiss. He told me he'd never wanted to see me again...

The room was silent, my mother held onto my arm. Nick stood to my left, looking a little apprehensive.

"Judy, puddin', I'm… I'm sorry…"

I remained silent, unsure of what to do.

"I know what I said… I shouldn't have… I… never meant to hurt you."

"Dad…"

"I was just worried… I saw you with this young feller so happy… I only saw him as a fox," He looked at nick, a small grin rising from his somber expression, "he came all the way to our farm for you. I don't know many folks that would still do that. "

Nick smiled next to me, obviously excited.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"Puddin'. We came to tell you that… we trust you. We know that you know what you're doin', and… whoever you choose to be with, includin' this fox, we support you."

Yes! Yes yes yes!

I ran to my father, squeezing him tight.

"Oof! Can you forgive an old bunny like me?"

"I can! Dad you have no idea how much this means to me!" joyful tears filled my eyes, and Nick smiled bright at me and my father.

"That clever fox," I thought, glancing to Nick, loving him so much more.

Nick smiled at me, and I let my father go amongst complaints of how hard I squeezed him.

"Did you guys wanna stay for dinner?" Nick asked my parents, returning to my side.

"Sure! We don't got nothing goin' on, do we Bonnie?"

"I don't think so," Bonnie replied, "What's for dinner, then?"

Nick made us all his sloppy sandwich specials while my family and I caught up at the table.

"Mmm! These are great!" my father exclaimed, crunching away, "but what's the crunchy stuff?"

Nick took a long, sly look at me: a grin forming on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him, shaking my head discretely.

"They're tasty right? It's a new ingredient I tried!"

"They are! What is it?" my poor father asked.

"Beetles!"

The horror spread across my parents face. I laughed aloud, "Nick! Stop that!"

"Ha! Sorry guys, it's roasted carrots." He chuckled in his seat, while my parents stared wide-eyed, but visibly relieved.

Dinner went smoothly! It was almost as if we were all family, including Nick.

Soon after dinner, my parents left, promising to visit anytime they could.

Not a second had passed after the door clicked shut before Nick had scooped me up, and pressed his lips against mine.

"Mm… I missed you all day, Nicky," I nuzzled into his chin as he carried me to our bed to get ready for the night, but winced as his paw ran over my thigh.

"Ssssss _ow_!"

"Huh? What's wrong, carrots?" Nick placed me down on the mattress, concern filling his jade eyes.

"Ugh, it's my thigh, I hurt it at work today…" I didn't want to tell him about how I'd almost gotten myself killed, but I knew he'd get it out of me, "I followed the case we're on to a fight club in a metal factory, and a jaguar chased me out. I jumped straight into a pile of sheet metal and a rod cut into my leg. Don't worry! I was treated at the station." I added, noticing the concern building into extreme worry in Nick's eyes.

"Judy! Why did you go alone!? Why didn't you take anyone with you!? You could've died!" Nick burst out, pulling on his ears.

"Nick it's okay! I'm sorry, I should've waited for you or called for back-up, I know," I pulled his muzzle close to mine, "I won't do it again, I promise. It was stupid of me."

He sighed heavy, obviously still concerned. "You better not, my dumb bunny. How bad is it?"

"I had to get it glued closed."

"Carrots! Let me see it."

"Nick I'd have to take my pants off…" I felt my ears flush.

"Then, I mean, just roll your pants up?"

"My pants are too tight for that, Nick. It's okay, hold on." I pulled my pants down slightly, exposing the gash on the outside of my thigh, and my red panties, making my ears burn hot.

Nick snickered a little, "wearing those for someone?"

I couldn't speak, my body was too busy buzzing on the inside.

Nick's jests stopped when he noticed my wound, and bent down to take a look. He sighed, "It's not infected, which is good, cause an infection underneath that glue could lead you to amputation."

I'd forgotten he was certified in basic first aid, courtesy of his police training.

He placed his soft paw on top of my thigh, and kissed next to my wound. I shuddered a little, heat flushing my body. "N-Nick what are you doing...?"

"I was kissing it better!" His warm paw remained on my thigh, dangerously close to the lace around my underwear.

"I… uh… Nick I… uh…" I leaned closer to him, touching my nose to his: my paw gripping Nick's as it sat on my thigh.

His breath was warm against my lips, in rhythm with mine. My paw held his cheek, and he kissed me, squeezing his paw gently. I squirmed again, gasping, feeling his claws graze the soft fur between my legs. "Nick... mmm…"

"What's the matter, cottontail?" Nick pushed me gently, laying me down on the bed. He climbed atop of me, running his nose up my stomach, "fox got your tongue?"

I panted, my body on fire for him, grasping his ears as he nibbled on my exposed stomach. "N-Nick s-stop teasing me!"

I felt his paw move upwards, lightly, and torturously slow, barely sitting below the red lace. He nuzzled up higher, placing his teeth on my neck.

" _Ah! Nick c-cut it out! Mmmmm,"_ He bit me, and I huffed into his flushed ear, making his teeth tighten as he bit.

I couldn't take it. I can't take it anymore.

I pulled his muzzle to mine, and I kissed him, letting his tongue explore my mouth, shaking at his touch.

His paw moved ever so slowly, pressing softly against the silk of my underwear, making my hips press up against his movement.

 _"O-Oh!"_

I was forced to bite onto his neck, moaning into his fur as he rubbed, desperately trying to keep quiet. Wait...

Not yet. We aren't ready just yet.

Our lips broke contact, and I locked my eyes with his, still panting.

"Phew! Nick… we can't… yet… I'm sorry… I'm not ready yet!" I gasped out, desperately trying to cool myself internally.

His paw removed from my body, and he kissed me, "It's okay, sweetheart, I know I'm hard to resist." He winked at me, but I could detect a little disappointment in his tone.

"Yes. Yes you are." I sent him a playful glare, pulling my pants all the way off to change into my night clothes.

He helped me with my pajamas to make sure I didn't agitate my wound, and got changed himself.

"Nick? Where's your night shirt?"

"Oh that? I figured I'd just wear pants tonight, it gets… hot… underneath you."

You sly fox. I know what you're doing. I can play this game, too.

"Yea? You are really warm. I'll just sleep without a shirt, too."

I watched his eyes grow wide as I pulled my pajama shirt off, exposing my sports bra. "Come here, my love, let's go to bed." I winked at him: his mouth hung open slightly.

He muttered something to himself, and climbed in bed next to me.

I pounced on him, wincing briefly at my leg, and then kissed him passionately.

"I love you, my sly fox."

"I love you too, my clever bunny."

His heart was beating wildly as I positioned myself on top of him, pressing my body against his, and my nose into the fur on his neck. I gently bit him: just to tease.

"If you don't stop that, I'm gonna bite you myself," Nick warned, squirming beneath me.

I giggled, and breathed in his scent. My hard day faded, replaced by his warmth, and his loving kisses around my ears.


	17. Chapter 17

**I went ahead and fixed all the formatting from the very beginning.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Nick POV**

I hate alarms. I _hate_ them.

Slam! My fist stung a little from snoozing the alarm on Judy's nightstand.

5:00 am.

"Ugh, work," I muttered quietly.

It had been a rough night. I barely slept at all, having Judy's soft fur press against mine all night. It was all I could think about: how beautiful she was, how soft she felt, how the only thing keeping us apart was a dumb bra and pajama pants.

"I'm gonna get you back for this," I mumbled to her stirring body atop of mine.

She looked up at me with sleepy violet eyes, a sly little smile on her face.

"What's the matter, Fox?"

"I'll show you the matter if you give me a second," I returned, watching her ears flush.

" _Nicholas_!"

"You started it! I could barely sleep all night with you and your… gorgeous body…" I trailed off, watching her stretch upwards as she straddled my stomach.

"Hehe! Stop your gawking, I'll get off you now. We need to get ready for work."

Please don't get off of me. _Please_ don't get off of me.

I sat up quickly before she could leave, and held her waist as I pressed my lips to hers. She slid down to my lap, and immediately her eyes opened wide.

" _Nick o-oh my god!_ Y-you stop that or you're g-gonna be in trouble!" She scolded me in a surprised voice, but didn't move her position.

"Oh officer, I don't mean to be no trouble! Oh, and this is for your little stunt last night." I pressed her waist down against me, a sly grin on my face as she gasped and bit her lip ever so slightly.

"Alright! Alright you win! J-just… _ahhnnn_ … s-stop torturing m-me!" She begged, grasping the fur on my chest, breathing hard as I moved my hip against hers.

"Nu-uh! Who's the smartest, most handsome fox in Zootopia?"

"Y-you! _Oh, Nick_! P-please!"

"Aaaaand who is his dumb bunny?" I pressed her down just a little harder.

" _M-m-me_!"

"Yes, yes you are." I kissed her deeply, releasing my pressure on her shaking body.

She climbed off of me, quite flustered with her arms folded. "Hmpf!"

I kissed her ears, climbing out of bed myself. "I'm going to take a shower, Carrots, I'll be there in a sec. Oh, and I love you."

She glared at me for a second, and kissed me with a smile. "I love you too, my sly fox."

My shower was ice cold.

"Niiiiiick! We're gonna be late if you take any longer!" Judy's muffled voice came to me through the bathroom door.

"I'm hurryin' I'm hurryin'!" I wasn't hurrying. I needed as much cold water as possible.

Judy had made breakfast for us, carrots for her, and a beetle sandwich for me.

"Nick, you're the worst at ironing." Judy looked at me, jesting about my wrinkly uniform.

"I like it this way. It gives me character." I grinned at her, knowing it would bug her all day.

5:45 am.

"Come on, so help you if you make us late!"

"I'm comin I'm comin!" I noticed her wince at every other step down the stairs, so I scooped her up in my arms.

"Nick! Put me down, we're in uniform!"

"Not a chance, Cottontail." She nuzzled under my chin, and I kissed her ears.

She looked up at me, and gave me a sweet kiss. "I love you, you big dumb fox."

"I love you too, my cute little bunny."

6:00 am. We sat in our office, looking through the photos of the animals Judy had exposed in the fight club, and that special operations had apprehended.

"That's the animal that chased me: we'll start with him." Judy pointed to a solid black jaguar on the screen.

I hated him already.

I'd be the one asking questions, as to keep Judy out of harms way. I'd make sure to have these animals chained to the chair when I spoke with them.

"Alright, Carrots, let's get to it."

The jaguar, a forty year old factory worker named Adrian T. Huntred, sat chained to a bolted down chair in a room before us, quiet. We remained out of sight behind the two-way mirror that connected to the interrogation room.

"He's not gonna tell us anything," Judy whispered to me, tapping her carrot pen on a notepad.

"What do we have against him?"

"Attempted murder, assault on an officer, felony assault, possession of nighthowlers: nearly thirty years in maximum security prison."

"I have an idea. A iDEAL. Ha! Get it?" Judy shook her head at my witty pun as I chuckled at myself.

"I'll double it to sixty, and say that I can cut his sentence in half if he exposes the operation, and gives information on that buck we're missing."

"That's a great idea Nick!"

"I know, Sweetheart, I thought of it." I left the room after winking at Judy as she rolled her eyes at me, and walked into interrogation.

I sat down in the chair amongst growls from the criminal in front of me, and sipped a cup of black coffee.

"So. You're Adrian, right?"

He spat at me, flashing his teeth.

"So your name is flem? That's odd."

"Shut yer wise ass up!" The chains jolted as he attempted to lunge forward at me.

"At least we're on the same page regarding my intelligence in reference to yours." I looked at him, as smug as physically possible. I imagined Judy snickering in the room next to mine.

I was met with another growl, and then silence.

"Actually, I'm here to offer you somethin'. I'm not actually your interrogator guy, I'm an officer that works with the defense attorneys," I picked up my notepad with his file on it, "you're down for sixty years. I can cut it in half. There's no way I can get you out of jail time, but I can make it to where you won't die in a cell."

His eyes were slits as he glared at me, hate in his vision. He remained silent.

"All I need is information for these nice officers here." I motioned behind the door with a paw and slid a photo of our missing animal on the table, "Information about this Buck and where he went, and about who ran the operation you guys were fighting at."

Silence.

"Fine, have it your way. I'm outta here."

I stood up out of my chair, and walked out of the door, back into the viewing room with Judy.

"How was I?"

"That was great and all, Nick, but why'd you leave?"

"You'll see." I winked at her, wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her ears.

"Nick! No-no, we're at the station."

"Sorry!" it was hard to keep my paws off of her, being so close with her both at work and home.

Her paw brushed mine, and I found her eyes gazing at me. I knew she felt the same, and I grasped her paw.

We waited patiently in that room for hours, watching the jaguar. He sat, his head in his paws, still.

"Nick! Stop that!" Came a hushed whisper next to me from Judy.

"What?" I grinned at her, tickling her tail again.

She squirmed, covering her mouth to stifle a giggle, and glared at me. _"Nicholas we are at work, I will end you."_

"Geez, sorry, just tryin' to pass the time."

The jaguar stirred before us, and our attention focused back on the matter at hand.

"And… here… we… go." I counted down, and the Jaguar sat up.

"'Ey! Can I talk to that fox again!?"

Judy snickered at me, and I left to enter interrogation again.

"I heard ya callin'. Ready to make a deal?"

"Yea," he growled, "but I better get my fuckin' sentence cut."

"You will, no doubt. Recognize that buck? Eric Doer, he's been missing. We need information of his whereabouts."

"Yea, he was a fighter. Even beat a fuckin' cheetah. Gored him with those pointy ass antlers of his."

What? A Buck fighting as a predator? "What happened to him?"

"He was pulled in by the bosses boss. Crazy motherfucker I heard, leads a professional ring, but nobody knows nothin' about where or what the fucker looks like. Eric tolds me that the big guy invited him to those rings, and I ain't seen him since."

"What can you tell me about your boss?"

"Fuckin nothin' unless you wanna see me dead."

"Hm," That didn't help with sniffing out the operation, nor our case without the boss' name, "well, I can't guarantee your sentence cut if I don't get full cooperation."

"Oh come on! You're gonna fuckin' kill me!"

"No, if you help me, you'll be placed in a prison on the outskirts of the city. No one will know your name. We won't release it to the press, and if I'm ever asked I'll personally explain that you told me to shut the fuck up."

Adrian looked at me, in deep thought. I knew he had no other options.

"Fine. I don't know or seen the big guy, but our boss is a wolf. Best fuckin' fighter in the ring. Takes nighthowler like it's pain meds, but it don't make him go all loopy, just angry as all hell. His name is Jack, but he goes by Ripper."

Yes! "Thanks for your cooperation. You'll be sure to get your time cut, don't worry."

I left him with that, and Judy met me in the hallway.

"Nick! You did great!"

"I know. It's called a hustle, Sweetheart, and I'm the king."

"Yea, yea, like I haven't heard that a thousand times." She giggled at me, and gave me a swift peck on the lips after checking to see that no one was watching. "Come on, we have another suspect, a wolf named Jack Fletcher. He had a stash of nighthowler on him when they caught him."

"Can we eat lunch first? I'm starving, cottontail, it's almost noon. We've been stuck in that room for hours."

"I suppose, but we're gonna eat fast. I wanna get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible."

We walked to the cafeteria together.

"You're going to let me iron your clothes from now on." Judy ordered as we sat down at a table.

"Perfect! I'm no good at it anyway." I smiled at her. One less thing for me to do that I hated.

"Wilde! Hopps! I need to see you." Bogo's voice echoed over the lunchroom commotion, cutting our break short.

"Ugh! I just got my fish." I groaned. "Screw it, it's comin' with me."

Judy had already finished her tiny salad, and chuckled at me as I picked up my plate and ate as we walked.

Bogo ushered us into his office, shaking his giant head at me as I brought my plate in.

"We found something at that factory. It pertains to a your missing persons case. Here," He shoved a folder our way.

Judy picked it up, and nearly dropped it, her eyes wide with horror.

"What? What is it Judy?" I inquired, growing worried at her reaction.

"It's… it's just awful." She handed me the folder, and I lost my appetite.

The forensic scientists that had scrubbed the place for prints and criminal activity after it had been busted had found the mangled body of a deer. Our missing buck. It looked as if he'd been cut apart with blades, his neck broken, and his head… backwards. His blood filled the metal container he'd been discovered in: decomposition already taking effect.

"This is now a murder investigation. You two are still on it. Congratulations. Go find who did this."

"Yes sir." We replied in unison, taking the file as we left.

I lied, I was still hungry. I ran back into Bogo's office and grabbed my fish.

Judy was quiet next to me as we walked. Her ears drooped slightly. I wrapped my tail around her, and walked a little closer.

"I hoped we'd find him, but… not like that." She spoke softly as we entered our office. I closed the door behind us, locked it, and shut the blinds.

"Nick? What are you doing?" She looked at me, curious, but I could see she was still struggling with Bogo's news.

I motioned to the leather couch in our office, "Sit down, I'll rub your back, Sweetheart."

She obliged, and I sat behind her, kneading my paws into her shoulders.

She sighed, resting her head back on my shoulder and relaxed as I rubbed.

"Feel better, Juds?"

"Mhm. Kinda."

I kissed her ears gently. "Hey, don't worry too much it Carrots, we'll find who did this. We always do. I'll take the boss guys interrogation for you, okay?"

"Nick, you already had one today, I couldn't put you through another several hours. You need a break!" Her concerned eyes found mine. I touched my nose to hers and wrapped her in my arms.

"It's okay, Carrots, I've got this." I didn't want this wolf to see her face. He most likely had connections all over, and if Judy got hurt…

"I love you, Nick. You always know how to make me feel better." She kissed me, resting her body onto mine for a moment before we had to get back to work.

"I love you too, Cottontail. Come on, let's get this over with."

The wolf sat in another room: chained to his chair. He was large, with gray and white markings. Tattoos lined him, including his jaws, where extra teeth had been tattooed on.

Judy and I sat in the viewing room behind another mirror, reading his file together.

"Any ideas?" I whispered to her, straining to come up with anything.

"Try the same thing you did earlier. If it ain't broke, don't fix it!"

"True. Alright, here I go."

The room was quiet as I entered. No growls this time, just a curious stare.

"Got someone to talk, eh? Who was it?"

I was hoping he'd be dumb. "Talk? No. You're number nine on a list of failures that didn't want my help."

"Hmpf." He scoffed at me, "What help? A cut of a sentence? A false promise of immunity?"

"Actually, yes. I can cut your sentence in half. I can even keep you out for life, cause, you know, you're facing murder charges now." I threw the picture of the mutilated buck on the table in front of him.

The wolf remained calm, ignoring the brutality in front of him.

"So, you found Eric. I'd wondered where he'd run off to."

"You can't tell me you don't know anything about him. He fought regularly at your little club."

"Would you like to fight at our little club?" He grinned at me, his tattoos and his teeth becoming one, "I see it in your eyes. You've killed with your own claws. The depth is there. Ever notice how your teeth feel just a little sharper?"

I was taken aback at his reply, flashing back to the night I'd…

"There it is. There's that memory." He jested at me, "you could make some great mone-"

"No. I'm not interested in blood sport. But I am interested in who your boss is."

The grin faded. "There's some things I won't do, and kill myself is one of them."

"You won't be in danger if you help us. We can guarantee you a prison on the outskirts of the city. No one will know you, and we won't release anything to the press regarding who you are or about the fights."

"You don't think he doesn't have people there? You don't think his boss and his boss' boss, all the way up to… _him_ … don't have connections all over this city? They already know we're here. They already know who talked. They'll be dead within the night."

I searched his brown eyes. "Who is 'him'?"

He looked away, shifting in his seat. "I don't know."

"Hm. You sure about that? We can help you, Jack."

"No one can help me. I want my lawyer."

Damn it.

"Have it your way." I stood up and left the room.

Judy met me in the hall, her ears low. "Ugh! That stubborn little-"

"It's all good, Juds. I have an idea."

 **Judy POV**

"What is it?" Hopefully it works as well as the last idea.

"We need another suspect to get him to talk. Maybe, put them in the same room?" Nick scratched his head, obviously tired.

That's it!

"Wait! Nick, this rooms vent connects to another room next to it! You go rest in the viewing room, and I'll go get another suspect!" I placed my paw on Nick's chest, pushing him gently into the mirror room. "Go go go, relax, you've done a wonderful job."

"Don't have to ask me twice," He yawned, flashing his teeth, and retreated into the dark room.

"Don't you fall asleep!" I called after him in a hushed voice. He'd probably be snoring as soon as the door closed.

I located another officer, a rhino named Hornst. He and I escorted another suspect into the room next to Jack's, and I closed the vent on my side of the wall.

"Alright Mr. Isaac, listen carefully, and you'll come out of this with nothing but an assault charge." I whispered to him, just in case the wolf could hear us talk.

The scrawny coyote looked at me, curious.

"If you give me all the information you know about Ripper's boss, you don't get life in prison. Instead, you get an assault charge, something that can be easily served in under five years, if jail time is even chosen at the trial. Listening?"

Isaac nodded rapidly, his ears perked.

I opened the vent, and spoke loudly.

"So, is Jack the big guy at your fight clubs?"

"Uh, yea, he runs the place."

"And who does he answer to?"

He looked at me, nervous, and I nodded encouragingly.

"He answers to another wolf guy, a big gray one. Calls himself Brutus, or somethin'. I-"

"You're fuckin' dead you fuckin' rat!" The wolf's muffled voice came through the vent, making me grin.

"Wh- he can hear me!?" The coyote stressed his restraints, panicking.

I shook my head at him, closing the vent. "You'll be fine. He doesn't know for sure who you are, your voice gets all muffled and distorted through the vent. We needed him to give us more info, and now that you gave us an opening, we'll help you, too. He'll be going in maximum security for a very long time, and you'll probably be free on probation." I winked at him as he relaxed a bit, extremely pleased this had worked out. So far, at least.

The coyote was escorted back to a holding cell by Officer Hornst, and I returned to the mirror room with a smug looking Nick.

"Carrots! Look at you, hustlin' like a master!" He embraced me, squeezing me tight.

"Well, I did hustle the hustle king, once upon a time." I grinned at him, and touched my nose to his.

"Go on. Get back in there," I motioned to the quite angry wolf on the other side of the mirror.

"Aye aye, hustle queen." He kissed the top of my head as he left, and I watched him enter the room and sit down.

He had a smug look on his face: the same one I grew to love.

He sat for a second amongst growls from the frustrated wolf, and opened his file, sipping on a cold cup of coffee that he'd left in this room all day. I giggled at him as he propped his paws up on the table.

"So. Who's Brutus?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Nick sat quietly, awaiting a reply from the wolf across him.

"You, uh, gonna start talking? Cause you're gonna be stuck in that prison anyway. Might as well help us, so we can help you." Nick took a long sip from his disgusting cup of cold coffee, hiding a grimace to look cool for Judy.

Judy giggled at his antics from behind the mirror, shaking her head.

The big wolf cast his eyes down, exhaling. "I suppose I don't have a choice, eh? I expect something worth my information in exchange for the situation you've placed me in." He looked at Nick, a dim fire beneath his gaze.

"Of course. In return for your help in bringing down your boss, and with who murdered Eric, we'll place you in a prison on the outskirts, separate from your little buddies we caught with you. You won't be charged with murder, I mean, unless you were the one that killed him."

"I didn't. I don't know who did, either. Bodies just show up, and the guys above me melt 'em into the steel works."

Judy shuddered at the thought of melting flesh and bone. Nick remained mostly calm for his suspect, but felt the urge to vomit.

The wolf chuckled at Nick's subtle discomfort, "For one that's tasted flesh, you sure can't handle the thought of it."

Nick cast a short glare, anger forming at the wolf's jests, but quickly regained composure. "Then that leaves your boss. Describe him."

"Solid gray, and massive. Fights in the blood rings himself. He has black markings on his paws, always said they were runes of death, but I'm not sure about that. They look like scribbles, to me."

"Great. Where do we find him? Where does he live?"

"Pfffff. Hell if I know. All I know, is that he pays me my share, and that he takes care of… rats."

Judy stood behind the mirror, making a plan to keep the coyote that had spoken out of harms way during his sentencing. He may even need witness protection.

"But, I do know that he comes by the factory every Friday night. Now, probably not. He's not an idiot like those under me. He's not that bright, but he's no broken light. You may find him at EaSeal's, he visits every so often."

"I hate that place," Judy whispered to herself, remembering the dirty, smelly bar.

"A stake out it is," thought Nick, writing down the bar's name on his notepad. "Anything else you can give us?"

The wolf looked upwards, a thoughtful expression on his face. "This." He extended his paw in a fist, and extended his middle digit at Nick.

"Alright, we're done here. You'll get your deal." Nick stood up, and left the room, followed by a hearty chuckle from the wolf.

"See you around… killer."

 **Nick POV**

Judy and I sat in our office. An unmarked vehicle had to be assigned to us for our stake out, but we hadn't been granted one, yet.

"Ugh, we have to be there in a few hours!" Judy grumbled next to me in the chair, frustration in her tone.

It was Thursday around noon. Brutus would have a good chance to be at EaSeal's tonight, considering he'd be laying low after the factory bust, and where better to be than a bar with minimal police interference.

"We need to get some sleep if we're going to be up all night looking for this guy," I nudged Judy, hoping to get some sleep with her.

"Nick, I know you, you're not gonna get up after six hours, you'll just lay there and pretend you don't hear me." She rolled her eyes at me, nudging me back.

"I won't! I promise! We've been up all day, Cottontail, we can't be up all night too! We could just take a nap on the couch in here and shut the blinds. No one would see us or even know we were here. Pleaaaaassseeee?"

She glared at me, looking exhausted, "Honey, no. You can go nap on that couch if you'd like, but I'm gonna be working, you know, at my _job_."

"Alright, be tired later. I'll nap without you." I pouted a little for show, flattening my ears and dropping my tail. I dragged my paws to the couch and got comfortable, looking as sad as physically possible with my back turned to Judy: curled up in spiraling depression.

I heard a little scoff from Judy, still clicking away at the keyboard.

It was only a matter of time. I had set my trap, and baited it. Now, all I needed was a little bunny to come my way.

I heard a long sigh from Judy's direction, and the clicking stopped, but I didn't hear her leave the chair. I felt her eyes burn into the back of my skull.

The clicking returned, but slower.

"Come on, you know you want to." I thought, sighing loudly and holding my sorrowful position.

"Ugh. You dumb fox." Judy muttered to herself quietly, and I heard the chair roll a little as she hopped down.

Got her!

The blinds shut, the door locked, and the lights went black. I looked to see Judy crawling on top of me, positioning herself between the faux leather cushions and I. She glared at me, and buried her nose in my neck.

"There she is," I teased, pulling her close to me and kissing her ears.

"I hate you sometimes," she muttered, nuzzling into me.

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to hate me!"

"Well… it isn't…" She kissed my chin, and yawned.

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said! I lied, Genius."

I grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes. "I already set an alarm, Carrots, let's get some sleep."

"Is it for six PM?"

"Yea, yea, it's for six pm."

"It better be."

I kissed her ears lightly, "I love you."

"I love you, too, you clever fox."

 **Judy POV**

Nick's quiet alarm perked my ears.

6:02 pm.

Nick was still sleeping, his warm arms wrapped around me in a loving embrace. His breath tickled the fur between my ears.

I stretched, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. His eyes flickered as he awoke, and he smiled, returning my kiss with a paw on my cheek.

"Good mornin', Cottontail."

I giggled at him, "Nick, it's evening, we have a stake out starting in ten minutes."

"Uuuuuuugggghhhhhhh," He groaned, pulling me tight to him and closing his eyes again.

"Nick! Come on, I knew you'd do this, we need to get up!"

He let out a mischievous giggle, and nuzzled my ears, "Okay, okay, I'm up." He pulled me closer, still not getting up.

"Nicholas Wilde this will be the last time you wake up if you don't let me go, you big lazy fox!"

"Okay! Geez." He released me with a kiss, and rolled off of the couch onto the hard floor. "Oof!"

"Ha! See, that's what you get for not listening to me."

I hopped off of the couch over Nick's sprawled body, and checked the computer for our assigned vehicle. "Aha! We were granted car nine-nine-eight. Get up, Nicky, let's go!"

He was right about us needing rest: I was wired! We'd practically ran to the repurposed truck that would serve as our stake out vehicle. It was beat up, dull red with tinted black windows, and dirty: perfect.

"We have to sit in that for twelve hours?" Nick grumbled beside me.

"Hush, it'll fit in better than any SUV you'd pick out."

"You don't know that for sure…"

I knew it for sure. Nick would've picked the most expensive, stylish, technology filled SUV he could have found.

The truck sputtered to life at the turn of a key. A pillar of black smoke briefly spewed from the tail pipe as we took off, leaving for TundraTown.

An hour later, the roads became slick. One more hour to go, and we'd be in business.

Nick was snoring to my right. He'd fallen asleep not five minutes after we'd left the station.

"How can you sleep so much?" I whispered to myself, more awake than I've been all day.

Nick shifted and turned towards me in his slumber: his nose sniffed wildly for something. His expression changed from peaceful to sorrow, and he whined softly.

"Nick? Nick, are you okay!?" Was he having another nightmare!?

I moved a paw from the steering wheel and placed it on his head. He sniffed my arm, and the whining stopped: replaced by a slight smile. He was soon back to snoring.

"What was that all about?" I glanced at him occasionally as I drove to make sure he was sleeping peacefully, and to admire the way his fur shimmered red as the falling Sun's orange rays touched it.

Snow crunched beneath tires upon our arrival to EaSeal's.

"Nick. Hey, Nick. Wake up." I shook him a little, failing to wake him.

"Nick!"

"Wha… what's goin' on?" He replied groggily, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

"Nick we're here, where should we park?"

"Eh, middle row, offset from the door to avoid a direct line of sight."

We parked between two smaller, beat up cars to have full view of what happened around us. Our tinted windows made it harder for us to see out in the dark, but impossible for others to see us inside the car.

"Ugh. And let the stake out, begin." Nick twirled his paw, slumped in his seat with his paws on the dash.

"Nick this was your idea." I reminded him with a chuckle.

"Don't remind me," He rolled his eyes.

Several animals had passed us, all drunk before they'd even entered the bar.

"That's public intoxication, public… eugh, urination!" It irked me that I couldn't slap out some tickets. Nick chuckled beside me, playing a game on his phone.

"This is the last stop for a lot of animals on a binge night," Nick shook his head, "Ugh, on my twenty first I ended up right about there," He pointed to a curb on the outside of the bar, "Ha, I couldn't even walk. Slept there, woke up covered in-"

"Nicholas! Stop that!" I didn't even want to guess about what he could've been covered in.

"What's the matter? Never celebrated your twenty first?" He looked at me, a sly glint in his emerald eyes.

"No, as a matter of fact, I've never had a drop of the stuff!"

He looked at me in false disbelief, "What? I never would've guessed! You have to try it at least once in your life!"

"No, no I don't."

"What if," He raised the armrest that had separated us, and scooched closer, "I were to get us some fine wine, make a candle lit dinner in our apartment, and-"

"Nu uh! I know what you're doing, you sly fox." My ears burned at the thought of a romantic night with him. We hadn't had one since…

His paw ran the length of my ear, and I shuddered a little, "what I was saying is, that I'd light the apartment up with candles all around: the blinds closed, the door locked, and I'd cook a surprise dish for you. We'd sip on some wine in the dim light," I could feel his hot breath on my ears, my stomach tumbling over itself at each word, "and after we finished eating, I'd carry you to a bed of roses, wrap the covers around us, and give you the time of your li-"

" _Nicholas P. Wilde!"_ I brushed him off of me, feeling an intense heat inside me. "Not now! You c-can't do this to me now!"

He giggled like a naughty pup, and scooched away.

"Nick… you didn't have to go away…" I pulled on his paw, wanting to feel his fur close to mine. I knew we were working, but we were out of sight…

2:00 am. The truck was freezing now: winding trails of ice had formed on the windows. It had been turned off as soon as we'd parked, and the heat we'd blasted from the air conditioning had been replaced by freezing winter steadily over the hours.

I shivered, and huddled close to Nick as we watched the drunkards around us. We'd spotted several wolves, but none of them solid gray, nor did they match the body type of a professional underground fighter.

"G-g-geez it's c-c-cold," Nick complained next to me for the millionth time, "I kn-kn-know I've been s-saying it's c-c-cold, but d-damn! It's c-cold!" His teeth chattered next to my ears.

"Th-then-n c-c-come c-closer y-you b-big d-d-dummy!"

He lifted me onto his lap, shaking all over.

I turned to him and straddled his lap, pressing my freezing body to his. "Ahhhhh, that's b-better…"

Our shivering slowed its intensity as we huddled for warmth. Nick looked forward at the bar, and I scanned the area behind the truck, looking for our next suspect.

"This is nice- God damn it!"

He had tried to take a shaky sip of coffee and spilled it all over us.

"Nick!"

I got off of him, my uniform soaked in black coffee. "Nick! W-why d-d-did you d-do that!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, C-Carrots I w-w-was th-thirsty!"

"Ugh!"

His ears flattened as he shook, pouting at me, "I-I d-didn't m-m-mean to C-C-Carrots, I'm s-s-sorry!"

I sighed and kissed his freezing nose, "I know, l-l-love."

We sat, freezing together for a moment, not being able to do anything else but shiver.

"Y-y-you kn-know C-Cottontail, i-in the a-a-academy th-they told us t-to sh-shed wet c-c-clothes a-and h-huddle for b-b-body h-h-heat." He looked at me, a shaky grin on his face.

I scoffed, and continued my freezing.

Damn him. He was right. We had to sit in sub-zero weather like this for a minimum of another six hours. Hypothermia was a strong possibility, even in the confines of a truck.

Well… I'm not totally against it…

"Y-y-you d-d-did th-this o-on p-purpose!" I glared at him as I pulled my uniform off, and used what little dry parts of it that were left to dry my own fur.

"I s-s-swear I d-didn't!" Nick did the same as I had, and sat there in a pair of blue boxers.

I climbed on top of him as I had before in nothing but red underwear and a red sports bra, burning on the inside, and pressed myself against him. He was so warm!

I looked into his jade eyes as I straddled him, motioning downward, "wearing th-those for s-s-someone?"

His eyes opened wide and his ears pinned back, "N-no…"

I giggled at him. He wore blue the same reason I started wearing red.

He pulled me close, and wrapped his tail around me, warming my lower half.

"Mmm, that's nice," I mumbled, no longer shivering and able to scan the area behind the truck once more.

"A-anything b-b-behind us?" Nick inquired, still shivering below me.

"No, no new cars have shown up. Nothing ahead?"

"N-n-no, no g-gray w-wolves e-either. N-n-no one h-has e-entered f-for m-maybe ten m-minutes."

"Nicky, what can I do to help? You're still freezing, love…"

"G-get m-me a t-t-torch."

"A torch?"

"S-set m-me o-on fire!"

"Ha-ha! Here, how about this," my lips met his, my paws grasped on the fur of his neck. I caressed his tongue with mine: breathing in rhythm as his paws traveled my back, and my hips pressed to his.

"There. Better?"

He nodded his head vigorously, no longer shivering. Something caught his eye, and his ears perked, "Wait!"

"What!? What do you see!?"

"Ugh, never mind, it was a white wolf in the shadows for a minute. He looked gray."

I turned my head to see Fixxer outside, smoking as if it weren't negative five degrees.

He threw his cigarette bud on the ground, and walked back inside.

"Ugh, littering." I shook my head, much to Nick's amusement as he chuckled beneath me.

6:00 am. Nick and I had watched all around us for hours, cuddled together, fur to fur. Almost nothing separated us, save for a thin layer of silk and fabric. It had driven me insane.

"Focus," I thought to myself, "you're on the job. Our guy could show up at any second." Still, it was torture to be this close. If we were at the apartment…

"Judy! Stop it!" I yelled mentally, taking my mind out of the bedroom, and off of Nick's warm… lean body…

"JUDY! FOCUS!" I screamed in my mind once more. I had to focus, we needed to catch this guy.

8:30 am. The bars inhabitants had slowly dwindled, leaving only a few cars behind. It was time to go.

I let out a quick puff of air, frustrated. "He didn't show up."

"Ugh, do we have to do this again tomorrow?" Nick groaned, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes, Nick…"

"Fine… let's go home."

Our truck struggled to start, and after what seemed a freezing eternity, the engine turned over.

The drive was long. We remained in our underwear as I drove, the heat blasting our frigid fur. Nick forced himself to stay awake to make sure my exhaustion wouldn't overcome me.

"Carrots… Carrots, wake up…" I felt a nudge from Nick.

"Hmm?"

"You fell asleep after we parked. Come on, I'll take you home."

He lifted me out of the truck seat, and carried me to my little blue car. I didn't even remember making it back to the station.

I looked down. Nick had dressed me: my uniform still damp from the coffee fiasco. My eyes fluttered, and darkness took my vision. A soft muzzle kissed around my ears.

"Get some sleep, my cute little bunny, we have another long night ahead of us."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Nick POV**

My quiet alarm perked my ear. 6:00 pm. God, I hated stake outs. How many days would I have to endure this?

I looked down to Judy, who was curled up on top of me in a mismatched pajama outfit I'd thrown together to dress her in. I stroked her ears, and kissed her nose.

Violet rays smiled at me as she awoke, and stretched on me.

"Well good morning, Cottontail."

"Morning? Hehe, Nick, it's evening." She sat up, and a curious look arose on her face. She sniffed the back of her paw. "Nick. Did you bathe me?"

"Uh…"

Her ears grew bright red, and a piercing glare found my eyes.

"Not actually bathed! I used a warm rag and your shampoo to get the stickiness out of your fur. We were covered in coffee, Sweetheart, and you were wiped out. I didn't… _undress_ you… I figured it'd be better than letting your fur mat together…"

She searched my eyes, but found no lies. Her glare faded into a loving gaze. "Thanks, love, that was sweet. Sorry, I just didn't expect that you'd _only_ towel me down." She bent over and kissed me.

What did that mean? "Didn't expect I'd _only_ towel you down?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"No, I was only kidding about how you'd-"

"Take advantage?" That hurt just a little.

"No! Nick, that's not what I meant! I didn't mean it like that at all!"

"Whatever you say."

Her ears dropped as I sat up, and climbed out of bed.

"Nick!"

I ignored her plea, irritation and hurt sitting in my chest. Why would she think I'd take advantage of her? I loved her, why would I ever try to hurt our relationship? Why would I hurt our chances of being together for the rest of our lives…?

Maybe she thought I was just a fox after all…

I threw on my uniform, leaving Judy's in the dryer. A rapid pitter-patter of paws sounded behind me.

"Nick! Wait, please, I-"

"Save it, Carrots, we have somewhere to be." I brushed a small tear from my cheek. I'd done my best to respect her- No. I hadn't. I teased her, I touched her… Maybe she was right to think that low of me…

 _"You never deserved her, anyway."_ I imagined its teasing voice echoing through my thoughts: reminding me just how much I didn't.

Our ride to the station was quiet. We'd packed several large blankets this time: hoping to avoid a repeat of last night.

"We have car one-zero-four," Judy muttered to me, a pained look in her glistening eyes as she parked at the station near the undercover cars.

It was a smaller vehicle, but more modern, and less beat up. Black paint, black wheels, black tint: it would blend in well.

I climbed into the driver seat, and Judy quietly made her way to the passenger side.

Traffic was especially packed today: cars lined the freeway behind an accident involving several vehicles. Judy would gaze at me, and scooch her paw on the armrest just a little closer each time.

My eyes remained forward, but my ears refused to do anything but remain flat. Why did I even bother getting out of bed today?

"For Judy…" I thought, shaking my head a little, sorrow welling in my throat as I thought about what she must truly think of me.

The hours passed in silence: EaSeal's loomed before us once more. We parked near the edge of the parking lot this time, with binoculars at the ready.

My head leaned against the headrest. I sat quietly, reclined, watching Judy's reflection in my window rather than searching the animals around us. Her ears hadn't perked for hours…

Her paw touched mine, and a little butterfly awoke among the hurt.

"Nick… I love you…" Her voice was shaky, her eyes searching for mine.

The car was silent for a moment.

I heard her sniffle, and she turned away, quiet in her seat.

"… I love you too, Cottontail…" Just because I was hurt, didn't mean I loved her any less.

Her sniffling stopped, and she looked at me with teary violet eyes, and a slight smile. I grasped her paw.

"I didn't mean to say that, Nick… I really don't think you'd… you know… I'm so sorry…"

"You said it for a reason, Carrots… I'm the one that's sorry… It's not your fault I make you think that way of me… I… don't respect you... I don't… deserve you…"

"Nicholas Wilde," Her stern voice caught me by surprise, "you are the most wonderful animal I've ever met!" She climbed on top of the armrest, and pulled my muzzle to face her, "Nick, you were my first friend in Zootopia, my best friend, and now you're here as the love of my life! You dumb fox," She touched her nose to mine, "I love you more than anything. Nick, when we… fool around like that, it's not against my will… I want you, too. I've just never felt like this before, Nicky, I don't want to rush anything and ruin what we have."

She held my cheeks, locking my eyes to hers. "I shouldn't have made a stupid joke like that, and I'm sorry. I love you. Can you forgive your dumb bunny?"

Her smile brightened my vision. I hadn't seen it all day. The hurt faded: butterflies taking its place. "Yes. Yes I can," I kissed her smile, and pulled her on my lap, "but you're my sweet bunny."

She giggled, her ears standing tall, and we sat in the cold, wrapping layers of blankets around us.

"I'm soooo glad we brought these, my fur is much too short for this weather." Judy spoke, leaning her head on my shoulder with the binoculars raised to the bar's entrance.

"Any wolves tonight?"

"One, but he was a scrawny, patchy guy."

I sighed, not looking forward to the long hours ahead. Wait a minute. I looked down at her, a sly grin rising.

"So, Carrots. I couldn't help but remember you telling me that you wanted me, too."

"Don't you start this, we have to focus tonight, and we're not freezing to death so I'm not taking my clothes off." I watched her ears flush, amused.

"I know, Carrots, it's just good to know. Just in case."

"Just in case what?"

"Nothin'." I winked at her, and bopped her nose with mine.

"You sly fox…" She sent a suspicious glare my way, and returned to scanning the bar's entrance.

A large group of animals passed out car to the left, and stood between the entrance and our vantage point.

"Ugh, move," Judy muttered, lowering her binoculars. The animals remained, laughing together in heavy inebriation.

"Hey, wait, look at that one." I motioned towards the group, at the center of which stood a gray wolf.

She focused on the group, honing in on the possible suspect. "He's gray, yes, but he's not as massive as Jack had told us he should be."

"Black markings on his paws?"

"I can't tell, they're in his pockets. He has a nasty scar on his lip and muzzle, though. Did you notice which vehicle they arrived in?"

"A fancy SUV on the other side of the lot. Uhhhh, that one. Third to last row, solid white with black rims."

The group moved towards the entrance, and walked inside.

"We'll keep an eye out for them. If we don't find a more likely suspect before they leave, we'll trail their car to find a location." Judy lowered the binoculars, and rested back against me.

"Well, that's at least some progress. Maybe." I sighed, and nuzzled her ears.

1:00 am. Several cars had come and gone, none of which contained a likely suspect.

"Ugh, Nick you're getting crumbs in my fur!"

"Mm -crunch- sorry, Cottontail," I moved my muzzle over a little, snacking on a little bag of chips, "it's burning up in here."

I adjusted our covers a little, letting some of the frigid air around us flow onto my fur.

" _Brrr_! Nick, please cover me back up, it's freezing."

"Okay, okay," I wrapped my tail around her waist, trying to keep myself comfortable as well.

"Mmm, I love your tail," She hugged it to her, and tilted her head back to kiss under my chin, "it's so fluffy and warm!"

I chucked, taking an extra steady sip of coffee.

3:00 am.

"Nick! Nick, wake up!"

"Hmmm… no."

"You lazy fox, I'm gonna punch you if you don't."

I heeded her warning, and lifted my muzzle from her neck. "It's hard to stay awake when you're so soft and squishy. You're like a portable pillow!"

She scoffed at me, and followed a couple of wolves to the door with her binoculars.

"It's true," I moved my muzzle close to the base of her ear, "you're squishy enough to… eat." I snapped my teeth a little.

She jumped, and turned to face me with fiery eyes and red cheeks. "So, you wanna play that game, huh? Alright."

She scooted herself off of my right thigh, and into the center of my lap: right on top of me.

"That's not fair!" I whined, desperately needing to loosen my belt.

"Yes. Yes it is." She looked up at me, as smug as could be as she wiggled her hips.

"Oooo, I am gonna get you for this." It took everything I had not to every second I felt her cotton tail on my stomach.

"Nope. You're gonna sit there, and we're gonna watch out for Brutus so we don't have to sit in this dumb parking lot anymore."

"… Officer, this is cruel and unusual punishment…"

She giggled, ignoring my struggles. "Ugh, we need to see what's going on inside."

"I would _love_ to find out what's going on inside…"

"Nick! Not that, inside the bar!" She arched her back, raising a paw to my cheek, gazing into my eyes as punishment for my comment.

" _Mmm_ … Judy! You can't do this to me anymore!" I was panting now, my fur on end, among other things.

She kissed me, running her tongue along my lips, panting with me. Her hot breath filled my nose, her rapid pants causing a wave of fire burn to the tips of my ears. _I can't take it I can't take it I can't ta_ -

"Are you gonna be good?" She stopped her kiss, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Y-yes!"

"Promise?"

"Yes! _Hhh, Judy you are ten seconds from-"_

She kissed me again, and lifted herself off of me, back onto my thigh.

"Now, what I was saying, is that we need someone in there. I can't go in, so that leaves… you."

"I'm in full uniform, remember?" God, I wish we weren't wearing anything.

"I remember, so we're going to have to come back in street clothes."

"Juds, we can't leave tonight, we have to… ugh. We have to come back tomorrow, don't we?"

"Yep."

 **Judy POV**

I awoke to Nick's quiet alarm. I had a strong suspicion that he'd always lowered the volume to get away with sleeping through it.

Last night was another failure: our suspected wolf turned out to be nothing more than a citizen. We'd observed the bar until 9:00 am, and left, disappointed and exhausted. I vaguely remembered Nick carrying me upstairs, and didn't remember him dressing me in these pajamas at all.

He shifted underneath me, and I felt kisses around my ears.

"Good morning, Cottontail."

"It's evening, Nick, we've been through this," I giggled, and rolled off onto the bed next to him.

As much as it worried me to have Nick go undercover, we were running out of options, and time. "We gotta stop by the station first and get you set up. Do you have a black shirt?"

"Uh, I think so."

"Wear it, and wear that pair of jeans I bought you a few weeks ago."

"May I ask why?"

"It makes you look rugged… and handsome." I kissed his neck. "Get up, let's go."

The station neared, and we spruced up Nick with some temporary tattoos, a few false piercings, and a micro-transmitter stuffed in his ear that made it possible for communication.

"We're in an SUV tonight to carry some extra equipment," I explained to Nick as we walked to our stake out vehicle, "we even have a rifle. Just in case."

Nick was quiet, often looking at himself in passing reflections. He looked uneasy.

I clasped his paw, and gave him a smile, "You'll be alright, my tough fox."

He looked like a completely different animal. The only thing that remained sweet about him were his eyes as he fixed them to mine with a loving smile.

"There we are," I motioned ahead to the gray SUV we'd been assigned, "you ready?"

"I suppose."

He drove, the night above us growing darker by the minute. It was a new moon above us tonight.

"I feel like a thug." He spoke, looking at himself in the rear view mirror.

"You couldn't be a thug if you tried," I teased him.

"Oh yeah?" He gave me a sly look that turned into a menacing sneer, " what would you know about the streets? I lived them. I killed for them. The fuck you think you could do? You'd get eaten alive, little bunny." His teeth flashed as he spoke, a low growl behind his words that almost made my stomach crawl. Almost.

I kissed his snarl with a smile, watching his ears perk and his jade eyes close. "Hey! Watch the road, Genius."

"Ah!" He bolted upright, relaxing after he found no danger in front of us.

I grinned at him, "You couldn't be a thug, even if you tried."

9:37 pm. We pulled into the parking lot, parking in the middle of the left side, surrounded by other large vehicles.

"Test, test, test," I spoke into a small microphone connected to my uniform, and Nick nodded in confirmation. He spoke, testing the two-way transmitter in his ear.

"Officer Hopps wants to-"

" _Nick_!"

"What was that you guys?"

Clawhauser's voiced registered into our ear pieces while Nick laughed silently.

"Uh, nothing!" I responded, glaring at the fox next to me.

"Alright, if you're ready Nick, you're clear to go."

"Aye aye." Nick responded, looking smugly at me.

Clawhauser cut off of his microphone, initiating radio silence.

"Pheeewwww, alright, let's get this over with." He shook his paws. I could see he was anxious.

Climbing over the armrest, I pulled his muzzle to mine, and kissed him, ruffling the fur on his neck with my paws. "You'll do great, Honey, I love you. Be safe! You better signal if you need help, we have a team just waiting to pounce from the snow."

"Don't worry, Cottontail, I got this. I love you too."

With that, he stepped out of the vehicle, and locked the door behind him.

Worry pricked at my chest as I watched him enter the bar, and disappear from sight.


	20. Chapter 20

**100 favs! Thanks guys, I'm writing like mad to keep these comin! I can't express how much you guys' support means!**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Nick POV**

The rapid pulses of double bass rattled my chest as a lion roared into a microphone on stage. There were other small animals here. However, we were a minority in comparison to the much larger predators.

I remained calm despite my beating chest, a mild scowl on my face. I received a few glances, but no more attention was drawn to me.

"I need a drink," I thought, checking out the bartender's selection on the wall, "I won't blend in if I just sit around."

The seat was a climb, but I made it without too much of a struggle. "Hey! Bartender!"

A large polar bear headed my way, cleaning a glass. "What ya need tonight?"

"Gimme a long island."

"Comin up, that'll be seven-fifty."

"Geez, it better be good," I muttered to myself. I pulled my wallet out, and paid the bear a ten. It's better to make friends with the bartender, than to have him turn a blind eye should I get cornered by a wolf pack.

I looked around, sipping on a tall glass. "Mm. This is good. Strong as hell, but good."

"Nick! Did you buy alcohol!?" A tiny, angry sounding voice buzzed in my ear.

I'd forgotten Judy could still hear me. I didn't answer, and continued searching the room. There were some prey here: a few bucks, a few goats, a few sheep, but the rest were predators.

No sign of any gray wolf. There were some larger ones, one of which I caught looking my direction more than once. I looked away each time, faking a buzzed smile on my face as I tapped to the music. "I'll keep an eye out for him," I thought to myself, not wanting to test the friendliness of the bar's inhabitants.

A particular wolf caught my eye as he walked in the bar.

"Hey, we got a suspect walking in, large and gray." The tiny voice registered in my ear, and I grunted in affirmation.

He was large indeed, but I couldn't check his paws for markings as they were below my line of sight. He'd walked in with another wolf, followed by a tiger. I sipped on my drink, and looked away as to not draw their eyes to me.

They sat at a table not too far in front of me, conversing together. The gray wolf reached for his drink, and much to my relief, his paw was covered in black scribbles.

"It's him." I grunted quietly, raising my drink to take another sip.

"Yes! Don't get yourself in trouble! Just watch him, and we'll tail him when he leav-"

"Hey man, you savin' this seat?" A hyena stood beside me, motioning to a chair next to me.

"Who is that?" The tiny voice inquired, but I couldn't respond.

"Nah, you're good." I replied, uninterested.

"Thanks man. I'm Nick," He extended a large paw to me.

"Ha, no way, I'm Nick!" I took it with a large grin.

"Oh my god." I imagined Judy shaking her head as she spoke in the mic.

"Yooooo! That's awesome! Hey! Bartender! Get us some beers!" The other Nick waved at the bear behind the counter.

"Nick, you better not get drunk or I swear to g-"

"Ha! Thanks, what brings you here?" I asked the hyena, catching the beer tossed at us.

"Man, me and my girl have been havin' a rough fuckin' time and it's just gettin' to me, man." He tilted his bottle back, and downed the whole thing in a gulp. His beer was quickly replaced by another bottle.

"Damn, what's goin' on?" I asked him, keeping pace with the hyena as is custom with bar conversations. Another beer was in my hand within seconds.

"She's just so grumpy all the time, and fuck I think she's pregnant, man. She's actin' all different and mean… What about you?" His ears were flat as he sat next to me, staring forward.

"I just needed to get away from work for a while… it's been really stressful. I got so much work all the time and my boss is an ass..."

"I know how you feel, bro."

2:00 am. My mind buzzed, and dizziness soon followed.

"I probabably shouldn't drinkanymore." I muttered, swaying a little on the barstool. A sturdy paw held me up on the seat as I began to topple.

"Whoooahhh therebuddy. You's gonnafall." The other Nick held me up, swaying himself.

"You're in so much trouble." Judy spoke in my ear. I could hear her teeth grinding.

Sorrow filled me. "Ohhhhh, the love of of mylife, she's smad at me…" Slow tears fell, and I felt a strong pat on my back.

"I knows how youfeel bro, what's thematter with yours?"

"She doesn't likes to me drink and she's ismad… she's she's she's just so sweet and I loves her somuch! She's she's thebest and wonderfuls everand and it it hurts when she's smad at me…"

"Shitbro, I'ms sorry," The hyena rubbed my back, tearing up himself, "my girls is alwaysmad at me too…"

We sat huddled together, ears down for a while in the comfort of another.

"Ugh, I gottsa pee, I need… I'll berightback." I hopped down from the stool, stumbling as I landed, and immediately spilled my beer on a passing wolf.

"What the fuck!?" He turned, snarling as he looked down at me. Another wolf stood beside him, a scowl on his face.

"Ohmygod, I'm I'm sosorry, I didn't meanto," I held my paws up shakily, surrendering.

"Hey hey, isthere a problem here?" The other Nick stood beside me, his paws on his hips as he swayed.

The wolf's friend lashed out, catching the other Nick in the face, but not doing much against my drunkard friend. Nick pounced on his enemy, and I faced the wolf I'd spilled my beer on. "We wedon't gotta do this…" I backed up, and the wolf lunged.

"Nick!? Nick what's going o-!?"

" _Oof_!" The wolf's paw caught me in the side of the head, crushing the transmitter in my ear. Blood spattered my snout, and I bared my fangs at the wolf.

" _Duck_."

Another swipe came, and I ducked, startled by _its_ commandingwhisper in my head.

" _Cut_."

Sprinting between my opponents legs, I cut his thigh with my claws. He howled in pain, and gave chase.

I heard his crazed gasps behind me as he ran, getting closer. My heart dropped when I realized that the animals around me were cheering him on: I was going to die!

I ran through chairs, legs, and ducked under a table, only to be dragged out by my tail.

" _Kick_."

"Agh! Go fuck yourself!" I jammed my rear paw into his muzzle, and he snapped, nearly catching my leg. He let go to hold his nose, and I ran again, weaving through the animals at the bar.

I saw Nick pin down the other wolf, and tear into his shoulder with powerful jaws. "Yea! You go Ni- AAAGH!"

The wolf had caught up, and sent a kick into my ribs. I wretched, blood mixed with vomit pooled out of my mouth as another kick landed in my stomach, sliding me under the pool table.

" _Rrrrrr_ …" I held my ribs, curled up for a moment before I saw the wolf taking another kick at me. I rolled: his paw missed my head by mere inches.

"What do I do!?" In pain, I looked around, frantic: hoping to find an escape or at least something to save myself!

" _Above_."

"Come out, fox! Don't die a coward! Get the fuck out and fight me!" My opponent taunted, baring his fangs.

I sprang on top of the pool table as the wolf looked down under it to find me, and grabbed a pool cue. "Heads up, fucker!"

 _Thwok_!

The stick broke upon contact with the wolf's head, and he topped over, landing heavily on his back. A vicious point remained in my hand, splintered.

 _"Kill him."_

I hopped from the table, a dark pit of anger forming in my stomach. I stood over the wolf's body, my paw tight around my weapon. My vision turned red. How dare he try to kill me!? The fractured point caught my focus. I held his end in my paws.

Wait…

"I can't…" The broken stick bounced upon the concrete floor, and lay still.

" _Weak_!"

The bar was silent, along with the sinister voice in my head. Animals stood before me in shock.

"YEAAAAAAAHHHH!" The bar erupted as they yelled in excitement, and drinks flew as they dragged the unconscious wolf out of the door.

Several animals swarmed me, yelling out their congratulations at my victory.

My ribs were on fire as I received multiple pats on the back, and many more beers, aiding my nausea.

Suddenly, I was pulled away by the bartender, and carried behind the counter.

"Whereareyoutakingme...?" I mumbled, still heavily intoxicated.

He walked me down a hallway, and sat me in a room with the white wolf I'd seen during a stake out.

The large gray wolf entered after us.

Oh no. I'm going to die in here.

 _Thud. Click._

The bartender stood behind me, blocking the exit.

"You fight good. You fight real good." The white wolf piped up in a raspy voice, with an impressed smile. "I'm Fixxer. This fellow over 'ere, is Brutus. We 'ave a proposition for you."

 **Judy POV**

The coms had been silent for ten minutes now. "Ugh, Nick I can't believe you!"

I was beyond angry with him. Why would he think it was okay to drink during an undercover assignment!? What possessed him to drink so much with a stranger!?

I remembered his sweet words about how I was the love of his life while he confided in his newfound best friend, and a prick of guilt found its way into my anger.

Was I really angry with him all the time? Did I hurt his feelings that often? Maybe I should lighten up on him, I don't mean to be so harsh sometimes…

I shook my head, and listened for his voice in the coms. Static was the only noise to be heard. I picked up my radio mic.

"Clawhauser, come in."

"Hi Judy, everything going well?"

"I'm not sure, I lost connection with Nick."

"Ah, those ear things have a problem with that sometimes, he's probably in the bathroom. Just give it a sec, Hun, and we'll check back with you in ten!"

I sighed, worry growing more prominent in my thoughts by the second, "Alright, I'll open coms in ten."

 _Click_.

Clawhauser shut himself into radio silence once more, and I watched the entrance, wrapped up in a warm, red blanket.

"He's still gonna get it when he gets out of there." I mumbled to myself, fuming.

A commotion caught my eye at the entrance. I watched a large hyena stumble out of the bar, an arm wrapped around-

 _"Oh my god! Nick!"_

I sprinted to the bloody duo, dread washing over me as Nick fell into the snow, and the hyena crouched over him.

"Nick! What happened!?"

"We gotina barfight" was the duo's response in unison, a puzzled look on the hyena's face.

"Do I knowyou?" The stranger asked.

"Nono Nick that's ismy thewonderful bunnys I loves," Nick chuckled face down as I checked the cuts on his back, blood spattering from his lips as he coughed.

"Oh! Oh hey miss bunnys I'm I'm Nick!" the hyena extended a paw to me, but I was too busy rolling my Nick over to grasp it.

"Nick your ribs are broke- your face! Clawhauser we need a medic now!" I yelled into my radio, worry replacing my anger as I saw his torn face.

"On it!" Clawhauser responded, and seconds later a team of officers swarmed us, pulling Nick up onto a stretcher.

"Hey hey where's syou takin Nick?" The other Nick sat on his rump, scratching his head. His teeth were bloodied as well, but he had no signs of injury. It must be another's blood.

I held my Nick's paw, leaving the hyena to pass out in the snow while the officers carried him to the ambulance.

"Nick, Honey, can you tell me where you are!?" I couldn't succumb to my worry, I needed to make sure he was safe. Small tears fell, despite my best efforts.

Emerald eyes found mine, and his paw rested on my cheek, brushing the tears away.

"I'm I'm is with themost gorgeous bunny in in the world," He smiled at me, blood on his teeth, and his eyes rolled back in a drunken stupor.

"Oh, Nick…"

The ambulance lights flared, and I locked the undercover car in the parking lot. There was no way I wasn't going to sit with him in the ambulance.

We took off towards the nearest hospital in TundraTown. I sat beside Nick's unconscious body, holding his paw close to my chest.

How did this happen? How could I have let this happen? I should've sent a team in as soon as his transmitter had broken…

The paramedics checked him, and much to my relief, his injuries weren't nearly as extensive as they looked. He'd spend a night or two in the hospital at max, with a couple of fractured ribs, and minor lacerations above his right eye.

The ambulance pulled into TundraTown ER, and Nick was rushed out into the awaiting paws of the medical staff. I hopped out of the ambulance, and followed closely behind Nick's stretcher.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to wait in the lobby. We'll call you when he's ready in his room." The nurse, an ewe, lead me to a waiting room near the hospital entrance, and sat me down.

I waited, quiet. Chief Bogo was sure to be on his way. At this moment, Nick's job was in jeopardy, should anyone figure out he was drunk on duty. Getting intoxicated like that while working undercover, even if it was to blend in? I may very well be out a partner.

"What are we gonna do, Nick?" I whispered, holding the picture of him I'd taken from my fridge the day he'd ran: I'd kept it with me since.

4:15 am. I was shaken awake by a snow leopard, "Ma'am, your partner, Officer Wilde, is awake. He told us to come fetch you. If you'll please follow me," The nurse motioned for me to follow.

We traveled up the elevator to the second floor. Nick's room approached to the right, and I walked in the door to find him bandaged, and propped up in his bed. He smiled weakly at me as I entered the room.

It was much smaller than the first hospital, the bed being a third of the size of the gargantuan bed we'd shared after his first trip. The walls were a pastel green, and a small window looked out over the snowy, moonlit mountains.

The nurse checked his vitals, and promptly left to tend to another patient. I closed the door, my back turned to Nick. I stood silent, pondering what I was going to say to him.

"Uh, hey Cottontail…" Nick spoke, his voice quiet.

I shook my head, and turned to him: the tears falling now from my pent up anxiety. "You dumb fox..."

I ran to him and jumped on the bed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What were you thinking!? Nick, why would you do this!? You could be fired! Nick, you could've been killed in there! Why didn't you call for he- _mmm_ …" I lost my thoughts as he kissed me, running a paw the length of my ear.

He pulled his lips from mine, paws now on my wet cheeks. "I'm okay, Cottontail. Just a little banged up. Does anyone else know about, uh, the exact events of the bar?"

I shook my head, "Clawhauser was on radio silence, and I was the only one you transmitted to." I realized where this was going.

He grinned at me. "Then my job is safe."

"Don't be so sure!" I removed myself from him, now adequately furious after knowing he was safe, "I might just tell Bogo about your little stunt! Who was that other guy, anyway!?"

"Oh, that was Nick. Wait. Please don't tell Bogo! Judy!" His ears fell, and he looked at me with panic in his eyes.

"I know that much! You two drunken idiots were covered in blood when you walked out! What happened!?"

"I'll tell you if you don't tell Bogo!"

"Nicholas P. Wilde!" I put my head in my paws with a sigh. I knew he wouldn't tell me otherwise, no matter how much I pried.

"Fine. I won't tell Bogo, but you're sleeping on the couch until you make this up to me!"

"Okay, okay, geez you bunnies are so-"

I pressed my nose to his, a fire burning in my eyes. "If you finish that sentence, I'm gonna break your other ribs."

His ears pinned back, and his mouth shut.

I sighed, and sat back down next to him, smoldering in silence for a moment.

"So. What happened inside?"

"Well, you know the part about my new buddy, heh. My little ear thing got destroyed when some wolf clawed me in the ear-"

"YOU FOUGHT A _WOLF_!? Are you insane!? Nick!" The worry returned and I embraced him again. I could've lost him forever tonight…

"Carrots, it's okay, I won! I don't know how, it's blurry as all hell, but I won!"

It was useless to lie to myself, I was incredibly impressed with him. "That's… amazing Nick… but don't you ever do something so stupid again!" I slapped his cheek, but not too hard.

He looked at me, smug. "Oh? Impressed?"

I couldn't help but grin slightly, but quickly regained my stern composure. "Finish the story."

"Yes, your majesty. Well I knocked the guy out with a pool cue, and then that polar bear bartender guy brought me into the back room with that white wolf, uh, Fixxer."

"You talked to Fixxer?" That added to the worry in my chest.

"Yea, and... Brutus." Nick looked away, checking the door. He avoided my eyes, sheepish.

"What!? Why!?"

"Uh, Juds, I, uh, might've _accidently_ joined a fight club."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Nick POV**

Judy's expression changed to one of despair at the news of my admittance into the fight rings.

"Wh… Nick… You…" She looked frantic, tears welling in her wide eyes, tapping her foot wildly on the bed.

"Carrots, it's okay! Relax, this is the opening for the case we needed! I can get more information from Brutus, and then find the boss guy, and I'm out before I even have to fight!"

"You don't know that for sure! Oh my god, what if you get set up tomorrow!? What if they know you're a cop!? Nick, I d-don't w-want to find you d-dead i-in a m-m-metal cart!"

I pulled her to my chest, ignoring the pain in my ribs. She was sobbing now, and my ears fell. I'd never thought of that… albeit, I was drunk at the time, and it seemed like a great idea to forward the case.

"I'm so sorry, Judy, I didn't think about that…"

"Y-you were d-drunk, Nick!" Her paws held tight onto the fur on my chest as she wept, "You g-gotta get out of th-this, Nick I… I can't lose y-you!"

"I'll try, Judy, I will. When they call, I'll tell them I'm not interested, okay? Or better, I'll go see Fixxer and tell him in person."

She nodded slowly, still sobbing into my neck. I kissed around her ears, and held her tight. Then, it dawned on me.

"Judy! I need this makeup off! We can't be seen together while I'm like this, or they'll find you!"

Judy sat upright, looking alarmed, "Alright, I'll be right back!"

She ran out of the door, and I leaned back on my pillows. I looked completely different out of this costume, which was a huge relief to be able to be seen with her in uniform or street clothes, but while I was in character… I refused to let her get harmed by my stupidity.

Judy returned with a few nurses, holding a container of some sort of wipes. Whatever these tattoos were made out of was no match for the magic contained in the cloth wipes, and they scrubbed right off. My piercings were removed, and stowed away in Judy's pockets. She took my bloodied clothes, and tossed them in the garbage.

"Aw, I liked those jeans." I muttered, watching them get wheeled away with the trash.

The commotion ended, and Judy sat next to me once more, her eyes puffy from crying. She sniffled, and crawled next to me without word, pushing her nose into the side of my neck.

I kissed her ears, and held her tight.

"Bogo will be here any minute," She spoke softly after a while, calming down as I ran my paw over her ears, "what are you going to tell him?"

"That the only way to progress in this case was to throw me undercover, so that I can infiltrate the operation and shut it down."

"Hmm, that sounds awful rehearsed." She looked up at me with a slight grin.

I chuckled, "I don't need to rehearse anything! The genius comes naturally."

"Yea? Well this _genius_ is still sleeping on the couch when we get home."

My ears fell, and a whimper escaped me.

"Nope. I'll stay with you in the hospital because I love you, but I am furious that you did this to yourself."

"... Okay…"

She sat up and leaned over me, her paws on either side of my head, "but I _love_ you, Nick Wilde. If anything happened to you… Nick I don't know what I'd do… I don't know what I'm going to do when you get that call I…" Her tears fell on my cheeks, and I kissed her deeply.

"Juds, it'll be alright. I'm not in the blood rings. If anything, I'll only get beaten near d… I'll only get a few bumps and scrapes." I lied. A worse case scenario would leave me crippled. Fear tightened its hold on my stomach.

She shook her head, eyes closed. My words hadn't helped at all.

I held her cheeks, "Carrots… Sweetheart, look at me."

She shook her head again, her tears soaking my cheeks now.

"Hey, where's that smile? Come on, I wanna see those big ol' beautiful buck teeth."

A slight grin presented itself, and faded. "Almost! Am I gonna have to find it?"

She shook her head, forcing herself not to smile, but I could see a her struggle.

I moved my paw down her back, and kissed on her cheeks and neck rapidly.

"Stop that!" She managed to speak out, stifling a giggle. I found her fluffy tail, and twirled the fur with a claw.

"Ahahahaha! Nick! Cut it out!" She laughed above me, squirming to avoid my tickling. I moved my paw, and found her smiling at me.

"There it is!"

"You clever fox…" Her nose touched mine, and rolled over back to my side.

"You still mad at me?"

"Furious."

A knock sounded on the door, and Judy sat up next to me, just close enough to feel her fur on mine.

"Come in!"

"I'm growing tired of hospitals, Wilde." Chief Bogo walked in, clipboard in hand, "and I'm growing tired of these reports. Fill me in, now."

"Yes sir," I replied, "I went undercover to track one of the bosses behind the fight operation, and I got in a bar fight with a wolf after I spilled my b- after I'd bumped into him. He attacked me, and I knocked him out with a pool cue, and then…"

"Spit it out, it's six in the morning, I needed this done yesterday."

"Then the boss guy and a white wolf offered me a place in the fight rings, and… I accepted to get deeper in the operation…"

"Hm." Bogo lowered his clipboard, and looked at me, curious. "That's a task we reserve for ten year officers. You haven't even hit five. What makes you think you have the balls to take this farther?"

I don't have the balls to take this farther. "I have the stones, sir, and my partner and I can get this entire operation shut down. I'm sure of it."

Judy tensed beside me, but remained quiet.

Bogo looked at us for what seemed like an hour, and grunted. "You better be. If you get yourself killed, you're out of a job. I'm trusting you two, you've done good work so far," He raised his pen at us, "Do not screw me over. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," We replied in unison, and Bogo left, slamming the door behind him.

Judy sighed next to me. "It looks like you're stuck in this now…"

"I probably already was… if I'd gone back to Fixxer, they would've-"

She grasped my paw tight, stopping my thoughts. "It's… it's early in the morning, Nicky… we need to get some rest… you especially…"

I ignored the pressure on my chest as I pulled her close, and kissed around her ears.

"I love you, Cottontail."

"I love you too, you dumb fox."

She relaxed on me, gently holding my fur in her paws. I heard a sniffle every now and then, but it wasn't long before I felt her rhythmic breathing on my neck.

I looked down at the love of my life, her soft ears brushing my muzzle.

"I'm sorry, Judy, but we'll make it through. I promise." Her scent filled my head as I buried my nose in her fur, and exhaustion faded my vision.

" _Welcome back. It's been too long, eh, fox?"_

I bolted upright, shocked by the echoing voice of the black fox.

I sat in the forest, fog surrounding me. It stood before me, tall and still, paws clasped lightly behind its back.

"Why am I here…?" I spoke, uncertain whether to run, or to just accept my fate in its teeth.

" _Did you mean 'why are we here'?"_

"Wh… what?"

 _"I'm you, dumbass. I figured you would've picked that up from our little conversation in the clearing._ " It winked at me, losing its form and becoming a mirror of myself.

"How!?"

" _In time. For now, you've gotten us in a wonderful little pickle. So, I'm here to help. I can't have myself dying on me, now can I?"_

I looked at it, curiosity shoving my dread aside. "Help me how?"

" _Remember the bar? I saved our drunk ass_ ," It leaned close to me, changing into the black fox: a violent look in the pale blue eyes it pierced mine with, " _but you'll do exactly as I say next time. If I say run, you run. If I say bite, you bite. If I say kill, you better fucking kill. Am I clear_?"

I nodded, my mouth too dry to speak. It's metal claw grazed under my chin.

" _Or I'll come back for you, and skin you alive. No matter how close our precious little bunny is to us at night."_

"Wait a minute. If you're me, then you can't do sh- AAAAGH!"

It's paw fell hard onto my thigh, its claws piercing to the bone.

"P-PLEASE! STOP! AAAGGHH!" My pained screams lanced the silence around us as it pulled its claw down, scraping the bone until it halted under my knee. My flesh hung loose, the muscle severed through the gaping would.

" _Boohoo, 'I can't do shit', fucking moron. I can make your dreams hell. I can take your sleep, and grant it. You'll never know which nights I'll be waiting in this forest for you. You'll do what I say,"_ it stood up again, retracting serrated metal from my leg, " _now get the fuck out of here."_

"Ah!" I sprang up, panting in the hospital bed. I looked around on the verge of tears, searching for Judy, but she wasn't in the room.

I took deep breaths, and reminded myself that I was safe. For now.

Light filled the room from my window. The clock hanging above the door registered 4:00 pm.

"Ugh, my sides!" I'd sat up too fast, shooting pain through my healing ribs. I leaned back down slowly, and pressed the large red button on my hospital bed.

I heard paws rush the door, and a Buck entered the room in a hurry.

"What's wrong!?"

"Nothing, nothing, I was just wondering where the bunny that was in here went. Did you happen to see her?"

"Ugh, sir, only press the button in an emergency, but yes, she asked me where the cafeteria was."

"Thanks, pal."

The buck muttered something to himself, and left my room.

I relaxed on my pillows, groggy, but fearing to sleep again. I could still hear the sound of my bone scraping…

"Eugh, enough of that!" I muttered to myself, kicking the visions out of my head. Instead, I watched the clock, waiting for the minute Judy would return.

 **Judy POV**

"Hmmm… carrot cake, please!" It looked delicious as I took it from the cafeteria workers paws, and looked for a spot at a table.

Nick would most likely be sleeping all day on those pain killers, so I decided to try out my luck for some good food.

"Mm!" I was right, the cake was delicious: I ate every last morsel.

Despite me being furious with my dumb fox, I couldn't help but buy some more cake and bring it back to his room. Maybe he'd enjoy it.

His room approached to my right, and I entered to find his exposed lower half as he used his restroom with the door open.

" _Nick_!" My ears burned hot at the sight of him, and I slammed the door closed behind me.

He turned startled, exposing more of himself, before realizing it was me that stood at his door. He quickly lowered his hospital gown. "Carrots! I didn't hear you come in! Why didn't you knock!?"

"I figured you would be asleep and I wanted to surprise you with cake! Who pees with the door open!?"

"Obviously I do!"

"Ugh, well, I brought you cake. Surprise."

"Definitely a surprise."

"You got that right…" I mumbled to myself, the image of him stuck in my burning head. He was definitely well equipped…

He relaxed himself back in his bed, and I hopped up next to him.

He grinned at me, "See something you like? You're as red as I am."

Yes, yes I did! "Nick, I'm still mad at you, I wouldn't try anything right now."

"Okay, geez, sorry, you shoulda knocked."

I wouldn't knock next time, either. "Here, try this."

"What is it?"

"It's carrot cake! It's wonderful, Nick, try it."

He looked at it with apprehension, and took a nibble off of the top.

"Hm… it's… okay I guess, it's not really for me." He said, licking around his teeth.

"More for me, then!" I stuck the rest of the cake in my mouth, savoring the wonder that is carrot cake.

"Wow, Juds, seems like you can stuff a lot in there." He winked at me, a smug grin on his face.

I choked, fanning my face to get my food to go down, and the heat from my ears to cool off.

" _Nicholas_!"

"Oh hush, Cottontail," His nose touched mine, and his paws traveled up my thighs to hold my waist, his claws digging into my fur, making me shudder, "you can be mad at me all you want, but you can't resist me."

I couldn't have if I weren't still mad. I punched him in the stomach, gazing into his eyes as I did so.

"Judy… my ribs…" He gasped, holding his chest tight, pain on his face.

"Oh my god! Nick, I'm sorry! I forgot! I didn't mea-"

"Ha! Got ya!" He laughed, wincing a little as he did. I glared at him.

"Fine. I'll stoop to your level." I held my paw up above his lap.

"Hey! Don't you dare! That's not fair, Carrots!"

I lowered my paw slightly, a smug look on my face.

He looked at me, his ears pinned back and his eyes wide, "We're in a hospital! Don't do this to me here!"

My paw lowered, barely above his gown now.

He looked at my paw, then at me, blatantly worried. I knew that he knew I wouldn't do anything but touch, and leave him like that the rest of the day.

I grinned at him, and moved my paw away. "Consider it a warning, cause I will torment you day and night if you keep trying. I'm still mad at you, you dumb fox: you have to make it up to me before you get any more kisses from me."

"I can't have kisses now!?"

"Nope, you blew it."

"But…" His ears fell, and he looked genuinely distraught.

I sighed, and kissed him. I couldn't hold that much back. His paw clasped mine, and I scooched over to go his side to lean in the crook of his arm.

"I leave for home tomorrow night, but the doctor said that I need someone to watch me shower."

"To… watch you shower…" I looked at him, disbelief and embarrassment mixing in my expression.

"Not like actually watch, more like listen in case I fall, cause that could lead to internal injuries or somethin'."

"Oh. Of course, I can do that, Nicky."

He kissed around my ears, and I allowed it, loving every second. I nuzzled under his chin, and forgot I was angry.

"So, Carrot Cake, how can I make it up to you?"

"You could start with a back rub, and then when you're out of the hospital, take me out somewhere nice."

His paws scooted me forward and began to knead my shoulders, "I can do that."

"Ooooohhh, I needed this. Sitting up in a car seat for days takes its toll."

"I noticed, you're tense for a fluffy little bunny."

I chuckled at him, feeling better the longer he rubbed. I felt soft lips on the back of my neck that made butterflies stir. I relaxed my neck, and let his arms wrap around my waist and pull me to him in a warm embrace.

I tilted my head, brushing my muzzle against his. I could never stay mad at him…

"I love you, Nick. You still owe me a night out."

"Not mad anymore?" He grinned at me.

"Not mad, just… worried, and scared, and-"

"Carrots, we'll be fine. I'll be fine. I promise."

I sighed heavy, leaned up against his warmth. I wanted to believe him…

8:00 pm. I'd been lost in thought for a while, Nick sleeping soundly beneath me. The clock ticked away, causing a brief disturbance of the silence every second.

I rested by his side, running my paw under his gown through the softer, cream colored fur on his stomach.

"What have we gotten ourselves into, Love?" I whispered to him as he slept, "What are we going to do? How far are we willing to go with this case…?"

I looked up at his calm, resting expression, and kissed under his chin. "You'd better keep your promise, Nicky. You'd better come home to me every night…"

I felt his paw press against my back, and I found him smiling at me. "I will, Cottontail, if it's the last thing I-"

 _Bzzzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzt._

My vision snapped to the desk on the other side of the bed. His arm tensed around me.

His phone was ringing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Nick POV**

This can't be happening. _This can't be happening._

I watched my phone buzz, frozen. Judy was silent next to me, gripping the fur on my stomach painfully tight.

It felt surreal to reach out, and pick it up. I held it in front of me, tense.

"Oh thank god!" I sighed heavy, relief washing over me as I answered the phone.

"Hey Mom." Judy released my fur, letting her head drop on my arm, as relieved as I was.

"I got your text! Are you okay? What've you gone and done now?"

"Yes, and I, uh, got in a fight."

"I raised you better than that! I don't need my boy goin' around and gettin' himself in all kinds of trouble!"

"I know, Mom, I know-"

"I don't think you know! Gettin' hospitalized for a fight! Goodness! What were you doin' to go get yourself in trouble?"

"I was on an assignment Mom!" I rolled my eyes, tired of the lecture. Judy snickered next to me.

"Do I hear that bunny lady? Let me speak to that bunny lady."

I handed the phone to Judy, who took it with a smug look at me.

"Hi Mrs. Wilde!"

"Hello, dear! What was my son really doin'?" I could barely hear my mother's voice over the phone as Judy held it to her ear. Judy looked up at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"He was on an assignment like he said, don't worry."

"Good. Then how's he been? Has he been treatin' you right, miss Judy?"

"Oh, noooo, he's been ornery and just awful." She laughed silently, sitting up away from me so I couldn't reach to take my phone back.

"Carrots!"

"Haha! Here, I'll let you tell him yourself!" She snickered at me, and handed me the phone much to my displeasure.

"Uh, hey again…"

"You be good to that young lady!"

"I am, Mom!"

"You better be! She's much too sweet for you to run her off, unlike those other girls you'd brought along your way. Speaking of which, when are you goin' to marry that girl? I have this ring-"

"Mom! Not now!" My ears burned, and Judy turned to face me with a sly smile.

"Alright, we'll talk about it over dinner next Tuesday. Bring her over with you!"

"I don't know if I can make it, we have an ongoing ca-"

"I'll see you Tuesday, bye bye now!"

"Ugh, bye, Mom."

 _Click._

Judy touched her nose to mine, as smug as could be. "So, what was that part about a ring?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, little bunny?" I returned the look, even more smug.

"Nope!" She distanced her face from mine, and crossed her arms, "I'd want it to be a surprise."

"Suit yourself. Oh, and you uh, mind lowering my gown back over me?"

Judy blushed heavily, and fixed my hospital clothing under the blanket she'd covered me with, "Sorry! I didn't touch! I just really like how soft your stomach fur is…"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say, Officer." I winked at her as she snuggled back next to me.

9:15 pm. I remained awake, Judy sleeping quietly next to me with her muzzle in my neck and a warm paw on my stomach. Traces of adrenaline remained in my blood from the heart attack that was my phone ringing.

What if it had been them? What if at this very moment I was expected to throw my life on the line and fight a total stranger?

I shook my head slowly, realizing how everything I loved could be torn from me at the ring of a phone. I shouldn't have done this… we should've just charged that Jack guy with murder and been done with it…

There was nothing I could do about it, now. I was trapped.

Judy yawned beside me, asleep, shifting my focus to her. She was wearing a new plaid shirt she'd bought: a red one to replace the pink one that had been destroyed at the park. I loved the way she looked in them. A modest beauty.

I looked up at the clock: 9:57 pm.

I should really get some rest. Tomorrow, I leave as an outpatient: finally able to sleep in my own bed again! Or, was it her bed…? We hadn't officially talked about moving in together, it just happened.

I looked down at my cute little bunny. "I'll ask about it tomorrow," I mumbled, "Goodnight, Cottontail." I rested my muzzle between her ears, and relaxed into sleep.

 **Judy POV**

 _Thump thump thump._

"Huh? Who's there?" I called out to the door, sitting up. I looked at the time. 8:30 am. Who would visit this early? The nurses would've just walked in.

My curiosity spiked at the sight of a hyena. "Uh, sorry, I was looking for a fox named Nick, but I must have the wrong room." He scratched his head, embarrassed, "wait, weren't you there too? I remember a bunny that looks just like you at the bar the other night…"

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. We don't spend time at bars." It was that damn hyena from the bar, undercover Nick's apparent new best friend.

"Oh, okay, well sorry to bother you guys." With that, and a look of disappointment, he closed the door behind him as he left.

Nick woke next to me, rubbing his eyes. "Who was that?"

"Your little friend from the bar."

"Nick!?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you wake me?" He looked at me, disappointed.

"Because he's a bad influence, and you're not in costume. You can't expose yourself to anyone like this."

I watched his ears fall, a pout on his lips, "I suppose… He's a cool guy, though…"

I rolled my eyes, and laid back down next to him.

"Well, speaking of exposing myself, uh, Carrots."

"Oh! Right," I fixed his gown. I'd lifted it to rub his stomach fur.

"You know, if you're gonna keep doing that, we may as well just sleep as… _naturals_." He winked at me, a sly grin on his face.

" _Nicholas_!" My ears burned at the thought.

"It's true! You say you do it to rub my stomach fur, but you were getting awfully close last night."

"You were awake!?" I had been a little curious…

He giggled mischievously, and pulled down on my ears briefly, making me shudder.

" _Mm_ … you haven't done that in a while, Nicky…"

"I know, I need to do it more often, Little Bunny." His gentle grip on my ears turned firm, and I gasped, feeling waves of heat flush my body. His nose pressed to mine, "Remember that stake out event of yours a few nights ago? Well, you're in trouble for it."

"Don't you d-dare…" I could barely talk I was breathing so heavy into his fur. He pulled my ears harder, forcing my head back and exposing my neck. I started panting, his muzzle now underneath my chin.

"You're _my_ prey, now." His hot breath sent shivers through me, and I stifled a moan as his tongue traveled my neck.

"N-Nick we c-cant here… you can't d-do this- _Ahhhh! Oh, Nick!"_ His teeth grazed my fur as he opened his jaws, and took my entire neck in his mouth. I was helpless, my heartbeat at a sprinting pace as I grasped at his fur, struggling to control myself: struggling to not let him just take me on this bed.

I felt his paw travel over my stomach, his claws trailing through my fur until they hooked the front of my jeans, tugging them away from my body. I took everything I had to grasp his paw and pull it to my breast. We couldn't go too far, anyone could come through the door at any minute.

He released his bite, now hovering over me, his paw pinning me to the bed, breathing as hard as I was. He was struggling, too. Our eyes met, and I lost myself in the glow of his jade pools. "Carrots… I… leave the hospital… later today and…" He panted out with a smile, touching his nose to mine.

"And… we can go home… and… yes…?" I closed my eyes, brushing my muzzle against his, breathing him in.

He nodded his head vigorously, still struggling to catch his breath, "Are you… ready…? I don't want… to push…"

"I… don't know… Nick, I love you more than anything… I'm sure you're my one and only, but… if anyone finds out… Nick, it's not exactly viewed as acceptable for… us to…" I looked away, nervous and unsure. His firm grasp on my paw released, and he gently lifted my chin to face him again.

"Judy… I don't care what the public eye finds acceptable. The only thing that matters to me, is what's in _your_ eyes," he nuzzled around my neck, and I placed my paw on his cheek, "I want you, and I love you: if you need to wait, then that's what I want."

"Oh, Nick…" I kissed him, my uncertainty washing away: I wanted him, too. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

He locked his eyes to mine, "You loved me back."

We remained still for a moment, regaining our senses together, nose to nose.

"You know I'd love to stay with you like this all day, Cottontail, but my ribs are on fire."

"Nick, lay back down!

"Uuuuggghhhh…" He unpinned me, and carefully laid back down next to me, holding onto his bandaged chest.

"Do you need anything, Honey? I can go get the nurse of your painkillers are wearing off."

"That's okay, Fluff, I just… _oof_ … need to relax."

I shook my head at him with a grin, "I'll be right back, and get you a nurse."

"… thanks, Carrots."

 **Nick POV**

Evening approached: a deep orange glow reflected through the window off of the snowy mountains surrounding us.

The bandage under my right ear had been removed, leaving three lines of scabbed-over cuts. I often caught Judy looking at them in concern.

"Am I ugly now?" I asked her with a grin after I'd caught her staring again.

"No! No, of course not! I just don't like to see you hurt, Nicky…"

"I'm fine. I'm your tough fox, Remember?"

She chuckled at me, and pressed her lips to mine. "I remember."

A quick knock on the door signaled the presence of a nurse. A leopard peeked her head through the doorway. "Alright, Mr. Wilde, you ready to get out of here?"

"More than ready."

"Perfect! Gather your things, and we'll roll you out the door."

Judy had brought me my khaki pants and my favorite Hawaiian shirt, and I changed in the bathroom while she and the nurse waited outside with a wheel chair.

"No tie?" I asked Judy, checking my pockets.

"Oh, I figured you didn't need it since I was only driving you home."

"An animal always needs his tie to look his best." I spoke deeply, standing tall and regal.

She scoffed, "Of course, I'll make sure to remember it next time, Mr. Wilde. Now get in the chair, I wanna go home."

"Aye aye, Officer." I plopped into the wheelchair, and the leopard nurse pushed me to the elevator. Down a floor we went, and the exit approached us: Judy's little blue car waited outside the door.

The hospital faded in the distance as we entered the highway, and started the journey home.

I grunted as Judy drove, trying to adjust the seatbelt off of my aching ribs.

"Nick! Put your seatbelt on."

"It is on, I have the lap band on still." I looked at her smugly, pulling the lap belt up a little to show.

"Honey, I know it hurts, but it's the law, and if we wreck you'll get thrown out the window. That'll hurt a lot more than a few broken ribs." She rolled her eyes at me, and leaned over to pull the chest strap back around me.

I winced as the strap pressed against my injuries, a small whimper escaping me. Judy glanced over, concern and pity in her expression. "I'm sorry, Nicky, it's only a few more hours. I'll rub your back when we get home, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that, Fluff, but what would really help is being able to sleep in your comfy bed with you."

"Did you mean _our_ comfy bed?" She smiled at me, and squeezed my paw.

That reminded me of what I meant to ask her today. "Speaking of our bed, um, Carrots, are we moved in together? Officially? We never talked about it..."

Judy's ears perked straight up. I'd noticed that they did whenever something caught her interest. "Well…"

Please say yes…

"It's been almost a month that we've been sharing our bed, Nicky, and more than half a year since we've been spending the nights together," She looked at me, a loving warmth in her eyes, "what would you think?"

"Well, uh, I'd say we were." I leaned closer to her, pulling away the seatbelt to get closer.

Her muzzle brushed mine, "Then it's official! We'll move your things over to our new apartment tomorrow!"

"Oh, I uh, haven't been living there anymore. I forgot to pay rent an everything, all of my clothes are at yours already, and my TV and bed were smashed during…" I shuddered a little, remembering the long nights of torture I'd spent alone before Judy had let me stay with her. The sound of my crunching bones crawled from the depths of my memory, and made me nauseous. Iron and rust filled my nostrils: my own blood's scent blotted out my senses.

"Nick? Nick, are you okay?" Judy held my cheek in her paw, glancing over at me in concern.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you happy? Did you not… want to move in with me?" Her ears had fallen, and she looked at me, failing to conceal the sadness within her eyes.

"No! Not at all, Sweetheart, I love being able to live together. I was… remembering the nights I'd spent alone… after the hospital…"

"Oh… I saw you room… I shouldn't have ever left you alone, Nicky…" She grasped a tuft of my neck fur gently, and nuzzled under my chin.

"It's alright, you couldn't have known. It's not your fault. Anyway, about when we get ho-"

The sound of a blaring Gazelle song cut me off, originating from Judy's phone. She held it up, her ears perked.

"Officer Hopps." She answered, looking at me in confusion.

I could hear Bogo's voice speaking urgently, but I couldn't make out his exact words. Judy's foot began to tap rapidly, and I squeezed her paw.

"Yes sir, we're on our way." She closed her phone, and let our a frustrated huff.

"What's the matter, Cottontail?"

"The Chief wants us to come in immediately. He's calling us on, but you're on limited duty, Love," She turned to me for a second, "We have to go to his office, but what can we do? I'll have to go on whatever task he sends me."

"That's a negative, Little Bunny, I'm coming with you."

"You can't, and that's final. You've been hurt enough, Nick. Besides, Bogo-"

"Bogo what? Cares to read my medical files? I have bruised ribs, I'm coming with you."

"Nick! You can't keep lying to him!"

"And I can't let you go alone!" I found her eyes, and we stared for a moment: battling the will of one another. I brushed her cheek, and she turned to face the road again with a heavy sigh.

"Nick... Ugh, fine… But you're staying in the car: you aren't running, you aren't investigating, you aren't-"

"So, I'll do exactly what I do anyway?" I spoke with a grin, and Judy giggled briefly beside me.

"Yes."

I kissed her cheek, and she flashed me a smile. "Well, I guess we'll be up all night on this… I was kinda hoping to spend tonight in our bed…"

I felt blood rush to my ears. Did that mean what I think it did? "Wait, did you mean…?"

"Hm? Well the hospital beds aren't nearly as comfortable as ours."

I suppose good things come to those who wait... "Oh, alright."

She scratched under my chin, and moved my lips to hers, a sly grin on her face. "Patience, my clever fox."

I chuckled at her, and our little blue car entered the city limits.

Half an hour passed before we entered the station parking lot. It was nearly empty: most officers were out patrolling or on stake outs as we had been a few nights ago. We headed inside together.

Clawhauser waved at us, "Hey you two! It's a late night, what brings you up my way?" He purred, leaning his fat cheeks on his paws. He turned his stereo down, silencing Gazelle's resonant voice.

"Bogo called us," I answered, a little frustration creeping into my voice, "We were on the way to ou- home."

Clawhauser looked at me with a huge grin, "Oh my gosh! _Ooooo_ you two are hiding something! But don't worry! I won't tell! We'll talk about it later!"

Judy giggled beside me, her paw covering her mouth to stop herself, "Sure thing, Ben, we'll talk later, but we've got a meeting with Bogo."

"Ah! Head on up, you two." He winked at us, and we trekked up the stairs to our boss' office.

 _Thud thud thud._

"Come in," Bogo replied, not as gruff or aggressive as normal.

Judy and I exchanged a glance, curiosity growing between us. We entered Bogo's office to find him looking tired, and… something else I couldn't quite pin.

"What did you need of us, sir?" Judy inquired beside me.

"How is your investigation going? Wait, firstly, Wilde, are you fit to work?"

"Of course, sir, I only received a few cuts and bruises." Judy pinched my arm a little. I knew she hated what I was doing.

"Alright, consider yourself on full duty. Now, how is the investigation?"

"Well, we're waiting on Nick to receive a phone call from our suspect, Brutus, so that he can infiltrate the operation. We can't pry around anymore, less we find our investigation compromised and Nick's opening shut on us."

"Good. So you have time. Here." He threw a file our way: a missing persons case. I opened it to find the picture of a striped kitten, much to my surprise. Judy looked over it next to me, her ears perked.

"How old is this report?" My sarcastic inquiry earned a fearsome glare from Judy.

"I just received it," Bogo rubbed his eyes, exhaustion showing itself through his stoic demeanor, "That's why I called. The kitten, an Alex Purfey, was kidnapped by his former step father, Daryl Knedding. Mrs. Purfey came to the station about an hour ago, saying that the step father and her had just gone through a divorce. She said that he allegedly stole her son, and ran off in a rage. This is an extremely time sensitive case. You two up for it?"

"N-"

"Yes!" Judy cut me off, looking almost excited.

"Great. She's downstairs in the waiting room. Get to it."

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir…"

Judy ran out of the office, and I followed, much less briskly. I very much wanted to just crawl in bed with my cuddly little Bunny, instead of running around all night long.

We made our way to the waiting area to find a striped, gray wildcat sobbing in a chair. She looked up to Judy and I as we approached, and sprinted to us.

"Ma'am, calm down, what's going on exactly?" I lazily asked the frantic mother as she shook where she stood.

Suddenly, her paws grabbed onto my shoulders, claws piercing through my green shirt into me. Her yellow eyes opened to mine, a desperate look in them.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL MY SON!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Judy POV**

"Ma'am! Hey! You need to let Officer Wilde go!" I removed the hysterical wildcat from my Fox, and sat her down on a short chair. Nick rubbed his shoulders, wincing as he did so.

"M-my son A-Alex is g-g-gonna… he's…" She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, holding on to my paws.

"If we're going to find him, we need you to calm down and tell us where you last saw them. Nick, go tell Clawhauser to notify the officers on patrol, and to have a code silver broadcasted."

"On it, Carrots." He ran off, much to my dismay at him possibly injuring himself, but urgency was needed.

The mother spoke, trying to keep her voice from shaking, "I last s-saw h-his car, a tan Zia T-T-Torrent lose me o-on the highway r-right before the exit seventeen-A."

"That's headed outside the city," I muttered, "Where could they be going?"

"Daryl's father owned some land i-in Forest Hills o-on Spruce Lane before he passed… Knedding Place…" She wiped her eyes, the tears still falling steadily.

I typed the location into the notes on my phone, "Alright ma'am, we're going to go out to find your son. You can remain here, if you'd like," I turned to find Nick jogging up behind me, "Ready, Nick?"

"Already got the keys to… the fast one." He twirled a sparkling set of keys on his paw, a huge grin on his face.

Oh no.

"You aren't gonna be driving!" I yelled at him as we ran off to the patrol car, trying to grab hold of the keys he toyed with.

"I am too! I'm the one who it was loaned to!" He pulled the keys out of my reach, and ran out of the doors to the parking lot.

"Behold!" Nick stood upright, his arms outstretched to reveal a repurposed muscle car: solid black, sleek, lowered, and tatted with ZPD paraphernalia. Almost giddy, Nick dove into the driver seat, with a look of immediate regret as he held his ribs.

I snickered at him, and hopped into the passenger seat. The engine shook the car, a sinister growl that pulsed our bodies.

"Ooohhhhh yeaaaaaaa." Nick growled a little with it, shifted the beast into first, and burned the parking lot away, sirens blaring. I was thrown back in my seat, some panic rising as I watched the buildings begin to blur beside us.

"Nick! Slow down!" I yelled. To no avail, as the engine blasted away all other sound. I forced myself to look away from the window, feeling nauseous at Nick's hazardous driving.

The roads were mostly barren, allowing Nick to push the throttle without hesitation. My gaze found its way to him. His teeth bared in a large smile: his fur and ears flapping wildly in the wind from his open window. He looked… _amazing_. Thrill replaced the anxiety in my stomach as I watched him. I reached out, and ran my paw through the fur on his neck.

His eyes snapped to mine, and his fierce smile faded into sweetness, "See something you like, Cottontail?"

The streetlights reflected in soft emerald as he gazed at me. The engine noise faded to be replaced by my heartbeat. I brushed his cheek with my paw, "No. I see something I lov- NICK THE FREEWAY!"

"AH!"

The car swerved onto the on-ramp, throwing me back into my seat, my fur on end.

"Pay attention!" I yelled at him, trying to catch my breath.

"You started it! Staring at me with those… gorgeous eyes…"

I couldn't help but blush at him, until Nick chuckled mischievously in his seat.

"Don't do it!" I warned, eyeing the speedometer, "We're already way over the speed limit!"

He looked at me smugly, pointing at the roof of the car, "We're police, and we're heading to an emergency, Little Bunny. Besides, no one's in front of us."

I watched in horror as the speedometer breached 150 mph. "Do you even have your badge!?"

"In my wallet! Now relax, aaaaaand…" He shifted down to fourth gear, and the car jumped, pressing me into my seat. The road before us became a smear as we sped up.

160, 165, 170.

My heart raced as we did.

"Come on! Gimme two hundred!" Nick yelled, his tongue hanging our of his mouth.

175, 180, 185.

"Nick! The exit is coming up! Slow down or you'll kill us!" I screamed, now thoroughly frantic in my seat.

190, 195… 200.

"WOOHOOOOOO!" Nick yelled, ecstatic in celebration.

"THE EXIT!"

Our seatbelts locked on us as we were thrown forward and to our left as Nick guided the bullet we drove through exit seventeen-A.

Our car left the road for a brief moment, and we floated. Until the tires met pavement once more, jolting us violently. Piercing squeals hurt my ears as our ride came to a shaky halt at a crossroads.

I say in my seat for a moment, panting, my fur sticking out in every direction.

"Nick… don't… ever… do that… again…" I gasped out, "Now take… a right. This street should… meet Spruce Lane… in a few miles…"

His paw lifted my muzzle, and turned me towards him, pressing his nose to mine. "You know, Fluff, you're awful sexy when you're fur's all ruffled up."

My ears burned hot, and he kissed me, pushing his tongue gently into my mouth.

" _Mmm_ …" I pulled away from him, smiling, "Save that for later, you sly fox, we need to catch this guy."

"Aye aye, my sexy bunny."

We sped down the small, winding road towards Spruce Lane. I held the radio in my hand, "Dispatch, how far behind us is backup?"

"About ten minutes behind you. Do not approach the suspect on your own, he is believed to be armed."

"Who's that?" Nick looked at the radio curiously.

"That's Frank, he relieves Clawhauser. It's past midnight, so Ben is off shift."

"Oh. I never knew we had another dispatcher."

"Don't be silly, it'd be illegal to have a single person work every single hour of every day," I chuckled at him, "Wait, turn here, Nicky."

Trees surrounded us as we drove down a gravel road, the tires crunching beneath us. A full moon had risen in the sky: the stars easily visible beyond the city limits. We rolled the windows down, and enjoyed the fresh air while searching for Knedding Place.

"Honey, did you bring your duty pistol?" Nick asked me, peering out the window.

"Of course. Why?"

"I may have… forgotten mine."

"Ugh, Nick, we're looking for a crazed, homicidal wildcat, and you didn't think to grab your gun!?"

"Sorry! Geez, I'm sure there's one in the trunk of this thing. Or vests, at least." He rolled his eyes, and I huffed at him. There was no way I was letting him get out of this car unarmed. I wasn't willing or able to see him get shot again...

"Carrots, over there." Nick motioned with his snout to his left: a fence stood between the trees, busted open by force. He read the metal arch that connected between two, moss covered brick pillars, "Knedding Place."

"Our car won't fit through that broken gate," I muttered, holstering my weapon, "I'll have to walk the rest of the way."

" _We'll_ have to walk the rest of the way." Nick unbuckled himself, and popped the trunk of the car.

"No sir! We had a deal, you're going to stay in the car! You just got out of the hospital, Nick!" I stood up in the car seat, and stomped my foot down.

He scoffed, "Like I'm gonna let you go alone and end up in the hospital yourself! Or worse!" My glare was matched, his ears pinned back.

I softened my eyes. If I were to keep him out of harms way, I'd need another approach. "Nicky…" I moved towards him, and stepped over the console separating our seats, placing my paws on his cheeks.

"Nu uh." He shook his head, avoiding my gaze. I scratched under his chin, and lifted his muzzle. My kisses trailed to his ear: my paws traveled up the fur of his neck.

"My Love… please do what I say… I'm just… worried about you…" I whispered softly to him, tugging his fur slightly.

He sighed heavily, placed his paws on my hips and pushed me away to look me in the eyes. "Fine… but I'm keeping the windows down, and if you so much as stub your toe, I'm running after you." He spoke sternly, but had given in to my wishes.

I kissed him deeply, "Thanks, Honey! Come on," I hopped out of the driver side door, followed by Nick, "Get a vest on just in case. You're lucky we had a rifle in here." After tossing a vest to Nick, and fitting myself with one, I drew my pistol. "I'll be right back with our guy."

Nick grabbed the rifle, and sat back down in the car. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Backup was almost here. Excellent.

I gave Nick a parting kiss, and walked through the broken fence.

The ground was soft: the grass uncut for a substantial length of time. Tire tracks had flattened two equal paths before me. I treaded carefully, ears perked, listening to everything around me. The night was mostly silent. Something felt… wrong.

The long driveway curved to reveal a two story house, covered with vines and greenery. A dim light flickered through the dirty windows of the first floor. Checking my surroundings, I crept forward, as silent as could be. The tire tracks I'd followed had ended at a shed: the vehicle locked away behind the large wooden doors.

"No one's home… or someone's hiding..." I whispered to myself as I peered through the window, seeing no movement or sign of life in the cobweb infested living room, save for a small, white candle.

The door creaked open, much to my discomfort at disturbing the element of surprise I'd held. I raised my weapon, and cleared the living room, stopping to examine the candle that had been lit. Dust had been tampered with: paw prints trailed through the soiled floor, leading up a set of stairs to my right.

The wood creaked beneath my paws, consumed by rot. "Nick would've fallen right through these…" I thought, glad that he'd listened to me.

The rooms upstairs were barren: no sign of disturbance, save for my small paw prints, and the tracks I'd followed. Glancing down, I noticed the prints leading into a room to my left. I stood in place, still, breathing silently through my mouth and nose to catch any scent present around me.

This door opened silently, and I entered to find a kitten's room: untouched for numerous years. No scent remained here. I lifted a picture that had been moved out of place to find a family: A large, speckled brown wildcat had his arms around his pretty striped wife, and his young kitten. Yet, the eyes had been burned out of all three: it still smelled of ash.

I gingerly returned it to the dresser, and left the room. Nothing more was to be found. I closed the door behind me as to not betray that I'd been present, brushing my small prints with my paws as I walked to blur them from detection.

Returning to the living room, I looked for any more tracks.

"Ah!" I whispered, following another set to the kitchen, small prints matching the larger ones. I picked up my radio, "The kitten was here." I spoke quietly, and turned the volume down low.

"Affirmative. Your backup is waiting with Officer Wilde at the driveway."

"Tell them to move on in, the house is empty, but they could possibly find something. I'm following these tracks in here out of the back door, my assumption is that they lead to the woods."

"Proceed with caution. I'll notify spec-ops."

"Ten-four."

I clipped the radio back onto my rear jean pocket, and proceeded out of the back door, gently closing it behind me.

It was dark: no light aided me under the thick tree leaves overhead. I caught a fresh scent in the wind, and after spending a moment to adjust my eyes, I followed.

Fresh grass had be tread upon, leading me in a winding trail. The tree line approached, and the tracks became one along with a long groove, as if something had been dragged beyond this point. Dark liquid spattered a few areas along the way.

Dread rose within me as I followed the bloodied trail, and I held my weapon before me. Where was Alex? What had happened here…?

Soft grunting perked my ears, and I froze: locating it's origin. Continuing forward much more slowly, I reached the crest of a hill to find a speckled brown wildcat with a shovel, tossing dirt into a square hole. I crept behind a tree, mentally preparing myself, crushing my own fear.

"PAWS UP!" I jumped from my cover, pistol outstretched before me at the wildcat.

He remained still, but dropped the shovel, chuckling to himself.

"Hey! I said get your paws up!" I stood my ground, creating a buffer distance should he decide to charge.

He turned to me slowly, his arm hung limply beside him as he dropped his head. His cheeks were glistening wet, yet he chuckled on. "What's the point?"

His answer took me aback, but I repeated my orders. "Sir, put your paws up or I'll be forced to open fire!"

"Haha!" His right paw reached into his pocket. My heart dropped as he pulled a silver revolver out.

"SIR! I WILL SHOOT!" Please… don't make me do this…

"Hehehe… she took everything from me… so I took her _everything_ … I…" His chuckles turned to sobs: the pistol shook in his hand. I stepped back, my legs ready to spring out of the way.

"Sir… please… calm down, and everything will be fine… we can help you." My pistol began to shake, adrenaline fueling me. His pistol raised.

"You're right. Everything will be fine."

 _BANG_!

 **Nick POV**

The gunshot resonated through every fiber of my being, and I sprinted to the tree line along with the FHPD and ZPD officers that I'd followed to the abandoned house.

"JUDY! JUDY WHERE ARE YOU!?" The trees rushed past me as I followed her scent, tracking my bunny.

What if she was dead!? I should've ignored her and followed her! I'm so stupid!

My ribs felt like hot irons as I ran, the fear in my chest beginning to overcome me. My vision blurred, hindered by tears: the image of Judy laying dead in the grass blotted out my thoughts.

"Nick…?"

Her weak voice perked my ears, and I followed it over a hill.

"Judy!" I found her kneeling, her pistol held before her, shaking. I ran to her side and checked her body for any injury. Deeply relived at finding no wound, I embraced her tight. "Judy! I thought you'd… I'm so glad you're okay! I don't know what I would've done if-"

"Nick… He…" She stared forward, and I turned to find a wildcat dead on the ground, the top of his skull split open by a gaping hole: brain matter littered the ground beside his lifeless expression.

"Oh no…" I positioned myself in front of her, and she buried her muzzle into my neck. The officers rushing around us disappeared for a moment as I held her, both relieved, and devastated that she'd had to kill another animal. "I'm so sorry… it's okay now…you had no choice."

"I didn't… he… did it himself… but Alex is… we were too late, Nicky..." Her tears soaked my green shirt, and the officers behind us yelled out for two body bags.

I refused to look in the half filled hole next to the officers as they placed the crazed wildcat in a body bag. "Come on, my little bunny… let's get out of here…" I lifted her into my arms, and didn't hear a complaint this time. Instead, she nuzzled into my chest, and we walked slowly back to the house, away from the death behind us.

I set her down once we breached the tree line, and Judy gave her first accounts quietly to an investigator on scene: barely speaking above a whisper among the commotion around us. Once finished, I took her paw, and we made our way back down the long, overgrown driveway.

The car remained silent. Judy rested her head upon the console as I drove, and I stroked her ears between having to shift. I didn't speed this time. The tree branches seemed to hang low as we drove back from the old country road.

I picked up the radio. "Dispatch, we're are headed back for the night. The clean up crew is on scene, there's nothing more we can do."

"Copy that Wilde, rest up, you're off shift. Come in early tomorrow to get that report on the Chief's desk."

"We'll see about that." I muttered, putting the radio back onto its stand. I needed my rest, and more importantly, Judy needed the night to relax, and regain her senses. Which, after glancing over at her, might take a while…

Half an hour later, I pulled in front of our apartment: I'd return the patrol car tomorrow. Lifting Judy out of the passenger seat, I carried the silent bunny inside. I laid her down on the couch, and turned to set up a hot bath for her, when I felt a tug on my tail. I turned to find her looking up at me with teary violet eyes, clutching my tail close to her. "Nicky… where are you going?"

"I'm gonna run you a hot bath, Sweetheart, I'll be right back."

She smiled at me briefly, and I gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading to the bathroom. My phone screen lit up the hallway: 2:10 am. I hadn't realized how late it was. It didn't matter: I wasn't planning on sleeping until I knew Judy could.

I stood in front of the mirror for a second, my head hung low as hot water filled the tub. I looked up cautiously, expecting to see it standing in my place, but I found myself instead, ears flat through the steamed glass. What could we have done different? Maybe if I'd driven a little faster a little longer… Maybe if I'd agreed to stay in the car as soon as she'd asked…

No. It wasn't either of our faults. I would've been wrong to not try and go with her. This night could've ended very differently if she'd met that maniac a few minutes earlier. Very differently…

"Nick, the tub is overflowing…" Judy stood in the doorway, shaking her head.

"Sorry!" Startled at her presence, I pulled the drain at the bottom to lower the water, and turned the faucet off. I dumped a bright pink liquid from a bottle into the bath, and an excess of bubbles arose. "Well, uh, here you go, Cottontail." I smiled weakly, hoping this had gone more smoothly.

She giggled at me, and my tail wagged. She hadn't spoken much at all tonight, it was warming to hear her laugh. "My sweet Fox… Thank you…" She touched her nose to mine, and I proceeded to leave the bathroom.

"Wait… Nicky…" She pulled my tail as I passed her, clutching it to her body, "stay with me…"

"You mean…?" I turned to her, feeling heat rush to my ears, unsure of what she meant.

"I just… need you close, my Love… I don't want to be alone…"

I nodded, and turned my back towards her, "Alright, I'll wait until you hop in and sit next to the tub with you. I'll wash your ears, if you'd like?"

Her paws reached around my waist, and unbuttoned my green Hawaiian shirt.

"Judy? What are you doing…?" She moved me to face her, and took my shirt off.

"I didn't mean for you to sit _next_ to the tub… I want to be close to you, Nick…" She ran her paws through the fur on my stomach, and nuzzled into me.

"A-are you sure? I didn't think you'd want to… m-mate…"

Her head leaned against my chest as she unbuttoned my pants, and my blue boxers slid down with them. "No, Honey, it's not about that… I need you to hold me… and feel you close to me… I-I'm just s-so…" She closed her eyes, and her tears speckled my stomach.

"Okay, Sweetheart. I'm here," I brushed her cheeks, and unbuttoned her red, plaid shirt. There was still a little spatter of blood on the bottom of it, I noticed, and gingerly tossed it aside. Her jeans had small specks as well, and they soon joined her shirt, along with her matching red underwear.

I stood up, and froze for a moment, admiring every detail of her as she stood before me.

She tugged on the fur of my stomach with a slight grin, "You can stop gawking now, I'm col- eep!"

Her legs wrapped around my stomach as I lifted her, and she kissed me with a weak smile. I lowered myself into the tub with her on top of me, our fur meshed together as one.

The pink bubbles engulfed us. "I used way too much of that stuff," I grinned, only able to see Judy's face now. I blew a puff of air, and bubbles flew along with it onto her face.

" _Achoo_!" She sat up on my stomach, sneezing into her paws, "Nick!" Her playful laugh brought a smile to my face.

"What's the matter, Cute Bunny?" I smirked at her, laughing along as she sent a false glare my way.

"If you were anyone else," She leaned in close, touching her nose to mine, "I'd punch you in the nose for calling me cute all the time."

"Good thing I'm not anyone else," I kissed her briefly, "my cute, little bunny."

She giggled, and pressed herself back down onto me, her head nuzzled above the thick layer of bubbles into my chest. I ran my paws over her soapy fur: kneading her shoulders, down her back, through the soft fur of her bottom, and back up again. I felt her relax, and her eyes closed: she was silent once more.

We remained as such for a while as I rubbed her. I'd catch loving glances every so often, but sorrow remained behind her gaze. What could I do? How could fix this?

"Feeling better?" I spoke softly to her, touching my nose to her forehead.

"A little…" She shrugged, but her tone betrayed her true answer.

"It wasn't your fault, Cottontail…"

She remained silent: staring blankly at the tiled wall to our left.

I sighed heavily, "Judy…"

Her eyes closed, and she began sniffling, "No…"

"There's nothing we could've done, Judy… it was over before we'd even been assigned the case…"

She shook her head, and began to shake softly.

"Honey don't cry... I know it's hard, but we did our best…" I felt sorrow for her. I hadn't seen her this upset in a very long time.

Silent once more, she bit her lip. I felt her shaking become more intense.

"Alright, Cottontail… let it out."

She sobbed into my chest, grasping pawfuls of the fur on my back, "N-Nick I f-f-failed! I d-didn't get to h-him fast enough and he… he killed… it's not fair! Wh-why did it h-have to b-be like th-this!? I don't know wh-what to..." Her voice trailed off as she choked on her words: her breaths rapid and unsteady.

I sat up, holding her tight to me. I held my muzzle against hers, and her breathing slowed, but her tears didn't. "Judy, we couldn't have gotten there fast enough. He'd already dug a grave, Carrots, that would've taken a half hour at least…" I lifted her chin, and wiped her tears, "It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for that Maniac's actions… you didn't fail, Judy… You're the best officer on the force. If it were meant to end well, you would've made it happen, but it wasn't meant to be that way… sometimes we just lose."

She nodded slowly, "It just… hurts to lose, Nicky…"

"I know, Sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too…" Her eyes opened to mine, and she released her grip to trail a paw to my cheek, and lightly over the healing wounds under my ear.

"I'm ugly now, aren't I? You don't have to lie to me, Cottontail."

"Ahaha! No, you're wonderful…" She laughed through her tears, and my heart fluttered at her smile.

"Hmmm. I don't believe you." I sniffed her neck wildly, tickling her with my nose, "You smell like pink mist and lies."

"Hahahahaha! Nick! Cut it out!" She squirmed, holding on to my ears as she laughed. I stopped with a kiss to her neck, and found her soft gaze.

"My sweet fox," her lips met mine: a firm kiss, deep and loving. Her paws traveled my stomach, gentle along my fractured ribs, until she rested herself upon me as I laid back onto the rim of the tub: her breasts pressing into my fur as our kiss grew more passionate.

Our intensity slowed, and I enjoyed her sweet breath as we held each other, nose to nose.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," She whispered after a moment, the sorrow still present, but greatly diminished behind the love in her eyes.

"Oh, it'd be terrible. You'd be a lonely, bored, sad-"

"Loveless, pitiful little bunny, right?" She giggled at me, and I smiled at her.

"Better?"

"Better."

 **Sorry for this on mother's day, buuuuuut it was already edited and it was burning a hole in my documents**

 **And 200 FOLLOWS! THANKS GUYS!**

 **And thank you TwixerthePony for being a great editor!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for taking so long! Enjoy guys!**

 **Chapter 24**

Judy awoke to the sound of Nick's quiet alarm. He'd finally broken hers after weeks of slamming it.

They had to go to work solely to provide a report, and then the rest of the day was theirs. Yet, exhaustion made it nearly impossible for her to remove herself from Nick's warm embrace as he laid on his side, facing her. They'd gone to bed as naturals, yet, Judy felt more comfortable with him than she ever had. He'd been so wonderful to her last night: suppressing his own needs for hers. Maybe it was time…

Wait.

"Nick! Wake up, you can't sleep on your ribs!" She rolled him onto his back as he awoke, startled, and gasping as he clutched his sides.

"Oooo that hurts… That hurts a lot..." He laid still, his eyes closed shut as pain radiated from his broken insides.

"I'll get you your ice pack, Honey, give me a second. You'll have to hold it on for twenty minutes before we have to go turn in for that report." Worry laced her voice, and she ran to the kitchen.

"No rush, Cottontail," Nick replied in sarcastic pain, chuckling, and immediately regretting it.

Judy returned quickly with an ice pack wrapped in cloth, "Honey you need to breathe."

He shook his head, taking as shallow breaths as he could, and a deep inhale as Judy pressed freezing pain onto his side. She winced herself as he yipped, and clutched his paws over his eyes.

"Nicky, you should've told me they hurt this much!" Judy scolded him, on the verge of tears at seeing his agony.

"But then I wouldn't have been able to stay with you last night…" His voice came out painfully as he looked at her, and reached out to brush her cheek. He hadn't told her that his chest had been constantly burning since he'd ran after her in the woods last night, either.

"No, you wouldn't have! I would've made you lie down like you should've been. Nick…" She kissed his paw, frowning, and held the ice to his chest for the remaining fifteen minutes.

"Come on, you dumb fox, I'll make us some breakfast." Removing the tormenting ice, Judy helped Nick upright, kissing him as she did so.

"Oof… Careful, Fluff, it is _morning_ after all," Nick threw a smug, half-lidded grin towards a heavily blushing Judy.

"I can see that," Judy giggled, wide eyed and red-eared. She quickly glanced at the clock, and was disappointed they didn't have enough time left to themselves. She sighed, and embraced her fox, "We need to get ready, Love, or we'll miss breakfast."

Nick was up in a flash, trying to throw on clothes as quickly as he could, much to Judy's amusement. "Ha! I'll be right back, Nicky, relax: you just got done icing your ribs, don't move around too much."

"Aye aye, Officer." Nick winked at her, and dropped the clothes he'd snatched up. He laid himself back down with a groan, sprawled across the bed, while Judy left the room, and began to fix up some blueberry pancakes.

The batter sizzled: filling their home with a semi-sweet aroma. Judy hummed as she cooked nude in a plaid, red apron, shifting her weight to her hip. A warm presence behind her perked her ears, and Nick's paws trailed themselves beneath her apron to the soft, white fur of her stomach.

"You know, you're the most beautiful animal I've ever seen, Cottontail." Nick murmured to her, kissing around her ears.

She leaned back into him, pleasantly surprised to find him still unclothed. She loved the feeling of his fur meshed with hers: it brought a warmth to her that nothing else could, save for his loving words as he held her. She kissed under his chin in reply, blushing too much to speak.

"So, what are doing later tonight? After turning in that dumb report?" Nick spoke, sniffing over her head at a whiff of blueberries.

"I didn't think we had anything planned? I'd figured you'd want to sleep, Love."

"I do, but I owe you a night out, remember?" He smiled down at her.

"Oh, I remember now. For your little stunt with your bar friend. Where are we going?" She grinned up at him, copying the smug look he'd used on her so often.

He chuckled, "It's a surprise! Don't worry about it, but _do_ worry about the burning pancakes."

"Oh!" Judy removed herself from his entrancing hold, flipping the pancakes over on to their doughy, uncooked sides, "Hey! They aren't burned at all, you sly fo- _eep!"_ She held her behind where Nick had pinched her, scowling at him, "Geez, Nick! Your claws are sharp!"

"Sorry! I haven't been filing them. Here, I'll kiss it better."

"Nu-uh!" Judy giggled as he bent over with a mischievous smile, "but why haven't you been filing them?" She held his paw up, examining the jagged points of his claws.

"Well, uh… you know… if I get that… phone call…" He spoke meekly, averting his eyes.

"Oh…" She clutched his paw to her bosom, the fear of losing him returning from its repressed state in her mind. He felt the same: hoping that they'd never be forced apart, hoping he'd never have to live without her. Or die…

Judy pulled on the arm she'd been grasping, and Nick embraced her, his paw resting over her heart. The stood together for a moment, in the comfort of another.

The sound of Nick's quiet alarm returned the couple to their senses, and Judy slid the pancakes off of a long, flat skillet neatly onto square, white plates she'd readied for them. "Eat up, Honey, we need to hurry, it's nine."

Nick grunted a muffled acknowledgment: he had drizzled a copious amount of syrup on his plate, and stuffed an entire pancake in his mouth.

"You're getting syrup everywhere!" Judy exclaimed, stifling a laugh as Nick turned to her, his head cocked to the side with syrup dripping from his jaws. "Come here, you big dummy."

She wiped his lips with a napkin, chewing on one of her own syrupy pancakes. He sent a large, toothy, smile her way, "Sorry, Mom."

The two finished hurriedly, with Nick scarfing down the last of his food as they got themselves dressed.

"Hey, throw my sweats over here, Love." Judy motioned as Nick dug through their dresser, trying to find his green shirt. He tossed her gray sweats to her, and stood up looking around the room.

"Carrots, where's my shirt?" He scratched his head, standing perplexed in his blue boxers.

"It's in the wash, Nick, you can't wear it every day," She rolled her eyes at him, "I bought you some new clothes a while ago and you haven't touched them: there's a really nice yellow one in the closet for you."

"Uuughhhh, fine." He sighed, and lazily put on her suggested button-up, secretly impressed at how it looked on him. Judy noticed his lack of complaints, and smiled to herself knowingly.

9:30 am.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Judy typed away on the keyboard in their office with Nick's warm tail wrapped around her. She'd been quiet: despite Nick's loving support, the knowledge of their failure remained painful.

"What's the matter, Carrots?" Nick inquired, half-focused on his phone. He'd managed to book some last minute reservations at The Garden: a high end restaurant Judy was sure to love. He hoped they at least had berries, or maybe even beetles.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing."

"You're a terrible liar."

She sighed, "Sorry, Nick, it's just this case…"

He kissed the back of her neck lightly, "I know, Cottontail, I'm only here for you."

"And to actually do your work, right?" She scoffed, flashing him a playful glare.

"Of course, of course." Nick looked away, smirking. He would've rather waited until their next shift, than to come in right after a grueling night.

"You should be. I don't want to be here all day, Nick." Frustration crept into her voice, more than she'd intended: she knew she'd end up writing it for him. The last thing she wanted was to take any more time remembering the events of last night.

"Alright, Judes." He shifted beside her, withdrawing his tail from around her waist.

"Nick…?" She looked over to him, and found him typing on his keyboard next to hers, starting his report.

"What's up, Hopps?" His curious look eased her when she found no anger in his eyes.

She wrapped his tail back around her, "I don't mean to snap, Love… I'm just stressed out of my mind." Judy stood up in the chair, holding Nick's cheeks as she kissed him deeply in apology.

"Where's those rep- uhhh." Bogo stood in the doorway with an angry expression.

 _"Mm!_ Sorry, sir!" Judy released her grip on Nick's cheeks, and stood up straight, ears as red as the fox beside her.

Bogo glared at them for a moment, silent. Nick shifted uncomfortably, his ears pinned back, while Judy remained frozen next to him.

"You kept up your end of the deal about this, correct?" Bogo spoke, his words grinding between clenched jaws.

"Y-yes sir! No one knows except you!" Judy replied, unsure of what discipline was to come. Would they be separated as partners!?

The buffalo relaxed his stern expression slightly, satisfied at her answer. "Keep it behind your own closed doors. I don't want to ever see that again in my station. Now, reports. I wanted them on my desk three hours ago. Get to it."

"Yes sir." The couple replied in unison, visibly relieved as Bogo slammed the door behind him as he left.

"Well, that could've gone worse." Nick looked at her smugly, returning to his report.

"You can say that again." Judy replied, furiously typing away: the sooner she'd get done, the sooner she could help Nick get done, and the sooner the two of them could enjoy their few days of rest.

"Well… that could've gone worse." Nick repeated, chuckling to himself.

Judy giggled, and rolled her eyes at his lame joke, "Oh, ha-ha."

A few minutes passed in silence. The two typed steadily, and with a satisfied puff of air, Judy announced her completion. "Well, I'm finished. How much do you have left?"

"Uhhhhhh…" Nick stared at the monitor, only having completed a few sections.

"Ugh, move, I'll do it."

"You know I love you more every day, right?" Nick grinned, scooting back to give Judy room in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah." She shook her head, irritation crawling up her spine, until Nick's paws began kneading her shoulders.

"You know you love me." He teased as her ears fell in relaxation, his touch soothing her frustrations. She turned to him with a bright smile.

"Yes. Yes I do."

 **Judy POV**

1:00 pm. Nick's report took much less time than mine, but I'd milked it for all the massaging I could get. I found myself leaning into him by the time I'd finished: struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Squishy little bunny," Nick chuckled, moving his paws from my shoulders to lift my muzzle to his, kissing me sweetly.

 _"Mmm…_ is that door locked, Nick?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Uh, no. Why?"

I removed myself from his grasp, "You can't kiss me unless it is. I don't want to lose you as a partner, Honey," I patted his cheek as he frowned, "Now let's get out of here!"

The ride home was quick: barely any traffic during the mid-day hours while most animals were at work. It was nice to have a few days off after the lengthy hours we'd spent on stake-outs, bar fights, and kidnappings.

Chilled air kissed my fur as I walked in to our apartment out of the heat, followed by Nick. I headed straight for the freezer.

"Nick, come here, we need to ice you again."

"No! Mr. Big, please, I have the money! It's not on me right now, but I swear!" He cowered before me, dramatic in his speech.

"Ha-ha!" I laughed at him, breaking my stern approach, but quickly regained my composure. "Nicky, please get on the couch: you have to do this every twenty minutes. I should've made you do it at work. Especially after you ran all over the place."

He whimpered slightly, backing away from me as I approached him, "Carrots, Honey, please: it hurts so much. You don't understand…"

"That's why we need to do it, Love, so it'll stop hurting." It was painful for me, too. I couldn't stand to watch him writhe beneath the ice.

"But-"

"Shirt. Off. Now." I tapped my paw rapidly on the carpet, crossing my arms. Nick sighed, wincing as he sat down. Delicately, he removed his shirt, and I joined him on the couch, facing him as I sat on his lap. I frowned at the dark bruises under his fur as I ran my paw gently over his ribs. "Alright, on the count of three."

He nodded, apprehension in his eyes as he stared into mine.

"One." I pulled his muzzle to mine, and locked my lips to his, pressing the ice onto his wounded chest.

 _"MMMM!"_ His eyes opened wide, and he whimpered loudly, muffled by our kiss. His paws grasped tightly on to my thighs. He squirmed for a moment, but his whimper softened: his grip lessening as I stroked his cheek with my paw.

I pulled away, and he took a trembling breath, "I thought… you said… on three…" He panted, resting his head back on the cushions.

"I'm so sorry, Honey, it would've hurt more if I'd made you anticipate it…"

He grunted in reply, eyes closed, tense beneath me. He remained quiet for the twenty minutes, whining occasionally if I accidently pressed too hard.

"Shouldn't I wrap this?" He asked after I withdrew the ice, pointing to his ribs.

"No. Didn't you listen to the nurse? It'll restrict your breathing and you could develop pneumonia." I knew he wouldn't have listened, which made me even more thankful I was there for him. I shook my head, "You dumb fox, you need to start listening better."

"Hm? What was that?"

"Nick!"

"Ha! Ow…" He winced as he laughed, "Kidding, Cottontail."

We spent the middle of the day lounging: watching TV, icing Nick's ribs, snacking on baby carrots and his disgusting Beetle Bites.

He'd gotten another phone call from his mother reminding him of our dinner two days from now. I knew I'd have to come to terms with that fateful moment it wasn't a friendly voice on the phone, and that Nick would be called into action. Yet, every time that phone rang, fear crept its way up to my throat, choking me: making me imagine finding my soul mate torn apart in a metal factory.

"Ears up, Little Bunny, we have reservations to be at in two hours." Nick pulled me out of my thoughts, playfully nipping the base of my tail as I walked past his head as he laid on the couch.

 _"Ah!_ H-hey!" I spun around, my body flushed, radiating from where he'd bitten me, "don't you start that right before we have to go out in public! Besides," I moved in close to his smug face, purposefully leaning over in the loose T-shirt I'd put on earlier, "we have to wait until you're healed, before I can give you a… _wild_ night."

"Come on!" I watched the blood drain from his face, "That's not fair!"

"It _so_ is! You bit my tail! You know it's sensitive!"

He returned to being smug, a seductive glint in his half-lidded eyes as he took a large sniff on my neck, "I can tell."

 _Thump thump thump thump._

He sat up with a frustrated groan, and we turned to the door at the sound of knocks. Nick shrugged as I looked at him, curious.

"Who is it?" I called through the door.

"Delivery here for Nick Wilde." Came the muffled reply.

I opened the door to find a large brown bear with a clipboard: a sizeable box leaned upon a dolly behind him.

Nick came up behind me holding his ice pack, receiving the bear's attention, "Great, mind wheeling it in here?" He took the clipboard and signed for his mystery package while the bear promptly rolled it inside.

"Thanks." Nick shook the bears paw with his free hand.

"Have a good one," The bear waved goodbye, casting us an odd glance as Nick's tail wrapped around me, and I closed the door behind him.

"What's that?" I examined the box, which was much larger than I, and slightly more so than Nick.

"It's my gym set! I'll just leave it in the box for now, but I figured we were just using that extra room for storage so I'd set it up in there."

I slapped a paw to my mouth, stifling a giggle, "Wait… you're going to work out?"

"Oh, ha-ha. Yes I'm gonna start working out." He rolled his eyes, and I caught myself from laughing again.

"Oookay, Honey, I believe you." I'd probably find him sleeping on it more often than actually doing any lifting.

"Pfffff." He rolled his eyes once more, and sat himself back down on the couch, "Well, we still have a date to get ready for."

"Where are we going? I need to know what to wear."

He grinned at me, "It's a surprise, but I'll tell you that it's _fancy."_ He winked, and excitement rose within me.

"I'll go get ready! Don't move, you need to sit there for twenty minutes. I'll pick your clothes out!"

"Aye aye, Officer." He relaxed, closing his eyes with the ice planted on his chest, and I rushed to the bedroom.

 **Nick POV**

"What is this?" I held a long, wide, belt looking thing before me, examining it's many folds. Wiping off the bathroom mirror, and hoping to find my reflection instead of the nightmare's, I examined my attire. Judy had picked out a white button-up, a deep blue vest complete with a long, blue tie, and a black tuxedo jacket with matching slacks.

I snapped my fingers into guns at the mirror, and gave myself a wink, "Lookin' good."

Tossing the weird belt aside, I left the bathroom to wait for Judy in the living room.

6:00 pm. If we were to make it by seven, we needed to leave soon. I glanced at the bedroom door from the couch, looking for a sign that she was almost ready. None appeared, and my focus returned to the television. The sun cast a glare over the TV, so I closed the blinds, and the room dimmed. It was peaceful: the only light present came from the glow of the sun from behind the thick curtains, and the dimly lit carpet just below the bedroom door.

Motion caught my attention from the hallway: a light flicked on, and I found Judy standing there, paws clasped lightly in front of her.

"Wow… Judy, you look…" I stood in awe. Draped gracefully upon her was a flowing ruby dress, hemmed with a band of lace just above her knees. A bright, silver neckless glittered atop the fur of her bosom, resting between two satin straps tied neatly together on the back of her neck. Her fur was combed to perfection.

Her paw lifted my chin, closing my mouth. "I don't look that good, Nicky," She teased, giggling.

"You must be looking at someone else, cause all I see is how _amazing_ you look." I kissed a her beaming smile, and offered my arm out to escort her to her little blue car, "Ready, Carrots?"

"Ready!"

Arm in arm, we walked down to the little blue car.

I took the wheel against Judy's many concerns, and had driven a half hour to our reservation as carefully as I could. Nevertheless, I could smell the anxiety from her as we reached our destination.

"Oh, Nick! I've always wanted to come here!" Judy sprang up in her seat, the anxiety gone, excitement filling her voice.

"Surprise." I grinned at her, pleased at her reaction.

She jumped out of the car, and I followed her as fast as I could. "I want to sit on the roof!"

"I know, that's why I bought our seats up there." Last minute reservations had worked out much better than I could ever have expected.

"Oh, I love you!" She embraced me, a joyful smile on her face as our lips met.

I returned with a smile of my own, "I love you too, Cottontail."

We continued to the door, arm in arm. A greeter met us at the door, a male rabbit that cast me a suspicious glance. I pretended not to notice, "Reservations for Wilde, here."

The greeter looked at me for a moment, then at Judy. I could tell he was concealing his bewilderment. "Right this way… sir."

He took us inside, and passed us off to another rabbit, a young, chubby lady that escorted us past tables of confused looks. Despite the poorly concealed stares from many guests, I noticed the décor was exquisite: rooms flourished with vines, live plants, and dim, low hanging lights above the tables. I'd read on their website that, supposedly, they matched the glow of the sun as the day progressed. Pillars designed to resemble trees stood tall, meeting the pale blue ceiling: now cast in an orange glow as the sun began its descent in real time.

We followed the waitress up two sets of stairs, and found ourselves in a live garden atop the roof of the restaurant.

"It's so beautiful!" Judy pulled on my arm, looking around beside me at the various growth surrounding us. Flowers, miniature gardens, and live trees blocked the metal city from view.

"Welcome to The Garden!" Our chubby waitress began as she seated us beneath a giant oak, "What would you two like to start off for a drink? May I suggest our own, aged wine selection?"

I grinned at Judy, who returned with a small shrug.

"We'll try, uh, however you say that." I pointed out my selection to the waitress, who immediately perked her ears.

"Excellent choice! One of our finest reds." She smiled at Judy and I, and hurried away.

"That okay with you, Cottontail? I remember telling you once that I'd buy you some fine wine for a romantic dinner."

She giggled at me, rolling her eyes, "I remember, Genius, it wasn't even two weeks ago."

I smiled at her, "If you don't like it, feel free to get something else."

She rested her paw upon mine, nodding her head. Her smile hadn't faded since we'd arrived. The diamond of her necklace reflected soft rays of sun, as if her soul were shining through her body.

"Nicky, you're staring again," She giggled with blushed cheeks, lifting my chin to close my mouth.

"Sorry," I cleared my throat, trying to stop my tail from wagging so rapidly as Judy laughed.

The waitress returned with a black bottle topped off with red wax. She pulled the cork, poured a small amount in our fragile-looking wine glasses, and set the bottle down near the edge of the table accompanied by a woven basket filled with salad.

"Do you need a little more time, or are you ready to order?" The waitress inquired, avoiding eye contact with me.

I nodded at Judy, signaling her to order first.

Giving the menu a last once-over, she looked to the waitress "I'll have the Fresh from The Garden special."

"And you, sir?"

The superior inflection of her tone began to irritate me. Judy's soft paw caressed mine briefly on the table.

"I'll have the Fruit Spectacular," I spoke as politely as I could, taking a long sip of wine.

"Of course." The waitress curtsied slightly, and rushed away.

I sighed, thankful to be left alone by judging eyes. Save for the animals at tables around us. Fortunately, there were few.

My attention returned to Judy. "Well, take a sip, it's really good." I held my glass, swirling the wine around. She picked up her own, and took a miniscule sip. Her ears perked as she took another sip, larger than the last.

"Mm! I thought this was supposed to taste bitter," She looked at me, confused, "My parents always told me that alcohol burned!"

"Probably to keep you away from booze," I grinned at her smugly, taking another drink myself. "Some drinks do burn, liquors and such, but wine for the most part has less alcohol in it."

She swirled her glass as I had, and then gazed at me: love deep within violet. "Thank you for this, Nicky."

I smiled at her, unable to respond, my tail beating the wooden rods of my chair.

Dinner arrived in massive proportions. Judy's special featured fruits and vegetables of today's harvest, and my platter came in the form of a partially hollowed watermelon, stuffed with fruits skewered in intricate designs.

I peeked at Judy above the monstrosity of my dinner, "Pssst. Hey, rabbit. I got somethin' sweet for ya." I mimicked the voice of a con animal, stifling my laughter.

"Sir, I'll have you know that I'm an officer of the law!" She retorted, sitting upright and authoritative.

I tossed a blueberry at her, landing it in the freshly stewed carrots before her.

"Mm, those are great!" She laughed after she'd popped the blueberry in her mouth.

"Here's another!"

"Wait! I'll catch it!"

"Alright on three. One!" I tossed the blueberry, laughing, and to my surprise she caught it in her mouth.

"Sly Fox! I'm faster than you think!"

We laughed loudly, carefree. It'd been a long time since I'd seen her smile this much. Every moment she did brought joy to me.

By the end of dinner, we were stuffed. I'd managed to eat at least half of my meal, and Judy had managed a third of hers. I didn't mind: it was plenty to take home.

Judy smiled at me with rosy cheeks, and I chuckled at her half-lidded expression, "Alright, Miss Bunny, you've had enough." I pulled the wine bottle away from her grasp. She'd only had half of a glass, though, I didn't want her to have a rough first experience.

"No, it's okay, Nicky, I'm not drunk." She giggled, swaying ever so slightly.

"Uh-huh, but you're pretty buzzed, Carrots." I shook my head, still chuckling. Until the waiter brought me the bill.

FOUR HUNDRED DOLLARS! I screamed internally, just now finding out that the bottle I'd ordered had cost two hundred and fifty alone. Well, at least I'd get to take it home…

The sun touched the horizon as we left our table. I escorted Judy, who with one ear up, and another flopped over, nuzzled into my arm. Guests watched us leave, shocked expressions at what I'd assumed was the affection my bunny had shown me.

"Careful, Judes," I aided her down the steps of the entrance, balancing our take home box in my other paw. I wrapped my tail around her, she wrapped an arm around me, and we headed to the little blue car.

Darkness had fallen by the time our apartment neared, and I woke my little bunny from her sleep.

"We're home, Sweetheart. I'd love to carry you inside, but I don't think I can."

She nodded, and kissed me, holding my cheek: her lips tasted of sweet wine. "It's okay, my Love, I know."

We walked inside together, paws clasped. It was great to know we had nothing to do but sleep in tomorrow. We could finally rest.

My tuxedo thrown across the couch, I headed to the bedroom in my underwear, eyelids heavy, until I found Judy unclothed, save for bright red panties covering her tone bottom just under her fluffy white tail.

I approached behind her as she threw her dress in the laundry bin, and kissed between her ears. Violet eyes smiled up at me, and I unhooked her necklace for her, placing it gently on the nightstand. Her paws held mine as I trailed them down her neck, over her petite breasts, and held them on her stomach. We stood for a moment, close together, her head leaned carefully upon my chest.

"I love you, my beautiful bunny."

"I love you too, my sweet fox." She raised her nose, pushing it into the fur of my neck, "I had a wonderful time, tonight." Her warm breath tickled the fur of my chin.

I gazed down at her, admiring the beauty of her face. "I knew you would."

She smiled at me, closing her eyes, holding my paws as I played with her stomach fur. My gaze shifted to her bosom: the pure, white fur laid neatly upon her breasts, flowing together as it met between them. My mouth hung open slightly as I followed her fur pattern to the red silk of her underwear, and then beyond to her sleek, muscular legs.

"Hehe. You're staring again, Nicky." Her eyes had opened to mine, and I became lost in amethyst, unable to respond. Her arms lifted, her paws lightly clasping the fur of my neck. We seemed to grow closer: I felt her warmth begin to overcome me, her scent blocking my thoughts.

Her nose touched to mine, followed by her tender kiss. My paws itched to feel her.

 _"Mm…"_ Her eyes fluttered as I cupped her breasts in my paws, squeezing lightly. Her grip tightened on my fur: her tongue twirling mine in rhythm with our dancing lips. Our kiss grew deeper, more passionate. The pace quickened: my claws dug lightly into her fur as I tightened my hold upon her breasts

 _"Ah!..."_ Her lips released from mine, her tiny, repeated gasps bringing fire to the tips of my ears. She arched her back, pressing her cotton tail firmly against the front of my boxers.

"O-oh my _God,_ Nick," She giggled, eyes wide and blushing heavily, "you're so… _hard!"_

"I have the most amazing animal rubbing her cotton tail on me: what do you expect?" I trailed my nose down to the back of her neck, and bit softly, feeling her bottom squirm against my member, listening to her quiet moans.

 _I need her._

 _"Eep!"_ Judy squeaked as I spun her around, a shocked look upon her face. Ignoring the sharp pain in my chest, I lifted her, and laid her on the bed before me.

"I _need_ you," I whispered, nibbling just below her belly button. She shuddered beneath me, grasping my ears with her paws. I moved my way up, licking over her breast, and taking it in my mouth.

"Oh, _Nick! B-be gentle… Mmmmfff… I've n-never done this before…"_ She moaned to me, wrapping her legs gently around my burning ribs as I nibbled. I crawled up her, my legs between hers, firmly placing my paws on either side of her wide-eyed expression.

" _i_ make the rules here, Little Bunny," I asserted, flashing my teeth in a smile at my panting mate. She nodded silently, running her paws through the fur on my chest, her mouth open slightly. I sniffed deeply under her chin, catching a whiff of something I'd only ever caught few times before with her. It was sweet, enticing. It drove me.

I began to pant myself, tasting her scent, feeling her writhe with pleasure beneath me as I engulfed her neck in my gentle teeth. Yet, despite her trembling, hot breaths against my ears and her paws exploring my back, my pain grew unbearable. My arms began to shake: hot iron burned through my ribs.

"Nick...? Honey? Are you okay?" Her concerned voice pulled me out of the trance, and she pulled my muzzle to hers.

"Agh… n-no…" I gasped, struggling to keep myself from falling on her, "I n-need to get up..."

She aided me quickly, laying me down on the bed next to her. Relief flushed me as tension left my sides. "Phew… that… hurt a lot…"

"I'm sorry, my Love…" Her ears had fallen: I could see her hidden disappointment among the growing concern in her eyes as she leaned over me. I brushed her cheek, and she gave me a weak smile. I sighed heavily, growing angry at the pain in my chest. Fuck it.

I pulled her down over me, and flipped her to her back. I crawled between her legs, kissing my way up her white belly.

"Nick!? What ar-"

"I'm not going to let a little pain get in the way of us." I took her breast into my mouth once more, flicking my tongue around her nipple.

 _"Haahhh… mmmm…"_ Her paws gripped my ears, and I released her breast. Her violet eyes met mine, anticipation filling them as I licked my way down her stomach.

I held the outside of her legs around my head, teasing her with my claws. My teeth shredded through the silk of her underwear, and ripped it away from her body.

 _"Oh… Oh my…_ _Hhhnnnnn! NICK!"_ Her thighs tightened around my head as I licked from the base of her tail to the beginning of her stomach, and back again.

 _"Mmm…_ you taste wonderful, Cottontail…" I mumbled, gazing up at her quivering body. Ecstasy shone through her expression as she clenched the sheets at her sides.

I smiled at her pleasure, and lapped at her, catching her eyes before she threw her head back, panting.

 _"Ah! Ah! Mm! Mm! N-Nick! Oh… mmmfff…. Nick I love… I love you…!"_ She lifted her hips, a forceful spasm racking her body. Her thighs squeezed tighter, holding my tongue to her.

"Oh? You want it that bad, Carrots?" I taunted, drawing my tongue ever so slowly up her vulva.

 _"Yes! Nick, please!"_ Her gasping pleads were a satisfying answer. I pushed the length of my tongue inside her, and pulled it out slowly, my teeth grazing against her fur.

 _"HHHAAHH!"_ She screamed as I pushed my tongue in once again, tasting her. She shook beneath me, her eyes clamped shut, her hips raised for me to push deeper: to drive her to burst.

I closed my eyes, enjoying her pleasure as my own. Time was no matter: I slowed my pace, admiring the gasps and moans as I pleasured her.

 _"I-I'm so close… Nick…!"_

 _"Mmmmmm…"_ I hummed with my lips to her. Feeling her spasms intensify, I pushed my tongue as far as I could again and again, wanting to experience her release.

" _I'm…! Nicky I'm g-gonna!... OHHH NICK! AH!"_ Her paws grasped wildly, ultimately covering her mouth as she raised up once more, her climax filling my tongue with sweetness.

I withdrew from her, my mouth dripping. "Wow… Honey that was… those noises… that wa-"

She sprang up, and kissed me wildly, her paws trembling as she held my cheeks.

 _"Mmm…_ Nicky… lie down!" She panted, sitting up on her knees.

I happily obliged, relaxing my arms to my sides to release the pressure that'd been tormenting my injuries. She was on me within a second, softly running her paw over the front of my boxers.

"It's your turn, Mister Fox," She knelt between my legs, a half-lidded gaze locked to mine. Her paw traveled to my waistband, and pulled, exposing the tip. She stopped, and I looked at her, curious.

"Wha-"

"Shhh," She teased, bending over, and licking the exposed length of me with a hot, little tongue, "I don't really know how to do this, but I'll try my best!"

"Whatever you say, my sexy bunny." I shuddered as she slid my boxers down, and massaged me with both of her paws. She smiled at me, and turned her attention to my genitals, her eyes wide.

"It's so _big,_ Nicky, I don't know how much I could even take…"

"That's flattering, Carrots, but-"

"But what? It's more than I could ever want. You're more than I could ever want." She smiled at me sweetly, and slid the tip slowly into her mouth.

 _"Mmhhh…"_ A moan escaped me: she slid me farther inside, her paws now holding me deep within her.

"Nu-uh," She shook her head with a mischievous grin, lips brushing against it while she spoke as it throbbed in her paws, "Not a word more, you amazing, dumb fox, or I stop."

"But-"

She smiled at me teasingly, moving away, and I hushed.

She began again slowly, licking the length of my member up and down. I sighed in pleasure, lightly tugging her ears. She giggled, casting me a playful, warning glance. "Niickkyyyy, don't you want me to keep going?"

I nodded vigorously, and she took me in as far as she could, gagging slightly. I bit my paw, clawing the bed with the other, panting as her rhythm increased. Her paws moved with her mouth, every stroke making it harder and harder to remain quiet as waves of ecstasy followed her every move.

I held quiet, gasping, holding back the overwhelming urge to pounce upon her, to take her to be mine. Every second that passed drifted me further into heaven.

 _"Hhhfff! Judy!_ I _can't!"_ I exploded, feeling my knot rise. The taste of her remaining in my mouth fueled my desires: her scent overpowering my ability for restraint.

She smiled as she took me in, speeding her pace. Her paws held my knot tightly, holding it in place as she went faster, pushing herself to go deeper.

I couldn't speak: my voice gave way as I held my breath in a spasm, releasing everything I'd held to her.

 _"Mm!"_ She moaned in surprise, swallowing as she held me within her mouth.

 _"Ohh… Wow... Hhh…"_ I laid, sprawled on the bed as Judy released me from her, smiling at me.

"That good, huh?" She teased, running her paws through the fur on my thighs. I nodded happily, trying to regain my breath.

"You're… _amazing…_ Carrots…" It was hard to believe this was her first experience, but I knew she'd never lie to me.

I heard a soft giggle, and she crawled over me, her paws on either side of my head. We huffed together, eyes locked, my head swimming with joy at our intimacy. "I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be here with you, Cottontail…"

"I'm glad you are, Nicky," She kissed my nose, her eyes glowing, "There's no one else I'd ever dream of being here with."

"Not even the most handsome bunny in the burrow?" I teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha-ha! Not even close." Her eyes remained true: the swarm of butterflies in my stomach fluttered wildly. It always astonished me to know that I had been chosen for her out of the millions of animals in this city.

"Come here, Cute Bunny." I raised my arms, wrapping them around her, and she embraced me, nuzzling her nose deep into my neck fur.

 _"Oof…_ Careful, Judes, my ribs. They're extra sore right now."

"Sorry!" She scooched over, laying herself in the bend of my arm, our bodies as close as could be. We regained our breath, calming down after our first experience together.

"Nick…"

"Yes, Cottontail?"

"I love you. So much." She looked up at me with loving eyes that brought a smile to my face, "this has been the best night of my life."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart, but I know something that'll be better than this."

Her ears perked immediately, "You do?"

"Yes. But I can't tell you. It's a secret." I grinned at her, touching my nose to hers.

She looked at me for a moment, searching my eyes. I knew she knew what I'd referred to, but she'd never mention anything about a wedding herself. She rested her head back down, a knowing smile on her face.

Her yawn pulled my focus, and I found myself yawning in reply.

I pulled the covers over us, "Goodnight, Sleepyhead."

She kissed me, holding my cheek. "Goodnight, my sweet fox.


	25. Chapter 25

**Apologies for the late chapter! It's killing me to have it be so long in between uploads.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Judy POV**

 _Sniff. Sniff. Sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff-_

"Nick!? Ahahah! What are you doing!?" I squirmed as he sniffed wildly under my chin, his cold nose dancing around my neck. I tried to push his head away, kicking my legs, but I laughed too hard to make any progress. Nick took advantage of my weakness: his right paw pinned both of mine above my head.

"Well well well, looks like I've found a ticklish little bunny in my bed." He teased, swiping his tail across the bottoms of my feet.

"N-Nick! Hahahahaha! Pleas- HAHAHA! MERCY!" The sniffing continued, leaving me writhing beneath him.

"Hmmm, I don't know, Carrots" He whispered, "You just smell so good."

"AHAH! Nick! P-please!" The sniffing halted after he'd made his way over to my bosom, and I laid panting on tangled sheets as he withdrew his cold nose.

"Good afternoon, Cottontail." His smug expression held itself inches from my face, and a gentle paw rested upon my stomach, twirling the white fur just below my breasts.

"Hehe, good afternoon," I smiled up at him, my heart beating swiftly, "What's gotten into you, Sly Fox?"

"Well, maybe it's the cute, naked bunny I have just laying here waiting for me."

 _"Nicholas!"_ Heat flushed my body, and he chuckled at me, releasing my paws.

"I've also made you lunch, Little Bunny," He kissed me, caressing my cheek. The mint of toothpaste was on his lips. He must've just recently gotten up.

"What'd you make?" I inquired, sitting up and hanging my legs over the bed.

"Just some sandwiches."

 _"Ooo_ I love your sandwiches!" I hopped out of bed, taking a moment to stretch upwards. I caught Nick staring, mouth slightly open. Recently, he'd been doing it more. His gaze had… changed over the past few weeks. I had always caught love in his vision, but now I was in awe to see how deep it flowed within his emerald pools.

"Hehe," I closed his mouth, trailing my paw to his cheek, "You gotta work on that, Sly Fox."

"Sorry, Carrots. I can't help it." He chuckled, watching me put a large, white T-shirt of his, "You're just too beautiful."

I smiled at him, buzzing, "Come on, you sweet thing, I'm starving." He slid on some loose sweat pants, and followed me out of the bedroom.

I looked at the giant box in the living room, shaking my head. "Honey, when are you gonna move that?" My inquiry was met with a sigh.

"Whenever I can lift anything more than a gallon of carrot juice." He replied, rolling his eyes.

I threw him a playful glare, "You didn't seem to have any trouble lifting me last night."

"I don't remember you complaining either, Carrot Cake." He returned with a smug look at me, licking his teeth.

 _"Nick!"_

He snickered, and kissed around the top of my burning head as he passed me to enter the kitchen. "Cute Bunny. Here,"

He handed me a plate of small, sloppily made sandwiches that made my mouth water. "Mm! Thanks, Honey." I sat down at the kitchen table, and took a satisfying bite of his delicious sandwich.

"You're welcome. I figured you'd want to eat before being called into work."

"What!?" I nearly dropped my food, looking at him in shocked disbelief.

"Ha! Kidding," He chuckled to himself, "We have nothing to do at all day today, and even more nothing to do tomorrow."

"Nick, we have dinner at your mother's house tomorrow." I rolled my eyes, amused that he'd already forgotten.

He grunted in reply, and sat next to me at the table shoving an entire sandwich between his jaws. His bushy tail wrapped itself around me as we ate.

What could we do today? The image of a pawpsicle floated into my head.

"So, wanna grab a pawpsicle?" I asked, finishing my last tiny sandwich. The tip of his tail began to wag in my lap, and he nodded happily with a full mouth.

"Great! I'll go get dressed." I kissed his stuffed cheek, and left to the bedroom. I put on the jeans and the red, plaid button up I knew he loved. He joined me in the bedroom shortly, sniffing around for his green shirt and khaki pants. Once dressed, we left the apartment together.

Wind blew my fur out of neatness as we walked through the city, paws clasped. I no longer cared about the odd looks and stares of passing animals: I was proud to be with my fox: to be in love with him. However, the harsh looks directed towards him made my stomach crawl. How could they have judged him without knowing him?

Yet, I judged him for being a fox when I first laid eyes on him. The memory made me sick, but if I would have never been suspicious of him I wouldn't be here with him at this very moment. I wouldn't love him. We wouldn't be living together. We would never have been so intimate…

I gazed up at him. Clouds passed above his peaceful expression, a slight smile upon his lips as he squeezed my paw. His joyful eyes weren't the pained, cold ones I'd met him with: the ones that viewed this city as an enemy to him. These eyes were soft, caring.

"You're staring again, Cottontail," He spoke in a high pitched, teasing voice after he'd caught me admiring him, "You gotta work on that."

"Oh hush!" I laughed aloud, and we turned the corner where Finnick's van usually sat.

"Huh…" Nick scratched his head, "He's usually here… Well, we could go to Jumbo's? It's just around the corner."

"I'm not sure, they're huge Nicky, and we just ate." I was already stuffed from his sandwiches, there's no way I could eat something as large as I was without making myself sick.

We sat on a nearby bench, pondering what to do, and also to give Nick a much needed rest. He could try his best to conceal his pain, but I always knew.

What's in theatres?" I asked, and he pulled out his phone.

"Ugh, just a bunch of thrillers and sequels to movies that should never have been given sequals," His ears perked as an advertisement popped up on his phone, "Wait, we could go to the mall!" He stood up again, offering his arm with a smile.

"Why not?" I wrapped his arm around me, and we turned around, heading towards the city center.

We passed a coffee shop along the way, and Nick ran inside to get us some. I couldn't help but laugh as his wagging tail disappeared behind the door, eager to get his paws on a cup of espresso.

He used to live on the stuff: every morning at the station, the aroma of coffee filled our office. Despite his constant supply of caffeine, he always remained tired: no matter what time of day. He'd even fallen asleep on me numerous times, fueling my dreams of feeling his fur so close. Of course, I'd kept it a secret.

A secret I held no more as I watched him emerge with two cups, chugging one furiously. He handed me a tan cup, still drinking his.

"How is that not burning you!?" I asked, burning my own tongue at the steaming hot liquid.

"Mm… I've just missed it… Mm… so much!" He lowered his cup with a satisfied sigh, and I noticed a faint mark of a kiss, lined in pink lipstick.

Curious, I pointed at his cup as we walked. "What is that…?"

His ears perked, and he looked at his cup. I saw a long set of numbers below the kiss. "Huh. I didn't even notice that. Must've been that vixen behind the counter." He shrugged, and continued drinking.

I felt blood rush to my gut, knotting it. "Hm."

Stupid vixen, trying to butt in on my relationship. Who did she think-

"You look awful cute when you're jealous, Little Bunny." He grinned at me, and I scowled, until he took a sharp claw and scratched through the numbers on his cup, rendering the them illegible. "I don't need those. I don't know if I've told you or not, but I've been happily taken for more than eight months now."

My stomach eased itself, replaced by pleasant fluttering. "Oh? No, you haven't said anything! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name's Angela. Totally gorgeous-"

"WHAT!?"

"Haha!" He wrapped his tail around me, and pressed his lips to mine in a slow, sweet kiss, "No animal I could've ever dreamed of would be able to match you, Sweetheart."

"Nicky…" I grasped his paw as it held my blushing cheek, and smiled up at him. My focus shifted from jade eyes to his past wounds. The cuts had healed, leaving five neat lines of lightly parted fur from below his ear to above his eye.

"You gotta admit: these scars make me look devilishly handsome." He teased, winking at me.

"I admit it." I winked back, and nuzzled into His arm.

3:00 pm. By the time we'd reached the mall, Nick and I were starving, and he was in desperate need of an ice pack.

"Phew…" He sat himself down in the mall cafeteria among the bustling crowd of animals around us, leaning back in the booth with his arms crossed over his ribs.

"Hold on a second, my Love," I pulled a folded, white pouch out of my jean pocket, and twisted it, breaking a vial kept inside. Within seconds, the bag had expanded to its full length, freezing to the touch. I sat next to him in the booth, and handed him the ice pack.

"That's a neat little thing," He spoke, ears perked. His curious look faded into a grimace as he pressed the chemical ice to himself beneath his shirt.

"I got them from the station before we left: they're used in first aid kits. The station had a bunch extra and the nurses just let me take them."

I grasped his paw as he winced. "Ugh, so I have to keep using this all day?"

"No, Honey, only three times a day now." I rolled my eyes, once again thankful I had listened to the nurse.

"Oh thank God…" He sighed, pain in his voice, "I thought that would never end."

"Well, you didn't really even do it all the time anyway, you big dummy. You skipped it for almost four hours on our date!"

"That was more than worth the pain, Fluff," He smiled at me, and kissed me softly.

"Oh my _goodness!_ Hey, Judy! Hey, Nick!" We snapped our heads up to find Clawhauser, his fat jiggling as he danced in excitement. I watched Nick's harsh look fade as he recognized his co-worker.

"Hey, Ben!" I waved to the hefty cheetah, and he sat down in a large chair opposite of us. Nick waved with me, much less excitedly.

"I _knew_ you two were hiding something! You two even smell like each other sometimes! That's so cute, you _have_ to tell me all about it!"

"Oh… you saw that just then, huh…" Nick spoke, his ears pinned back. "Wait, we smell like each other!?"

"All the time! Sometimes more than others," Ben winked, and Nick buried his face in his paw, concealing his flushed cheeks.

"It's okay! But you absolutely _must_ tell me!" He leaned his head forward onto his paws, squishing his cheeks in a broad smile as he slurped on a large drink.

I sighed, embarrassed we'd been caught. I looked to Nick for guidance, and he shrugged at me, "Might as well, Carrots."

"We've… been together for eight months…" I spoke quickly, sheepishly.

"OH MY GOSH! Congratulations! How did it start!? Are you in love!? Does anyone else know!? Are you moved in together yet!?"

I nodded, my cheeks burning as I smiled. "For about a month, or so." It was hard to contain the excitement in my voice as I announced I lived with the love of my life.

Clawhauser let out a high pitched squeal of joy, clapping his chubby paws together rapidly in front of him.

 _"Ooooo!_ I can't wait to tell-"

"Ben!" I cut him off, worried that I'd said too much, "You can't tell anyone! Bogo told us to keep it hidden at work or we'll be separated as partners…"

"Oh no!" His short ears fell, "I won't say a word! I promise." He slapped his paw over his mouth, pretended to zip it, and tossed away an imaginary key.

I couldn't help but laugh at him, "You're too funny. What are you doing' at the mall today, anyway?"

"Oh, just shoppin' around! Look, I've already bought this new shirt! Its just _gorgeous!"_ He dug in one of his many bags, and pulled out a huge, black shirt with Gazelle posing among a glittering, pink background. "Isn't it great!?"

"It sure is," Nick smirked with light sarcasm, covering his grin with his free paw. I kicked him lightly under the table, throwing a quick glare his way as Clawhauser focused on putting his shirt back in his plastic bag. Nick returned with a sly look as he switched the paw that held his ice pack, and snuck his left paw closer to my bottom.

"Don't you dare!" I whispered furiously, keeping an eye on Clawhauser as he searched for new Gazelle paraphernalia to show us.

"What do you mean?" He whispered back, a twinkle in his eye.

"You know what I mean! So help m- _eep!"_ I covered my mouth quickly, stopping a further outburst after Nick lightly pinched my tail with freezing claws.

Clawhauser looked up at me, curious. "Hm? You say somethin', Hun?"

"N-no! Sorry, I was just talking to Nick." I kicked Nick again as he laughed silently, looking away from me.

"Oh! Alright," He cast Nick and I a suspicious grin, and continued to show us his collection of Gazelle merchandise, until his food arrived, in which he heartily dug in.

Nick groaned as he removed his ice pack, "What do I do with this? Just throw it away? And can we get food now?"

"Just throw it away. They're one-time use." I answered, and hopped out of the booth, "What do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me." He smiled at me, and gave me a quick peck on the lips before heading to a trash bin.

Our food arrived shortly after: I'd ordered us plates of assorted fruits. I would've gotten beetles for him if there were any insect stand to be found, but I was glad he would happily eat a more pleasant food with me.

After dinner, and after Clawhauser had finally finished showing everything he'd bought so far, we talked for a few hours together as the three of us walked around the mall. I'd helped Nick pick out a few more shirts, and dark blue jeans that Clawhauser and I thought looked fantastic on him. Nick, in return, patiently sat playing on his phone as I shopped with Clawhauser for my own new outfits.

Evening came swiftly, and Ben engulfed us in his chubby arms as he gave us a parting hug.

"Bye, Ben!" I called after him as he walked away, his tail swaying happily with several bags in each paw.

A warm arm wrapped around me, "What now, Carrots? I'm ready to go home if you are. We still gotta walk, and it's getting dark."

I nodded, "Let's go honey. How's your chest? If not now, we'll need to take care of it at home."

"At home is fine, my painkillers haven't worn off yet." I giggled at his half-lidded smile, and we headed towards the mall exit.

 **Nick POV**

7:27 pm. The sun had began its decent: the skyscrapers of downtown Zootopia looked ablaze as its reflection shimmered among the mirrors of glass. Wind blew fiercely, and opposite of the sun in the sky hovered ominous clouds of black.

"It's been windy all day," I looked at Judy, whose ears were blown back along with mine. "Uh oh," I held my phone, the weather forecast pulled up, "There's been a storm heading this way. We should hurry."

We quickened our pace, walking together along the sidewalk. I could smell the rain now, and I noticed Judy glancing at me every so often, concern in her eyes. I had been trying to conceal my panting, but it was growing difficult. The harder I struggled to conceal my breaths, the more pain rose within my chest.

"Honey, let me carry some bags for you." She reached out to my full paw, which I withdrew it from her.

"That's okay. I got them, Cute Bunny."

"Nick, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and especially capable of taking care of you." She halted in front of me, tapping her foot, "You're hurting. Give me some bags."

I sighed, and handed her the lightest bags I held. She took them with a smile, and kissed me.

 _"Eugh!"_ The gasp of a lamb behind us drew my attention.

"Oh, you liked that, huh?" I glared at the animal with a challenge, and kissed Judy again. The lamb quickly averted her eyes, looking down at the pavement. I grinned a little, took Judy's arm, and kept walking.

Judy remained silent for a moment, before looking up at me, "You didn't have to do that, Nicky…"

"Sorry, I've just grown tired of the stares today…" I shook my head. The disgusted looks I'd seen thrown at Judy had disturbed me all day. I couldn't care less of what they thought of me, but seeing their glares at her…

"You know, someone very important to me once told something. What was it…?" A playful glint formed in her eyes as I met them, "Oh! I remember it being about never letting them see that they got to you, or something like that."

"I wonder what handsome genius told you that."

She pulled me down with my tie, "This handsome genius," Her nose touched to mine, followed by a loving kiss, "I don't mind the looks as long as I'm with you, Sweet Fox."

Silence took place of the bustling city around us as I lost myself in the depth of her gaze. Her paw released my tie, and scratched lightly under my chin, closing my mouth. She sent me a playful glare, "You're so bad about that, Nicky."

"I try not to, Carrots, I swear!" It was nearly impossible to keep myself from staring at her. No matter how hard I tried not to.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure y-"

 _BOOM!_

We jumped at the clap of thunder, and pouring rain began to drench us. We ran to the nearest cover: the awning of a bookstore.

"Ugh, now I'm freezing," Judy shivered next to me, trying to shake the water from herself.

I shook the water from my tail, using a black shirt I'd bought to dry it off. "Come closer, Little Bunny."

She huddled next to me, and I wrapped my tail around her. Her shivering slowed, "I just love your tail," She nuzzled into it, moving closer to me.

I smiled at her: a smile that quickly faded as I groaned at my phone screen, "This isn't supposed to end until tomorrow… I can walk home and get the car for you?"

"You can't walk through this!"

"Why not? It's only six blocks, I can handle a little rain," I glanced up at the black mass above us: lightning darted across the sky, bringing a flash of white through the heavy clouds, "After I come back and take you home, we'll take a hot shower, hopefully _together,_ and drink some hot chocolate."

I could see her blushing through her wet fur as she stared up at me with concerned eyes, "Honey, you were struggling to walk a fast pace, or even carry bags. You're hurt, and _you_ aren't going. _We_ are."

"What about our clothes?"

"Tie the top of the bags off, they'll be fine."

We tied the bags closed, and huddled back together. She sighed, and looked up at me, "Ready?"

"Hold on, gimme your phone," I took both of our phones, and tied them up in the last plastic bag, "Alright, let's get this over with."

Heavy rain pelted us as we hurried home, now soaked through our fur. I walked close behind Judy, making sure I could keep her in sight: a challenge as my vision was limited to a few feet due to the torrential downpour, and her blue-gray fur blended in well with the wet pavement. If it weren't for her red shirt, I'd have lost her.

After what seemed an hour, we arrived home, and trekked up the stairs. "Brrrr!" I shook my body, slinging what water I could off of me at our door.

"Nick! You're getting that all over me!" Judy exclaimed next to me, wiping down her arms again with the black shirt I'd pulled out for her.

"Sorry, Fluff."

I opened the door for my cold bunny, and she hurried inside, shivering. "It's f-freezing in h-here!" She ran to the thermostat, and turned the heat on.

I chuckled at her as she hastily removed her wet clothing, and hustled into the bathroom. Locking the front door, I gathered all our wet clothing, and removed my own.

"There… we… wait. How do I turn this on?" I stared at Judy's futuristic washing machine, not finding anything resembling an on-switch. "Uh… this one." I pressed a button that looked promising, and was satisfied at the sight of hot water filling the machine. I dumped in a decent amount of detergent, and headed into the bathroom.

"Mind if I intrude?" I grinned at her as I peeked through the shower curtain. She was still shivering under the hot water.

"Please d-do."

I wrapped her up in my arms and tail, and stood close with her under the shower head. She nuzzled into my neck, a content smile on her face as she weaved her paws through the fur of my stomach.

She took a sniff, "You smell like wet fox!" She teased, no longer shivering. She grabbed my shampoo, and began to work it through my tail.

"I assume it smells much less pleasant than a _wet,_ little bunny."

 _"Nicholas!_ You're such a frisky fox." She giggled at me, her ears bright red as she worked her way up my stomach with the shampoo.

"I just happen to love… everything about you…" Even her wet fur smelled nice as I took a long sniff, burying my nose in her neck.

Her paws grasped the fur of my chest as she opened her neck to me. I breathed her in, exploring her back with my paws. My teeth ran through soft, wet fur as I opened my jaws to bite her gently: to feel her squirm with pleasure in my embrace.

"I love that…" She whispered into my ear, gasping as she pulled herself tight to me.

 _Bzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzt._

Her ear perked, "Honey? I think your phone's ringing."

"Don't care," I muttered, and cupped her breast in my paw as I pulled her ears lightly, my nose touching hers. I watched desire fill her violet gaze, her eyelids fluttering as I felt her.

 _"Ohhh… mmmm…"_ Her lips met mine in a passionate kiss, her mouth wide to allow my tongue to explore it. Anticipation followed her paw as it released the fur of my chest, and trailed down my stomach.

 _Bzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzt._

I gasped as she grabbed hold of me, lightly stroking. She smiled, her eyes casting a seductive glow into mine, "Nickyyy… do you think we could try...?"

I nodded furiously, burning to feel her, to take her to be mine: deeply grateful that my painkillers had lasted this long.

Hot water ran down my back as I pressed her against the shower wall, lifting her paws above her head, stretching her body before me. Her breaths quickened; water droplets gracefully fell from her lips as she stared up at me, mouth open, exposed.

My free paw traveled down her body, feeling the heat she'd built up as I caressed the white fur between her legs.

 _"Ah…!"_ She bit her lip, quietly moaning into my ear as I grazed around her flower with a claw, careful to be gentle.

 _Bzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzt._

Her ears perked again, and she looked out of the shower curtain, "Honey, that's the third call. Maybe it's important?"

"Ugh, it's probably my mom just trying to remind me."

 _Bzzzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzt._

"Don't worry," She nuzzled under my chin, biting me gently, "I'll be here when you come back."

"Okay okay," I sighed heavily, released her paws and left my desires behind the shower curtain.

 _Bzzzzzzzzt. Bzzzz-_

"Mom, I was in the shower." I answered grumpily, frustrated.

"Don't you talk to me like that, Nicholas! I'm callin' to remind you that we had plans tomorrow. Your little bunny lady can wait." The voice of my mother came loudly through the phone, and Judy gave me a smug look while peeking around the shower curtain.

"Wh-what!? No Mom, I was just taking a shower, Judy's asleep!" I lied, catching Judy snicker quietly at me.

 _"Whatever you say,_ Dear. How are you doin'? You healin' well? How's your day bee-"

"Mom, I'm soaking wet from walking in the rain," I cut her off, eager to pounce on Judy as she teased me from the cover of the white shower curtain, "I'm gonna get sick if I don't get under some hot water."

"Oh alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. Six-thirty, don't forget! Tell Judy I said hi! I love you-"

"I love you too, Mom. Bye." I hung up the phone, and turned with a smug look at the shower curtain that Judy had retreated behind, "So, Carrots, mind if I _nose_ around a bit-"

 _Bzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzt. Bzzzz-_

I groaned, and answered the phone by shoving it to my ear, "Ugh! Mom, I-"

"Midnight, Friday, EaSeal's. Talk to Fixxer."

A deep voice reverberated around my head, shaking me to the core.

"Wh-wha-"

 _Click._

I stood, silent. The phone screen remained lit to reveal a private number had called. My heart raced, my thoughts blurred. I leaned on the sink, unable to stand. The screen of my phone burned itself into my memory.

The phone dropped, and slammed into the tile.

 **Judy POV**

 _Thud._

"Honey? What was that?" I rinsed out the last of the shampoo on my fur, knowing as soon as he returned in the shower we'd be too busy to actually bathe.

No answer. All I could hear was a soft whine.

Worry pricked at my heart. I shoved the curtain aside, "Nick!? Nick, what happened!?"

He stood leaned against the sink, staring forward. His phone laid cracked on the floor.

I rushed to him, checking him for injury, "What's wrong!? Are you hurt!?"

He shook his head slowly: I recognized sorrow in his gaze as he shifted his eyes to mine, "Judy…"

I glanced at his phone on the ground. Dread crawled up my spine. Please don't say it…

"They called…"

"No… Nicky…" His face blurred, and my tears spattered the tile, "Y-you can't g-go!" I backed away, sobbing, "You're g-gonna get h-hurt a-a-and-"

"Carrots, relax," He stood up, quickly embracing me, "I'll be okay! We knew this would happen…"

"I d-don't care! Y-you're gonna g-get h-hurt again…!" I knew it would happen, yet I could never have been prepared for the crushing despair I felt sitting in my bosom, "I can't lose y-you, Nick… I don't… I don't know what I'd do…"

He held me close, kissing around my ears as I wept into his fur, "You don't have to, Cottontail. You know I'll always come back to you… no matter what."

"N-not if they kill you!"

"Judy…"

"N-no!" I grasped his fur as tight as I could, fearing to let him go, "Please… Nicky don't go…"

"You know I have to..."

I choked on his words, struggling to breath. All I could see was his mangled body, soaked in blood as it had been during the fateful night we spent together. His embrace tightened around me as I shook, and I clung to him as if my life depended on it, refusing to let go: failing to see anything in my mind other than his bloodied corpse, no matter how hard I tried.

His paws wound themselves around me, and stroked my ears. His heartbeat came clearly through his chest, calming the deathly visions I'd been forced to witness at the park.

I instinctively ran my paw over the three, small scars on his stomach. I could only see them when his fur was wet, and just barely through my teary eyes. I'd already seen him so close to being taken away from me. I didn't know if I could bear to see that again…

His paw grasped mine as I felt his scars, and he raised my chin with his other. My eyes cleared as I gazed into his. He smiled at me, "You bunnies. So emotional."

"That's n-not funny…" I smiled briefly through my tears at his dumb, smug expression. His paw caressed my soaked cheek, and he brought his goofy smile down to kiss me.

"You know I'll be fine, Cottontail. I'm your tough fox, remember?"

I nodded, the knot in my stomach beginning to unweave, "You better b-be…" I hiccupped, burying my nose into the fur of his chest.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever heard!" He laughed as he nuzzled into my neck.

"St-op it, I'm s-sad…" Hiccups cut through my speech, causing Nick to laugh even harder.

"Cute Bunny," He lifted me in his strong arms, and kissed me sweetly, "You don't have to worry. I'll always come back to you."

I sniffled as he held me, a weak smile forming on my lips, "You promise…?"

"I promise," He kissed me again, and lowered me back on the floor, "I love you."

"I love you too, my dumb fox…" I held myself to him for a moment, the fear of losing him still very real in my mind. I'd do everything I could to make sure he made it out unscathed.

"Let's dry off, Little Bunny, I'm getting cold." He ran his paw down my ears, squeezed me tight, and then released me to grab some towels.

I turned the shower off, and we dried off in the bathroom. We laid towels down from all the water that had fallen off of us onto the now slippery, white tile.

"How's your ribs doing, Nicky…?" I asked him as he crawled in bed, noticing him struggle a bit as he laid down.

"Not so good…" He groaned, "Can you get my pills for me?"

"And your ice." I kissed him, glad that we could rest most of the day tomorrow. I felt drained: my mind yet to slow down from the overwhelming sense of dread at possibly losing my mate…

I fetched his painkillers from the kitchen counter, and an ice pack from the freezer. The pictures of us on the refrigerator caught my attention: years of memories caught on film, from our very first selfie, to a few when he first moved in. I touched a picture of him I'd taken as he slept, mouth open, snoring on the couch.

"Where could my carrot pillow be?" I heard him tease from the bedroom, and I laughed.

"I'm right here, you big dummy." I giggled at him as I entered the bedroom to find his smug grin, and wagging tail.

"There she is. Come here, Fluff," He patted beside himself on the bed, and I hopped up next to him, not bothering to put on my pajamas. I scooched up close to his head, and propped myself up with pillows. He laid his head back down on my stomach, looking deeply content.

He winced as I placed the ice pack on his ribcage, and swallowed the pill I'd given him. "You know, Cottontail, for one I remember hating nudity, you sure don't seem to mind so much anymore." He winked up at me, nuzzling under my breasts.

"Oh, I still hate it," I assured him, "but I don't hate it with you…" I touched my nose to his, and ran my paw through the fur of his neck. His calm smile eased my mind as I gazed into his eyes. He craned his neck up, kissed me, then closed his eyes and rested his head back down.

By the time I'd finished treating his injuries, he was fast asleep, snoring loudly. I removed the ice, and placed it upon the night stand, not willing to move from underneath him.

I set his alarm for eight in the morning. Before we went to his mother's house, we'd have to stop by the station to inform Bogo, and start setting up an operation. The more time we had to set up, the less likely things were to go wrong, and I wasn't willing to let anything to wrong. I couldn't let anything happen to him.

I stroked the fur of his head, watching him sleep. His ears twitched every now and then, and he'd mumble something I couldn't quite decipher.

"What do you dream about, Nicky?" I asked him quietly, scratching lightly under his chin. I didn't expect him to answer me.

"Sweetie… Judes… we gotta… pick up James from school… I don't… have my car…" He mumbled, eyes flickering briefly as he turned and nuzzled into my stomach.

"James?" I whispered aloud, wondering if he were dreaming of what I thought he was. We'd never spoken about having children. We couldn't have any of our own…

I listened for another clue, but his snoring had resumed. A warmth rose within me as I though of us together with our own family, married… If we could even be legally married… I'd make sure to look it up tomorrow.

I gazed at him once more before I rested my head back on the pillows, and closed my eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Nick POV**

" _I'm starting to feel neglected."_

I rolled my eyes, annoyed at its presence.

Dark trees loomed above me, the fog glowing silver from the bright rays of a full moon. Crunching leaves were the only sound to be heard as it paced around me.

I laid on the forest floor, refusing to sit up and face it. "Maybe you should take the hint."

" _Ooo, Saucy._ " It mocked, leaning over me as a mirror of myself.

"What do you want?" I didn't want to be here any longer than I had to.

" _If you keep that attitude up, this little meeting could turn into a buffet."_

I held my tongue at its threat, and sat up, fear crawling through my fur. "Why are we here…?"

" _To make sure you'll listen to me_ ," its low growl unsettled me, " _after all, I'm only trying to help_." It held its paws up innocently, shrugging.

"What can you even do…? If you're me, you only know what I know, and I know I don't know anything."

" _You know more than you think. Unlike you, I have access to every memory you possess; every memory you've repressed. Whether you know it, or not."_

"Then what do I know? Or don't remember?" I looked up at myself, curious, "Why can't you just tell me?"

 _"I don't know, you created me for a reason, but we actually don't know that one. Well, we have a few theory's... Maybe you just hate yourself."_

Maybe I did…

 _"See?"_

"No. I don't hate myself. I'm happier than I've ever been. Until you come along, and make my life hell…"

 _"You make your own life hell, buddy_. _Dreaming about having your own kits, all the while knowing it's impossible. Or, highly improbable."_

"I think you were right about it being impossible." I sighed, feeling a twinge of sadness pierce my heart.

" _Yet another thing you don't remember."_

"What?"

It shook its head, chuckling, and looked at me with my own green eyes. " _The point is, I remember more of your combat training than you do. So, I'll help, just like the bar,_ " a vicious light flashed in its eyes, " _Think of me as your auditory guide_!" It laughed, steel teeth glittering from my own mirrored mouth.

I nodded, growing increasingly uneasy at its laugh.

Its ear twitched, and silence overcame us as it snapped its head to its right, searching through the trees with my own green eyes. Then, it looked at me, turning into the giant, black fox, _"Times_ _up."_

"Wait wha-"

 _Beep beep beep beep beep beep_

"Ugh…" I looked at my alarm. I didn't remember setting one, and if I had it surely wouldn't have been this early. I silenced the quiet beeps. Judy stirred under me, and I moved my head back as it was, nuzzled into her soft, white fur.

She was still asleep. My head lifted slightly at each rhythmic breath she took.

Careful not to disturb her, I picked up my phone, sighing at the condition of its screen: tiny cracks weaved together to form a spider web across the glass. It still worked, but was quite unpleasant to look at.

Judy's paws traveled around my neck, and she nuzzled the top of my head.

"Good morning, Cottontail," I smiled, kissing her stomach.

She yawned in reply, still asleep.

"Oh. Well in that case…" I closed my eyes, and kissed her belly again. Despite my position on my stomach, my injuries weren't that uncomfortable. I wrapped my arm around her legs, resting my paw on her tone bottom.

"Nice try, Sly Fox," Judy giggled, squeezing her paws in my fur.

I chuckled, "It was worth a try. I'm still not letting you up."

"Honey, we need to go to the station…"

"And I need my beauty sleep, Fluff. You make a wonderful pillow, by the way."

"That's great and all, but we need to let Bogo know about that call, and we need to get a plan set up…" Her voice trailed off, and I kissed her stomach once more.

"Alright, Carrots." I lifted myself off of her with a groan, and rolled over to my back.

I knew this was important to her. It would be to me as well if I had to count down the days before I watched her go to a major undercover operation.

"Thanks, Nicky," She flashed me a grateful smile, and crawled above me to give me an upside-down kiss.

I scooted out of bed, and stretched, pleasantly surprised to feel that my pain wasn't as severe as it had been. However, that wouldn't matter at all if I were forced to fight on Friday. I'd be back in the hospital the same night…

"What do you want for breakfast, my love?" Judy ran a paw up the length of my tail, embracing me from behind.

"We'll get something on the way, if that's alright with you. I wanna get this over with."

"That's fine," She embraced me tighter before releasing me to get dressed, "I know you wanted to rest, Honey… Thanks for understanding."

I turned around to see her putting on her sweatpants, ears perked. "Anything for you, Cottontail." It brought a smile to my face to see hers brighten at my words.

I put on my new pair of jeans, and a yellow button up. "Ready, Judes?"

"Mhm! How's your chest doing, Honey? You don't need to ice it or anything?"

"No, I already took a pill. It's sore, but it's getting better each day." Very, very slowly getting better each day. It'd still bring me to tears if I were to bump into a door.

She kissed under my chin, and then pulled my lips to hers in passion. Her paws grasped the fur of my neck as our kiss deepened, her tongue caressing mine.

She pulled away, beaming, "That's for not complaining."

"I may have to not complain more often." I touched my nose to hers, took her paw, and we walked out the door.

We stopped by to get donuts for breakfast before arriving to the station. We'd bought an entire box for Clawhauser as well, who slapped his paws to his chubby cheeks in joy at our arrival.

"Aw, you guys! Mmmm!" He shoved an entire donut in his mouth, purring.

"Morning, Spots," I chuckled at the faces of pleasure he made as he stuffed another donut in his mouth.

"Mmmfff!" He mumbled something in return, and Judy and I left him to his treat, heading up the stairs to Bogo's office.

The Chief's door towered in front of us. I glanced down at Judy, whose ears had fallen.

"Ears up, Little Bunny, it'll be okay." I nudged her, wishing I were able to embrace her.

She gave me a weak smile, and I raised my paw to knock on the door.

 _Thud thud thud._

"What?" Bogo yelled from behind the door.

"It's Wilde," I returned, and I heard a faint shuffle.

The door opened before us: Bogo stood tall, looking down upon Judy and I in confusion.

"Why aren't you at home?" He inquired gruffly, motioning is to come into his office.

Judy hopped up into a tall chair, and I stood beside her. "I uh… I got a call from Brutus to come to EaSeal's Friday…"

"Hm." The Chief grunted, resting his massive arms on the desk in front of him after he plopped down in his chair. "Good job, Wilde," He turned to his phone, and pressed a quick-dial key.

"Clawhauser, get up here."

"Yes s-"

Click. The phone cut Clawhauser's reply as Bogo ended the call. He turned to us. "Since you're going in, you're going to need some backup."

"You needed me, sir?" Ben panted as he entered the office, out of breath.

"Start gathering a team for Friday at… what time?"

"Midnight." I replied quickly.

"For midnight. I need a team set up no later than today. They'll be in position by ten, Friday night. No exceptions. You're dismissed," Bogo waved Clawhauser away, and the cheetah left in a hurry, "You still up for this, Wilde?"

His glare made me uneasy, "Of course, sir…"

"Hopps?"

"Y-yes, sir." Her hesitation made the Chief stare at her for a moment, an eyebrow raised.

"Hm. Hopps, perhaps it's in your best interest to sit this one out-"

"No! No, sir, I'm sure." She sprang up in the chair, standing tall.

"Perfect," He grunted, "I need both of you on this case." He looked at both of us, a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

"Now," Bogo stood, arms crossed, "here's how this works: you get in the building, you get a view of their facility, their leaders, and everyone around you. Then, we go for the big guys in the legal system. You seem to know your shit, so I'll leave the blending in to you."

I nodded, the blood draining from my paws. This was really happening…

The buffalo leaned over, his hooves upon his desk, "Wilde, Hopps: if you two pull this off, you're in for a promotion. These criminals have flown under the radar for decades: we've never been able to go as far as this. If we have any shot at taking everything down, we're taking it. Which means you may have to do this more than once, Wilde."

I can't believe I was doing this…

"So, starting tomorrow, you'll have regular training with one of our finest combat instructors. In the event you're forced in the ring," He focused his vision on me, "you will immediately call for backup. However-"

"Sir, you can't seriously be suggesting that Nick should fight!" Judy piped up, anger in her voice.

"I'm not suggesting that at all," Bogo snapped his eyes to Judy with a harsh intensity, "I'm preparing him for the worst. If he can avoid the fight, he will, but what happens in the two minutes it takes his extraction to arrive can be anything."

Judy sighed, and sat back down in her chair. She mumbled something I didn't catch, but I could tell she was infuriated. Bogo looked at me once more, and sat down as well, massaging his temple with a hoof, "I'll speak about this more tomorrow. Rest up, it's going to be a rough weekend." He looked down to the files before him, and spoke no more.

"Yes, sir…" I nodded as snakes writhed in my stomach. I could feel the tension radiating through me, constricting my heart.

Judy glanced at me, worry and hurt saturating her violet gaze. She hopped out of her chair, and we left Bogo's office, quietly shutting the door behind us.

"Ugh!" Judy fumed as soon as we exited the station, "I can't believe this! You're still hurt, Nick!"

"I kno-"

"What are we gonna do!? You can't even go to that training! You'll just end up hurt some more…" She shook her head, her voice cracking.

"Don't worry about that, Judes, I'll get out of it."

"How are you going to get out of going to training?" She turned a fierce glare to me.

Uh-oh… "Uh… I'll tell them they're just really bruised and to go easy on them? And I'll wear a brace or… something?"

She forcibly pulled me down by my tie, glaring into my eyes, "Go ahead, lie some more. It _always_ works out." She rolled her eyes, and released her grip on me.

I straightened my outfit as we walked to the car, Judy walking briskly ahead of me, "Geez, Carrots, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

"OVERREACTING!?" She turned sharply, and stopped in her tracks to face me, her paw tapping furiously.

"Judes! We're in the parking lot, can't we do this at home!?" I whispered in heated tones, noticing a few stares from her outburst.

She glared at me, and shut her mouth tight. We continued to our car, and Judy slammed the door as she hopped in.

Our short drive was silent, an intense heat coming from Judy. I felt sick. Why was she angry at me!? What did I do wrong!?

We pulled into our parking space, and Judy hopped out of the car without a word. I dreaded the ascent to our apartment, knowing a fiery storm walked just a few feet ahead of me.

 _SLAM!_

I jumped as Judy slammed the door behind me, tapping her paw wildly.

My back remained turned to her: I feared to turn around and face her wrath.

 _"Nicholas. Piberius. Wilde."_ She spoke through clenched teeth.

I gulped, still refusing to turn around.

The wind rushed past me as she moved to stand in front of me, her ears burning red with anger. "What do you have to say for yourself…?"

"I… uh… I'm sorry…?"

"For what?" Her eyes remained cold to mine. I could see her struggle behind them, almost as if she were deciding on killing me, or sparing my life at my next words.

I suddenly became very interested in the living room carpet, "For… uh… for lying…"

"About what…?" Her steely gaze locked my eyes in place.

"About… uhm…" I had no idea.

"Ugh! You don't even know!" She stomped her paw.

"No! I don't! I don't even know why you're mad at me!" I retorted, hurt, "What did I even do to deserve this!?"

"You lied! You got hurt by being an idiot, lied about it, and if I hadn't let you I wouldn't have to sit back and pretend to be okay with you getting hurt again!"

"I'll be fine, you dumb bunny! The whole reason we went to the station was to make sure of that!" I threw my paws up, puffing out a blast of air, "What else can I do!?"

"You can stop lying! You can stop being so stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"You sure act like it! You can't even do that stupid training without thinking of a lie to tell about it first!"

I scoffed, shaking my head as I refused to look into her burning eyes. I didn't deserve this.

"God! I should've just let you get fired! At least then I'd get to come home and not have to worry about if Friday will be the last day I ever see you!" She stomped the carpet, her paws held in fists at her sides.

"I'm not going to die, Judy!" I hope…

"You don't know that!"

"And neither do you!"

"I don't know about anything anymore, Nick! I thought I could trust you to be responsible! Instead you drank it away with a thug hyena!"

"I already apologized for that! Don't bring that up again!"

"I WILL bring it up again! That's what caused all of this, you dumb fox!"

"I can't do this anymore." I clamped my mouth shut, and walked furiously to the bedroom, not wanting to say anything I'd regret.

Judy followed, hot on my heels. "We aren't finished with this!"

"I am!" I spun around, my tail swishing in fury, "I'm not going to sit here and get yelled at for no reason!"

"FOR NO REASON!?" She stomped her paw again, disbelief on her face.

"YES! YOU'RE TAKING THIS WAY TOO FAR!" I yelled at her, feeling torn by her harsh words.

"I HAVEN'T TAKEN THIS FAR ENOUGH!"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU DUMB IDIOT!" She screamed at me, tears streaming down her cheeks, "AND YOU LIED YOUR WAY SO FAR IN OVER YOUR HEAD YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT! OR… or… w-worse..." She fell to her knees, sobbing, her head held in her paws.

"Cottontail…" I softened my expression. I never could stand to see her cry...

"NO!" She screamed once more, her paws clutching her ears, "No you're g-going to g-get k-killed a-and I'm never g-going to s-see your stupid f-face again! I'll never f-feel you or… h-hear your v-voice…"

I sighed heavily, dropping my guard. Silently, I knelt down in front of her, and pulled her tight. She didn't resist; instead, she fell into me, clutching the fur on my arms.

"Judy… I'm sorry…" I nuzzled her ears, holding her soaked cheeks, "I understand now…"

She wept on, her tears now covering my paws. I kissed her nose, and her eyes opened to mine, puffy and red, "N-Nicky… I don't want to… I can't… lose you…"

"It'll be okay," I whispered to her, my lips brushing hers, "You won't, Sweetheart…"

She took a shaky breath, sniffling. Her sorrowful eyes briefly locked to mine, but she remained silent, and looked away.

"I won't lie about anything anymore, okay…? I just wanted to make sure you were safe, Judes… I couldn't stay at home while you were out risking your life…" I brushed her cheeks. Her tears had stopped, and her breathing was no longer frantic.

She nodded slowly, "I know… I just wish you hadn't… now you're risking your own…"

"I'll be okay," I nuzzled my way down her short muzzle to her neck, and pushed my nose into her fur.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "How can you be so sure…?"

"Because if I die, I won't get to come home and see this cute, little bunny," I kissed her neck, "and plus I need to move that gym set into the other bedroom. It'd be just wrong to die on you before I got to move that."

She laughed through her sniffles, "That would be such a terrible thing to do…" Her breath tickled my fur as she sighed, and relaxed her hold around my neck, "I'm sorry, Nicky… I didn't mean to yell at you… I'm just so stressed about all of this and that dinner with your mother; it's driving me insane…"

"Honey, you don't have to worry about my mother at all. She adores you." Her ears were limp as I ran them through my paw. It always seemed to calm her down.

"But I've never spent more than a few minutes with her-"

"Judes, she's heard everything about you for the past few years," I smiled at her, and she gave me a sly look.

"So you were babbling about me?" She raised an eyebrow, a smug grin forming on her lips.

"…No…"

"I don't believe you, Sly Fox." She teased, wiping away her left over tears with a paw.

"Well, you can believe I know something I could do about your stress," I winked at her flushed cheeks.

"I'm not really in the mood for that," She chuckled lightly, fiddling with my tie.

"Not a problem," I scooped her up, much to her surprise, and laid her gently on the bed.

"N-Nick! What-"

"Shhh," I interrupted, trying to ignore the intense pain of my actions, "I'll be right back. Take your shirt off, Cute Bunny."

I walked out of the bedroom while Judy took her shirt off with a curious look.

"Uhhhh… oh, here." I picked up a bottle of Judy's carrot seed oil out of the bathroom cabinet, and returned to the bedroom to find Judy sitting on the bed in a sports bra and sweatpants. I closed the door behind me, turned the lights off, and closed the window curtains, dimming the room.

I turned to Judy, "Tsk, tsk," I held the oil behind my back, concealing it, "Bra has to come off, too."

"Nicky," She gave me a suspicious look, and pulled her bra off, "What are you scheming?"

"Nothin' at all," I admired her perky breasts for a second, before kissing her deeply, "lay down, Fluff."

She laid down on her back, and I motioned with my free paw for her to roll over.

"What?"

"Roll over," I chuckled, and she flipped over onto her stomach. I splattered a healthy amount of oil on my paws, and rubbed them together. I climbed on the bed, careful not to use my dripping paws, and sat just below her bottom, straddling her legs.

"I still don't see where you're going with this- _ooooohhhh sweet cheese and crackers… Mm..."_

I kneaded my oily paws through the light gray fur of her lower back, just above her fluffy tail, "I told you I knew a way."

She giggled, a peaceful smile on her face as she rested her head down on the bed, eyes closed, "Is this part of your apology?"

"It sure is," I leaned over and kissed the middle of her back, working my paws upwards.

 _"Mm…_ if that's the case, Mister Fox, I think I could forgive you after another hour or so."

"How about two?"

She nodded happily, and stretched her arms out to her sides, "That could work."

 **Judy POV**

"Carrots… Hey, Carrots… Wake up, Little Bunny."

Soft paws gently shook me from slumber. Nick's warmth stirred butterflies awake as he embraced me from behind, kissing around my ears.

I yawned, feeling more relaxed than I had in years. I tried to push myself up on the bed to turn over, but found myself too weak.

"Squishy Bunny," Nick chuckled as he sat on the bed beside me, squeezing my arm.

"What did you put in that lotion?" I managed to turn my head to face him, unable to do much else to move.

"Nothing," He assured me, "I just used that carrot seed oil you keep in the bathroom cabinet. I guess I'm just that good," He winked at me, and kissed my nose.

"I guess you are," I smiled up at him, slowly able to move my arms and legs again, "What time is it, Honey?"

"It's four. I let you nap a little while. You fell asleep after I started rubbing your legs."

"Ah, so that's where my pants went," I sent him a playful glare, and he chuckled, resting his paw on my exposed buttock.

"I couldn't really work you over through your sweats, now could I?"

"I suppose you couldn't," I admitted, loving the heat of his paw on me where no other could touch, "but I'm not so sure you couldn't have worked around my panties."

"Of course I couldn't! I had to rub your cute, little butt, too."

I laughed at him, and tried to move my arm up to grasp his paw.

"Still having trouble moving?" He leaned his face close to mine, trailing his claws lightly up my back.

Pleasant chills followed his light scratching, making me shudder, "Y-yes, why?"

A mischievous glint formed in his eyes, "I can fix that." He sat back up, and nosed the fur of my lower back.

Curious, I managed to push myself up slightly with my arms, and I turned just in time to feel his teeth nip at the base of my tail.

 _"Ah…!"_ My hips raised on instinct, my back arching with pleasure as a wave of heat engulfed me, flowing from where he'd bitten to the tips of my nails.

"See?" He grinned at me as I took a gasping breath, clenching the bed sheets in my paws. I glared at him as he stood up chuckling.

"You're such a tease!" I yelled, lowering my hind quarters down from up in the air.

"But it worked, didn't it?" He chuckled slyly, pinching the white fur of my tail.

It definitely worked. "Yes, but I'm all tense again, you big dummy."

"You're a terrible liar, Carrots," He kissed me sweetly, running his paw down my back, "you're just a squishy as when I finished rubbing you!"

"It's a different type of _tense,"_ I cast the most seductive gaze I could, rolling on to my back as I pulled his head down to mine with his tie, "Mister Fox…"

"…O-oh…" He stared at me, his mouth slightly open, a hair's breath from mine.

I kissed him, and slid a paw into the top of his pants torturously slow. I held his sheath as his shaft rose through my delicate touch, hot and throbbing. His breath filled my nose as he pulled away from our kiss, beginning to breath heavily: his eyes closed in pleasure, his paw gripping my thigh tightly.

"Hehe," I released him with a peck on the lips, and sat up on the bed, "That's payback, you big dummy!" I quickly hopped out of bed, dizzy from being so relaxed, and stared him in the eyes as I put on a nice pair of new, red panties I'd bought at the mall the other day.

"We gotta get ready, Nicky, or we'll be late for dinner," I teased, and left him staring dumbfounded by the bed, beginning my search for a suiting dress to wear to his mother's.

"You can't leave me like this! Please!" He begged me, flustered, taking the belt off of his pants.

"Hm? Oh, my! Look at what I'm doing!" I turned my back to him, shaking my fluffy tail at him, "I'm leaving you like that! How could I?"

He huffed and puffed. I giggled as I watched him hold his ears in the mirror, wide eyed at my bottom.

I playfully ignored him, and calmly dressed myself in a short, red sun dress; much simpler in design than my others, but just as flattering on my form. I examined myself in the mirror, giving a spin to see the folded skirt twirl about. My focus shifted to Nick's reflection, which betrayed his loving gaze.

"Niiiickkyyyyyy," I looked over my shoulder, a glimmer in my eyes as I met his.

He closed his mouth in a smile, his tail wagging as I walked over and embraced him, running my paws through the fur of his stomach under his yellow shirt.

"Give me a minute to brush my fur, and I'll be ready," I spoke softly to him, nuzzling under his chin.

"Aye aye, my sexy bunny," He kissed my ears, and I left him in the bedroom, sitting on the bed while he vigorously adjusted his jeans.

 **Nick POV**

After successfully cooling myself off in the bedroom, and having to change into a new pair of khaki pants, I waited patiently until Judy had finished the final touch-ups of her appearance.

"How do I look?" She asked from the hallway as I sat on the couch, playing a game on my phone.

I snapped a picture of her, "Perfection could take notes on how you look, Little Bunny."

She giggled, her paws clasped before her with bright red ears, "You're too sweet, Nicky. Wait, what happened to your jeans?"

"Oh… uh… They uh… Well, you see..." I looked away, scratching the back of my neck. I'd made quite a mess of them…

"Ha-ha!" Judy laughed, slapping her paws to her mouth; her ears growing more red by the second, "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was that bad!"

"Well if you would've stayed in the bedroom a second more, you would've found out," I winked at her, and stood up.

 _"Nick!"_

I chuckled as I lent her my arm, "Come on, Cottontail, my mom will kill me if we're late."

She took hold with a smile, and we left our home.

The little blue car chugged along the highway as I took us to my mother's apartment in Happytown; the once predatory slums of Zootopia.

I grew nervous at the thought of bringing Judy to where I'd grown up. Prey were held in contempt there. Often times, smaller prey were sought out if they dared enter alone. I'd made sure to bring my badge and pistol, as did Judy: her weapon strapped tastefully to her right thigh, concealed beneath the folds of her dress.

"I'm so nervous," Judy confided as she gripped onto my arm, nuzzling into it, "I know you say your mom likes me, but… I don't know, what if she's just saying that because she knows you love me?"

"Don't worry, if my mother didn't like you she'd run you off with that hefty cane of hers," I laughed, "and she hasn't done that, so it's safe to assume she approves of you."

"She wouldn't really do that!"

"She would too! She chased away a vixen I dated once with an umbrella!" I laughed at Judy's shocked expression, disbelief in her wide eyes.

"No way!" She pulled her ears down, concern in her voice, "What if-"

I reached over and held her cheek, stopping her nervous rambling, "It'll be fine, Cottontail. You're worrying over nothing. My mother loves you, and even if she didn't, I still would."

She kissed my paw, "I love you too, Nicky. I'm sorry, I'll shut up now."

Chuckling, I returned my attention to the road. We passed a sign riddled with graffiti, marking the beginning of Happytown: a misnomer, for the town itself was a haven for crime.

I never wanted to come here: the only reason I did was to visit my mother. Memories flooded my head, few of which were pleasant. I cast my eyes downward for a second, clearing my head from the sight of buildings I'd grown to hate, when I noticed a bright orange light on the dashboard.

"Looks like we gotta fill up." I squeezed Judy's paw, catching her attention, "I'll pull over at the next exit."

"Is there anywhere… _nicer_ we could stop at?" Anxiety laced her voice as she scanned her surroundings.

"I wish there were," I glanced at a building to our left as we exited the highway, it's windows broken on all floors, "but there's nowhere in Happytown that you'd consider nice."

We pulled into a gas station off the service road, and parked next to the first of two pumps. The windows were barred: a liquor store occupied the building in which I had to go inside and pay for the fuel.

I looked around the car, not liking any of my surroundings, "I gotta go inside and pay, but be careful, Judes: animals aren't as friendly here as they are in Bunnyburrow."

"I'll be fine. I'm the best officer on the force, remember?" She grinned at me, pecked me on the lips, and I hopped out of the car.

The front door jingled as it swung open, and the pungent scent of spilt liquor assaulted my nose. No other animals were present in the store, save for a scrawny wolf behind a dirty counter.

"Twenty on pump one." I paid in cash: the only currency accepted by many businesses in Happytown. A loud rumble caught my attention from outside the large, barred window to my left: a fox and a coyote had pulled up to pump two in a yellow, rusted truck. Black smoke shot from its exhaust pipe as the rumbling halted, and the pair exited the vehicle.

I turned back to the wolf behind, who'd only just now pulled earphones out of his ears. "Whassat?"

"Twenty on pump one," I repeated, rolling my eyes.

"Mhm." The wolf took my payment off the counter, and flicked a switch, "Huh. Not workin'. I'll be back." His spoke in a thick, uneducated accent, and left from behind the counter to disappear behind a dented, metal door.

I glanced back out the window: Judy stood outside the car now, looking at the store I stood in. She headed to the entrance, when the two strangers barked something at her. She turned quickly, her ears perked.

A sick feeling rose in my stomach as they approached her, sneering.

"Sorry sir, the pump ain't runnin' no good today." The wolf's voice pulled my focus.

"No problem." I muttered, my focus on Judy and the actions of the other two, and hustled outside.

"What's you doin' all alone out 'ere, Rabbit?" I made it to my bunny just in time to hear a short, fat fox speak harshly, exchanging a look with his taller companion.

"Don't talk to me like th-"

"She's not alone," I cut Judy's indignant reply off, and quickly moved myself between her and the advancing strangers. The pair halted.

"The fuck you think you are?" The coyote stepped forward, slightly taller than I, "We was talkin' to that fuckin' 'opper, not you."

" _Are you going to let them speak about her like that_?" My ear twitched at its goading whisper.

The fur of my back began to raise, anger forming in my chest, "I think it's time you two leave. We don't want any trouble here."

"We ain't want no trouble," The fox held his paws up innocently, still staring intently at Judy, "Unless you tryin' to keep that cutie to yourself all selfish like."

Judy's paw rested on my tail, "Nick, let's go."

"'Ey! Lookit that, Lucky!" The fat one pointed at Judy, an amused sneer on his face, "This rabbit 'as a thing for foxes! You fuck foxes, lil rabbit!?"

"It looks like she do!" Lucky jeered, now looking at me, "Fuckin' prey-chasin'-"

" _Pay attention. Almost time_ ," The whisper grew louder, cutting out the noise around me.

"If she's a fox-fucker, maybe you think I 'as a shot?" The fox nudged his friend, a vicious smile on his face.

" _Kill that one last."_

"Shut your fucking mouth." My tail swished violently, and the jeers faded into snarls.

"Nick, we really need to go…" I sensed Judy back away slowly, more urgent than before. My tail ripped from her grasp, the fur on end as it swung, agitated.

" _Coyote's knee, foxes elbow."_

I glanced down: I noticed a slight limp as Lucky advanced. I now focused on the fat one: a light scarring caught my attention on the crook of his right arm, just above his joint.

I widened my stance, and pulled my paws out of my pockets. A pistol was too easy. I wanted to feel them break.

A low growl formed in my throat.

 _"Now."_

"NICK!"

The fox threw a sloppy punch, but I was prepared. His fist landed into my paw as I stepped aside, and slammed my palm upward beneath his elbow.

 _Snap!_

"AAAAGHHH!"

I reveled in his agonized screams as he staggered back, his arm dangling limply.

"'Ey!"

"Uhgh!" I lost my breath as his friend plowed into me, and I stumbled forward, smashing into the bed of the rusty truck.

 _"Pay attention_!" It screamed a reminder in my head, and I quickly regained awareness.

I heard swift movement behind me, and dropped: the coyote's fist struck the metal hard above my head, causing him to withdraw his paw sharply with a pained yip.

I snapped my body around, throwing my leg out in an arc. The coyote fell, his knee crushed beneath my heel. He threw a kick at me with his remaining leg as he laid on his back, his face contorted in agony. He sat up to throw a punch: one l that I saw coming a mile away.

"I'm gonna skin you alive, you fuckin'- _grrk!"_ the coyote held his throat, clutching it with his paws after my fist made contact. He fell once more onto the pavement, his eyes panicked: gasping, begging for air. I planted my hind paw down upon the coyote's throat, just enough to feel him struggle beneath me.

" _Don't forget the other one."_

Judy had drawn her pistol and badge, halting the fox in his tracks. I could see her yelling, but I could only hear the gasps of the coyote beneath me as I crushed his windpipe.

"YOU'RE KILLIN' 'IM! YOU'RE KILLIN' 'IM!" The fox looked at me in fear, screaming for me to spare his friend, whose writheing had slowed beneath my pressure.

The terror I saw in him satisfied me. The voice inside my head growled in pleasure.

"Nick!? What are you-" Judy snapped her head to me, shock in her eyes.

" _What would he have done to her if you weren't here?"_

My teeth bared at the thought, longing to bury in the throat of anything willing to harm my bunny: longing to kill anyone willing to try.

My opponent charged at me, ignoring Judy as she screamed her orders. His good paw came flying, and I moved aside as I had before, driving my knee into his stomach.

"Hhuuugggcchh!" He hunched over, vomiting with a pained cough. I dug my claws into the scruff of his neck, piercing his flesh, and swung him around with vicious might.

 _SLAM!_

His fangs shattered as I smashed his muzzle onto the hood of his truck. Blood spewed from him, spattering my fur.

 _SLAM!_

"NICK! STOP IT!"

 _SLAM!_

The fox hung limp in my paws, an unknown strength driving me further.

" _KILL THAT WORTHLESS-"_

 _SLAM!_

 _"NICKY!"_ Soft paws grabbed onto my arm, and I released the rag doll body of the unconscious fox. Blood pooled from his swollen face as he slumped on the pavement, breathing shallow, but alive. Shards of teeth remained firmly impaled into a massive dent in the yellow hood.

Panicked eyes found mine. Judy was speaking, though it came to my ears muffled, overpowered by a high pitched ringing.

I looked down at my soaked paws. They trembled; specs of blood gathered at my claws in droplets, splashing onto the pavement below.

What have I done…?

 **Judy POV**

Nick's bloodied paws trembled as I held them tightly.

I checked him for injuries, and was amazed to find none. Where did he learn to fight like that!? Why didn't he just pull out his badge!?

I shoved my curious thoughts aside. Now wasn't the time to pry. I needed to get him somewhere safe, and very quickly after I noticed the shocked and disgusted stares of animals from the neighboring parking lots and businesses.

"Nick, Honey, we need to go!" I pulled on his paws, leading him to our car. He followed slowly, his eyes downcast.

He crawled into the drivers seat, and I hopped in the passenger side. The car started, still low on fuel, and we sputtered away from the mangled victims of Nick's wrath.

"We need to get you to the hospital, Nick, you might-"

"We're going to my mom's house…" He cut me off, squeezing my paw, "I have some clothes there… I'm not hurt…"

I looked at him, uncertain. We needed to rinse him off badly, and I suppose his mother's house was the closest place to do that…

I looked down at my now bloodied paws as they held his, disgusted and nauseous: I needed to scrub myself as well.

"Fine. We at least need to call the station…" I held my phone, about to dial the emergency number before Nick placed his paw over the screen.

"No… they'll be fine… this sort of thing happens all the time here. An ambulance is probably almost there…" He spoke softly. Though his expression remained blank, tears continued to wet his cheeks.

Not a second passed after he'd finished speaking when flashing lights caught my attention in the side mirror. A few streets behind us an ambulance crossed the road into the gas station parking lot.

I sighed heavily, and found myself examining Nick. Blood spotted the cream colored fur of his muzzle, among the nice yellow shirt I'd bought for him.

"Nicky... what happened…? Why did you do that…?" I ran my paw through the fur of his arm, and held it close to my bosom, wiping the blood away with an unused gym towel I'd found in the back seat of the car.

"I don't know… they just…" His ear twitched, and he nodded slightly, "They deserved it… if I hadn't been there they would've-"

"But you _were_ there, Nicky… they deserved to be arrested but… I don't know if they deserved _that…"_ What had happened to him? The fox I knew used to run at the sight of danger…

Until our night at the park, I realized. Did that change him? Did that still haunt him…?

"I… I'm s-sorry… I saw them look at you and…" He looked away from me, claws digging into the steering wheel of my car: the arm I held tense, his paw clenched in a fist.

"It's okay! I'm okay, Nicky... I love you." I didn't know what more to say: I'd never seen him like this. His partially matted fur ran through my paws as I stroked his arm, hoping to calm him.

"I love you, too…"

His fist unclenched in my paws, and a small amount of relief washed over my worry.

I looked up from his orange fur to see us turn down a residential street lined with old apartments: the paint heavily worn on most.

"We're almost there…"

I nuzzled into his arm in reply, more anxious than ever. Concern for Nick flooded my thoughts. I didn't want to see his mother like this. I'd much rather go home with my fox, and make sure he was okay.

Nick pulled our little car in front of a green, ground floor apartment: the steps cracked and worn. Oddly, this weathered street was somehow happier than the rest of the town. Kits, pups, and a fawn played a game of tag in the street a few buildings away.

Nick looked around, and wiped his eyes off on his sleeve, sniffling.

I took off my seatbelt, and leaned over the console. The blood smeared as I wiped it away from the fur on his muzzle. He pulled away, flashing me a glance that almost looked… scared.

I lowered the cloth: there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Honey… what's wrong…?"

"Nothing… I didn't get hurt at all." He replied quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"No. There's something else, Nicky…" I shook my head, and climbed into his seat with him and sat on the console, pulling his muzzle to face me, "You… _hurt_ those animals, you've been acting strange, your ears keep twitching, and you just pulled away from me. You never pull away from me… what's going on?"

He sighed, looking away, "Judes we're gonna be-"

"Answer the question," I held his muzzle to me so he couldn't ignore me.

"Seriously, my mo-"

"I don't care-"

"Carrots stop this! Everything's fine!" He tried to pull my paws away from his cheeks, his eyes darting.

"No, Nick, you need to tell me!"

"Tell you what!? I'm fine!"

"You can't lie to me, Nick…" I touched my nose to his, "I know you're scared of something… of what you did… but I need to know why you are so I can help you, you big dummy…" I kissed him, weaving my paws around his neck in a loving embrace. He calmed down immensely at my tender affection: his fur no longer stood on end, his tail beginning to wag lightly at my feet. My paws massaged his ears until our contact broke, and he nuzzled his head under my chin, his nose taking long inhales in my fur above the breast line of my sun dress.

Taut muscle unwound beneath my touch, and his neck relaxed.

"My sweet fox," I whispered to him in a way that I knew tickled his ears, making it twitch at my words, "I love you so much. Tell me what's going on…"

He sighed, and embraced me, "Sometimes… it still talks to me, Judy… I didn't want to make you worry but… it never went away…"

"What!? That horrible thing from your nightmares!?" I grew intensely distressed, clutching his neck fur. Had he been suffering even while I slept with him!?

"Ow! Carrots, relax!" He lifted his head out from under my chin, "Yes, that black fox but… it's different this time. It shows itself as me now… it says it's here to help…"

"H-help?" That didn't sound good…

He nodded, eyes downcast, "It says it wants to keep us alive… that _it_ and _I_ are the same, and it remembers all of my combat training… and if I don't do what it says… it…" He cut himself off, looking away, "That's why I've been so… sav-"

I lifted his chin, and kissed him, not wanting to hear him say that word.

"Nick, you're the most loving animal I've ever known. You're not _that_ at all."

A smile flashed upon his lips, and I kissed him again. He laid his head back down under my chin, and I continued to rub his neck.

"Nicky, we need to go see Dr. Trunks again…" I needed to get him help. How could I sleep next to him, knowing he was being tortured every night?

"No!" His outburst caught me by surprise as he raised his head up quickly, eyes wide, "I'll be pulled off the force! I can't leave you working this case alone!"

"That doesn't matter, Nick. What matters is that you get better!"

"I'm not going to Trunks!"

"Honey-"

"Nu-uh. We'll find another way…"

I knew I wasn't going to win this one. He was as stubborn as I was. Maybe there was another way…

"What about another doctor?" An idea formed in my head. I knew how I could help him!

"… Would anyone know…?" His cautious reply gave me hope that my plan might just work.

"Not at all. But! You have to promise me you'll go."

He nodded slowly, and I kissed his ears in celebration, "Great! It'll all be okay, my Love. We'll fix whatever is going on in that big, dumb head." I tapped my knuckles lightly on his head, and was joyed to hear him laugh.

"Better?" I asked, brushing my muzzle against his.

"Getting there," He replied, squeezing his paws lightly on my waist.

"We should probably head inside then, Nicky."

"Give me just a minute." His nose buried itself in my neck, taking long sniffs as he embraced me. He closed his eyes, and I held him, stroking his pointed ears.

"Better," He whispered after a few minutes, and sat himself back up, "Let's go on in, Carrots."

"After you, my sweet fox."

I climbed back in my seat, and opened the door of the car.

 _"Ugh!"_

"What!?" I jumped, startled at Nick's outburst as I spun around, "What's wrong!?"

He slapped his forehead, looking at the small, digital clock in the middle of the dash on my car.

"We're late."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Nick POV**

"Hey mom-"

"What time is it!? And what did you get in to!?" My mother hobbled up to me in a long, purple dress, brandishing her cane, "You've got blood all over you!"

"It's… it's fine mom... It's not mine..." I held my paws up in surrender, not wanting to feel the blow of her cane. Instead, she looked me over, concern in her squinting eyes.

"Well? What happened?" She asked, stepping back after thoroughly examining me.

"He saved me from some thugs at the gas station down the street," Judy spoke up quickly beside me, holding my arm.

"My goodness!" My mother embraced me again, worry on her graying face as she planted a firm kiss on my cheek, "Did you get hurt!?"

"No mom…"

"Oh, my brave little boy…" She patted my cheek, the worry fading, "Did you give 'em a wallop?"

"He… sure did, Mrs. Wilde..." Judy squeezed the arm she held, and I nervously scratched the back of my neck, before realizing my paw was getting more blood in my fur.

"I suppose I can forgive your lateness then," My mom said, giving Judy a peck on the cheek and a squeezing hug, "It's nice to see you're still with us, Little Lady. I'm sorry your first trip down here had to start so unpleasant..."

"That's okay… it only matters that he's safe," Judy flashed a brief smile, running her paw down my arm to clasp mine.

"That it does," My mother gave a slight smile, "but I'm glad you're safe too, Miss Judy."

I nodded in agreement, gazing down at my bunny. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't been there… if she would've had to fight herself…

"Well, go on and get washed up, Nicholas. There's some of your clothes in your old room. I'll take Miss Judy here and get her paws cleaned up in the sink." After flashing a smile at Judy, my mother motioned for her to follow, and they retreated to the kitchen.

Thankful to get free of the viscous blood that had started to mat up my fur, I walked down the grass green hallway I had grown up in. Pictures lined the walls, one of which caught my attention.

It was myself as a young pup, dressed in full scout gear: my chest and cheeks puffed out. I remembered the short-lived dreams I'd held, and grimaced at their cruelly muzzled end. I started to get claustrophobic just thinking about it.

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts of my past, and headed into the bathroom. The hot water sputtered on, and I began to scrub.

Red had thoroughly covered the white sink, flowing copiously from my paws.

"Ugh, get off," I grunted as I scoured them in scalding water and soap, unable to scrub the dried blood from under my claws. I tried and tried, and tried again; nothing seemed to free me of its presence on my fur, or on the pads of my paws.

I sighed in frustration, and sat down on the furry, green cover on the closed toilet lid. My shirt laid on the floor before me in a crumpled pile, ruined. I loved that shirt, mainly because Judy had bought it, but also because it looked great on me.

My attention returned to my paws. The scrubbing hadn't seemed to make any progress as I held them before me, frowning. I stood up, and turned back to the sink. I'd left it on; steam covered the mirror in front of me, and it had begun to haze the bathroom.

I began scrubbing my paws again, when I noticed ripples in the ceramic of the sink flowing into the pictures, and along the walls surrounding me. Everything seemed to move in rhythm: a single, living organism, accompanied by a low, pulsing drone.

My paws became numb as I scrubbed, entranced; a river of blood creating rapids of red as I washed.

My ear twitched at the odd noise of squeaking. I glanced around the rippling room, now dimmed from the steam. What was that sound? Where was it coming from? It sounded as if a paw were running across…

A mirror.

I looked in front of me to see a blurred, black paw finish drawing a broad, toothy smile in the steamed glass from inside the mirror.

"What do you want…?" Fear drilled into my chest at the sight of it, making me queasy; the swaying of the room enhancing its effect on me.

 _"It looked like you needed some help getting all that blood off of you, and honestly I just wanted to watch you struggle a bit_ ," It chuckled.

I groaned at the state of my paws: though I continued to scrub, they remained tainted, "Yeah, well… if you could quit watching and actually help me get this off, that'd be great..."

" _Ha! Why would I want to do that?"_ It giggled, taking Judy's voice, " _You look good this way."_

The room began to overpower me: a tormenting haze clouded my thoughts, impeding my ability to respond to it. I felt intoxicated, as if I'd drank an entire bottle of liquor. I lifted a shaky paw, and wiped the steam away in a streak, hoping to catch a glimpse of my reflection.

"Get… out of the way…" I muttered, slurring my words. It disappeared before me, and I found myself staring blankly into my own reflection. My snout still had specks of blood on it, as did my neck.

I slid my pants off, nearly falling as I made my way to the shower on trembling legs. It stood towering beside me, comprised of fog. I looked up at it's ever-changing form, and noticed the leaf patterned walls had turned into a forest around me. I shrugged lazily, not willing to deal with it, and took an unsteady step into the shower.

The pulsing grew louder at each monotonous repetition. Hot water fell over me, washing away my sins. Sloppily, I doused myself with lavender shampoo, and began to lather as best as I could.

After a minute, I raised my soapy paws again to examine them.

"Stupid… get off… of me…" I swayed with my rippling surroundings, gnawing at the base of my claws where dried blood refused to free itself. I gagged at the taste, and threw up in the shower, somehow managing not to fall.

"I… need to get out…" I leaned my head against the shower wall, now spinning wildly. Yet, I couldn't move: the heat immobilized me, trapped me.

I wretched again, falling to my knees with a loud thud. My ribs seared as I convulsed, bringing pained tears to my eyes.

" _You aren't lookin' so good, my tough fox_ ," It mocked me from the fog, still using Judy's loving voice.

"Why are-" I managed to say before vomiting again, coughing, gagging as blood poured from my jaws.

" _You didn't listen to me_ ," It sung, filling me with dread, " _you didn't kill when I told you to!"_

I watched it laugh in the form of Judy, save for its violent, blue eyes, "Like I could! I… I tried! You made me-" I coughed again, bloodied vomit spattering the white ceramic of the tub.

My focus turned to the intense burning through my chest, so painful I could no longer understand it's taunts.

"P-please-" I vomited yet again, sobbing. My tears mixed with the red torrent, swirling down the shower drain as one.

Out of Judy's mouth came the deep, echoing laugh of many. It pointed to me as it laughed, and I wept on, the scent and taste of blood choking me.

I was in the forest now surrounded by the torn bodies of three; ripped open, lifeless. I looked around the clearing at the foxes and the coyote, barely able to see their contorted faces. They laid around me on their backs, their dead eyes focused upon my sobbing body.

"I'm s-sorry… I didn't… I didn't want to-"

" _Don't lie,_ " It jeered behind me, kicking the body of the stranger to my left; the one that I'd killed, " _You enjoyed every minute of it, you little-"_

"P-please… don't…"

" _Savage_."

Its words reverberated through my head.

"I-I'm sorry! I did what you said! Please!" I sobbed, begging it to end. It laughed behind me, and vanished.

I wept on, now alone with the dead, whose bodies began to sway with the forest. As I looked at them through broken eyes, I realized it was right.

I was just a savage...

The pulsing grew louder.

"I'm so sorry… I'm s-so sorry…"

The pulsing grew louder; I could no longer hear as my skill vibrated at each massive pulse. I sat up on my heels, only to fall upon my paws again, too weak to move.

The pulsing grew unbearable: I clawed at my bleeding ears, desperate to be free of this place, desperate to stop this pain!

"GO AWAY! STOP FUCKING WITH MY HEAD!"

 _Thud Thud Thud._

"Honey? Are you okay? You've been in there a long time." Judy inquired from behind the door, her voice ringing clear through the pulses.

Silence.

Warm water splashed upon my back. I remained motionless on my paws and knees: no longer did pulsing sway my body, nor did blood cover my paws.

I stood up in the shower, still trembling, but able to move again, "I'm… I'm fine, Carrots… but could you come in here and help me get some of this off…?" I needed her with me. I don't know if I could live through any more of its torments: through any more of my own torments…

The door opened, and Judy blushed at the sight of me climbing out of the shower, attempting to dry my legs off, "Nick! I didn't know you were naked! Put some clothes on before your mother sees us!" She whispered in hushed tones, and tossed me my khaki pants.

I put them back on, holding myself on the wall for balance. Judy noticed, and rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" She held me up, concern in her eyes.

I sat back down on the toilet lid with Judy's aid, and rested my head in my paws, "I'm… I'm fine… probably just had the shower on too hot..."

"You probably did, you big dummy. It's like a sauna in here," She embraced my neck, pushing her nose into the fur of my head, "but you look clean to me, my Love. You smell wonderful, too." She took a long sniff, and I lost myself in her loving embrace, forgetting my torment.

I lifted my head, and pulled her tight to me, needing to feel her close.

"Nicky! You're getting my dress all wet!" She giggled, pushing away from me. She grabbed a brown towel from the rack behind her, and scrubbed from my head down to my waist, ruffling my fur in the process.

"There," She threw the towel over my ruined shirt, and I pulled her close. My head held to her bosom, her paws kneading around my ears, until she pulled my muzzle up to hers, "Nicky? Are you sure you're okay? You're trembling…"

I nodded slowly, trying to tame the adrenaline that coursed through my body. I didn't want to worry her anymore.

Violet eyes pierced mine, "Honey… are you sure…?" Love and concern saturated her gaze. I couldn't lie to her…

My head now shook in her paws, silent; tears now falling as I closed my eyes, "N-no… I c-can't stop seeing th-them… I didn't mean to hurt anyone…"

"Oh no…" She embraced my head again, nuzzling between my ears, "It's okay, Nicky… I'm here..."

"I'm sorry J-Judy…" I wept into her fur, my paws shaking as they held her waist.

"It wasn't your fault, my love," She kissed my head, the warmth of her breath beginning to ease the pain in my skull, "Well… you may have hurt them, but… they weren't just looking to talk to me, Nick… who knows how many animals they've hurt much worse than you did to them…"

I sniffled. She was right, yet I couldn't find a way to justify how far I'd taken it… how far it had made me take it…

She kissed my head again, "We can't change what happened, but I know you didn't mean to hurt them…" she lifted my chin, pressing her nose to mine, "And I know you're my kind fox. I know you're my loving fox," A loving glint sparked in her eyes, "I know you're my sweet fox."

I chuckled at her, and her ears perked, a bright smile rising on her face,

"There you are, my sweet fox," Her lips gracefully dropped to mine, breaking the hold that sorrow had gripped me in.

I pressed into her, running my cleansed paws through the fur of her neck to hold her cheeks. Her slender body cleaved to mine: a feeling that soothed me like no other, save for her gentle massaging of my neck, and the light flick of her tongue against mine.

Her paws stopped their motion to grasp my fur. Soft lips left mine to kiss up my muzzle, and over my scars, where she rested her nose just below my ear.

"I love you _so much_ ," Her whisper brought chills of pleasure down my neck, "more than anything."

Her scent filled my head as I nuzzled into her neck, "I love you too, my beautiful bunny."

"Am I interrupting?" My mother chuckled from the bathroom doorway, tapping her cane on the floor.

"Geez! Mom!" I jumped, as did Judy, who covered her mouth, blushing furiously.

"Hahaha!" She laughed at us heartily, holding herself up by the door frame, "Well when you two get finished, dinner is ready!" She left us in the bathroom, laughing down the hallway.

"I didn't even hear her coming…" Judy spoke meekly, wide-eyed at the doorway.

"Now you know how it was growing up as a teen here," I chuckled, kissing her flushed cheek, "Go get some food, Cottontail, I need to find a shirt."

"Alright, my love," She gave me a quick peck on the lips, and hurried out of the bathroom.

The mirror passed to my right as I walked out of the bathroom. I glanced at it: no longer did the smile remain. Instead, an unscathed film of steam remained coated evenly across its reflective surface.

I sighed in relief, and closed the door behind me as I turned left down the hallway, and walked into my old bedroom.

The messy state of my bedroom's existence brought a smile to me; clothes littered the floor, as did the covers of my bed. It was just as I had left it all those years ago; just like my mother had promised it would remain.

I rummaged through my designated pile for clean clothes, hoping to find something I could still fit.

"Aha!" I held up a red shirt that I'd worn once in high school. Large, graphic claw marks tore diagonally across the front. I'd gotten the wrong size then; maybe now it could fit me.

I somehow managed to squeeze into my shirt without tearing it apart. The fur around my neck and arms flared outwards, but thankfully it was long enough to cover my stomach. I felt choked as the shirt clung to my body, but as I looked through the pile once more, I found no other options.

I shrugged at my comical reflection in the mirror on top of an oak dresser, and left my bedroom.

"… so Nick stumbles out of the bar with this drunk hyena- pfffff!" Judy slapped her paws to her mouth, laughing hysterically at my entrance into the dining room, "Nicky!? Hahahaha! What is that!?"

"Go on, get it out," I rolled my eyes at my mother and Judy as they laughed at the table.

"Haha! I'm sorry, Honey! You just look-"

"Ridiculous!" My mother chimed in over Judy, wiping a tear from her eye, "You look like you've been squeezed through a tube!"

I chuckled, shook my head at them, and sat in a chair close to Judy, "I feel like it, too."

Judy clasped my paw, and scooched herself closer. I wrapped my tail around her giggling body, and kissed her ear before noticing a pan of blueberry cobbler on the table before us.

I took a long sniff, my mouth beginning to water as I reached for it.

"Nu-uh! Not before dinner, you don't," My mother swatted my paw away playfully, "I didn't make this tasty soup for you to waste!"

"What kind of soup?" I inquired, now sniffing at the crock-pot.

"Bug stew for you," She smiled, standing up from her chair, "and I'll be right back with yours, Miss Judy." She left Judy and I in the dining room, headed to the kitchen.

A warm muzzle pressed under my chin, followed by a flurry of kisses, "I love your mom, Nicky! She's so funny!"

"Hmmm... I wonder who it could've been a few hours ago that was worried out of her cute, little mind about getting to know my mom?" I teased, touching my nose to hers with a smug grin.

"Oh, hush! I didn't know what to expect, and I really, really wanted her to like me, and-"

I brushed my paw down her muzzle to hold her cheek, and kissed her forehead, "Who wouldn't like you, Little Bunny?"

"My goodness, Son. When did you get so smooth?" My mother teased, setting another, smaller crockpot on the table.

"Well, I am _your_ son," I snickered, squeezing Judy's paw.

"That you are," My mother poured me a bowl of stew, and set it in front of me. She did the same for Judy out of the second crock-pot, who sniffed at the bowl my mother set in front of her.

"What is it?" Judy asked, ears perked.

"It's just somethin' I threw together," My mother replied with a smile, "go on, try it!"

Judy lifted her spoon to her mouth, a curious look on her face as she tasted the soup, and then immediately lifted another spoonful, "Mm! Oh, that's _good_!"

I nodded my head at Judy's words after taking a spoonful of stew, my mouth too full to reply.

"I'm glad you like it," my mom chuckled, poured herself a bowl, and sat down at the table across from us, her tail swishing happily as she ate.

It wasn't long before the hungry silence ended as Judy struck up a conversation about where my mother had found the decorative quilts hanging in the living room.

I chuckled, knowing that sooner or later, I'd find those quilts in our home.

 _Our_ home.

I lingered on the thought. It was our home. I almost couldn't believe it. It'd been over a month, yet every time I stepped into our apartment it felt surreal; as if I weren't meant to have a home. As if I weren't meant to have Judy…

Yet, there she sat; wrapped in my tail, laughing with the only family I had left.

A blessing to me.

My one and only.

I admired my bunny; she was talking, her arms animated as she told the rest of my drunken mishap. I followed the lines of her fur to where her color changed from stunning gray to brilliant white, accentuating the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

"What in the high heavens are you doin', Nicholas?"

"He's been doing this for a while now, it's like he zones out completely," Judy giggled, shutting my mouth among laughter from my mother.

"I've only ever seen him stare like that at dessert," My mom teased.

"Speaking of which…" I chuckled, and snatched up the blueberry cobbler on the table, "And yes, I finished my dinner." I sent a sly look my mother's way, who returned with the same expression as I scooped a significant amount of cobbler onto a plate.

"Geez, Nick, are you sure you can eat all that?" Judy asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You underestimate me, Carrots," I winked at her, and began to scarf down the delicious blueberry dessert.

Judy sent me a playful glare, "We'll see."

"I overestimated myself, Carrots," I groaned, laying on the brown couch in the living room, my head rested upon Judy's giggling lap. My stomach churned, stuffed to the brim.

"I told you, you big dummy," Judy snickered, leaning over to kiss my nose, "I still don't see how you're so skinny."

"I still don't see how you can be so beautiful," I smiled up at her blushing cheeks, and stifled a burp as my stomach bubbled.

"Shoo!" She pushed my muzzle away, waving a paw in front of her nose, "Blueberry breath!"

I held her cheeks, giggling mischievously as I licked her nose.

" _Nick_!" She vigorously wiped her short muzzle off, blowing air out of her nose.

"Ha!" I brought my smug grin up to her, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Nicholas! Could you come help me for a minute?" My mother called from the kitchen, and I sat up with a grunt.

I kissed Judy once more as I stood up, "Be back soon, my comfy carrot pillow."

I raised an eyebrow at the already cleaned dining table as I passed it on my way to the kitchen. What did mom need me for?

My mother leaned herself on the kitchen counter, an odd glint in her eye as I entered the spotless room.

"Come here, Nicky, we need to talk for a bit." She motioned for me to come closer.

"What are you scheming?" I knew that look. I'd seen it more than a few times; mostly when I was in trouble, and when she knew something I didn't.

However, there was something else in that look this time. Something I couldn't place.

"Nothin'. It's about your little lady…" She stood up, her paws resting on her cane in front of her. Her eyes now searched the floor.

"Uh… what about her?" I grew uneasy. Did she not like Judy…? Did I come in here to find disapproval…?

A smile formed on my mother's lips as she looked down, and in a quick movement, she took me in her arms, "She's a wonderful girl."

I returned her embrace, "She is! But did you really need me in here to tell me that?" I chuckled, needing to lie down to save my bloated stomach.

"There's more…"

"Huh?" My ears perked at her words. "What do you mean?"

"I saw it when I first met her at the hospital. I saw something in you only a mother knows to look for. Despite her being a bunny, which I don't mind as long as you're happy, Dear, I saw it in her, too," She looked up at me, the odd glint returning to her eyes.

I stared at her, a confused eyebrow raised, "What is it?"

"You can't be that slow, Nicholas," She chuckled, knocking on my forehead, "Do you love her?"

"Uh, yes?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, do you _love_ her?"

"I don't know what-"

"Do you plan on stayin' with this girl for as long as you can think?" She cut me off, tapping her cane on the floor.

"Uh…Yes…?"

Her eyes locked to mine, searching. "Hm… Maybe you're not ready…" She looked away from me, fiddling with her paws as they rested on her cane.

"What do you mean? What am I not ready for?"

My mother ignored me, her eyes downcast, her ears flat, "Well, you might as well break the news to Miss Judy that you aren't ready for a girl like her."

"What!? No! Why would I do that!?" My tail swished behind me, and the glint returned to my mother's eyes.

"No, no, it's fine, Nicholas. Here," She began to hobble away, "I'll let her know for you."

"What are you doing!? Stop!" I rushed after her, and blocked her in the doorway, "What's your problem!?"

She tapped my head with her cane, "I want you to answer me! Do you love her?"

"Yes!"

"Is she who you want to spend your life with!?" Her eyebrow raised, a smile rising on her face.

"Of course!"

"Is there any doubt in your head that-"

"None! Mom, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me- _oof_!" She lifted me off the floor in a crushing embrace, small tears welling above a joyed smile. Her cane fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Ugh… mom… you're crushing… my ribs…" I somehow managed to gasp out.

"Oh!" She dropped me, and I fell against the door frame, holding my wounds and trying to breath.

"Geez… mom… how are you… so strong…?"

"I had to raise you, that's how," She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. She moved towards me, and held my paws in hers, "Nicholas… I'm so glad you finally found her… I was beginnin' to think you never would."

"That's a _great_ thing to tell your son," I threw her a smug grin, which she returned with a chuckle.

"The point is," She looked at our paws, clasped together between us, "You found your girl… and I want you to have this."

 **Judy POV**

I just love these quilts.

The intricate stitching depicted a vast landscape of hills and forests, bathed in the warmth of the sun. I admire the precision used to sew the large portraits onto a dark, green blanket.

I snapped a picture. Mrs. Wilde had told me where to buy them; a little market in the Rainforest district. Now all I had to do was find the time to trek out there with Nick.

My phone displayed the time as I looked at the screen. 9:45 pm. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

I looked towards the dining room doorway. They'd been cleaning up for a while now. "Maybe they needed help?" I thought.

No. They needed some family time. He hadn't seen his mother for months before today.

I snapped another picture of the quilt, when the sound of wood striking tile perked my ears, originating from the kitchen.

I shook my head, amused at what I thought was the sound of Nick dropping something. Maybe they did need help after all.

A cleared table met me in the dining room, and an odd swishing sound caught my interest.

I noticed a flicker of orange through the kitchen doorway, and followed it to find Nick's tail wagging a million miles per hour as he embraced his mother; their cheeks pressed together with broad smiles.

I smiled at the pair, and backed away without a sound. They needed this time together, and I didn't want to intrude.

"Ah!"

 _Thump_!

"Judes! Hey, you okay!?" My fox knelt over me as I laid on the floor, groaning. I'd tripped on the rug in front of the kitchen doorway, much to my embarrassment.

"I'm fine, Honey," I looked up at his caring expression, and he lifted me up in strong arms, wincing slightly.

"Sly Bunny," Nick kissed around my ear, and gave me a suspicious look as he set me down, "What were you doing? Did you… uh… hear anything…?" He flashed a nervous look at his mother, and I quickly shook my head.

"No! I wasn't eavesdropping. I came to help when I heard something drop in there," I watched the nervous look fade from him, which caused my own suspicions, "Wait. What are you scheming?"

"Wh-what? Nothing!"

"You're a terrible liar, Nicky."

"Oh, she's _good_!" Mrs. Wilde chuckled, nudging her son with an elbow, "She sniffed you right out!"

"Mom! You're not helping!"

I laughed at him, and caught his mother yawning behind him. She sat down on a chair at the dining table, looking quite exhausted. It was time to leave; I was exhausted as well.

My paw clasped Nick's, and I yawned, "Well, I'll worry about you're scheming later. I'm pretty tired, Nicky."

He nodded, kissing my nose, "I am too, Cottontail. It's been… quite a day."

"That it has," Mrs. Wilde agreed, standing up again with the help of her cane, "but I'm glad you two made it over here. I hadn't seen this skinny thing in months," She poked her son's stomach with a grin.

"I'll make sure he stops by more often," I smiled at his mother, and she embraced me.

"That would be splendid, Miss Judy, but I'd like it if you came around with him."

"I'd love to!" I replied cheerfully.

His mother released me with a peck on the cheek, and the three of us headed to the front door.

I found it pleasantly cool outside; the moon shone dimly above us through a thin layer of clouds.

It was quiet; a slight breeze rustled the skirt of my dress, and the fur of Nick's tail as he embraced his mother on the top step of the cracked stairs.

They exchanged a few whispers I didn't hear, and parted. Mrs. Wilde hugged me again, and hobbled inside.

Nick yawned beside me as we walked down the steps, paws clasped.

"I'll drive home, my love," I took the keys off of a clip on his belt, "You need to rest. I remember how to get home."

"Thanks, Sweetheart," He leaned over and kissed me, before sliding himself in to the passenger seat of our little blue car. I made my way to the driver's side, and hopped in.

" _Eugh_ ," I recoiled at the sight of blood on the steering wheel. I searched for a something to clean it with in the back seat, and found a small rag I used to wipe my mirrors when they became foggy.

The blood had dried, but after a few seconds of rough scrubbing, it chipped away on the dirty rag. I'd make sure to sterilize my car tomorrow morning before work.

I gave the steering wheel a few more scrubs with the rag, and pulled away from the curb.

Streetlights illuminated the unkempt roads I drove upon as we made our way out of the Happytown neighborhoods.

Nick settled in beside me, and rested his head on my shoulder. I scratched lightly under his chin, and kissed his muzzle, "I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Cottontail." He nuzzled into me, and closed his eyes.

Soon, he was peacefully asleep. I toyed with the fur of his neck as I drove out of the neighborhoods, and onto the business road leading to the highway.

Scarce traffic made for a speedy commute home, but Nick's warmth next to me had made it a struggle to keep awake. My eyelids felt as if they had become lead-filled, drowsiness impeding my ability to focus on the road. It was a relief to pull into our parking at our apartment; I didn't know if I could've driven another minute.

I unbuckled myself, lifted Nick's head off of my shoulder, and turned in the seat to face him. He remained in deep sleep as I held his head in my paws, kissing down his ears, his muzzle, to his lips.

"Mmhhh… Please wake me up like that forever," He smiled at me, and kissed me again before he sat up with a loud yawn.

I brushed his cheek, "Hah, sure thing, love."

He nuzzled into my paw, and got out of the car. We trekked up the stairs together, his fuzzy tail wrapped around my waist. He opened out apartment door for me, and we walked inside.

"How are you doing, my love? You left your pills here," I handed him his painkillers from the kitchen counter. I had noticed he was having some trouble at his mother's. I should've thought to bring them along.

"Thanks, Carrots," He popped a pill, and continued to try and pull his ridiculous shirt off with a grunt, "Uh, I might need help with this."

I laughed as he managed to get his arms stuck, and sat him down on the couch, "Hold on, you big dummy."

I pulled up on his shirt. It was a strain to get it off of him, and I giggled at the sight of his severely ruffled fur, "Geez, how did you even get that on!?"

"Well, I put my arms through those two holes there," He replied sarcastically, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, let's get in bed, genius."

"After you, gorgeous," He kissed between my ears, and followed me into the bedroom.

"Wait, did you lock the front door?" I asked him, beginning to pull the straps of my dress from my shoulders.

"Ah, be right back." I heard him leave behind me, and I pulled my dress off. My pajamas hung on a hook in the closet, as they had for weeks now. I smiled as I realized that I'd grown so comfortable with him, his touch, the feel of his fur intertwined with mine as we slept, that I no longer needed these pajamas anymore. I happily moved them to the back of the closet.

A cold nose sniffed between my ears as Nick approached me from behind, trailing his paws down my neck, over my breasts, and to my stomach; a ritual he performed every night before we slept that I'd grown to find immensely gratifying.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are," He whispered to me, his warm breath upon my fur bringing chills of pleasure down my neck.

I craned my neck up and kissed under his chin, gently squeezing my paws in the ruffled fur of his neck, the beating of my heart making it impossible to reply. I turned to face him, and brought my lips to his in a loving kiss as I pulled him towards the bed by his paws.

I crawled on the mattress and settled myself in among the pillows. He joined me shortly after removing his pants, and rested his head on my stomach with a long yawn.

My paws kneaded through the fur around his ears as I gazed at his resting expression. I remembered the pain in his stunning green eyes as I consoled him earlier today, and was deeply grateful that it had vanished from them.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Nicky… It was… a rough day for us…"

He nodded, opening his eyes to mine, "Me too… and I'm still sorry about earlier…"

"Don't be. I forgive you, but-"

"Don't worry, Cottontail, I'll keep my promise," He looked up at me with a smile, and kissed my nose.

I chuckled at him. He always seemed to know what I was thinking, "I believe you, my sweet fox."

His tail wagged at my words, and I caught it between my hind paws to keep them warm. He closed his eyes and relaxed as I moved my massaging down to his neck.

"I'm so tired," He mumbled, yawning again, "I really don't want to go to work tomorrow…"

"Go to sleep then, Honey. It's gonna be a long week. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Cottontail."

"Goodnight," I lifted his muzzle to mine, and kissed him. He laid his head back down upon my stomach, and I continued massaging his ears and cheeks until he succumbed into sleep.

I laid awake for a while, stroking the fur of his head. Only two days remained until I would be forced to watch him risk his life; until I would be forced to face losing him.

I knew he could defend himself, and do so to a degree I never thought possible of him. Yet, it didn't bring ease to my racing thoughts; the only thing that could would be to see him Saturday morning, smug and triumphant as I ran into his arms.

A sigh escaped me. I hope that Saturday will come quickly, and that this will all be over soon.

He stirred atop of me, and turned slightly onto his side, pushing his nose into the fur of my stomach. I rested a paw on his head, and yawned. As I laid back on my pillows, I whispered to him.

"Sleep well, my sweet fox. I love you _so much."_


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter! It was super hard to write for some reason.**

 **But shit! I'm almost to 300! Thanks guys, I love you all!**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Judy** **POV**

Black dye tainted the orange fur I adored. Each stroke of the brush filled me with despair as I watched it travel up Nick's back to fill in a massive depiction of an outstretched paw with long, devilish claws.

Intricate designs began to swirl down his shoulders and arms to where his paws had been blackened completely, as they had been the last time he'd gone undercover. His ears had been dyed black as well, along with his hind paws, and the end of his tail.

I sat on a short chair in a plastic covered room, worried sick as I watched Nick change in appearance.

The past few days had flown by. I'd sat through Nick's lessons with him, flinching at every blow thrown by his instructor as if they were aimed at me instead. Thankfully, Nick wore light padding on his body during the sessions to prevent injury to him should he have to defend himself tonight. It made little difference; every strike that managed to land on his agile body caused a sharp yip that brought tears to me.

"All done," The officer that had disguised Nick, a tigress named Sasha, spoke up after hours of concentration, and took a large gulp out of a water bottle.

"So… how do I look…?" Nick stood in front of me now, his falsely pierced ears laid flat. Winding tattoos covered him from head to toe, save for a certain area beneath his blue boxers.

"You look… like a different animal…" I replied meekly, placing my paw on the dyed fur of his stomach, holding back the urge to throw myself into his arms.

"Officer Hopps, please refrain from touching the dye. It needs to set in first," Sasha called out as she put away her equipment.

I quickly withdrew my paw, "Sorry."

The tigress nodded, "It's fine. I understand you're nervous for him. I would be, too. From what I've heard around the station, it's a huge assignment."

"It… it is…" I nodded, desperately wishing I could at least hold Nick's paw.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I did my best; I'd be willing to bet his mother wouldn't recognize him. That being said," The tigress shifted her focus to Nick, "To keep the integrity of the dye, stay in this room for about an hour. Try not to scratch, itch, or sit down. Good luck, you two." After picking up the large case in which she stored her equipment, Sasha left Nick and I in the room together.

"Pheeewwww…" He shook his paws. I could see his anxiety build up as his blackened snout ruffled in grimace, "I can't wait to get this over with…"

"Me too…" I agreed, looking up into his gentle green eyes. Even with the fur darkened upon and around his eyelids, I could never mistake the loving depth within them for another's.

"The worst part is that this dye stuff won't come off for weeks," He looked at his paws, frowning, "I'll be stuck like this even after we go home."

"I wouldn't say that's the worst part… you still look _really_ attractive…" I admitted, blushing as I looked away from his smug grin.

"Oh? Does my little bunny like big, bad foxes?" He teased, leaning over towards me, "Maybe I should get my own set of tattoos after this."

I rolled my eyes at him, and stopped myself from kissing his cheek, "No, genius, I'm attracted to _you_ , not the tattoos. You're the most handsome animal in the world," I flashed him a smile, and his paw reached out, halting just before he touched my cheek. His eyes portrayed disappointment as he looked at the paw he held inches from my face, and lowered it back to his side.

"I know, my love… it's killing me, too…" I sighed, knowing he was struggling as much as I was to keep apart. We'd been forced to be separate all day long by the constant presence of other officers.

I held my phone before me to set an alarm to go off in an hour. 5:15 pm. Six hours and forty-five minutes until Nick would disappear into that crowd of degenerates, criminals and… murderers…

"Hey, it's okay, Judes. Don't cry," Nick spoke softly, and leaned over close to me, pressing his nose to mine; the only contact we'd had since we rushed to the station this morning. My tears began to stream down my cheeks at the feeling of his cold nose, and dribbled upon my lit phone screen.

"Nick, you're g-gonna mess your costume up…" I pulled away, wiping my soaked cheeks on my uniform sleeve.

"She didn't dye my nose, little bunny," He smiled at me with a loving intensity, and touched his nose to my forehead; a sensation that eased my anxiety a little.

I looked up, and kissed his nose, stopping my paws yet again from weaving through his neck fur, "Good," My voice came weakly through sniffles, "I don't want any more of you changed…"

"Well, I mean _part_ of me is still-"

" _Nick_! We're at work, you frisky fox," I couldn't help but laugh through my worry at his smug grin, and roll my teary eyes at him.

"You know, Carrots," He began, a seductive gleam forming in his eyes, "ever since we got that office together, it's been a fantasy of mine to-"

"Hey, I'm- oh…" Sasha poked her head through the doorway, casting us an odd glance. Nick quickly stood up away from me, and I wiped my eyes in embarrassment, "Uh, I was just coming to check on how well the dye has set in so far… do I need to wait, or-"

"No! No, you're fine!" I blurted out, feeling the heat rise within my cheeks, "We're just talking."

The tigress passed me a sympathetic look, "That's okay. As long as it hasn't been disturbed, it should be fine. I'll leave you two to talk." Without another word, she left us alone again, and shut the door behind her.

The plastic on the floor crackled as Nick paced the room. I watched his tail swish behind him; a habit he practiced when he was extremely nervous, or agitated.

We'd ran through our roles of the operation together as we tried to kill the time we had to spend separate, and to solidify our chances of this night running smoothly. It had to be perfect; I wouldn't settle for anything less if my fox's life were on the line.

"Again. Who are you?" I asked for the fiftieth time.

"Nick Greyson," He replied lazily for the fiftieth time, stopping in his tracks to face me.

"What do you do?" I asked.

"Who's askin'? Why the fuck would I tell you?" His gruff retort was in perfect character; the offensive dialect of a criminal.

"I'm gonna wash your mouth out when we get home, you know that, right?" I grinned at him, and snickered when he stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'd be careful if you try, little bunny. You might get bit," He approached me slowly, a broad smile on his face that revealed sharp, white teeth.

"I might have to be a little reckless, then," I gazed up at him as his nose touched mine, and giggled at his wide eyed stare.

"Uh… I… Uh..." He stuttered, ears pinned to the back of his head.

"What's the matter? Bunny got your tongue?" I teased, wishing our contact wasn't so limited. It was torture to feel the heat of his breath and the warmth of his fur without being able to hold him; without being able to kiss him.

"I'd love it if it did," Sadness poked through his fading smile, and he pressed his nose to mine more firmly.

I welcomed his attempt to get closer, and pressed back.

Suddenly, his ears perked, "Wait a minute. You said _when_ I get home, not _if_ I do," He smiled again, and I kissed his nose.

"Hah, I did, because you're _going_ to come home to me if it's the last thing you d-do," My stern demeanor cracked as I spoke, "Got it…?" I reached up to touch his cheek, only to burst into quiet tears after realizing I couldn't touch him.

"I got it, I got it," Nick comforted me in soft tones, nosing his way up my short muzzle, and around my ears, "You bunnies. So emotional."

"I'm s-sorry…" My tears slowed with each pass of his nose over my fur, "I know I'm being ridiculous but it's just been so stressful and I've been so worried about today since you got that call and-"

 _Beep beep beep beep beep_

Nick moved swiftly at the sound of my alarm, and lifted me off of my chair with a forceful embrace, followed by a loving kiss. My legs wrapped around his waist as my paws weaved through his dye-roughened fur to his ears, where I celebrated his touch by massaging them; a feeling I knew he loved greatly.

" _Ah_!" I gasped as my back hit the wall with a light thump, and shuddered as his paws traveled down my sides to hold me up by my rear. I felt each long claw of his through my uniform; a pleasurable pain radiating through every pin-point location on my bottom.

A brief flash of reality came to me, and I remembered where we were. Yet, it didn't matter; if I were to never see him again after tonight, I didn't care if we were caught. The only thing that mattered was him.

His pierced ears came to view as I lifted my chin to let him kiss upon my neck. His nibbles forced me to squirm; each gentle bite producing a longing for more of him, causing my grip to tighten in his course fur.

The pressure increased against me; I found myself held to the wall with his hips, moaning quietly into his ear as his teeth raked through the fur of my neck to engulf it within his hot maw.

"Oh _Nick_ …" I gasped, forcing myself to remain quiet as his jaws tightened, and his tongue drew itself across my throat; his heated panting bringing wave after wave of pleasurable heat to my ears.

With a final squeeze of his jaws, he released me to nuzzle against the base of my neck, and to hold my head close to his with a blackened paw.

"I love you, Judy," He whispered to me, a hint of pain entering his voice as his arms began to tremble, "I've missed you all day, but I have to let you down now…"

"I love you too, Nicky. It's okay," I nuzzled against his cheek, savoring the feeling of his dominant pressure against me before he gently set me down, and sat himself on the short chair behind him with a grunt.

My ears fell at his pain, "Can I do anything for you? Did you take your painkillers?"

"I did, it only hurts when I lift stuff too long," He sighed, "but I needed to feel your cute butt in my paws one last time before I have to go on this _horribly dangerous_ mission."

I scoffed at his tough-guy impersonation, and nuzzled into his neck. A warm, fuzzy tail wrapped around me as my short kisses trailed from his cheek to his lips. I rested my head upon his shoulder, and pushed my nose into his neck fur.

"What now?" He asked as he held me, kneading his paws down the center of my back to my tail, and back up to the nape of my neck.

"We need to get you outfitted by the techies, and go see Bogo about a final briefing before you drive out there."

"Do I _really_ have to drive all the way out there?"

"Duh. I've been telling you that for hours, Nick."

"I know, I know," He kissed the top of my head, "It just sucks."

"All of this sucks…" I replied with a sigh, tracing the lines of a winding tattoo that swirled from his shoulder to the middle of his chest with my nail, "But we need to go now. We mustn't waste any more time…"

"Could I get a little more of my little bunny?" His cold nose sniffed around my cheek, and I met his lips with a brief kiss.

"You have to come back to me for more," I brushed my muzzle to his, dreading the thought of letting him go, "but _please_ come back to me…"

"I will," He soothed, holding my cheeks as he planted a firm kiss on my forehead, "if it's the last thing I do."

With a final struggle against my unwillingness to release my fox, I let him go, and after he dressed himself in faded jeans and a solid black shirt we left the room together in search for the technology department.

"Ow! Geez!" Nick recoiled from the engineer's pliers as a tiny micro transmitter was implanted deep within his right ear.

"The burning will stop in a sec'," The engineer, a stout meerkat named Robby, informed Nick after he'd used a strong adhesive to make sure Nick's earpiece remained in place.

"But why does it burn!?" Nick grimaced, and dug in his ear with a claw, only to have his paw slapped away by Robby.

"It burns because I had to sanitize the area before gluing it in there! So stop putting your dirty claws in your ear!"

Nick huffed, and scowled at the engineer.

I chuckled at my fox, "Oh, stop being such a wimp. You're a tough guy, remember?"

"Ha-ha," He rolled his eyes with a sarcastic laugh, and recoiled once more as the meerkat placed a droplet of sanitizing solution on the side of Nick's neck, "Stop that!"

Robby sighed, and shook his head, "Fuckin' foxes…" He muttered under his breath, making my insides churn with anger. I suppressed the urge to slap the engineer, and instead shared a knowing look with Nick before the meerkat hopped back up on the ladder he's used to reach Nick's head.

"Now, hold still," Robby held a red, needle-like object between two claws before Nick, "This is your microphone. It's brand new, and better than the old piece of shit, all-in-one device you had to use your first time. Officer Hopps will be able to hear you much more clearly with this. Or whoever gets the headset. I don't know, whatever. Just don't break it," He glued the miniscule device on Nick's neck, which immediately disappeared among the ruffled mess of fur.

A microphone and earpiece were shoved into my paws, "Go across the station, put that ear thing on, and speak into this," Robby ordered, "we need to test his setup and I don't feel like walking a mile."

"Sure," Not wanting to argue with Robby myself, I left Nick and Robby to argue with each other.

After briskly walking across the station, I stopped in an empty interrogation room, and shut the door. Nick would be inside most of time; I needed to make sure it would work behind closed doors.

"Nick? Can you hear me?" I spoke into the microphone, using my other paw to hold the earpiece in place.

"…. Barel-…"

"What?" I turned the volume of my earpiece up, but was only able to hear static, until a screeching tone startled me enough to drop the device.

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" I massaged my ringing ear before picking up the device again.

"Nick?" I looked behind me at the closed door to make sure no one was present, "Honey…?"

"... Hold o-… Robby-… fixing it." Nick's voice came through more clearly than before, and after a few moments, I tried again.

"How about now?"

"Loud and clear, Jude the dude."

"Ugh, I _hate_ it when you call me that," I rolled my eyes as his mischievous snicker came through my earpiece, and looked at the mic in my hands, "but I love _you_ , my dumb fox."

Smiling as I imagined him having to explain his wagging tail, I shut my devices off, and walked back across the station.

I entered the techies workshop to find Robby picking up several items behind Nick, looking quite agitated.

"What happened?" I stifled a laugh, knowing exactly what happened as Nick's tail began to wag at my entrance.

"Cut that out!" Robby yelled at a goofily smiling Nick, who withdrew his tail just in time before Robby could swipe at it.

The meerkat turned to me quickly after throwing an armful of technology in a box beneath his bench, "Ugh… does that thing work or what?"

"Yep," I replied, handing the engineer his devices back.

"Great. We're done here," Robby muttered, looking relieved as he glared at Nick, "Don't fuck up my transmitter."

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it," Nick rolled his eyes at meerkat, and we left the grumpy engineer's workbench.

"Ugh, can you believe that guy?" My arms crossed as I walked beside Nick, who chuckled at my outburst.

"You know, Cottontail, you're awful cute when you're angry."

"You know you aren't supposed to call me cute… in _public_..." I regretfully swatted his fuzzy tail away as it tried to wrap around me, "and keep that thing to yourself, Mister Fox."

"Sorry, Judes," He scratched the back of his neck, and withdrew his tail, "It's a habit."

"I know, Nicky…"

I pulled out my phone after exchanging a loving glance with Nick. 7:34 pm. "Oh crap! We're supposed to see Bogo!"

"What!?"

I snatched Nick's paw in mine, and began to run with him to the second floor, "We're already late!"

"For what!?" He panted, obviously winded as he tried to keep up with me on the long staircase, "Carrots! Slow- Gah!" He stumbled up the stairs, barely catching himself, "Down!"

I eased my pace to a halt, and supported Nick's arm as he hunched over at the top of the stairs. His labored gasps hurt me as if they were my own, "I'm sorry, Nicky!"

"It's… okay… shhooooooo…" His chest heaved as he leaned upon the railing, quiet whimpers trailing the end of each breath.

"It's been six hours since your last pill, my lov- Nick…" I brushed his paw with mine, "I'll be right back."

I left him to regain his breath as I made my way to our office, where I'd stowed his prescription earlier this morning.

I returned to Nick, whose pained expression had eased, but still displayed discomfort.

How was he supposed to be able to defend himself, if he couldn't run without nearly collapsing from pain? I wondered as I handed him a pill. Seeing him struggle forced my worries into overdrive.

"Nicky… are you sure you… is there any way you can-…?" I sighed, and looked up at him, knowing that there wasn't any time left for him to back out of this. There wasn't any time left for conversation, either.

"You know there isn't, sweetheart," His paw clasped mine with a squeeze, "but I'll be okay. I made a promise, remember?" For a split second, his lips made contact between my ears, and a glimmer of hope found its way through my dark thoughts, "Now let's get this over with."

9:30 pm.

A pair of black vans rolled out of the ZPD station, filled with surveillance equipment meant to trace and communicate with Nick. A large task force was already at EaSeal's with undercover police inside, and several hidden vehicles full of riot gear, tear gas, automatic rifles, and officers ready to pounce at Nick's signal.

I'd not even gotten to say goodbye to him; as soon as Bogo had finished his briefing, Nick was taken away and given the rusty truck we'd used on our first stake out. From the back seat of the van I was stuffed in, I could see his truck several vehicles ahead of us.

"I hate long drives." Nick's voice perked my ear as it came through my headset; he sounded exhausted.

"Oh, stop complaining," I chuckled, trying to keep my mood light around the other three officers in the van, one of which was Clawhauser, who cheerfully slurped away at a massive drink to my left, "How's it look up there?"

"Like traffic." I cringed as Nick took a long sip of coffee in my earpiece, making a loud, static-like sound.

"Geez! Nick, stop that!"

"Stop what?" He asked after stopping his lengthy sip. I was almost certain that he was grinning on the other end of the mic.

"You know what, you big dummy," I couldn't help but to smile at his playfulness; even as he was about to risk his life, he still found a way to make me feel better.

Until he took another sip.

I had to pull the headset off to save my ringing ears, "Do it again and I'll shut my headset off!"

"Wait!" He immediately burst out, panic entering his tone, "Don't go! I need to hear your voice right now, Cottontail…"

"Aw!" Clawhauser spoke up next to me, holding his paws to his chest, "That's so sweet!"

"S-Spots! I, uh… didn't know you could hear us!" Nick's hushed response caused me to snicker with Clawhauser beside me.

"Relax, Nick," I chuckled into the headset, "it's only me and Ben that can hear you."

"And I don't mind!" Ben smiled, and grabbed a large bag of chips from the floorboard in front of him. I watched him for a moment, when the fall of snow against the van window caught my eye. We were in Tundratown.

The weight of our assignment began to crush me, an all-encompassing feeling of dread took away my will to remain light-hearted.

I turned away from Ben as he rambled into his headset to Nick, and studied the freshly blanketed landscape around us through a window to my right. A soft, golden glow accompanied each cabin and streetlight that reflected upon untouched sheets of white along each mountain face.

A green sign momentarily blocked the mountain range as we sped by. Our exit was close.

"Hey, Nick…" I spoke quietly, examining the white-tipped summit of a passing mountain, "We're approaching our exit."

"Wait, I thought it was the next one?" He inquired in my ear.

I rubbed my temples, and told him yet again the plan, "Yes, _yours_ is. _Our_ exit is right now. We can't hide out right next to the bar, Nick."

"Oooohhhh, right. Got it."

I sighed, and held my head in my paws, trying to control the increasingly graphic images of Nick laying in the snow, mangled by vicious claws… bleeding… Nick's constant state of unawareness didn't help ease my thoughts at all.

"Cheer up, Judy, I'm sure he'll be fine!" Ben comforted me, patting my back with a hefty paw, "You'll have your boyf- partner back by the morning!"

"I… really hope you're right, Ben…" I needed him to be right.

My body was forced to lean into Clawhauser's wide belly as our black van followed the other, and pulled off of the highway onto a bumpy, ice-covered road.

 **Nick POV**

EaSeal's Bar loomed over me at the top of the hill as my truck sputtered its way up the narrow road. The scent of spilt coffee lingered from the last venture I'd had with Judy in this truck.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Carrots…" I grinned as an idea formed in my head to cheer up my little bunny. She'd been quiet; I knew the pressure was starting to get to her.

"Hm? What, Nick?"

"It still smells like coffee in here."

"Hahaha!" My tail wagged vigorously at the tiny laugh in my ear, and for a moment as I pulled into a parking space, I was happy again.

"What's so funny?" Clawhauser spoke up over Judy's laughter, munching on what I assumed was a never-ending bag of chips.

"Nothin', Spots!" I snickered, knowing he'd immediately ask Judy about it. The more worry I could keep her from focusing on, the better; it took a solid hour to get her to let me go this morning, and hopefully when I got home from all this, I wouldn't have to pull her off of me.

"Phheeeewwww… What time is it, Cottontail? I don't have my phone," I shook my paws, trying to calm the intense strain on my nerves.

"It's eleven-fifty… are you headed in?"

"I'm about to. How many others are in the car with you?"

"Uh, the two in the front left to speak with the officers in the other van, it's just me and Ben now. Why?"

"No reason. Hey, Spots, could you, uh, turn your head thing off for a sec?" I wanted to speak with Judy alone, just for a moment.

" _Ooooo_ , of course!" Clawhauser's voice left my ear with a loud click, and I sighed heavily as I watched a few wolves of questionable character enter the bar.

"Hey, Cottontail…"

"Hey, Nicky…"

"How are you doing?"

"Okay…"

"You're a terrible liar, little bunny," I teased, hoping to get another laugh out of her before I had to focus on not getting sniffed out.

"Haha, I know… I'll be fine when I know you are." A quiet sniffle came through from her end of the connection, and I subdued my rising sorrow at her cry.

"It'll be okay," I took a final gulp of coffee, already exhausted from the constant prep-work of today, "I love you, Judy."

"I love you, too, Nicky…" I could hear Clawhauser squeal in the background, followed by an short giggle from Judy.

"You can tell Chubs he can turn his head thing back on," I chuckled, feeling lighter now that I'd finally gotten time to speak with her as my beloved, instead of my co-worker, "and I left a little note for you in your pocket."

"O-okay? Hey Ben, you can turn your headset back on now."

 _Click!_

"Oh my _goodness_! You should've seen her face, Nick!" Ben yelled into the earpiece, making my ear twitch in pain.

"Spots!" I dug in my ear with a claw, hoping to stop the sharp pain in my eardrum, "You can't scream like that in my ear!"

"Sorry!" I shook my head as Ben whispered his apology, and put a baggy, black hoodie on; if anything, at least I wouldn't have to suffer the frigid weather.

"Alright, twelve o' clock," I shook my paws again, breathing heavily to calm myself, "Be cool, be cool… Okay. I'm headed in. Wish me luck."

A gust of frozen wind pelted me with snow as I walked tthrough the parking lot. I shielded my face from the blizzard as my hood was forced back by the wind, and hurried to the safety of the bar's entrance.

I stood at the threshold, fighting to move forward. The music from within the bar could already be heard; the door rattled with each potent slam of a bass drum.

"Okay… okay… let's do this." I muttered, and after wiping my hind paws on a course mat at the foot of the door, I walked inside.

A blast of sound assaulted my ears, drowning out Judy and Ben as they conversed together in my ear.

As usual, the bar was chaotic. Animals danced, drank, and fought without consequence. I could tell there had already been a few tonight; broken glass and spattered blood littered a section of the floor, merely ignored by the bar's guests.

I grunted as I climbed onto a tall bar stool, and looked around for the bartender. The polar bear I'd seen the first time was nowhere to be found; instead, a doe stood behind the counter.

"That's odd…" I muttered to myself, wondering why the doe had chosen to work here, of all places. Still, I needed her to take me to the back, "Hey! Barten- AH!"

I swung my claws about after I was lifted off the barstool in a crushing embrace, growling at my attacker, panicked. Had they found me out!?

"'Eeeyyyy! Chill! Chill!" A familiar voice stopped my frenzied swings, and my growls turned into relieved laughter.

"Nick!? Who is that!? What's going on!?" Judy's tiny, frantic voice yelled into my ear.

"Nick! You bastard, I almost killed you!" I laughed through pain, desperately trying to stop tears as I was set back down with a solid pat on the back.

" _OH MY GOD_!" Wincing at Judy's outburst, and hoping she wouldn't be mad at me later, I turned in the stool to where my tall hyena friend stood behind me with a giant, toothy smile.

"Ha! Where you been man!? What happened to you!?" Nick sat down beside me, chuckling as he did.

"Ugh, I've been in the hospital… That wolf did me in," I held my ribs, trying to suppress the intense pain engulfing my ribcage after Nick had squeezed me.

"Shit, but you did him in, too! You're a fuckin' legend now!" Sure enough, as Nick pointed at the wall across the bar, I found a picture of myself among the other memorialized fights in the bar, bloodied as I stood over my foe with a broken pool cue.

"Would you look at that…" I grinned, both impressed with myself, and terrified at what I'd done; how close I had come to murdering that wolf.

"Yeah man!" Nick slugged me in the arm, and then looked behind him; almost nervously, "Hey, uh, we're gonna have to catch up later, though, I'm supposed to see the manager guy at this place."

"What did he just say!?" I was glad to hear Judy finally speak up, but dumbfounded at my friends news. Oh no…

I watched a puzzled look form upon Nick's face, and he briefly glanced behind him once more, "You good? What's, uh… what's that face about?"

"Uh… I am too…" I spoke out of devastation, knowing that as soon as he took part in anything going on in the manager's office, he'd be arrested by the end of the night. His girlfriend, his pup; lost to him as soon as he entered that room with me.

"No shit…" His puzzled look slowly faded into a wide smile, and he sprang out of his seat, "Then let's go! This'll be awesome as fuck!"

"Nicky… I'm sorry…" Judy's quiet voice didn't ease my sorrow. I was about to ruin the life of a friend.

"Y-yeah… let's go…" I crawled off of the bar stool, and followed my excited friend, numb to all around me.

"Hey Cynthia!" Nick called out to the doe behind the bar, "Let us back!"

"You're late!" Cynthia replied, throwing an annoyed look towards Nick and I, but opened the short door to get behind the bar, and to the hallway that lead to Fixxer's office.

Cautiously, I followed Nick as he ran ahead down the hallway, trying to comfort myself in Judy's voice as she spoke with Clawhauser on what was happening, and why I'd become so glum.

Without a word, Nick rapped his knuckles on the door to Fixxer's office. I stood behind him a ways, looking over my eager friend, hoping that in the end, he'd change his mind; wishing that he'd turn away and run.

"You're late," The large polar bear loomed in the doorway before Nick, the one missing from behind the bar. His glare shifted to me, and I shrugged, unsure of how to respond.

"It's fine. Let 'em in," Fixxer called out from within the office, and the bear stepped aside.

Nick smiled up at the bartender as we passed him, and the bear lost his intimidating composure to a light chuckle, "Get in here, you two."

 _Thud_.

 _Click_.

I flinched as the polar bear locked the door behind me. There went my last chance to run.

Brutus leaned silently in the corner of the room, nearly blending in completely with the shadows as he eyed Nick and I. His stare met mine for a moment, after which an unnerving grin rose on his heavily tattooed face that forced me to turn my focus to the white wolf behind the desk.

"'Bout time you showed up!" Fixxer stood up from his chair, a cheery smile on his white face, "Since you're late, we don't got time to go over the… pleasantries. So, plain and simple. You in?"

"Yeah!" Nick practically jumped beside me.

"Yes…"

"Great! 'ave fun rookies!" Fixxer raised a paw, and snapped.

"Wha- _MMMMFFFF_!" Nick's muffled scream terrified me, and I spun to find him muzzled and cuffed by the massive bear, who chuckled calmly as he shoved a bag over the head of the frantically struggling hyena.

Brutus lunged at me with a speed I could never have been prepared for, and slammed me to the floor. Stars burst into my vision as my head struck concrete. I laid there, stunned, unable to react as the bear slid a muzzle over my head, and cuffed my paws before me.

"What was that noise?" Judy inquired in my ear, bringing me out of my dazed trance. I responded the only way I could.

I panicked.

" _MMMMMM_!"

"Oho! This one's gonna be fun!" Brutus jested as I frenzied on the floor, kicking, screaming through my restraints; unable to think, unable to breathe. I felt the walls close around me, and then only darkness as a chuckling bear covered my head with a black bag.

"What's happening!? I can't hear anything Ni-"

The mechanical roar of an engine drowned out my panicked sobs and Judy's urgent questions. A huge paw lifted me by the scruff of my neck, and tossed me in the air.

 _Bang! Boom!_

I landed hard on a metal floor, as did another body shortly after I did. Nick's muffled growls could be heard to my left, as could his vigorous struggles against his cuffs, which were interrupted by the slamming of a metal door at my feet. Within seconds, we began to descend in the elevator-like room among the laughter of the three animals in Fixxer's office.

" _MMMHHMMMHMMM_!" I sobbed into the muzzle, trying to move my paws to claw away the bag from my head, yet my arms were trapped beneath me.

GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! _GET IT OFF_! I kicked in desperation, and managed to flip myself over, only to find my cuffs had been fastened to a chain on my waist. I strained, but was forced to stop as my chest burst into agony at the effort.

I could hear Judy's voice in my ear, yet I was unsure of what she was screaming as it remained unintelligible under my gasps for air, the screeching of metal upon metal, and Nick's muffled yells.

WHAT DO I DO!? WHERE ARE YOU!? I screamed in my head, trying to hear the voice, needing its twisted guidance.

Silence.

I was alone in suffering.

My strength faltered, my resistance ceased; I laid still, defeated as I wept upon frigid steel. The cruel straps of the muzzle cut into my flesh, causing light trickles of blood that ran into my eyes.

"Can-… hear me!?" Judy's voice came to me through static, and I realized we were no longer descending.

"Hhhmmm!" I whimpered, needing her to understood my plea for help. Behind Judy's voice was Clawhauser, speaking urgently. Hopefully, it was to someone able to find me.

Suddenly, the metal door opened at my feet. I was lifted again, and stood up.

"Ha! They really got these guys! Look at 'em! Even used those bags this time!" A stranger chuckled, and was replied to with laughs from numerous other animals.

"Come on, Fox," My chain was pulled, and I followed, "Step up here."

I stepped up, and my hind paw landed upon what felt like rough carpet. I was aided inside of what I assumed was a vehicle, and sat in a cushioned seat. I felt a presence beside me as I sat.

"Mmf!" I grunted, hoping it was Nick beside me.

"Mhm!" Nick replied, and I was relieved. For now, we were alive… but I was unsure for how long.

The vehicle started, and we began to move. To where, I didn't know. All I could think to do was get ahold of Judy; to get in contact with anyone that could free me from this hell.

I tried to hear her in my ear, but couldn't make it out through the static. I must have been taken too far down under the bar.

"So how you rookies doin' back there?" A different stranger spoke up from the front of the vehicle, "Havin' fun yet?"

Nick growled in reply, tensing next to me. I attempted to do the same, but my screams had left me hoarse, and left my ribs in constant agony.

"Perfect! Don't worry, it'll be quick," The stranger chuckled.

The sinister growl behind his words petrified me. I closed my eyes, and began to prepare myself for death.

A large bump jolted me in my seat, and I fell on to Nick. He helped me upright in my seat with his arm, and continued to struggle with his restraints. Soon after, I felt our ride stop, and whoever was in the front seats left the vehicle.

Doors opened on either side of Nick and I, and my chain was pulled harshly.

My last held breath was forced out of me as I hit the ground, and was yanked upwards by the scruff of my neck.

"Move!" A new stranger yelled, and shoved me forward. My hind paws caught on each other, and I fell onto the floor again with a dull thud.

"Ni-…"

"Mmf!" I grunted at the short presence of Judy's voice, and was yanked up once more.

"God, can you even walk, rookie!?" I was shoved again, this time into a wall. My head struck what felt like concrete, forcing my muzzle askew into a painful bind on my snout. I shook my head wildly, now unable to open my mouth even slightly; every breath hindered as the stiff material of the muzzle crushed my nose.

I tried to whimper, to force my mouth open, but was quickly pulled along by my chain. Stumbling forward, I followed in darkness, my only concern now to avoid suffocation.

We walked for what seemed miles; each step I took eating away at the hope I would be rescued, or ever see Judy again.

Judy… she was right about this… I should've listened to her. Maybe then I wouldn't be heading to my execution.

I could hear the voices of a thousand animals, growing louder as I was pulled along by ruthless paws.

"Got more of 'em!" My captor yelled, and I was pulled forward onto the ground. I tried to scream as my bound muzzle hit the floor, but could only sob quietly in vain.

I heard Nick get pulled down as well through my painful daze, growling, until I heard his sharp yip.

I exhaled quickly through my nose, trying to make a sound as I listened to Nick get dragged away, screaming through his muzzle. I heard a chain get pulled through something metal, and an engine sputter to life. My heart fell as Nick's screaming came to an abrupt halt.

I laid silently on the cool ground, shaking as I wept for my lost friend.

"Your turn!"

I was flipped to my back, and the cuffs that tightly bound my wrists were lifted, and removed from the chain around my waist. My paws were stretched above my head, where my cuffs were latched to something that immediately began to drag me.

I resisted weakly, feeling dizzy from my lack of air. My legs scraped across the ground as I tried to catch my hind paws on something, but the surface I was being dragged upon was smooth.

Suddenly, the direction changed, and I was pulled up by my cuffed paws into the air. I writhed in panic, some energy returning to me as I fought my end. To no avail; my hind paws left the ground, and my fight died with what little hope I'd held.

My body swung limply, stretched out as I was lifted higher, and higher. The roar of a crowd grew louder, until it drowned out the mechanical rumble of the engine, and the rattle of chains over a metal surface.

With a jolt, my ascent ended. I hung lifelessly, feigning death. Maybe I'll be spared on accident…

A massive rumble from below deafened me from the roar of the crowd, and I looked down, trying to see out of the bottom of the bag. I soon realized it was tied around my neck; nothing could be seen around me.

"Last two!" A deep voice yelled right in front of me, causing me to jump.

I squinted at the light as the bag was ripped from my head, only to stare wide eyed at the massive coliseum around me.

Thousands of animals lined the concrete stands; predators of all kinds cheered at the dozens of animals around me, muzzled and hung by their paws just like I had been. I noticed few prey, but was surprised there were any here at all. Looking around slowly, I was elated to find Nick to my left, staring back at me with wide eyes.

"…-hauser wait! I got something! I can hear him!" Judy's urgent voice kindled the dead hope within me.

"What?" Clawhauser replied in my ear, and then gasped, "Guys! We found him!"

"Nick! Nick can you hear me!? Can you tell me where you are!? We couldn't find you at the bar!"

"Mmhh…" I replied, barely able to make a sound.

"Oh thank god!" My bunny yelled joyfully. I could tell she'd been crying, "Hold on! We're finding you now!"

 _YES_! I rejoiced at her words, ignoring the crowd around me, "Mm! Mhm!" I kicked my legs in joy, swinging my body as I dangled above the massive, concrete gate below me, now closed shut and lit brightly as if it were a stage.

"What? I can't understand you, Nicky, but help is on the way!" I relished Judy's voice in my ear, and then came to realize I could hear her above everything. The crowd had hushed to a low murmur, and the lights had dimmed over the entire coliseum, save for a single, raised pedestal. I growled as I recognized Brutus standing in the light, blending in with his own, gray shadow.

"Whoah," The bulky wolf began, his voice echoing through the stadium sound system, "Look at all that fresh meat!"

"Who's talking?" Judy inquired in my ear, but my grunt of a reply was useless to her.

The crowd laughed, and quietened as Brutus lifted the microphone again, "These guys have been through hell to get here. Why don't we show 'em they're still alive!?"

The few animals that had passed out around me started awake at the frightening roar of the crowd surrounding them, and began to violently swing in what I assumed were their own attempts to escape their bondage.

 _Ping_!

My cuffs were released from above me, as were the rest of the animals around me. I fell a short distance, but managed to land on my feet, unlike most of the animals around me, groaning as they laid stunned on the concrete.

I glanced upwards to find rows of cables stretched above us, upon which were mechanical claws attached to long cables that attached to a pulley system behind the stage. The engine it was connected to sputtered on, waiting for its next use.

As I examined my surroundings, I realized the size of the room I stood in. It must be nearly twenty stories tall; a massive concrete stadium with four large, gaping tunnels evenly distributed just below the ceiling. Below them were rows upon rows of stadium benches, carved into the massive structure. Huge screens lined the walls, focused upon the brightly lit stage in the center of the coliseum; a stage upon which I and all the other muzzled animals around me stood.

"Look at them. Bound and silenced. Just like they are in that fuckin' city above us. Pathetic," Brutus spoke up again, pointing above him, "Take those cuffs off!"

Confused, I looked down at my cuffs. Could I have taken these off the whole time!? I pulled my paws apart, but the cuffs remained fastened. Suddenly, another fox stood before me, grinning.

"Shit, dude, they fucked you up," He snickered, and pressed a metal rod into the center of my restraints. They fell to the ground to join dozens of other restraints on the stage floor, "Don't freak out, but you got blood, like, fuckin' everywhere. But don't touch that muzzle," He warned, and moved on to free Nick to my left.

"You were muzzled!?" Judy screamed in my ear, "You're bleeding!?"

"Mhm…" It took everything I had to endure the pain of my cutting muzzle any longer. Instead, I massaged my wrists, now raw from having to hang from them.

Brutus turned on his platform to the stage, "Now," He paused, and the fox that had freed my paws now stood behind me, as did an animal for each of the muzzled captives, "You're free to use your claws. You're free to rip. You're free to punch. You're free to fight. But," Brutus held up a long claw, "you aren't free to speak. Not in Zootopia! Constantly judged by your co-workers, your neighbors, your _friends_. All those weak, spineless animals afraid of you going _savage_."

Judy gasped in my ear, "Oh no…"

The crowd booed, and I was kicked in the back of my leg. I fell to the stage upon my knees, and noticed that all of the muzzled captives had been taken down as well. It must be part of the whatever this is, I thought, and I kept myself from spinning around and pouncing on the fox that had kicked me.

"So they kick you down, belittle you, spit on you!" Brutus growled among the crowds booing, "And when you've had enough, when you decide to fight back, they muzzle you!"

A muffled yip escaped me as my head was yanked backwards by the straps of my muzzle, and held fast by the fox behind me. I writhed against the fox's hold, but a firm knee placed itself in the small of my back, rendering my struggle useless.

"Aren't you sick of it!?" Brutus roared into the mic towards the stage, and muffled yells surrounded me in reply

.Silence followed after the muzzled outcries died off. Tension filled the air around me as Brutus surveyed the animals on the stage one by one.

Until his cruel gaze snapped to me.

A malicious smile rose on the gray wolf's face, "Then free yourselves!"

" _MM_ -" Panic rose as my handler increased the tension of his hold, crushing my snout with the stiff material of my muzzle, restricting my ability to breath. I clawed at my restraints, my lungs burning at the absence of air.

"They're almost there Nick! Hold on!" Judy yelled in my ear, sounding as panicked as I was.

My own claws tore away at my flesh beneath the straps of my muzzle as I pulled on the them with all my remaining strength.

WHY WON'T IT COME OFF!? I screamed in my head, my struggle beginning to fade along with my vision.

 _I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!_ I pulled with all of my might, growling, refusing to give in!

" _RRRRRRRRRRRAAHHH_! _HHHAAAHH_!" I fell to my paws, heaving my chest with massive inhales of fresh air, my arms trembling as I held myself up. I was free!

The muzzle was tossed in front of me, bloodied and torn.

I was _free_!

Exhilaration flooded through me at the thought.

The wild mass of animals around me cheered at the stage; applause flooded my senses. I looked around at the animals that had freed themselves like I had; some stood, some wept, some yelled, and some laid slumped upon the stage, unable to free themselves in time before they succumbed to unconsciousness.

I sat up on my knees, taking in breath after breath, rejoicing that I was alive; that I would get to be with Judy again. I wiped away the blood and tears upon my cheeks, envisioning the moment I could be with her again.

Judy…

"Judy!" I spoke urgently, using the mass of cheering animals to conceal my voice to those near me, "There's thousands of them! I'm fine! Call the team off!"

"What!? Ben! There's too many of them, call the guys off!"

"On it!" Clawhauser replied swiftly, and I heard him speak into his dispatch radio, calling off my extraction. I'd have to wait this out; I couldn't let those officers get massacred trying to get me out of here.

I stood up, growing increasingly lightheaded as I looked to my left to see Nick talking with another hyena.

"Welcome to the club, rookie!" A light pat on the back cause me to turn, and find the fox that had held my muzzle, "I'm Carl!"

"H-hey… thanks… I'm Nick…" I muttered, and took his outstretched paw with a dizzy smile.

"Fuck man," Carl chuckled, shaking my paw, "Brutus initiated you, huh?"

"…What? Oh… Brutus… Yeah, slammed my head pretty good…" I patted the back of my head, now numb from the pressure rising in it.

"He did the same thing to me, ha!" Carl turned around, and parted the fur on the back of his head to reveal a lengthy scar.

"Huh…" I tried to focus on the scar, but found my eyes too blurry to do so, "Hey Carl I'm gonna…" Wait. What was I doing? I thought, scratching the back of my neck.

I looked to my left to see Nick talking with another hyena. I walked away from the fox that had held my muzzle, who threw me a curious look as I stumbled away.

"Uh, you good?" He called after me, but I was too happy to see my hyena friend alive to respond.

"Nick! Bro, you're bleeding like crazy!" Nick yelled as he ran over to me, and placed a firm paw on my shoulder as I swayed, "We probably need to get you out of here."

"Nah… nah I'm good," I chuckled, patting my friends paw, "I thought you were… dead man!" I laughed, and scratched in my right ear to get whatever was tickling it out.

"Ben! I think something's wrong with him," Judy called to the chubby cheetah in my ear, and I quickly removed my claw, remembering where the transmitter had been placed, "If you can hear me, go ahead and get out of there Nick."

"Sure thing, little bunny," I responded with a smile, and Nick looked at me in confusion.

"Uh, bro… we need to go."

"What? Why for, they just brought out… the drinks…" Carl approached on the other side of me as I pointed at the tables lined with tall glasses of champagne, and held my other shoulder.

"Yea, let's get him to the van." The muscular fox spoke up to Nick, who nodded in reply.

They lead me off of the stage, and down a long ramp next to the white clothed tables with drinks lined neatly upon them. I snatched one up as I passed by, and downed the glass in a gulp, only to spit it out in shocked pain.

" _Agh_! Fuck that _hurts_ …" I stopped in my tracks, holding my searing ribs, "I should probably go guys, I don't know…" I trailed off, not knowing what I didn't know.

"Nick you seriously need to get out of there!" Judy spoke up in my ear as Nick and Carl exchanged a look.

"We're goin', Buddy." Carl patted my shoulder, shaking his head with a chuckle, "You'll be fine."

"What? Why for, they just brought out the drinks…" I pointed at the tables to my right, bustling with animals that conversed among newfound friends.

I tried to reach out for a drink as Nick and some fox tried to move me along, but missed, and stumbled into the table.

Glasses shattered upon the floor, dumping their contents at my hind paws. I looked down at the pale yellow liquid flowing among the crystalline shards, shadows starting to crawl over the edges of my vision.

Judy yelled frantically into my ear, but a high pitched ring drowned her out, as well as Nick as he looked down upon me, speaking with concern in his light brown eyes.

"What's up…? Some party, right…?" I grinned, barely able to hear myself speak.

He said something to some fox touching my right shoulder, and I shrugged, not knowing what they were saying.

"Oh nice… a drink…" A shimmering glass caught my eye, and I realized how thirsty I was.

I took a step forward, and collapsed onto the concrete floor.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Finally! It kills me to wait so long, but good news! All I need to do is get the next chapter edited, and it's yours.**_

 _ **I also thought I'd try an experiment with y'all.**_

 _ **You read this in my voice, didn't you?**_

 **Chapter 29**

 **Judy POV**

"Ben I can't hear him anymore!" I hopped outside of the black van to yell at Clawhauser, who was speaking with the officers of the second van about pulling out the undercover officers in the bar.

"Me neither," He turned a dial on the side of his headset, and briskly walked over to an array of screens taking the place of seats in the other van, "He's moving now, fast, but he's still underground."

I ran to Ben's side to see for myself, and followed the red dot that was Nick traveling below the detailed satellite images of mountains. He was heading towards us.

Ben finished chewing a handful of chips he'd stuffed in his mouth, and turned the dial on his headset, "Hey guys, cancel that last order. Stay in the bar, it looks like he's headed back your way."

A ragged sigh escaped me, and I sat down on the ground to rest my back upon the van's wheel, still trembling from the rush of adrenaline after I'd heard Nick scream through what I now knew was a muzzle.

This night had turned into a nightmare; having to listen helplessly as Nick was tormented for his initiation had taken a heavy toll on me, as did losing track of him for nearly an hour. Now that I knew he was bleeding, possibly unconscious, and being taken somewhere by that damned hyena and whoever Carl was, I was on the verge of breaking.

"Nick…? Can you hear me…?" I mumbled, almost to myself. Silence was my reply from him; the only thing that could be heard from his end of the line was the other two animals with him conversing, but they were speaking too quietly for me to make out their exact words.

"Please… answer me…" I pressed my eyes into my paws, fighting against another wave of tears as I sat in the frosted dirt. I'd thought he'd been killed the first time we lost contact with him. The despair I'd felt had numbed me; I would never forget that feeling for as long as I lived.

After the tears were subdued, I pulled out my phone, and felt a neatly folded piece of paper in my pocket.

Curious, I quickly held it before me, and unfolded it, remembering what Nick had told me about the note he'd left me.

"Play me…?" I spoke quietly as I read his poor handwriting, confused about what it could mean. I looked over the paper again. Perhaps I'd missed something? I thought, and in the bottom right corner, I found a tiny carrot drawing.

My pen! I reached behind me to pull it off of my belt, and checking to see that no one was within earshot, I pressed play.

"Ears up, little bunny. I love you."

Nick's electronic voice resonated through my mind, and stirred the butterflies within my stomach. I clutched my pen close to my bosom, and smiled through fresh tears, "I love you too…"

I held my pen for a moment longer, playing it one more time before returned it to my belt.

After wiping away my broken tears on a sleeve, I picked up my phone again.

4:54 am. The moon illuminated the tips of the trees around me. Our vans had been parked off to the side of a desolate road; no traffic had passed us all night long. In place of streetlights were stars, able to be seen clearly above the icy forest due to our distance away from the blinding city lights.

"We lost him again, do you guys have a visual?" Clawhauser spoke up in the silence, talking into his headset. He frowned after a moment, and I sprang up from the ground.

"I can't hear him anymore, either," I walked over to Ben, and examined the computer screen. The red dot resembling Nick had disappeared from the map beneath a mountain; his last location was over four miles away from the bar.

"What can we do?" My inquiry was met with a the hurried crunching of chips, and I tapped my foot impatiently, "besides eat five bags of chips all night long while my… partner is unconscious or dead somewhere underground with a bunch of criminals…"

"Aw…" Clawhauser looked down at me with flat ears and a hurt frown, and I immediately regretted my frustrated mumbling.

It wasn't his fault I was stressed. All night long he had helped to keep me focused, and consoled me when Nick had disappeared for the first time, when I thought I'd heard my fox get murdered.

"I'm sorry, Ben…" I hugged his leg, "I don't mean it…"

"I know," He returned my hug with a single, massive paw, "I don't see how you're still going after listening to all that. I can hardly go a morning without my Lucky Chomps!"

For the first time that night, I laughed, "Haha! You're too funny, Ben," I squeezed his calf before releasing my embrace, and looking up at him with a weak smile, "Thanks…"

"No problem!" He flashed me a huge smile, and threw another pawful of chips into his mouth before turning back to the array of computers, "But… _Mm_ … what we can do is try to predict his route by what we saw before. My guess is he's heading back to the bar."

"Where we can arrest him along with the other two," I crossed my arms, wanting nothing more than to put that hyena behind bars, "because Mr. Greyson has a warrant for his arrest, right?"

"Uh… maybe not…" Ben looked at the screen with a furrowed brow, "He's back on, but he's going another way."

"What!?" I jumped into the van to get closer to the screen. Nick's red dot had appeared west of EaSeal's bar, and was heading towards the city on the highway.

"Where did he come from?" I wondered aloud and followed Nick's dot for a moment longer, before jumping out of the van as Clawhauser motioned to the other officers talking at the front of the vehicle.

"We're packing up, guys!" Ben called out, and dialed in his headset, "Hey fellas, go on and get out of there. Nick is headed back to the city."

"Where are we going?" I inquired as I followed Clawhauser back to our van, and hopped into the back seat with him.

"We're gonna go get him!" Ben smiled cheerily, "Hey Judy, could you pass me that sandwich?"

I grinned at his voracious appetite, and reached next to me to hand him the massive sandwich he'd pointed to.

Soon, our vans pulled out onto the icy road, and retraced our path back to the highway, following Nick's signal.

My heart lightened at the knowledge I'd soon have his wiry fur close to mine, and fell again as I remembered I didn't know the extent of his injuries. The last time I'd seen him unconscious, I had to drag him out of a forest, bleeding out as I held him in my arms.

It was a painful memory, one that I couldn't handle to re-live, or even handle remembering as I felt hot tears flow down my cheeks. I both dreaded and longed to find him; to find him unconscious, covered in his own blood… or dead…

A thought crossed my mind; something I'd never expected to think.

What if it wasn't _his_ blood...?

I was sickened at the thought; that I'd ever think he'd murder someone. He was so gentle with me, it was hard to believe he'd be so violent with another...

Yet, I had witnessed him so close to doing so. I had witnessed the change in him, the primal light in his eyes. From the moment that fox had swung at him at the gas station, for the short time he spent crippling those thugs, he was something that terrified me.

The fur on my neck stood up at the image of Nick crushing that coyote's throat as his foe laid on the ground, helpless. I became uneasy; I'd blocked it from my memory, refusing that Nick would hurt anyone on his own accord, but… I couldn't get Nick's twisted smile out of my mind as he hurt those animals.

I shook my head to clear my unwanted thoughts. I knew he didn't mean to; I don't even think he realized what he was doing. As soon as I pulled his blood-soaked paws away from that fox, the vicious gleam in his eyes returned to the gentle green I'd grown so accustomed to waking up to.

After all, he'd only done it to protect me.

"…-eck on how he's doin'," I sat upright at the voice in my headset, my ears perked as I focused on the audio.

"He's out man," A deeper voice responded, and I recognized it as Nick's idiot friend, "Hey bud," I heard a series of light pats, and then a soft grunt from my fox, "You, uhhh… no, you ain't doin' too good, huh?"

"Obviously not…" I muttered bitterly to myself at the idiot's question, rolling my eyes.

" _Mmuh_ … huh? What? God my _head_ …"

I practically jumped in my seat as I heard Nick's voice, a massive wave of relief stemming tears of joy at his voice, "Nick! Oh, Honey! I'm so glad to hear you!" Ben perked up in his seat beside me with a chubby smile, and began to speak quickly into his headset, "Can you tell me where you are!?"

"Judy! Where… where am I?"

"Uh, Carl, I think he's seein' shit," Nick's friend spoke up, sounding confused, "Hey bud, it's me, Nick. We're gonna drop you off at a hospital."

"Ugh… right… I know that," My fox mumbled, his voice pained and raspy, "What happened to…" My worry grew as his voice trailed off. Something wasn't right. I continued to listen for clues of which hospital Nick would be dropped off, remaining silent to keep Nick from blowing his cover.

"What happened to what?" The hyena asked, sounding farther away now.

"I don't know, I think he's just talkin' gibberish. Hope his brain's all good," The stranger I didn't know, presumably Carl, replied.

"Agh! Nick, careful!" My fox yelled out, forcing me to cover my mouth to stifle an outburst.

"Sorry! Just checkin' your head- oh shit… How far are we, Carl!?" The other Nick asked whoever Carl was, sounding deeply concerned.

"Like, five minutes." Carl replied, and the purr of an engine grew louder in the background.

"Good, cause he has a pretty good gash thing on the back of his head."

"How bad…" My Nick responded, almost lazily.

"I mean, there's a lot of blood an' shit, but I don't think you've lost too much. I think it's your head that's got you all fucked up," The other Nick informed my Nick, "but hell if I know, I'm not a doctor."

"What? Why would I need a doctor?"

"Oh Nick…" I muttered, pulling my ears in worry at his confused reply, "Ben, how far are they from us?"

"How far is he from us?" Ben repeated my inquiry into his mic, and frowned shortly after, "We're half an hour from him."

"Hold on…" I held up my paw, listening intently to Nick's side of the line. From what I'd caught of their conversation, they had arrived at a hospital, and were pulling Nick out of their vehicle.

"Can you walk?" Carl asked Nick, now sounding much closer.

"Yea, why?" Nick replied, "What's up? I thought we were supposed to be at the bar?"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, just stop in there first okay?" The other Nick spoke up quickly, "We'll be waitin' for you back at the bar."

"Uh, the uh… the hospital?" The confused voice of my Nick had become slurred; we needed to hurry.

"Yeah dude, just go on in there, cause I can't. Got warrants out for me, sorry, don't wanna risk that shit. Get back to us later!" Carl's voice faded as he spoke, and I heard the squeal of tires.

How could they have just left him there!? I screamed internally, clutching my ears in fury. "Ugh! I'm gonna put them behind bars forever!"

"God why does my ear… itch so much…?" I heard a scratching noise on Nick's end of the line, and released my ears in a hurry.

"Wait! Nicky, don't!"

 **Nick POV**

I dug around in my right ear with a claw, hoping to get out whatever kept tickling my ear fur.

"Wait! Nicky, don't!" Judy yelled, and I yanked my claw out of my ear, remembering the place of the transmitter.

"Sorry, Carrots. I keep forgetting…" I furrowed my brow, trying to remember. What did I keep forgetting?

Also, where am I? I looked around me, and found myself in front of Zootopia Central Hospital. Why was I here?

Shrugging, I began to walk unsteadily down the street towards the station's general direction. I should probably head back and report to Bogo what I'd seen.

Wait.

I paused where I stood, scratching the back of my neck as blurred images of the past few hours sped through my mind. What had I seen? I could hardly remember anything that had happened, but the more I focused, the more I could feel anxiety eating away at my chest. I must've seen something horrible…

I stopped scratching my neck, and suddenly grew curious at the odd texture of my neck fur. I pulled my paw away to find my claws smeared with blood.

"What the hell..?" I muttered, visibly alarmed at the knowledge I was bleeding from somewhere. I felt around the back of my neck, trying to feel a sting of pain wherever my injury might be, but nothing seemed to hurt.

"What's wrong?" Judy piped up in my ear, and I remembered why my ear kept itching.

"I… don't know. I have blood all over my neck, but as far as I can tell it's not from me…"

"Did you go inside the hospital!?" She yelled, sounding extremely worried.

"What hospital? I'm on… uhhhhh… I'm on Middleton Boulevard, should I be going to the hospital? What am I doing?"

"UGH! THOSE IDIOTS!" Her furious scream startled me, and I winced as my head exploded in agony at her loud volume, "Nicky, you need to go back to the hospital, and tell me what exactly hospital it is! Okay!?" It was unsettling to me how much concern saturated her voice. Had something happened to me!? I looked around my heavily tattooed body, checking my limbs for injury, testing the motion of my arms and legs.

My panic subsided as nothing seemed to be wrong with me, "There's nothing wrong with me, Judes. I'm gonna head back…" Where was I going? I didn't remember, so I continued to walk forward. I should probably report back at the station to tell Bogo about what I'd seen.

Shivers crawled up my back as my muzzled venture popped into my head. I opened my mouth as wide as possible, still able to feel the muzzle's harsh imprint upon my snout, "Ugh, that was awful. Do you remember that, Cottontail?"

"Hold on, Ben. What? Remember what, Nick?"

"What? Did you say something, Honey?" I waited for a reply from Judy as I turned a corner on to another street and looked up at the sky.

The sun remained hidden just below the horizon, painting the clouds in a bright orange light.

She sighed in my ear, "Just… please stay put, Nicky... You're still on Middleton, right?"

"No? I'm on… uh…" Where was I? What was I doing here? I looked around for a clue, and found a street sign, "Oh, I'm on Riley Road."

"You need to stay there, Nick, we're coming to get you," Judy paused and told someone else where I was, "Just, please stay put! Sit on a bench or something, and don't move!"

"As you wish, my cute bunny," I smiled, and sat myself down onto the curb. I heard a snicker in my ear from someone else, and I raised an eyebrow, "Who's that?"

"It's me, Nick!" Came the giggling reply that I recognized as Clawhauser.

"Hey Spots!" I greeted Clawhauser, and received a strange look from a passing pair of gazelles, "What's up?"

"Me and Judy are just trying to find you," He replied, still giggling for some reason, "Are you still sitting on Riley Road?"

"Huh?" Confused, I looked around for a clue of where I was at, and found a street sign, "Yeah, why? What should I be doing?"

"Just stay there Nicky," Judy's stressed voice spoke up again, causing a goofy smile to appear on my lips. Her voice always brought happiness to me.

I watched more and more animals pass by, as well as the morning traffic start to appear. I stood up, and stretched, feeling exhausted.

My right ear twitched, and began to itch relentlessly. I dug around in it with a claw, and was surprised to catch something.

"What is this…?" I scratched at whatever was lodged deep within my ear, and felt something come loose.

"Wait! Nick! Don't- NO NICK! STOP SCRATCH-"

"Oh crap…" I held the tiny transmitter between the claws of my thumb and forefinger, eyes wide with shock, "Oops! Sorry!" I slapped my forehead, which caused an explosion of agony, forcing me to hold my head in both paws.

The miniscule device dropped to the street. I started walking, squeezing my paws over my eyes in an attempt to dull my aching head.

"God! Why does my head hurt so _much_!?" I began to stumble, and had to lean myself onto the pole of a streetlight until my pain subsided.

I looked up from the ground, my eyes blurry from pressing against them so hard, and stood myself up straight.

Where was I? I patted the pockets of my jeans, and was curious as to why I couldn't find my phone. I always had it on me, where could it have gone?

Frustrated that I'd lost my phone, I searched around me for a clock, or something to let me know what time it was. My ears perked as I found a clock through the window of a clothing store, and laid flat as I noticed the time.

6:37 am.

"Oh crap! I'm late for work!" I picked up my pace, walking as fast as my throbbing head would let me. Judy's going to kill me for this!

"Hey! Sir!" A voice called behind me, and I found myself facing a Ram, who was running towards me at an alarming speed.

"Oh shit!" I turned and sprinted as fast as I could to get away from whoever it was that was chasing me.

What did he want!? What did I do!?

"Are you alright!?" The ram shouted, catching up to me as my hind paws slapped against the pavement. I dodged through the bustling crowd of animals, running for dear life.

"Come back! I'm trying to help!" The ram called out as I turned a corner into a narrow alley, hoping to lose my attacker in the massive grid of streets that made up the city.

I bolted around another corner before the ram had even made it to the alley, and kept running, desperate to escape.

Suddenly, I stopped, and looked around. Where was I? Why am I running? I scratched the back of my neck, searching the concrete of the sidewalk for an answer.

"Huh?" The matted fur on the back of my neck caught my attention, and I pulled my paw away to find moist blood on my claws.

Startled at the sight of blood, I patted around the back of my neck in an attempt to locate my injury. Oddly, I found no pain at my prods, and began to walk in the direction of the station. I needed to give my report to Bogo about what I'd seen at the bar last night.

Wait…

 **Judy POV**

"How far are we!?" I yelled to the officers at the front of the van, panicking at the thought of Nick wandering aimlessly around the busy streets of Savannah Central. Thankfully, Nick hadn't torn off his mic. I could still hear his odd ramblings, but without him being able to hear me, he very well could be lost in the city for days. It crushed me to know that in his current state, he wouldn't last that long. I needed to find him, and fast.

The lion driving spoke quickly into a radio, and an electronic voice quickly responded. He turned his head slightly towards the back of the van where Clawhauser and I sat, "Five minutes. Nick's coordinates are still showing him on Riley Road. We'll track him from there."

"Great…" I sighed in frustration and worry, pulling my ears. What was wrong with him!? Why couldn't he remember anything I told him!?

"Uhhhh… what am I doing?" Nick mumbled, repeating what he'd said not five minutes earlier, "I should probably get to work before my bunny kills me…"

"He's heading towards the station!" I called to the driver, growing more impatient by the second at how slow traffic was moving as we turned onto Middleton Boulevard

"Ugh, screw it… I'm going on foot!" I called out to the driver, and Ben nodded to me as he spoke into his headset to dispatch officers on patrol in the area to keep an eye out for Nick.

Our van came to a halt at the stoplight of Middleton Boulevard and Riley Road. I sprang out of the vehicle, and began to sprint down the busy sidewalk, searching for my fox.

"Hold on, Nicky! I'll find you!"

 **Nick POV**

I stared up at a massive cement pillar that supported a highway several stories above me. I knew where I was, but couldn't recall where I was going. I remembered passing this highway on my way to work…

Sudden realization struck me like a brick thrown from a skyscraper.

"Oh crap! I'm late!"

I ran as fast as my throbbing head would let me towards the station. Judy was going to kill me!

I didn't run for long; my breathing had become painful, a fire burning in my chest. I held my ribs, and sat down on the curb, trying to ease my injuries, " _Ssss_ … when will these get better…"

I remained still for a while, holding myself. Several animals stared wide-eyed as they passed, but looked away as I gave them each a curious look. What were they staring at? Was something wrong with my face?

I explored my muzzle for a moment, wiggling my nose to make sure something wasn't wrong with it.

Satisfied after feeling nothing out of place, I stood up again, "Alright… where am I?"

The highway to my right upon massive pillars caught my attention, and I realized I was close to home. My stomach growled at the thought of my fridge, and I began to make my way to my apartment.

Maybe Judy's home, I thought with a smile. I felt like I hadn't seen her in forever, and the closer I walked to our home, the more I missed her. I smiled as I imagined how her eyes brightened each time she saw me. I'd never thought I'd find anyone like her, yet there she was every morning as I awoke.

Except this morning, for some reason…

Wait. Where am I? What am I doing?

My paws were blackened as I held them before me, and I remembered quickly I was still dressed from my assignment. Judy must still be with Clawhauser! Why couldn't I hear her!?

"Oh…" I rubbed my temples as I remembered pulling out the transmitter from my ear in confusion, and then dropping after I slapped my aching head. Why couldn't I focus!?

What couldn't I focus on? I cocked my head to the side, stretching my face as I pulled my paws down over my cheeks. Where am I?

A horn blared high above me to my right, and I noticed the highway I'd been walking beside. I was close to the station. I needed to give Bogo my report about what I'd seen last night.

Happy I'd remembered my purpose, I started forward again. Hopefully, Judy was back at the station by now. I miss her.

 **Judy POV**

Nick's dropped transmitter bounced in the pouch it resided in as I ran down the road in search for him. I'd found it laying next to the curb, and followed his direction towards the police station.

Clawhauser had informed me that there'd been a report called in by another animal saying that there was a bloody fox in the animal had tried to chase him down to give help, but lost the fox after he'd sprinted down an alley connecting Riley Road and Bradbury Lane.

I followed the helpful hint, praying that Nick hadn't gone too far. I'd lost contact with him minutes before I started my search on foot. Surely he couldn't be that far ahead of me!?

"Come on, where are you…?" I muttered to myself, scanning around me as I stood upon the roof of a parked car. If he were heading to the station, he would have followed this road to the highway.

"Ben, any sightings of him!?" I called into my headset mic, flashing my badge at a pair of angry looking badgers.

"Yes! An officer tried to pull him over and he ran east down Bradbury!" Ben replied, "Do you see hi-"

"There he is! I'm in pursuit!" I sprinted off of the car after I'd spotted Nick running alongside the highway across the street. I'd have to arrest him to keep his cover, but I didn't care. My heart had been flying as soon as I laid eyes on him.

"Freeze!" I squared up on the sidewalk as Nick sprinted towards me, and drew my pistol. I had to make it look real. I knew that he knew I'd never be able to shoot him, even if my own life depended on it.

He halted a few steps away, panting. My flying heart smashed into the pavement as I noticed the state of his head. Dried blood created rivers of maroon from several cuts on his muzzle. I could only imagine what the back of his head looked like as blood had soaked the entire collar of his jet black shirt.

"What…? Carrots, hey! Why…?" His jade eyes lit up at the sight of me, and turned into a pained expression as he noticed my drawn weapon, "Why are you…? Judy…?"

I almost cracked at the sorrow his gaze portrayed, "Get on the ground! You're under arrest!" I motioned down with my eyes, silently pleading with him, hoping he understood my actions were only meant to protect him.

A crowd of animals had gathered on the other side of the street, watching intently as I was arresting my suspect. Another officer, a leopard, had run up behind Nick a few paces, and drew his weapon as well.

"Get on the ground, fox!" He ordered, but Nick paid him no attention. His eyes had locked to mine, glistening with tears.

"I… I th-thought you loved me…"

His devastated tone both confused and destroyed me, "What…? Just… get on the ground! Now!"

The officer behind Nick threw a paw up in the air, and threw me a bewildered look. I shrugged my shoulders in reply. Why would Nick jump to thinking that!? Didn't he remember he was undercover!?

"I… I guess I'll just…" He looked at the ground, then back to me with a hurt in his eyes that shattered my focus. Before I could react, he sprinted across the street.

"What!?" The leopard officer remained where he was, scratching his head with a wide eyed expression.

"Greyson!" I screamed after Nick as he ran away, and I followed, gaining on him quickly. He must be weakened; usually it was tough for me to keep up with his long strides, "What are you doing!? Stop!"

He turned down the alley I'd followed earlier, his pace slowing considerably at each slap of his hind paws on the pavement turned into a hollow thud. Then, he stopped, and I did too, unsure of what my fox was doing.

He scratched the back of his neck, his head tilted downward as he looked at the ground before him. He remained still with his back turned to me, and I noticed the broad gash on the back of his head. Thankfully, it bled no more as a clotted mass had covered his wound.

"Nicky!" I called to him urgently in hushed tones to keep the gathering crowd at the end of the alley unaware of Nick's identity, "We're trying to help you! Now put your hands up, and let me arrest you!"

"Huh? What? Oh, Carrots!" He turned to me with a tender smile, and I approached him with cuffs. His eyes turned confused again as I cuffed him, "What… what are you doing?"

"Just trust me!" I whispered, taking a little longer to adjust his cuffs so I could feel his wiry fur.

"Okay, I can do that." He smiled down at me, and I stifled a relieved laugh to keep my authoritative composure.

"Ben, I got him! We're heading down the alley to Riley, come pick us up!" I called into my mic, and began to tug on Nick's cuffs, "Let's go, fox! Keep moving! You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law!"

The crowd of animals parted as I pulled Nick along to the street, sneering and cursing at my fox. I ignored them, clenching my fists as the crowd taunted him.

"This city would be a better place without your kind, fox!"

"They're all criminals!"

I blew a heated puff of air out of my nose, narrowing my eyes at each thrown insult.

" _Vermin_!"

I stopped in my tracks at the word, instantly burning with fury. I spun around, and waved the crowd off, "Hey! I need everyone to get out of here! This is official police business!"

The crowd grew silent, and backed away. I glared at the remaining animals until they dispersed, and tapped my hind paw furiously until Ben finally arrived in the black van.

"Get in," I ordered Nick, who sniffled as he past me, his gaze fixated upon the cuffs around his wrists. He scooted into the back seat of the van, and I crawled in next to him. Ben flashed me a knowing smile as I passed him. I smiled back as I realized why he'd moved to the middle row of seats. We would be hidden behind his massive body from the rear view mirror.

I mouthed a silent thanks to my chubby friend, and he closed the van doors, blocking the vehicles passengers from the view of the world.

I moved close to Nick behind Clawhauser's giant back, and began to remove his cuffs. He gazed down at me with confused, green eyes as I freed his paws, and examined his wrists.

The fur had been scraped away in various places, and the skin remaining had been worn down to rawness. My paws became unsteady as I looked, hurting inside as the memory of his muffled screams ate away at my thoughts.

I stood up in the seat next to him, and stepped over his lap. My trembling paws explored his cut muzzle and cheeks, checking every inch of his face for the extent of his injuries. Shallow cuts wound around his muzzle, but they weren't anything to be concerned about.

He winced as I tilted his head down to examine the gash on the back of his head. It was clotted over, but still was in desperate need of medical attention. Something, or someone, must have hit him extremely hard. Maybe it was why he'd been acting so strangely…

"Ben, shouldn't we be at the hospital by now?" I called over my shoulder, still holding Nick's head in my arms.

"We're going to the station," Ben replied, "We'll take him to our clinic."

"What!? Why!?" I turned away from Nick, outraged.

"Chief's orders, Hun. I don't know why." Clawhauser frowned at me, and I pulled my ears in frustration. It infuriated me that Bogo could care so little about Nick's health that he'd keep my fox from very much needed medical attention in an actual hospital.

Suddenly, gentle paws traveled up the back of my legs to my waist, and pulled me into an embrace that immediately shattered my will to remain professional.

I spun around in Nick's arms, trembling as I struggled to contain the battle of joy and sorrow within me. I buried my face into his neck, ignoring the heavy scent of his blood as I wept silently into him, running my paws beneath his shirt through the dye-roughened fur of his stomach.

"What's wrong!?" Nick asked me with an alarmed look, "Are you okay!?"

I shook my head into his fur, growing weaker as the weight of my memories crushed me to the point my legs faltered beneath me.

I fell onto his lap, choking in a desperate attempt to remain quiet as Nick kissed and nuzzled around my ears. I enjoyed every light press of his lips against my head, but could no longer control my sobs as I remembered having to face his death, as I remembered being forced to numb myself at his agony. Each kiss was a reminder that I'd almost lost him.

"Hey, it's okay, my little bunny…" He paused his nuzzling to bring his muzzle next to mine, and held my head close to his with a blackened paw, "I kept my promise."

"Ahaha! You d-did…" Joy won the battle against my sorrow as our lips met in a brief, but powerful kiss, "I'm so glad you did…"

My ears perked as I realized what he'd said, "Nick! You remembered that?"

"Remembered what?" He looked at my relieved smile in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"You just said that you kept your promise to come back to me," I responded in a whisper, motioning for him to keep his voice down.

He stared at me, silent. I could see the cogs of his mind working through his gaze, and after a moment, his eyes opened wide, "I did! Ugh, I can't remember anything…" He placed a paw on his muzzle, clenching his eyes shut, "It just comes and goes so fast… God my head hurts…"

"Don't worry, my love…" I kissed him once more as I felt the van come to a stop, "We'll get you better..."

I lead Nick out of the van after I'd re-cuffed him to maintain his cover, and with an escort consisting of Clawhauser and a lion, I pulled him inside the station.

A team of nurses met us, and rushed Nick to the clinic. I followed him as an otter wheeled Nick along in a wheelchair, and as he entered through the clinic doors, I was shown to a chair by a doe. I wasn't allowed back with him as the doctor cleaned Nick up, much to my dismay.

I sighed heavily as I watched the nurse disappear beyond the clinic doors, leaving me alone in the waiting room. I took the time to relax in a chair from

I pulled out my phone to kill the time, as well as distract me from my worry.

8:12 am. I groaned as I realized I'd been awake for nearly twenty-seven hours, five of which had broken me beyond anything I could have imagined. His tortured screams replayed in my head again and again, no matter how much I fought to silence them.

I pressed my eyes into my palms, and brought my legs to my body in an attempt to calm myself. I couldn't afford to break down again. I needed to be strong for Nick, just like he'd been strong for me.

Sudden exhaustion overcame me. Now that I knew Nick was safe, I didn't see reason to stress myself any longer, and the comfortable cushions of the waiting room chairs had been calling my name ever since I'd sat down.

I let myself fall over to lay on the large, comfortable chair, curled up in a ball. The faint buzzing of fluorescent lights filled the room, and was the only sound to be heard as I closed my eyes.

"Hopps."

I started awake to the chief's booming voice, and grunted as I pushed myself upright in the seat.

Bogo towered above me, his hooves clasped behind his back. I was surprised to see he didn't have a clipboard, and grew curious at the unusually soft light in his eyes, "I finished my report with Nick. I'll need your side of it tomorrow."

"Yes sir…" I replied, wondering what else he had come to tell me. I was still furious about him denying Nick an actual hospital visit.

"I know you're angry, but I had good reason. We can't allow anyone to know or have access to Nick while he's in cover. That would jeopardize your assignment, and more importantly, his life."

I detected sympathy through his stern composure, and I admitted to myself he was right. Still, part of me held on to my anger that Nick was refused the treatment of an actual hospital.

"Also," He coughed into his hoof, "I'm uh… I'm impressed with you. I had debated pulling you off of this case, but after hearing about how well you'd handled yourself given the circumstances of your partnership… I'm glad I didn't. So…" He held a massive hoof to me that dwarfed my paw as I took it, "Congratulations... Detective."

I stared up at my boss in shock. I'd totally forgotten that Nick and I were up for promotion!

He released my tiny paw with a chuckle, and a brief smile, "Wilde is awake if you want to go see him. You have the next few days off, but as of now, your partner is on medical leave for the next month."

"What!? What happened to him!?" My exhilaration at my promotion plummeted into dread as I imagined how severe Nick must have been hurt to get him pulled him off of the force.

"Calm down. He'll live, and he's awake. He's been asking for you," Bogo informed me before he stepped away. He paused at the clinic entrance, and looked back at me, "I... _forgot_ tell him he was promoted. If you'll inform him for me, I'd appreciate it."

He flashed me a knowing smile, and I gratefully accepted his way of trying to cheer me up. Nick would surely he thrilled at the news of our promotion.

As soon as Bogo stepped over the threshold, I sprinted from my chair to behind the clinic doors to find Nick.

"Hey, Carrots!"

Nick's cheery greeting lightened my spirits. His tail wagged vigorously, thumping against his bed as a goofy smile rose on his lips. His fur had been ruffled in all directions, making me giggle at his comical appearance.

I quickened my pace to spring on top of the bed with him, and threw myself into his open arms. I buried my face into the freshly washed fur of his neck, and loved each deep breath I took that filled my head with his scent.

"I missed you, Cottontail." His warm muzzle swirled around my ears, followed by a flurry of light kisses. I wove my paws tightly through the fur upon the back of his neck, and planted kisses of my own along his jaw line.

Our embrace was cut short, as I heard the sound of pawsteps approach us.

I released my fox quickly in an embarrassed hustle, and turned around to find a gazelle with a clipboard, dressed in a white doctors robe.

"I see you've found your partner," She teased with a wink as she sat down on a rolling stool, "He's doing much better than he was. Right Mr. Wilde?"

"Right," Nick smiled in reply, toying with the fur of my tail out of sight from the doctor. It was a struggle to remain still, but I managed.

"What was wrong with him?" I asked, fighting a grin at Nick's playfulness.

"I need Mr. Wilde's consent to tell y-"

"You can tell her." Nick responded over the doctor, halting his playful tickling to rest his paw on my back.

"Alright," The gazelle flashed Nick and I an odd, but friendly look, and began to tell me Nick's diagnosis.

"Mr. Wilde suffered a pretty severe concussion, hence the loss of consciousness, as well as his memory and behavioral problems. We stitched up the gash on the back of his head," The doctor patted the back of her own head as she spoke, "luckily you guys found him before he suffered any major blood loss."

"So… will his memories ever come back?" I almost feared to ask, dreading the answer.

"He hasn't lost any memory, Mrs. Hopps," The gazelle chuckled, "he just had a lengthy period of confusion due to his trauma. Judging by the severity of his concussion, he should be well within a month, depending on how well his brain heals."

"Oh thank God…" I muttered, relaxing my extremely tense shoulders, "What do I need to do?"

"Are you the one going to be taking care of him at home?" The doctor raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'll, uh, have him stay over at my place." I hastily replied, scolding myself internally for my lack of focus on concealing our relationship.

"I see…" She looked at me for a moment, searching my face. Nick's paw tensed on my back, but relaxed as the gazelle flashed a bright smile, "Well! For him, he needs to be woken up every two hours for the first nights sleep to check on his mental deterioration. If he begins to seize or convulse, turn him to his side and immediately call an ambulance." Her lighthearted composure became serious at her words, but quickly reverted to a happy smile, "He's going to have to take it slow for a while, meaning no long TV marathons, extremely limited physical activity; anything that takes focus. A healing brain's friend is rest, so make sure he gets plenty of it."

I nodded at every word, making sure I'd do everything right to aid my fox.

"His confusion will fade within a short time. It already has significantly since he's been here, and so has most of his problems remembering. Mr. Wilde, do you still not remember what happened to your head?"

"It's too… fuzzy… I remember being pulled out of an elevator thing, but before that…" Nick replied, scratching the back of his neck, and then wincing at something I didn't know.

"Are you okay? What hurts, Nick?" I asked, turning around to examine him.

"My head… and my chest…"

"Ah, I was just getting to that," The gazelle piped up, looking at her chart, "We x-rayed his chest among complaints of pain and found hairline fractures on the fifth and sixth ribs of his left side. There wasn't any extensive tissue damage or bleeding around them, and they should heal within a few weeks, given the proper care. I have an educational sheet I can give you along with his prescription, but I must leave to attend to another patient."

The doctor stood up, and gathered a few paper forms from Nick's chart at the end of the bed, and handed me one, "Within the hour, you should be ready to get out of here! Have a great day." She smiled at us, looked at her beeping pager, and frantically sped from the room.

I sat with my back turned to Nick for a moment, listening for the sound of approaching animals. Satisfied at the silence in the hallway, I spun around, and pounced on my fox with a long, much needed kiss.

"I can't wait to get you home, my love…" I whispered into his ear, longing to press my body to his, to cleave together with him as naturals and forget the living nightmare that had torn my mind apart.

"I can't wait to be home, my little bunny," He whispered back, running his paws slowly down to the small of my back, just above my tail.

"You know… Bogo told me something in the waiting room… we can't be officers together anymore Nick…"

"What!?" He pushed me out of our embrace, anger and hurt mixing in his gaze as he held my waist, "Why!?"

I grinned at him, and his furious expression turned into one of confusion, "Why…?"

"But we can be detectives together!" I practically jumped in excitement Nick's jaw hung open, shock plastered on his face.

"What!? That's great! You nearly gave me a heart attack, but that's great!" His tail thumped wildly against the bed, and he sat up quickly to snatch me up within his strong arms, "I love you, sly bunny."

"I love you too," My paw traveled up to hold his head to mine, "more than anything."

We held each other closely, silent as I healed my broken spirit in the warmth of his loving embrace. For the hour we waited for Nick to be released to my care, I never pulled my muzzle away from his, refusing to move even an inch away from him.

Nick received a fresh prescription of painkillers as we left the clinic, and I received a repeat of the instructions I needed to follow to take care of his broken ribs.

The sun shone bright in the sky above Nick and I as we exited the station, and headed to our little, blue car. It was noon, and traffic was heavy for the few blocks separating our home from the station.

He'd had to wear a department hoodie to conceal the markings of his disguise, as well as a pair of work out sweats. By the time we reached the top of the stairs to our apartment, he was panting heavily, and I gladly lent a helping paw to him as we walked inside our home together.

He threw me a startled look as I slammed the door behind us in excitement, celebrating that I'd finally gotten him home.

"Sorry," I smiled up at him as I pulled him to the bedroom, "I'm just so happy you're home, Nicky."

He kissed the top of my head as we entered the bedroom, "Me too, Cottontail. I was afraid I… wouldn't be…"

I stopped his thoughts by pulling his lips to mine by the strings of his hoodie, and then pulled it off of him, careful to avoid the bandage on the back of his head. I didn't want to talk about last night just yet. The only thing I wanted to do was crawl in bed, and fall asleep on top of him, knowing he was safe in my arms.

I knew he understood my desire by his continued silence, and a contented smile as he pulled my uniform off with slow, tender movements.

I pressed myself into him as he stood natural before me, savoring the feeling of my other half as he kissed around my ears, and traveled his paws down my back, to my bottom.

" _Oh_!" I giggled as he lifted me from my rear, and sat me down on the bed with a gentle nibble upon my neck, before standing himself up and closing the blinds. The bedroom fell to darkness at the closing of a curtain, save for a bright splotch of light on the ceiling that illuminated the room in a dim glow.

The giant, black paw on his back caught my attention for a moment while I was admiring his slender body. Something about that particular marking upon him unsettled me, but I hastily shoved my thoughts aside as he returned to me with a soft kiss.

I grasped onto the fur of his neck, increasing my pressure against his kiss to slip my tongue between his lips, and caress mine upon his.

"Come to bed, Nicky," I murmured to my fox, weaving my paws along the winding lines of dye on his chest, "I need you closer."

"I'd love to." He smiled, and crawled onto the mattress with a grunt. He winced slightly as his head rested upon a pillow I fluffed for him, and held his arms out to beckon me closer.

I halted for a moment, unsure if I should crawl upon him. It was something I'd missed greatly over the past few weeks, but I knew I couldn't if it were to hinder the recovery of his injuries.

"Climb on, little bunny," Nick chuckled, and I found him staring at me with the same longing in his eyes that I held within mine.

"Are you sure? It won't hurt you?"

"Of course not, I'm your… uh…" He scratched his head, shifting his eyes to the ceiling, "Oh! Your tough fox, remember?"

I snickered at him, and crawled upon my fox, careful to position myself to be mostly over the right side of his body. It was bliss to wind my legs with his and to push my nose into the ruffled fur of his neck after so long of not being able to rest upon him.

It was my favorite place to be.

As Nick pulled the covers over us, I set an alarm for every two hours on my phone, and after setting my phone upon the nightstand, I returned my muzzle to its place in the fur of his neck.

"My sweet, sweet fox…" I whispered to him, nuzzling against his jaw as his tail wrapped around my hind paws, "I love you _so much_ …"

His reply was a snore, and I giggled, beyond relieved that after all we'd been through I still was lucky enough to have him beneath me, peaceful in slumber. I kissed around his neck repeatedly, lightly, enjoying every second of our intimacy, every second that my fur was meshed with his.

I kissed him until the warmth of his body, the rhythmic breaths of his slumber, and the pleasure of his scent forced my eyes to succumb to a deep, relaxing sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

_**This was ultra brutal to fix guys, thanks for the patience :)**_

 **Chapter 30**

 **Nick POV**

Decaying leaves cracked beneath my paws as I walked through the darkened forest of my dreams.

I squinted my eyes as I walked with no light to aid me, except for the moon's dim glow in the sky.

I glanced upwards to find the silver moon had become a deep crimson, casting everything around me in a darkened orange glow.

Hours had gone by as I walked alone, uncertain of why I'd been put here, why I'd been in solitude for the length of my presence in this cursed place.

I rested my paw upon the bark of a massive tree, disturbed that my tormentor hadn't shown its face. I'd checked behind me every second, waiting for the cold steel of its claws to pierce my flesh or flay the skin from my bones.

I didn't know what was worse; feeling it gain on me as I ran for dear life, or not knowing where it could be.

I crouched low to the ground, and sniffed around for the scent of rot that followed its every move.

Concern forced its way through the mountain of anxiety as I didn't smell anything like it around me, and found no sign of it.

"Where are you…" I muttered to myself, taking a quick look behind me just in case I was being stalked.

I slumped to the ground after not seeing it behind me, both relieved and terrified as I leaned my back upon a towering oak.

"Why is it gone!?" I asked myself aloud in frustration at its absence.

An eternity passed as I willed myself to move on, but fear had paralyzed me, making it impossible to gather my weight beneath my trembling legs.

I shook my paws, breathing heavily to calm myself. Even without the threat of being eaten, being alone in the fog within this forest kept me on edge. The smallest crackle of a leaf beneath my paw plummeted my heart into my stomach. It was torture to even toy think of continuing my lonesome journey, but I needed to move. If it was hunting me, I couldn't afford to be still.

With a long, quiet groan, I stood up and continued forward in the darkness, my senses heightened by my desire to remain alive.

The rustle of leaves startled me, and I whipped my head towards the direction I'd heard it. It sounded as if it were a good distance away, beyond my field of vision through the heavy fog.

"I know you're there!" I called out, my terror making it impossible to run.

A pitiful whimper responded to me, just barely enough to hear.

Taken aback, and unsure if I should investigate, I walked forward toward the whimpering of what sounded to be a tormented animal.

"Are there others here!?" I wondered quietly, dreading what I was going to find as I got closer to the whimpering, now accompanied by soft, mournful whines.

My hind paws carried me faster, urgently through the ever-thickening mist, hoping to save whoever had fallen victim to the monster of my dreams.

Before long, I was sprinting, ready to pounce upon the black fox with outstretched claws.

The whining grew louder. Trees rushed past as I dodged around them. Sticks cracked beneath my paws as they stomped upon them due to my quickening pace.

Suddenly, I stopped. Something had changed about the whines I'd followed.

A sickening growl created dissonance between the high-pitched whines, causing the fur of my exposed back to raise on end in terror.

Something wasn't right. This has to be a trap…

It didn't matter; I was compelled forward by a reason unknown to me. My paws ached to run, but I couldn't retreat, forced to continue on this dreaded path.

I tilted my body backwards, trying to dig my paws in the ground to halt my progress, clutching at trees as they passed me.

The force pulling me along quickened. Panic rose within me as I turned around, and fell to all fours, clawing at the ground to stop myself.

"No! Stop!" I pleaded with it, knowing that the monster was surely waiting for me at the edge of the fog.

Until I realized the ground I'd clutched to was tilting.

"What the hell!?" I grunted in panic, grasping onto the root of a tree to keep myself from sliding down into the abyss that had opened at my hind paws. The ground shook with a mighty rumble, and I hung on for dear life as my body left the ground, suspended in air as I held onto the root.

My claws started to loosen themselves from the weakening wood of the tree.

"Don't do this to me… please…" I pleaded to the root, begging it not to break.

Despite my pleads, the sickening noise of splintering wood pierced my ears, and I felt my safety start to falter within my paws.

"No! No no n-"

 _Snap!_

 _NO! AAAAAGGGGGHHHH-"_

"Nick? Honey?"

I started awake as gentle paws stirred me, panting as my heart raced within my chest. The forest faded from my vision, replaced by a quietly rotating ceiling fan, dimly lit by the city lights peaking from behind the curtains. Our bedroom was darker than when we'd fallen asleep earlier; it must be night.

Judy laid upon me as we'd fallen asleep, gazing up at me with concern in her drowsy, purple eyes. Her paws wound themselves in the fur of my neck, to my ears with gentle, kneading movements that slowed my frantic heartbeat.

"It was the forest again, wasn't it…?"

"Uh… uh huh…" I held Judy's paw to my cheek, the terror of falling into the void slowly fading. The sensation of her delicate fur eased me.

"It's okay, my love," She whispered into my ear as she massaged my other with her tender touch, her slender body pressed into mine without the hindrance of clothing, "I'm here."

I didn't mind the sharp twinges of soreness in my ribs as she moved herself onto my body to straddle my stomach, and lock her lips to mine. I trailed my claws up her muscular, gray thighs to the pure white fur of her stomach, stopping my paws once I reached her small breasts to cup them with a gentle squeeze.

" _Mmhh_ …" She sighed into our kiss, running her little, pink tongue upon my lips, before dropping her body upon mine with a long shiver as I raked my claws through the fur of her back.

Her lips left mine as she kissed and nibbled her way down my jaw, forcing me to shudder in pleasure at each tender bite. I opened my neck for her, small gasps escaping me as she trailed her rounded teeth through my fur to my ear.

"My sweet fox…" She murmured to me between light kisses at the base of my ear, "I love you _so_ _much_."

"I love you too, my cute bunny."

She smiled at me, and kissed around my muzzle, before she scooted herself up, and carefully tilted my head down by pushing gently on my snout.

"Hm... How's your head feeling, my love?"

I looked at her in confusion for a moment, before remembering why my head would be hurting, "It's alright for now, but it would be _perfect_ if you scooted down just a bit…" I winked at her after she sat up on my stomach with a giggle.

"Nu-uh, no _vigorous activity_ for you, mister fox. Doctor's orders," She slid herself to my right side to lay herself down upon me again, "but don't worry, it's only for a month."

"Uuggghh… I don't even think _you_ can last that long." I grinned, catching a whiff of the most enticing scent I'd ever smelled in my entire life from her, growing more powerful by the second. I craned my neck downwards to press my nose under her chin, and took a long sniff, filling my head with her.

"Oh?" She held onto my muzzle as I sniffed, raising her chin with a contented sigh, "Is that a _challenge_ , Nicky?"

"Ha! I may be your dumb fox, but I'm not stupid enough to test you on that," I snickered at her triumphant grin, and planted a firm kiss on her nose, "I just want to be done with... uh…" I scratched my head, trying to remember what I wanted to be done with, "Oh, my dumb head…"

"It'll be okay, love," Soft lips pressed to mine in a brief kiss. I yawned as her paws kneaded from my neck to my jawline, "Go back to sleep. You need your rest. I'll wake you up again in two hours."

"Are you gonna stay in bed with me?" I asked, wrapping my tail around her hind paws as she weaved her legs with mine.

"I'm not leaving your side for a _long_ time, Nicky… especially not after the past few days…" She sighed heavily, and nuzzled her nose into my neck.

"I know, Cottontail, I knoooww-" A large yawn forced my sentence to an end, and Judy settled herself in as she laid upon me.

"Go back to sleep, sleepy head. I'll wake you up in two hours. I love you."

"I love you too, little bunny. Goodnight."

I rested my head upon my pillow, and closed my eyes to Judy's tender kisses on my neck.

 _Thud!_

I landed hard on the forest floor, winded and gasping for air. I tried to call for help, but my voice faltered, weakened by my terrified screams.

The sky above me remained as it was before the void pulled me in. A dim, red moon bathed the fog around me in a blood-orange glow.

I laid still for what seemed like hours, yet I felt no pain; only a paralyzing fear that crippled my ability to move.

However, by sheer force of will, I slowly managed to turn my head to the side to take in my surroundings.

I was just where I'd started in the nightmare before, alone in the center of a circular clearing. However, no growl haunted me as I laid upon cool grass.

After several minutes of heavy breathing, I sat up.

"Why am I still here…? Where are you…?" I squinted to survey the trees around me, searching for any sign of movement. I saw nothing, except for the occasional lead fluttering down to the ground.

A familiar scent perked my interest, and I stood up quickly. I sniffed around me, locating the source of the scent I'd grown to love, the scent I'd grown to depend on.

"Carrots…?"

My call was met with silence. I sniffed again. There was no way I could be mistaken. I knew this scent better than my own.

"Judy…?"

The smell grew stronger when I called her name, and I saw the beginning of a trail to my right, laced with the scent of my little bunny. My hind paws began to move down the trail, my fear subsiding to be replaced by a fluttering joy within my stomach.

My pace quickened, growing lighter with each step as the scent became stronger. The fog thickened in front of me, but I continued on to find her, carefree with her pleasant scent driving me on.

"Judy? You there?" I called out once again, and a burst of her sweet aroma flooded my nose. With a smile, I walked faster, ignoring the sinister trees around me as I focused upon her scent trail. All I wanted to do was find my beloved, to cure myself of this wretched place.

The flick of a white, cotton tail caught my eye as I jogged along the path, and my heart soared at the sight of Judy, smiling at me with outstretched arms. The red glow of the moon left her untouched as she stood nude before me, her fur glistening a brilliant white.

"Judy!" I ran to her while she ran to me, and celebrated our reunion by lifting her slender body with a forceful embrace. The forest faded around me at the meeting of our lips, my only focus on the love of my life while she laughed in my arms, and giggled through our joyful kiss.

"My sweet fox," She nuzzled against my cheek, her wide smile brighter than the glow of the moon, "Come on! I have to show you something!"

I laughed after she sprang out of my grasp with a kiss, and beckoned me to follow with the shake of her tail.

Gladly, I followed at her brisk pace, nearly jogging as she lead me by my paw.

Suddenly, she dashed away, laughing playfully, "Catch me if you can, slow poke!"

"Hey! Wait!" I called after her, sprinting after my bunny at full speed. She only laughed in reply. I pushed harder, fearing to lose her slowly disappearing form to the shroud of the fog.

"Niiiickyyyyy! Hurry uppp!" She called back, now much farther ahead of me, "We're almost there!"

"Carrots!" I gasped out, struggling to keep my feet moving so quickly, "Slow down! I can't… keep up!"

"You can make it, my love! Just keep going! We're so close!"

"Close to what!?" I panted, my pace being forced to slow by the lack of air my shallow pants struggled to bring me.

"You'll see!" I was glad to hear her voice grow closer, and was deeply relieved at the sight of her standing close to a massive barrier of fog. I caught my breath while I approached her from behind, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Is this… it?" I asked through my exhausted breaths as she pecked under my chin with a flurry of kisses.

"Nope! This is just the entrance."

"The entrance to what?" A sick feeling began to rise in my stomach. I searched the forest around us, and did my best to peer through the barrier. It felt like we were being watched…

We need to go. Now.

"Hey, Judes, this is great and all but-"

A mournful whine cut me off, accompanied by a low, pained growl. I recoiled away from the barrier, and urgently beckoned Judy to follow.

"Did you hear that!?" She spun around to me, her ears perked in alarm, "Someone's in trouble! We need to help them!"

"Honey! Wait!"

Before I could react, she dashed through the barrier.

I froze, my paw still outstretched in an attempt to catch her.

The whimpers continued from behind the fog, the same I'd followed in my last visit to this place. Judy's scent lingered before me, but was lost at the bottom of the massive wall of fog.

I clutched my ears in panic, pacing back and forth. I knew what laid behind that barrier. I knew who waited for me. I knew that it must have Judy by now…

Panic took my breath away.

It has _Judy_!

Fighting against my will to survive, I sprinted forward through the barrier.

"Carrots!" I sniffed for her scent trail on the other side of the fog, surrounded by the mirror of the forest I'd found Judy in. I looked up to find the silver glow of the moon had replaced the ominous red in the sky.

No scent of her remained, nor did any sign of her. I searched for her dainty pawprints in the forest floor, but found nothing. No prints, no disturbance of the leaves; it was as if my bunny was a ghost.

I sighed heavily, leaned my back upon a tall oak, and slumped to the ground. I pressed my palms to my eyes, trying to halt the stream of tears that had formed as I realized the forest had tricked me, that it had lured me beyond the barrier.

I sat alone, shivering in fear. Hot tears dribbled upon the leaves below me. I could already feel it's metal claws scraping against my bones.

I shook my head bitterly. How could I let it win? How could I be so stupid!?

Dread filled me at the snap of a twig.

The crunching leaves stopped at my feet, and I forced my eyes to remain closed, refusing to meet its twisted smile.

"Nicky? What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Judy!?" Startled at her voice, I peeked through my paws to find my little bunny kneeling in front of me. She stared at me with concern, and moved closer.

Her soft paws bushed my wet cheeks, and I pulled her into an embrace, my pitiful sobs now expelling the terror I felt at her absence, "Y-you have no idea how g-glad I am to see you-"

"Honey! Please!"

My eyes snapped awake to Judy holding my cheeks, an urgency in her voice that unsettled me. I looked up at her straddling my stomach, confused and alarmed when I realized her tears speckled the fur of my chest.

"Carrots? What's going on?" I spoke in a soothing tones to calm her, and reached out to pull her trembling body into my arms. She buried her face under my chin, and pressed her body to mine with long sigh.

"I couldn't wake you up… You kept calling my name, and I… I spent almost half an hour trying to wake you…" She sniffled lightly, and nuzzled slowly into my neck.

I stroked her limp ears with long, gentle tugs, "I must've been having a _great_ dream if I was calling your name out." I teased, not wanting to worry her further about my hellish dreams. Yet, I was curious why the forest had granted me Judy, instead of the black fox.

What did it mean? I wondered silently as Judy giggled at my joke, but soon turned my focus to her when she trailed her kisses to my lips, and massaged my ears, "I'm sorry, Nicky…. I was just so worried… I'm being ridiculous…"

"You're ridiculously wonderful," I kissed under her chin, and smiled as I felt her tense shoulders relax beneath my touch, "but you're not ridiculous, little bunny."

She smiled at my words, and I brushed her wet cheeks before kissing her short muzzle, "What time is it, by the way?"

Judy reached for her phone on the nightstand, "It's one in the morning. Are you still tired? I'll lay back down with you if you are."

I was beyond exhausted, but falling asleep seemed like a more dangerous option than staying awake. I knew that as soon as my eyes closed I'd be facing countless hours of torture, and if I couldn't be woken up…

I shuddered at the thought, and instead turned my attention to Judy as she nuzzled against my cheek, "I'm alright to stay up. What do you want to do, Cottontail?"

"What do you mean? It's one in the morning," She chuckled with a grin, "there's nothing to do, and you can't do much either, mister fox.

"Ugh…" I groaned, really not wanting to go back to sleep.

"However," Her playful grin faded into a loving smile, "I can repay you for that _awesome_ massage you gave me earlier this week."

I nodded vigorously, my tail beating against the mattress, "Yes, please, I'll love you forever."

"I hope you do," She kissed my nose, and slid off of my stomach, "I'll be right back!"

I admired her well-rounded bottom as she walked out of the bedroom, before turning myself over to my stomach. The soreness in my ribs was much more tolerable now, and was growing less painful by the day. Hopefully, I'd be back to full strength soon.

"I hope you're fine with smelling like carrots for a day." Judy teased as she hopped back up on the bed, and straddled herself over the small of my back.

"Honey, I smell like you every day."

"Oh, ha-ha," I imagined her rolling her eyes as she soaked her paws in the carrot seed oil she'd brought from the bathroom, "I assume that's good, 'cause you _do_ sniff me a lot."

"You know I've always loved how you smell," I turned my head on the pillow to smile back at Judy, and stretched with a sigh after soft paws began to knead their way up my lower back, " _Mm_ … yeah… that's… amazing…"

"Shhhh. Just relax, Honey," Her soft kiss ticked the back of my neck as she leaned over and pressed her body to mine for a brief moment, "and let me know if I'm hurting you, okay?"

I nodded in reply, and closed my eyes at the gentle kneading of her paws that easily cut through my tension.

She scooted herself to sit on my bottom, and began to work around the base of my tail with long, circular motions that brought warm chills around each of her paws.

I heard Judy sigh as she ran her paws up the center of my back, pressing alongside my spine. She muttered something to herself once her paws reached the nape of my neck, and she laid her body upon mine for a second, before returning her paws to my lower back.

"Hm?" I turned my head on the pillow to look back at her, curious to hear what she said.

"Huh? Oh, it's… nothing."

"You're a terrible liar, little bunny." I rested my paw against her leg, and she laid herself upon me. I felt her ears droop as she wrapped her arms around me, and nuzzled into my back.

"I know…" She sighed, squeezing her paws in my fur, "I'm just still… trying to forget what I felt then... at the bar..."

"Me too, Cottontail…" Judy moved off of me as I rolled myself over onto my back, and held my arms open to beckon her. I embraced her as she straddled my stomach, and buried her face into my neck.

The memories of my last assignment had become clear to me, save for the blur that was my head being smashed into something. The earliest I could remember was being blinded, muzzled, and cuffed as I was taken underground in a freezing elevator. A chill shot through my spine at the memory, and I immediately cast it out of my mind. I never wanted to remember that again. I almost wished I had been hit hard enough for me to forget the entire night.

I sighed heavily as Judy's sniffles caught my focus, and I began to run my paws down the length of her ears, "It's okay, Judes. Let it out."

"I d-don't want to remember that… ever…" Her body tensed, as did her embrace around my neck. I tapped her back rapidly, signaling her to release her strangling hold.

"Sorry…" She sniffled, and relaxed her arms just enough for me to breath again.

"It's alright," I grunted, still struggling to get a full breath of air, "but I do need to breathe, if that's not too much to ask-"

"Okay, okay," She released her embrace, and sat up on my stomach. Her teary, violet eyes found mine, almost as if she were uncertain of what to do; as if they were searching mine for guidance. Her nervous toying of my stomach fur confirmed my guess, and I grasped her paws in mine to pull her back into an embrace.

"What's going on with you, Honey? You're not acting like yourself," I kissed around her ears, hoping to ease her enough to open up, "there's something you're not telling me."

Ragged sobs burst out of her at my words. Deeply concerned, I held her shaking body tight, and allowed her arms to crush my neck again as she pulled her head under my chin.

"I h-h-heard you d-die! Nicky-" A choking sob but her off, and I began to firmly run my paws from the back of her head, down her neck, and to her fluffy tail to soothe her. After a moment, her gasping heaves turned into gentle weeps.

"F-for an hour I l-lost you… I d-didn't know what to do… I h-had to listen to you s-scream… and I don't know how t-to get it out of m-my head, but…" With a long sigh, she paused.

I continued my long, firm strokes along the middle of her back, occasionally parting her beautiful gray fur with my claws. I was glad to hear her breathing return to a calm rhythm, and her sorrowful cries turn into light sniffles.

"But what, little bunny?" I asked as I softly nuzzled her ears, and a faint giggle found its way out of her sniffles. It was quiet, but I was sure I'd heard right.

I kissed around her ears, and nearly jumped at her sudden burst of giggling. Somewhat alarmed, I laid still as she wound her paws through my fur, her body shaking mine as her bright laughter filled my ears.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She pressed her nose to mine, and filled my vision with her gorgeous, purple irises, "Uh, you okay?"

She nodded, and brought her short muzzle down to my cheek, "I'm better than okay… Nicky, you came back to me!" She laughed aloud, before planting several rapid kisses along my muzzle, "My sweet fox, you came back to me… I'm _so happy_ you kept your promise… I don't know what I would've done if you didn't…"

"It's a good thing you'll never have to find that out." I grinned at her teary smile, and brought my lips to hers with a burning passion.

I lost my thoughts at the taste of her, and at the intensity of her gaze as she released me with a peck on my nose, "I hope I never do."

"I do too, sweetheart," I smiled up at her, and grasped her paws as they held my cheeks. I chuckled after I noticed her paws were still soaked in the carrot seed oil, and had thoroughly rubbed through the fur of my neck and face, "Well, I guess I'll be smelling carrots for quite a while, now that you've covered my face in that stuff."

"Ha! It's not all bad, I happen to think you smell delicious," She took a long, exaggerated sniff on my cheek, "and I'll keep covering you in this stuff if you wanna turn back over and let me finish your massage."

"Gladly," I kissed her nose, and flipped over to my back. Judy straddled herself upon my lower back, and after squirting a ton of oil on her paws, drove them slowly between my shoulder blades.

" _Hhhhmmmm_ …" I sighed through the small twinge of pain through my ribs, but quickly focused on the relaxing motions of her delicate fingers as she swirled them down my neck.

Time was lost to me as I felt the tension fade from my aching body. Soon, it became hard to move at all; every soothing motion created by her loving touch eased my taut muscles, and made my eyes grow heavy.

Judy's soft humming filled my ears, putting me in a trance that focused each gentle kiss she placed upon my back. With a long, content sigh, I gave into my lead-filled eyelids, and closed my eyes.

Before I drifted into sleep, Judy leaned over and kissed my neck.

"Goodnight, my sweet fox. I love you."

I walked silently through the woods, nearly blinded by the dense canopy of trees that blocked out the moonlight.

Mournful whines directed my hind paws in their direction. Judy had disappeared again, leaving me to wander alone through the desolate forest.

I couldn't catch her sweet scent anymore. Only the occasional whiff of rot brushed my nose while I walked, fueling my anxiety. I knew it was getting close to me. I knew it was bound to find eventually.

Yet, I continued forward, locked behind the barrier of fog. Hours ago, I'd tried to return with Judy, but we found ourselves unable to cross back over. It had lured us to this side of the forest, and blocked our exit.

I was alone now. Judy had been gone for hours.

I took a long sniff, desperate to catch the scent of her, but found only the smell of dead leaves.

I leaned against a dark tree, exhausted. This forest had drained my energy, the absence of the beast was a constant feeling of suspense. Every noise I made added to the ever-tightening knots in my stomach, and made my heart jump as into my throat.

The only comfort I had was long gone, chasing after something I was sure was a trap. I knew the forest had created Judy, but I found myself entranced by her presence, unable to leave her side.

I shook my head, suppressing a bitter chuckle, realizing that even though I knew she was meant to lead me astray, I fell for it every time. Something about the way she smiled at me made me forget where I was, even when I followed her into oblivion.

I sighed heavily. I now knew where she had been taking me.

She must have been leading me to whatever wounded _thing_ laid ahead. I'd noticed while I had followed her that the whines had steadily grown louder, along with the low growl that accompanied them.

I looked around me when an especially piercing whine caught my ear. I shivered as chills crawled up my spine, but relaxed slightly when I found no other presence around me.

"This is getting ridiculous…" I muttered, rubbing my eyes with trembling paws, "Where are you…?"

A pitiful whimper answered me, and I slid to the ground. I knew what it wanted me to do. I knew it wanted me to find who had been wounded. I rubbed my temples, assuming that whatever laid wounded was probably torn apart by the monster's hellish claws, and that just out of sight the monster laid in wait for me, ready to pounce if I tried to offer aid.

Maybe this will end if I just do what it wants...

I pulled down on my ears, hoping that there was some other way.

There wasn't one I could think of. I'd been trapped here for days it felt like. Alone. Except for the few blissful hours Judy had blessed me with _. If_ they were truly blessings…

Slowly, I stood up, and followed the wounded cries. My defeated paws crunched through the undergrowth to drive me forward, my sole purpose to face my death and end the days of solitude in this forest.

I scanned the trees as I walked, hoping to find Judy one last time before my tormentor found me, hoping to feel her close before I felt nothing.

No sign of her appeared. Despair steadily built in my chest at each step I took without her, but I didn't stray from my path. With my ears flat, I traced the wounded cries, now able to hear the struggling of something among the leaves on the forest floor.

The fog had become so dense I could barely see my paw before me when I held it up to guide myself around the trees hidden behind the fog. Silver rays from the moon enhanced the fogs effect, creating a glow among the mist that shrouded everything behind it.

The rattle of chains perked my ears, and I stopped my approach, startled at the new sound. I listened to my surroundings, unable to search with my vision. The noise continued from where the whimpers had been leading me, and with a shaky step, I continued forward.

Suddenly, I broke through a wall of fog into a circular clearing, no longer surrounded by the heavy mist. I rubbed my eyes, and scanned the area.

 _"AH!_ " I recoiled violently, my back slamming into a tree after my legs crumbled beneath me. Adrenaline fought with the terror rising in my veins, yet failed to subdue it. I sat paralyzed, my wide-eyed stare focused on the monster's back as it laid facing away from me in the clearing.

It struggled on the ground, it's mournful whines freezing me to the core.

Rusted chains wrapped it's body, wound tight enough to cut through its flesh. However, it still fought its losing fight with vicious growls, and helpless whimpers.

I held my breath while I watched it writhe, hoping it hadn't heard my panicked outburst.

For what seemed hours, I watched it, keeping silent. Curiosity began to form at what had captured it, what had managed to tame the beast that had felled trees to get at me.

A muffled sob focused my thoughts on the monster. upon the ground. Instead, it shook gently.

"What…?" I muttered, a strange sense of pity creeping in among my terror. I sat, frozen in shock. The only emotion it had ever shown was hatred, it was unnerving for me to see it feeling anything else. I didn't even know it could feel...

The sense of danger I'd felt at its presence faced slowly. For now, it was no threat, especially if it couldn't even free itself from the ground. Maybe I could finally see what exactly it was that tortured me… Or put an end to whatever it was, to free myself by force.

With a grunt, I stood up, and crept towards it.

I studied it closer after I halted several feet away, well out of its reach. I wasn't taking any more chances to feel its steel claws.

Three ragged strips of what looked like the exposed skin of an animal parted the fur of its black head, fastened together at the back of its head.

I touched my own snout, remembering the hellish hours I spent muzzled for my initiation. I'd never wished anything like that upon another animal… until now.

Now close enough to examine it, I began to make out the details of its body. I'd only ever made out general features, unable to clearly see it because of the uniform blackness that was its fur. The fact that it moved constantly through darkness, or changed its form to taunt me, didn't help either.

I studied its back, a part of it I'd never seen.

A mane of longer fur jutted from the back of its head, to the middle of its back. I could barely make it out, not sure if I was seeing correctly, but after stepping just a tad closer, I was sure I'd seen right.

Its long limbs and body were sickly thin. Its black fur glistened in the moonlight, and through the silver rays, I could see Its skin cling to its ribs, as if it had been starved for weeks.

Its tail was long and bushy, much like mine, but more slender.

"What are you…?" I muttered aloud, and the creature stirred. I sprang backwards when its foxlike ears perked, and its head turned to reveal a heavily scarred face, bound with a muzzle made of flesh.

Out of the corner of its eye, it stared at me. I stood frozen, locked in its ice blue gaze, unsure of whether to run or cower.

My decision was quickly made, but not one I had planned on. It groaned softly; the hateful light vanished from its eyes before it looked away from me, and rolled back over.

Stunned, I walked around to the front of it, far out of its reach.

It followed me with its vision as I walked, but remained still, its breathing so shallow I couldn't see any movement of its chest.

I returned its stare and studied its face, and I came to a sudden realization.

"You're a wolf…"

It exhaled quickly through its nose after I spoke, almost as if it confirmed what I had said.

I'd met few maned wolves in my life, and spoken to even fewer. They were hard to come by in the city, keeping to themselves more than they associated with another, even their own kind. However, I'd never seen, or even heard of, a black one.

Then why is it here…? I questioned myself, confused at its very existence.

Briefly, I thought about freeing it of its muzzle, just to talk. I quickly thought better of it; I wasn't willing to get my paw bitten off trying, nor was I willing to grant it any relief from its imprisonment. It deserved every second it spent in its own hell for what it had done to me.

My paws clenched at the memories of my pain, a rage building itself deep within my chest. This thing had changed me, forced me to hurt others, tortured me.

"Why… did you do this to me…?" I muttered, uninterested in what it had to say. Yet, for some unknown reason I felt the need to ask.

It shrugged on the ground, a cruel smile forming beneath its muzzle that ignited the rage that had been building within me.

"Why!?" I yelled, my furious voice echoing around the clearing. I wanted nothing more than to rip the muzzle from its smug face, and force it to answer.

I found myself walking forward, ignoring its serrated metal claws as they scraped against its chains. It began to struggle again as I approached it, but failed to free itself.

I stood over it now, and noticed its chains had been staked to the ground at its hind paws. I didn't have to worry about it going anywhere.

"You made my life hell…" I growled, my heartbeat speeding up as flashes of its brutality played inside my head, "You made me hurt others…" Bitter tears fell at my words, "You tortured me…"

I knew it laid helpless before me.

"You trapped me in this God damn FOREST!" I drove my hind paw into its ribs at full force, satisfied at the surprised grunt of pain it released.

"You keep fucking with my head!" I kicked again as it began to fight its restraints. Its yip was music to my ears, so I kicked at its muzzle, hoping to bind it to its snout, to suffocate it.

Its struggles became more vigorous, a panicked light entering its eyes as it looked up at me, scared and pleading.

I stretched my paws out, glancing at the claws I'd grown out to fight. It felt strange to see fear in the eyes in which I'd only ever seen an unending coldness.

It felt good.

I swiped at its neck with outstretched claws, and felt them pierce its flesh. Tar-like blood spattered my arm from its wound, and began to steadily drip upon the leaves below it.

Still, its whines rang loud, its eyes continued to beg me to stop.

"You think I'm gonna spare you!?" I growled at it, savoring the sharp cracking of its ribs as they broke beneath my hind paw, "After all the times you skinned me!?" I stomped my paw down harder, "Cut me apart!? Ate me!?"

I kicked it again and again, only stopping to dig my claws deep into its neck among its agonized screams, muffled and pitiful.

I kicked its shoulder to force it on its back, and sat on its chest to push the claws of my thumbs into its throat.

"No more…" I squeezed my paws as hard as I could, fighting to stay on top as it writhed frantically beneath me.

I gave a frustrated sigh as I realized my paws were too small to effectively strangle it. With a punch to its muzzle, I stood up in fury, searching around me for something to finish the job.

A length of chain laid severed from the rest at the foot of the beast, attached to a separate stake.

With a long grunt, I freed the rusted chain from the stake, and slowly dragged it on the ground as I walked. I found myself smiling as I dangled the chain in front of the creatures panicked expression.

" _MMMMM_!" It whined, and I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, unlike you, I can't hear your thoughts," I shook the chain slightly to rattle it, "but I'm sure you know what _I'm_ thinking right now."

It fought me as I wrapped the chain around its neck, wide-eyed and sobbing through its vigorous struggles.

With a twisted smile, I winked at it, and walked around its head to grab the ends of the chain.

It tried to turn its head to face me, but my vicious stomp forced its head to face away. I kept my hind paw on its head, and grabbed the chain in both paws.

Then, I pulled.

Its pitiful sobs turned into frantic gurgles, its body thrashing on the forest floor as I held the chain tight to my body, determined to end this nightmare for good.

I yanked the chain, taking a step back to pull harder, needing to end its weakening struggles as fast as I could.

I yanked again, but was pulled forward by its powerful thrashing. I stumbled, and found myself on my back, pulling as hard as I could. I placed my hind paws upon the beast's head and back, and used its own body as leverage to strangle it.

"Rrrrrrrr!" I growled through the burning in my arms, not willing to ease my hold on the chain, not willing to rest until it was dead!

With a deep inhale, I gathered all of my remaining strength, and pulled with everything I had.

" _HHHNNNNNNGGG_ -"

 _Snap!_

The sound echoed through the forest, until everything around me was silent. My arms relaxed from exhaustion, and my hind paws slid to the ground down its body.

It laid in front of me, still and lifeless. A long sigh escaped its body, and then silence fell over the clearing once again. I looked at the broken bits of chain in my paws, and at the neck of the beast. It bent at an odd angle, crooked and broken with the remaining piece of chain forced deep into its flesh.

I sat for a moment, stunned, unsure of how to react at what had just happened, or what I'd just done. It didn't feel real. I couldn't believe what I'd done, that I had finally taken its life.

I'd never murdered anyone before… I never thought I would, unless mine or Judy's life depended on it…

Pieces of chain fell to the ground as I opened my trembling paws to examine them, feeling sick at what they had done.

I'd pulled hard enough to tear my own flesh. Deep gashes ran through my padded palms, bleeding heavily, but my paws were too numb to feel my wounds.

I looked up at its unmoving body. Even its fur was still as it laid, bathed in silver moonlight.

"I… d-didn't mean to…" I stuttered, the rage in my chest fading into sorrow as I stared blankly at its lifeless form.

The crunching of leaves startled me from my trance, and I snapped my head around to find Judy, covering her mouth with both paws.

Her wide eyes were focused on me, a petrified light in them I'd never seen.

"Y-you… killed…" She fumbled her words, visibly shaking where she stood.

"Carrots! Hold on, let me explai-" I stood up, and began to walk to her, concerned that she was so upset about something.

"GET AWAY!"

I froze as she screamed at me, her purple eyes brimming with tears as she backed away, "Don't c-come any closer!"

"What…? Judes its me… Don't be scared…" I reached out for her, only to stop myself when she stumbled backwards away from me. The smell of fear coming from her was overpowering.

"You're a _monster_ …"

I stared at her, unable to respond as her words stabbed me through my chest. The pain in her violet eyes brought tears to mine, and tore my insides apart.

"Judy… please…" I begged her, needing her to stay with me now more than ever, "I'm… I'm so sorry…"

She returned my sorrowful gaze without a word. Wretched sobs escaped me when she turned away, only looking back for moment before she sprinted into the fog.

I fell to my knees, my tears flowing steadily as I wept alone, crushed by an overwhelming sense of loss.

She _left_ me…

I clutched my paws into fists, hurting more than I ever had in my entire life.

I choked on my pain, gasping for air while my insides were ripped apart at the loss of my other half.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sor-"

" _Wow_."

I whipped my head around in horror to find the black wolf smiling down at me, massaging its bloody neck with a paw.

I scrambled to get away from it, panic flooding my senses.

My flight was short lived, ending with a forceful yank on my tail that flung me violently across the clearing.

I tumbled as I hit the ground, dazed and weakened. Through blurry eyes I watched it approach me, chuckling as it continued to rub its neck.

 _"You wanna know what's funny about this, Nicky?"_

It giggled as I knelt over me, and placed a massive paw gently on my soaked cheek.

 _"You really are…"_

 _"Just…"_

 _"Like…"_

 _"Me."_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Judy POV**

"Hurry up, Nick!" I called over my shoulder to Nick, tapping my paw rapidly on the sidewalk. I couldn't help but snicker at his lazy approach from the bottom of our apartment stairs, and scoff at the smug grin on his face.

He chuckled as he wrapped me his warm, fuzzy tail, "What's the rush, little bunny?"

"You know what the rush is, you big dummy," I rolled my eyes at him, and found him gazing down at me.

I grasped is paw in mine, curious if he had forgotten due to his head injury, "Don't you remember? Bogo called us an hour ago."

"I was there, Cottontail," He snickered, and we started to walk down the sidewalk together, "Of course I remember. I just don't wanna go to the station."

"Too bad, you lazy thing." I threw a playful punch into his side. He immediately grunted in pain, and hunched over where he stood.

"Oh my god! Nick, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I cried out in panic, holding onto his arm tightly. I scolded myself for being so careless, on the verge of tears.

Before I realized his groans had turned into mischievous giggles.

" _Ugh!_ You sly fox!" I released his arm with a frustrated puff of air.

Before I could storm away, he quickly lifted me up in a strong embrace.

"Come on, I had to! Don't be mad!" He pleaded with a sly grin.

I scowled at him in reply, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know I worry about you…" My scowl turned into a frown, "You aren't _really_ hurt though, right…?"

"No, sweetheart," He soothed, nuzzling under my chin and squeezing me even tighter to his chest than he had in over a month, "It's like they weren't ever broken."

"Good," I pecked his lips, "now put me down. I have my badge on, and you're still tattooed like a criminal."

"I have this ugly black hoodie on for a reason, cottontail." He smirked, "Besides, they're starting to go away now."

"Thank God…" I mumbled. I had been patiently watching his dyed fur slowly fade over the past two weeks since his last assignment, "But you still need to put me down. We shouldn't be seen like this while you're undercover."

With a sigh, he gently set me down on the sidewalk. I briefly grasped his paw, wishing that he could carry me, and started to walk with him to the station.

Suddenly, a cool breeze forced a shiver out of me. Winter was getting closer by the day; the weather had become pleasantly mild in the city, except for the chilly mornings. My fur was much too short for me to enjoy the winter months as much as Nick did.

I grinned to myself after remembering part of the reason Nick loved winter so much, and heat ran to my cheeks at the thought being with him through his mating season. I hoped with all my heart his head would heal quickly. I didn't want anything to come between us. I wanted him all to myself.

I gazed up at my handsome fox for a moment, and walked a little closer beside him.

"Brr…" I shivered again after an especially chilly gust of wind blew down the street, and Nick's bushy tail quickly wrapped itself around me.

With a smile, I clutched his warm tail to myself, and allowed him to wrap his arm around me. I could wait just a little longer before I was forced to act as if I didn't want to spend my life with him.

"You look amazing in that little suit, by the way." Nick spoke up as we neared the station, and smiled down at my blushing cheeks.

"You're too sweet, Nicky." I nuzzled into his arm briefly, and reluctantly let his warm tail go to walk up the steps to the station's entrance. With a squeeze, Nick pulled his arm from around my shoulders, and followed closely behind me into the station.

We hurried up the stairs together after waving to a very busy Clawhauser. We were already late for our 3:00 pm meeting with the chief.

Nick stopped behind me at the top of the stairs, and I turned around to see him leaning on the railing. He scratched the back of his neck, his eyes searching the floor in front of him, before he looked back up at me.

"What was this meeting about?" He asked with a puzzled gaze.

"I don't know, Nicky. Bogo just called us to come in. Don't you remember?" It worried me that he still struggled with his memory. It had been a little over two weeks since his head had been hit, and sometimes it seemed his memory had been slowly be getting worse.

Shouldn't it be better by now? I wondered as I placed a paw on his stomach, and looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah, I remember." He smiled, and a small burst of relief cooled my worry.

"Good." I returned his smile, and stopped myself from kissing him out of habit, "Now let's get this over with and get you back home."

 _Thump thump thump-_

"Go away! I'm busy!" Bogo's angry voice yelled from behind the door, interrupting my rapid knocking. I withdrew my paw quickly after I heard his booming voice keep screaming at someone in his office, and was surprised to hear another voice yell back.

I pitied whoever it was that thought they could talk back to the chief, and threw Nick a bewildered look.

He shrugged, and leaned upon the railing behind him, "Well, uh, I guess he doesn't need us, so… wanna go back home?"

"No, you lazy fox." I rolled my eyes with a grin, and walked over to Nick, "Let's just go wait in our office."

"Okaayyyy," He yawned, "But I'm gonna take a nap while we wait. My head is starting to kill me…"

"You're tired again?" I asked as I started to walk with him to our office.

"Mhm-" He yawned again.

Worry pricked at my heart.

He'd slept all last night, and most of the day today. I'd even gotten jittery from laying with him for so long, but I refused to move away from him for more than a few minutes at a time. If I left him for too long, my anxiety would crush me. I needed to make sure he was safe, especially with his wounded head.

"After you, sweetheart."

"Huh?" I lost my concerned thoughts to see Nick holding our office door open for me with a loving smile, "Oh. Thanks Nicky."

He locked the door behind us, and closed the blinds while I sat myself on the couch. With a long stretch, he pulled his hoodie off, exposing his fading tattoos, and walked over to embrace me where I sat on the couch.

"Nick, why didn't you wear a shirt under that?" I inquired with a giggle, enjoying his soft stomach fur against my muzzle as I nuzzled into him.

"It's too hot outside to wear a shirt under that ugly thing," He spoke while kissing around my ears, "and I uh… may or may not have forgot to put one on…"

"Pfff," I rolled my eyes at him, and scooched forward so he could lie down on the couch behind me, "Well, as long as that door is locked, I don't mind."

I always preferred his fur on mine, rather than his clothes.

Nick settled himself on the couch behind me with a long sigh, and curled his body around me after I leaned back onto him. He placed his muzzle on my lap with a content smile, and closed eyes.

I kissed around his pointy ears with tender care, and began to massage them, careful to avoid the healing wound on the back of his head. Soon his eyes began to flicker, and after he thoroughly ruffed up his fur by nuzzling sweetly into my lap and stomach, he drifted off into sleep.

My eyelids grew heavy watching Nick's peaceful slumber, but I needed to stay awake in case Bogo called for us. Even though I could still faintly hear him screaming at whoever was in his office, he could call any minute.

I took several pictures of Nick while I waited, silently snickering while I squished his handsome face into comical expressions, and grinning as I plastered them all over my Furbook. All except for one, in which I kissed his cheek while a faint smile rose on his sleeping lips. I saved that one for my wallpaper.

"Geez…" My eyes opened wide when I noticed the hundreds of messages I hadn't answered. I grimaced after realizing the majority of them weren't from family, but from a bunch of rabbits I didn't know, all of which were looking to get my number.

" _Ugh_ … no… no… no…" With great disgust, I deleted every message. Couldn't they see I was in a relationship? It clearly showed I was right below my profile picture, which even had Nick in it. If it wasn't obvious I was with him from the way we were hugging, it surely would be if I added his name to my relationship status.

"Too bad I can't put him on there…" I mumbled with a frown, wishing I could officially post on my profile that it was him I was with, but Bogo would have our partnership terminated if anyone at the station stumbled across mine or Nick's profile. At least I still had deniability for all the photos I had of us…

None of that would matter once we were married... I thought with a gaze at his peaceful, sleeping expression, and pulled a paw away from my phone to trail it through the fur of his cheek to his relaxed ears. Bogo wouldn't be able to make us hide it anymore…

"Nu uh." I muttered to clear my thoughts. My parents always told me it was bad luck to think of marriage before I was engaged. Luckily, he could actually ask me. As of last year, our marriage would be legal. Now all I needed was him to ask.

I didn't know when he'd pop the question, or if he ever would, but the more I thought about it, the more I needed him to.

"Please ask me…" I whispered to him as I nuzzled and pecked his ears, "in a month, five years, I don't care. Just ask…"

He stirred under my kisses, and I sat up to allow him to move.

Suddenly, he tensed around me, his face twisting into a grimacing snarl that made my fur stand on end.

"Nick! Wake up!" I shook his head and patted his cheeks, my heart racing in alarm as I watched him suffer in his dreams.

With a flicker of his eyelids, he locked his jade eyes to mine. His snarl faded into an exhausted expression of relief, and his low growls faded into long, deep breaths.

"Hey… little bunny…" He shifted his body to lay on his back, and placed his paw on my cheek to lead my muzzle down to his. I pressed my lips to his, deeply relieved that he woke up so quickly, unlike he had the past few weeks.

"Are you okay, Nicky?" I asked after he released his lips from mine, and relaxed his head back down on my lap with a sigh.

"I'm fine… just a dream…"

"Are you sure? You've been having them a lot…" I frowned, carefully massaging his ears to calm him down.

"Mhm… it's… just a dream…" He rolled onto his side, and nuzzled himself into my stomach with closed eyes.

I kept running my paws through his fur, wondering what could have caused all these recent nightmares.

My ears perked when I remembered him waking up completely hysterical a few weeks ago. I couldn't recall exactly how long it took for me to calm him down, but I remembered it taking a concerning amount of time for me to stop his frantic tears.

It even took Nick a full day to open up about what he had dreamt, and I understood why after he told me about it. Chills crawled up my spine as I remembered the details of his nightmares.

"Carrots…" Nick's quiet voice cut through my thoughts, and I looked down to catch him gazing up at me with an anxious light in his eyes.

"Yes, Honey?"

His eyes shifted around my face for a second, before he answered me, "You know I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you… right?"

"I know you wouldn't, my love." I reassured him with a loving kiss, knowing now exactly what his last nightmare was about. He had asked me that same question several times before now, but I knew he needed me to comfort him with an answer. If he needed me to repeat my answer a thousand times before he would feel better, I'd gladly do it.

"This is about that dream a few weeks ago, isn't it…?" I asked, running my paws down his muzzle to hold his cheeks.

He went silent, and shifted his eyes away from mine with a slight nod, almost as if he were ashamed of his question.

"It's okay, Nicky… it was just a dream. You know I trust you with everything." I touched my nose to his, hoping to cheer him up with a few light kisses, "Even with my life. I know with all my heart that you'd never hurt me."

I was delighted to see a faint smile rise on his lips, and the anxiety leave from his green eyes, "Good… I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet fox." I held his muzzle in both paws, and kissed around his muzzle with a bright smile. I giggled when I felt his smile widen under my paws, glad that I was able to comfort him so quickly.

 _BANG! BANG!_

"Put your clothes on and come to my office!"

Nick and I nearly jumped off the couch after our door shook beneath Bogo's furious knocking.

"Geez…" Nick muttered with wide eyes, and slowly removed himself from around me with a long stretch.

I hopped off the couch and straightened up my suit.

"He sounds _really_ angry…" I said anxiously to Nick, who embraced me from behind after he had slid lazily off the couch.

"Mhm…" He nodded in agreement, and kissed me one last time before he put his black hoodie on, and walked out of our office.

I followed closely behind Nick with my paw on his tail, more nervous to see Bogo than I had been on my first day of this job.

What was Bogo so upset about? Was he angry at us for being late!? I wondered with drooping ears, fearing to face whatever consequence the massive buffalo had in store for us.

I sighed heavily when I looked up to see Bogo's office door wide open. Nick halted just outside of the doorway, and turned back to face me with an apprehensive look.

I released his tail, and placed a paw on his stomach with a silent look of encouragement. He gave me a faint smile, briefly gripped my paw on his stomach, and turned to walk into Bogo's office.

A bushy, gray tail caught my attention as I walked into Bogo's office behind Nick. A grey fox stood silently in a black suit, his paws clasped behind his back while he studied Nick and I with cold, brown eyes.

I caught his emotionless gaze for a moment, curious as to who this fox was. It must have been him Bogo was yelling at so furiously, yet I didn't see his knees trembling like anyone else's would be in his position.

For some reason, the grey fox's unwavering stare made me deeply uncomfortable. I quickly looked away, and stood closely to Nick on the opposite side of the room to separate myself from the cold stranger.

"What did you need of us, sir?" I turned my attention to the chief, who rested his head on his hooves as he sat in his desk chair. He looked exhausted, but I could almost see the heat coming from him.

" _These_ are the officers you've informed me of?" The fox spoke up before Bogo could answer. I detected a hint of disgust in his baritone voice that immediately tread on my nerves.

Bogo looked up to glare at the stranger, before ignoring the fox's question and turning his large head to face me, "I called you in to inform you two that you'll be working with Mr. Black from here on until your case is finished."

"What? Why?" I blurted out, feeling the cold gaze of Mr. Black burning into the side of my head.

Nick shifted beside me, and I glanced over to see him positioning himself more between Mr. Black and I. I flashed Nick a grateful smile, who briefly smiled back, and turned to focus on Bogo once more.

"Because he works for the Bureau, and it's been brought to my attention that _they_ are the ones with jurisdiction on your case." Bogo responded, sounding defeated, "Which means they have say over what you do."

"Normally, we would pull you out of this operation, but seeing how you're too deep to be safely extracted, we're forced to work with… you _fine_ officers." Mr. Black spoke up quickly, his sarcastic tone testing my patience.

"So what does that mean for us?" Nick asked, pulling off his black hood to scratch the top of his head.

"It means you're in more trouble than we thought, Wilde…" Bogo sighed, and leaned back in his giant chair.

"Okay…?" Nick replied. I moved a little closer to my fox, feeling his growing anxiety as my own, "So… exactly how much more trouble am I in?"

"You've managed to stumble upon a crime syndicate that has proven lethal to every agent we've sent at it." Nick's eyes opened wide at Mr. Black's calm explanation, and my heart dropped through the floor, "In fact, you've already seen the fate of one of our own."

The grey fox picked up a case file from off of the massive chair to his left, and handed it to Nick.

Nick immediately tensed beside me, and sent me a look full of worry.

Alarmed, I moved closer to Nick to look over his arm, and quickly held my paws over my mouth to stifle a horrified gasp.

Inside the file was the picture of Eric Doer, cut to pieces in the metal cart our officers had found him in.

"Agent Doer was one of the… luckier ones." Mr. Black pulled the file from Nick's hands, and placed it back among the pile of folders on the chair.

"What do you mean _one of the luckier ones…?_ " I stepped forward to confront the strange fox, failing to stop the memories of almost losing Nick from painfully constricting my insides. I fought to subdue my worry, but the more I lingered on Mr. Black's words, the more it consumed me.

I can't lose him. _I can't lose him…_

"Allow me to show you." Mr. Black said with a faint grin, the only other expression I'd seen on his emotionless face.

"Enough! You aren't here to scare them out of the-"

"I'm here to prepare them. They don't need false promises of victory. They need to be prepared when they fail." Mr. Black interrupted Bogo with a cold glare. Oddly, Bogo glared back, but remained silent where he sat.

Another file was handed to Nick, who quickly slammed it closed as soon as he opened it. I tapped Nick's shoulder to let me see the file, but he shook his head at me with a horrified light in his eyes.

I gladly took his silent warning. If it was bad enough for Nick to refuse to show me, I didn't want to see it…

"Jason Grizzly, found torn apart by several vehicles. We never found his right leg, it's assumed it was taken as a trophy of some sort." The grey fox's calm demeanor bothered me. It seemed as if none of these terrible deaths phased him at all.

Another file was handed to Nick, who didn't open it. Instead, Nick handed it back with a shake of his head, and a harsh glare at Mr. Black.

"Have it your way." With a cold stare, the agent handed the folder to me, instead.

With a sigh, Nick poked his head between my ears to look over the file with me.

Fearfully, I opened it to find a picture of the upper half of a jackrabbit, his face contorted in a permanent expression of agony. I grew nauseous to see that the lower half of his body was missing completely, his stomach torn to shreds and left to spill his insides onto the grass he laid upon.

"Jack Savage… He _was_ a friend of mine. Autopsy revealed he'd been kept alive for days as a living meal for someone. He was originally supposed to be at this very meeting to serve as your new case manager, but… we found his body last week."

I only half paid attention to Mr. Black's summary of his lost friend. I was too busy trying to comfort Nick as he vomited into an office trashcan.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Bogo slammed his fist onto his desk, startling me enough to whip around and face the buffalo, "You've made your point, Jeremy!"

"Have I?" Mr. Black looked at Nick and I calmly, and set down yet another case file that he'd held in his paws.

"I uh… think you've made it pretty clear I'm gonna die…" Nick muttered sullenly as he leaned over the trashcan. I placed a paw on his back after he heaved again, forcing myself to keep from tearing up at the constant images of Nick laying eaten on the ground.

"Good. It's a likely scenario."

 _"GOOD!?_ " I screamed at the agent, fuming that he could care less if my soul mate was found dead tomorrow.

"Hm…" The agent stared at me with a raised eyebrow. He took a long sniff, and then lazily turned to face Bogo, "How long have these two been intimate?"

I froze at his random question, my mind spinning to think of how to respond.

Nick stood up quickly beside me, his tail swishing nervously behind him, "We, uh, haven't been. You see, we're-"

"Save it." Bogo ordered, and Nick shut his mouth with a gulp, "Almost nine months, but I don't see how that's relevant to this meeting."

"And yet, you've let them remain partners?" Mr. Black inquired, the hint of disgust returning to his voice.

"These two have done more for this city together in a few years than you've done in your entire career." Bogo growled, and I was shocked to see Mr. Black partially reveal his fangs to the chief, "I'd be a fool not to keep them together. Under the stipulation that they keep their relations hidden and professional here at the station, or they would find their partnership terminated. As you see, they've kept their end of the deal, and I don't want another word spoken about it."

Nick and I stood nervously together, watching the grey fox and Bogo glare at each other in silence.

After what seemed a tension-filled eternity, Mr. Black straightened his stance, and calmly turned towards me.

"Miss Hopps, is it?"

I nodded in reply, my mouth shut tight to keep myself from blowing up on this so-called agent.

"And Mister Wilde?"

Nick nodded beside me, his mouth shut tightly as well.

"As of now, you report to me. I'll see you in two days, Miss Hopps, and I'll see you when you're cleared for work, Mister Wilde." He looked at Nick with his emotionless gaze, and straightened up his suit, "Let's hope _they_ don't call you before your injuries are healed…"

Mr. Black's vision turned cold as he locked eyes with Nick.

I sensed a change in my fox, and looked up at him to see a vicious light in his eyes. His twitching ear caused my heart to panic, and I quickly grabbed his paw, needing to stop whatever was going on in his head.

Relief washed over me after Nick's twitching ear relaxed, and his eyes returned to normal. I sighed quietly, and brought my focus back to Mr. Black.

To my surprise, the grey fox nervously shifted his eyes away from Nick, and cleared his throat, "That is all."

"You're dismissed." Bogo grunted from behind his desk, nodding to us with exhaustion plastered on his face.

Without another word, I stormed out of the office, with Nick following closely behind me.

 **Nick POV**

I sat on the couch in our office watching Judy pace furiously. She hadn't calmed down since the meeting half an hour ago, rambling to herself about that damned agent, and how horrible this mission had turned out to be.

"Carrots, you're starting to make me nauseous." I teased, hoping to calm her suppressed rampage before it wasn't suppressed anymore.

"Who does he think he is!?" Judy ranted on, and I shut my mouth, "I'm gonna come here just to say you're gonna die! Oh! And I don't care about it!" She imitated Mr. Black in her deepest voice, and started to grumble to herself again as she paced.

"Honey, I hate him just as much as you-"

"Why did he even come to help us then!? What's the point!?" She cut me off, and pulled her ears taut, "Just to make me fear for your life, Nick!? Just to make me suffer through losing you again!?"

"He's an asshole." I agreed, sharing her frustration.

I hated whoever this Mr. Black guy was. I had enough trouble already keeping myself alive through this, why the hell would I need him to come and tell me that I was going to die anyway!?

I sighed heavily, and leaned back on the couch. I rubbed my eyes, taking long, slow breaths to calm the mountain of anxiety in my chest, and to erase the images of those mutilated animals from the case files.

My nausea returned after the jackrabbits half eaten body appeared in my head. I leaned forward with a groan.

I never wanted to see anything like that again. _Ever_.

Judy mumbled something in front of me, and I lifted my head out of my paws to see what she was doing.

She had stopped her pacing, and stood still, her eyes downcast. She clenched and unclenched her paws repeatedly, her hind paw creating small, rapid pats on the carpet as it tapped wildly.

She sniffled lightly, and looked up at me with soaked cheeks. Our eyes locked, and her lip quivered subtly, before she began to unbutton her suit jacket.

"Take your hoodie off…" She mumbled, and walked to the door.

Taken aback, I followed her order. I threw my jacket to the side, and leaned back on the couch to watch her throw her suit jacket to the floor. She walked to the door, locked the deadbolt and doorknob, and closed the curtains over the blinds.

I grew curious at her actions. We never locked the deadbolt. My curiosity skyrocketed when I noticed she had already unbuttoned the white shirt she wore under her suit jacket, and had taken it off to expose her red bra.

"Judes? Uh, what are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow at her, but she ignored me to close the curtains on the window behind our desk.

Then, with a flick of a light switch, the room was thrown into near darkness.

"A-are you sure?" I asked excitedly after she pulled her bra off, slid her pants down, and stood in front of me in her lacy, red underwear, "We're still at the station… and the doctor said-"

"Don't care right now, and we can't do _that_ … yet… I need to calm down… or I'm gonna have a heart attack..." She climbed on the couch with me, and pushed me back for me to lean on the armrest.

Judy straddled my lap, and laid herself upon me with a sigh. She pressed her slender body close mine while her muzzle trailed to my cheek with gentle kisses. I wrapped her in my arms, and her soft paws wound around my neck to embrace me as she nuzzled under my chin.

"Easy, little bunny…" I soothed, feeling her tense muscles fail to relax beneath my paws while I massaged her back, "Relax…"

"I'm trying…" She replied somberly, taking deep breaths into my neck fur, "He just made me _so_ _angry_ …"

"I know. He pissed me off, too."

"I could tell…" Judy looked up with me with worried eyes, "Are you… _okay_ now?"

"Mhm…" I nodded slightly, surprised that Judy had noticed when I heard it's sinister voice in my ear. If she hadn't grabbed a hold of my paw, I might have done something that would've gotten me suspended… permanently.

"Good…" She rested her head back down under my chin. I kissed around her ears, finally beginning to feel her muscles relax beneath my kneading paws.

I pressed more firmly down her back with long strokes, enjoying her quiet noises of pleasure she made as my paws reached the base of her tail. I swirled my thumbs in circles up her spine to the nape of her neck, where I gently took hold of her ears, and ran my paws down the length of them.

I smiled as a contented sigh escaped her, my own anger at our situation fading while I focused on making Judy happy.

After a while of my gentle massaging, she turned her head under my chin, and I trailed my paw from her ear to hold her cheek.

"Better?" I murmured into her ear.

"Getting there." She replied softly, "But please don't stop rubbing… it's _amazing_ …" Violet eyes blessed my vision as she gazed up at me, " _You're_ amazing."

Her tender lips caressed mine, stirring the butterflies in my stomach that frenzied every time she touched me. My frustration vanished at her tender kiss, and at the taste of her pink tongue as she slipped it between my lips.

I couldn't help but grin at her shivers when I raked my claws lightly down her back. Nothing brought me more joy than knowing I alone could bring her more pleasure than anything else.

With a flick of my tongue against hers, I gently nipped her bottom lip.

" _Mm_!" She sat up quickly on my lap, surprise in her wide eyed expression as she stared at me. Her paws gripped tightly on the fur of my stomach.

"Are you okay!? Did I bite too hard!?" I sat up quickly, concern flooding through me while I held her cheeks to examine her lip.

Her paws tightened their grip on my fur, and she let out a long, slow exhale, "N-no… that felt…" Her wide eyed stare faded into a half-lidded gaze as she pressed her nose to mine. Her soft paws released my fur to travel up to my chest, "That felt _awesome_ …"

Before I could react, Judy was upon me with a passionate ferocity I'd only seen in her the night of our last date. Our lips danced together, working as one to forget our troubles, and to heal the pain that had been forced upon us. My dull headache began to engulf my head, but I didn't care. All I could think about was her.

I nipped her lip again to feel her paws tighten their grip on my fur, and a trembling sigh escape her. I savored her hot breath against my muzzle as she began to draw her rounded teeth from my chin to my neck, where waves of heat flushed my ears at every tender bite.

" _Mmmff_ …" Judy bit hard onto my neck after I ran my paws beneath her lacy, red panties to grip her bottom, and forcefully pressed her hips down onto mine.

I gasped at her pressure onto my unsheathed member, now able to feel nearly every detail of her through the front of my thin sweatpants, "Judes… Screw the doctor, please, I _need_ you."

"I… _nnhh_ …" She quivered and flickered her eyes after the slow, circular motions of her hips landed her directly on top of me again, "Y-you have no idea how _hard_ it is for me to not just _take_ you… after all we've had to go through lately…" She paused to bite her lip after my paws gently grasped her breasts, and squeezed. She leaned over, and I drew my nose beneath her chin to inhale her scent. I could sense she longed for me as much as I did for her.

"I've needed _you_ more than _anything_ , my sweet fox… but…" She frowned, but her scent continued to grow stronger. It took me everything not to flip her over, and finally take her as my mate. However, I knew what she was going to say next.

"I know, I know…" I sighed, and leaned my head back on the armrest, "Not until I'm better… I mean, I don't know what harm it could do but-"

"It can postpone your recovery, make your symptoms worse… especially if the injury is as severe as yours is, you could get hurt even worse, I'd have to take you to the hospital again to make sure-"

"How do you know all that?" I chuckled weakly, stopping her worried ramblings.

"I've been, uh, reading everything I could about it so I could help you more…" She muttered, still running her paws through the fur of my lower stomach, the longing and disappointment in her eyes growing more each second we gazed at each other, "I'm sorry about this, Nicky… I couldn't control myself…"

With a long exhale, and an attempt to clear my thoughts about the growing tension in my pants, I sat up to wrap my arms around her, "It's okay, little bunny. I couldn't help it, either, if you can't tell…" I motioned downwards with my eyes, and was glad to hear a giggle burst of out her.

"I c-can definitely tell." She grinned, her eyes flickering once again after she scooted herself closer onto my lap, forcing me to bite my lip to suppress a soft moan, "It's _really hard_ to miss."

I snickered at her pun, "Oh yeah? Wait till I can finally-"

 _THUD THUD THUD!_

The hefty knocking on our office door made us jump simultaneously, and stare at each other in shock.

I'd never seen an animal move so fast as I watched Judy scramble off of me, and frantically start to dress herself.

I panicked myself, throwing my hoodie on as fast as I could, and falling off the couch in the process.

With a grunt, I stood up, and looked to Judy for guidance.

I was amazed to see her completely dressed in the few seconds I spent struggling with my jacket, except for the red bra she threw behind our desk. She gave me a panicked look, and walked to the office door.

I nodded to her heavily blushing face, and she unlocked the deadbolt and door knob to reveal Chief Bogo standing in our doorway.

"Uh…" The buffalo looked at me strangely, "Am I interrupting?"

"No sir! Nope, we're just uh, talking about the case." I lied, nodding to reassure my boss.

Bogo squinted his eyes at me, "Then why is your jacket backwards and… for the love of God, Wilde! Sit down before you stab me with that thing!" The chief yelled sternly, motioning with his hoof towards my sweatpants.

I shared Judy's horrified look of embarrassment, and sat down hastily on the couch, my ears burning furiously.

" _Ugh_ …" Bogo pinched between his eyes with a grumble, and shook his head slowly, "I don't care right now, we have more important matters to discuss."

He stooped to enter our office, and Judy shuffled out of his way to stand next to where I sat.

"What is it, sir?" Judy asked nervously, fiddling with her paws as she clasped them in front of her.

"It's about Jeremy," The buffalo paused, and walked forward to shut our office door behind him, "Mr. Black, as you know him. I came to warn you."

"Warn us of what?" My anxiety began to grow at his words. Bogo never came to anyone, that I knew of, for a personal talk.

"About him." Bogo looked me in the eyes, an odd glint in them I couldn't place, "I've known Jeremy for a long time. He's been here to steal our cases many times in the past, and at one point, to train some of our officers with Jack Savage."

I listened to every word the chief spoke carefully, my curiosity steadily growing at why he was telling Judy and I this story.

"But it never ended well. He took training my officers a step too far, and cost the lives of two of them during one of his live fire drills." Bogo sighed heavily, "He was never charged for his reckless actions, no matter how hard I pushed the courts."

Judy shifted herself closer to me, her ears drooping. I could tell she was deeply concerned.

I was too.

Bogo stood up straight after his moment of silence, and raised his head to look at us once more, "I do not trust him. He's incredibly manipulative, cruel, and he'll do everything he can to make sure he succeeds in his missions. Even at the cost of your life, Wilde. Or…" He looked at Judy now, "at the cost of your relationship. Judging by the uh… _state_ of officer Wilde when I first came to speak to you, I assume Jeremy's harsh prodding had no effect on you two. I'm glad."

I raised my eyebrows after Bogo paused, greatly surprised to hear that he cared about mine and Judy's relationship.

"I need you two working at your best, and when you're together, you make me proud. Keep it that way, because he's going to do his best to tear you apart."

"He can try…" Judy muttered the same time as I did, and an amused puff of air escaped the buffalo.

"He will. Most likely, I'm assuming from what I've heard about him. However, he will ask you to go beyond what you've been called to do, Wilde." His amusement faded, and a grave tone entered his voice, "And I can't do anything about it. You must answer to him, and you must do what he says…"

"Why can't you do anything!?" Judy blurted out angrily, and I leaned forward to place a paw on her back, "I thought you only answered to the mayor!"

"I do, Hopps. But I can't do anything if the mayor is the one that authorized him to be put over you for this case." Bogo looked at Judy in sympathy, against my expectation of him to scold her for her outburst.

"What…?" Judy asked in shock.

"You heard right." Bogo confirmed, "You're Mr. Black's officers now. I'm… sorry I couldn't do more."

The buffalo cleared his throat at mine an Judy's silent horror, and continued with a frown, "Do not trust him. You can only trust each other, now."

Judy and I locked eyes for a moment, sharing the same look of concern and apprehension for each other. I'd make sure nothing could get between us. I had to.

Bogo's grunt pulled my focus to him, "Report to me after all this… _shit_ is finished." He walked to our door, and opened it to leave our office, "Good luck…"

With that, he left, and closed the door behind him.

I leaned back on the couch, and placed my paws on my head, desperately trying to subdue my intensifying headache.

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Hopelessness had firmly placed itself within my chest, along with the dread of being forced apart from Judy.

No. I wouldn't be. I couldn't be. I'd hurt anyone that tried to separate us.

The clicking of a locking doorknob made me look up to see Judy approaching me with downcast eyes. She didn't stop in front of me, instead she crawled onto the couch, and sat herself on my lap to lay upon me.

Silently, I wrapped her in my arms as she wound hers around my neck, and we embraced tightly, burying our noses into the fur of our other halves.

My headache began to ease up when I closed my eyes and filled my head with her scent. I pushed my nose deeper into the gray fur at the base of her neck, and gave her light kisses.

She returned my kisses with a flurry of her own up my neck, and to my jaw, where she nuzzled against me slowly.

"What have we gotten into, Nicky…?" Judy mumbled in my ear, almost as if she was asking herself instead of me.

"I don't know… but I don't like it." I hugged her tighter, needing her comfort, "I don't think it's a good sign when Bogo himself comes to warn you about someone…"

"No, it's not…" She lifted her head, and locked her eyes with mine, "But it's not him I'm worried about. He can try all he wants to pull us apart, but that'll _never_ happen as long as I'm alive..." Her soft words relieved me greatly. They were my exact thoughts.

I kissed her lovingly, and enjoyed her brief smile while it lasted, before she frowned again.

"What I'm worried about what he's going to make us do… what he's going to make _you_ do..."

"Me too, Judy…" I sighed, fearing to guess what we'd be put through for Mr. Black's gain, "I just hope I… don't go too far-"

She pulled my cheeks to kiss me deeply. I knew she was trying to quiet me before I mentioned its voice. I didn't mind. I didn't want to think about it, either…

Yet, in the back of my mind, I knew it could push me to do what I never thought I would…

She sighed heavily after she pulled away from my lips with a final peck, and looked at me with determined eyes, "We'll make it through this, my love. But…"

I cocked my head to the side as she paused, and looked down while she ran her paws under my jacket upon my stomach, "But what, little bunny?"

"But you have to keep your promise to me… to come back to me every time..."

"I will, if it's the last thing I do." I assured her, trailing my paws up to her face to hold her cheeks, and she gave me a faint smile.

"I believe you." He bright smile widened, and filled me with hope.

"Now let's go home, my sweet fox."


	32. Chapter 32

_**Ey! Birthday upload for me!**_

 ** _And 350 follows! Thanks guys, never thought I'd get that much to be completely honest, but it feels awesome!_**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter :)_**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Judy POV**

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I stared at the small clock on the wall of the conference room, wondering why each second felt like an hour.

However, today was the first day in four weeks that Mr. Black called Nick and I in at the same time.

I was joyed; that grey fox had been keeping us separate for as long as he could during the day, until we went home together for much needed contact. I don't think we'd slept once over the past month without us being completely wrapped in one another.

Still, the long hours we spent apart were a cruel reminder of my intense anxiety when leaving his side for too long. I knew he felt the same. Even now as we sat together for our training, his bushy tail was firmly wrapped around me, and wouldn't leave its place at anyone's command.

I could tell mine and Nick's easily maintained level of intimacy irked Mr. Black. Every time he saw us together, a disgusted grimace formed on his face that satisfied me greatly.

Now, it seemed as if he'd given up. He'd announced to us that every meeting with him we were to show up early, and after a period of low grumbling, that we would be called in together.

That didn't make his training any better. Despite knowing about Nick's injuries, Mr. Black forced Nick to train with him, and determined that I would watch. Unfortunately, after their session, I would be sent away again, and be unable to stay with Nick for the rest of the day.

In their sessions, Mr. Black would demonstrate an attack on Nick, and Nick would replicate it until he performed it to perfection. Then, they would move to the next move.

Amazingly, Nick learned the advanced techniques as quickly as Mr. Black dished them out. Soon, the agent was struggling to keep up with Nick's learning curve.

It always lifted a heavy weight off of my shoulders to see Nick's ability to adapt in a fight, to see his ability to dominate his opponent in ways I'd never seen. Their sessions even drew a crowd, and officers frequently asked to be trained by the agent, unknowing of how cruel of an animal he was.

However, that changed after yesterday, when Mr. Black made Nick spar with him.

Without any padding or gloves.

After a purposeful, full-force strike to Nick's injured head, I had to rush into the boxing ring to frantically pull Nick off of the grey fox before he beat the yipping agent to death.

They haven't sparred since.

It must've taken a hit on the agent's pride as well; for the entirety of our meeting today, Mr. Black had avoided eye contact with Nick as best as he could.

"Hopps. Tell me what I just said." Mr. Black ordered after I had turned my head to look at Nick, who had been sitting next to me clutching his eyes in his paws, most likely trying to subdue a headache.

"Uh, you just called Nick an idiot and said you'd work on getting all of his personal information off of his phone account."

"Hey, what!?" Nick burst out angrily, and looked up in confusion.

"Correct. And why is Nick and idiot?" Mr. Black inquired, glaring at me through swollen eyes.

"Because he used his personal phone number for criminals to call him…" I had to admit that was probably one of the most idiotic things I had ever heard of, but it still infuriated me to have to sit here and listen to Nick get insulted.

"Exactly." Mr. Black shook his head with a chuckle. Nick grumbled beside me, before placing his head in his paws once again, "That is all for today. You need to practice your training together more often. You're getting sloppy, Miss Hopps."

I sighed heavily, and after the agent left the conference room, I clutched Nick's tail closely to my bosom.

His tail started to wag in my arms, and I held it tighter, giggling as I tried to hold on to it, "Finally! I thought he'd never leave."

"Right? How long are these meetings supposed to be, anyway?" Nick groaned, and rested his muzzle on the top of my head.

"Not _all day long_." I sighed, reaching up to scratch under his chin. Nick had told me that doing so helped his headaches, so I gladly scratched under his chin whenever I could.

"Hhhmmmm…" He hummed softly, lifting his chin for me to scratch lower.

"How's your head doing?" I asked in concern, turning in my seat to allow him to lay his head in my lap. His headaches never seemed to stop anymore, and after him getting hit yesterday, they seemed to be unbearable.

"It's awful…" He mumbled, and I moved my paws through his heavily dyed fur to massage his ears, trying my best to ease his pain.

"I'm sorry, my love…" I frowned, and lifted his muzzle slightly to give him a tender kiss before we had to go and get the weekly touch up for his fur dye, courtesy of Mr. Black's much hated orders.

My heart fell each time his tattoos were retraced. At this rate, I felt like I'd never see the orange fur I loved again.

I shook my head, knowing that was one of the reasons why Mr. Black forced Nick to redo his disguise. Despite his admittedly logical explanation as to why Nick would be less likely to be found out by being in disguise full time, I knew he also did it to spite me.

I kissed Nick once more, and helped him sit up in the large chair in which we sat, "Come on, Nicky. Let's get you colored up again…"

"Ugh… I forgot about that… can't we just go home? Please?" He looked at me with his best impression of a begging kit, and I grinned at him.

"We can after, my sweet fox." I touched my nose to his, "And I'll even give you a nice massage for beating the crap out of Agent Butthead."

"I do deserve one, don't I?" He snickered, and pulled gently on my cheeks to kiss me, before slowly climbing out of the chair with me.

"Yes, you do." I smiled up at him, and after he held the door open for me, we started our walk to our office for Nick's weekly dyeing.

Torturous hours had passed while I watched Nick get dyed. Thankfully, we could go straight home as soon as the dye settled, and we had the privilege to wait in our office. All we had to do was make sure Nick stayed on the large sheet of plastic covering the floor.

I sat on our couch dozing off while Nick paced the room in his blue boxers, waiting to be able to wrap him in my arms again.

The sun had started to set, and was shining brightly through the window in our office.

Suddenly, the room was thrown into darkness, and I looked up to see Nick closing the curtains of our office window.

"Ugh, my head is killing me…" He mumbled, still pacing slowly in the room, unable to sit down so he wouldn't disturb the dye.

I hopped off of our couch, and went to our desk to pull out a bottle of his painkillers. I made a habit of keeping extra of his medicine around, just in case he needed them.

"Here, Nicky." I held out a pill for him, and he took it from my palm with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, little bunny…" He nosed around my ears sweetly, "I just wish these helped as much as they did before…"

"What?" Deeply worried, I locked my eyes to his, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, these things hardly work at all now…" He frowned, but still popped the small capsule in his mouth, "Now all they do is take a little bit of the edge away…"

"Oh Honey…" I sighed, and lightly grasped his paw. I didn't care if I wasn't allowed to touch him yet, I needed some sort of contact with him, "We should really take you back to see the doctor after this…"

"What? Can't we go tomorrow? I _really_ wanted to go home with you…" He squeezed my paw, and touched his nose to mine.

The disappointment in his gaze crushed me. I wanted nothing more than to take him home, but I needed to make sure he was well first.

"It won't take long, my love." I promised with a soft kiss on his nose, "We'll take you back to the doctor in our clinic so we don't have to wait, okay? Just _please_ … let me take you… I need to know you're okay…"

I threw him the most pleading gaze I could. I was relieved to hear him sigh, and see him nod his head slowly.

"Okay, okay…" He muttered, and before he could pull his nose away, I gave him a long, much needed kiss.

"Thanks, Nicky." I smiled, feeling a burst of happiness from the moment our lips met.

He chucked at me, "Carrots, I didn't know you were trying to grow a mustache."

"Huh?" Confused, I looked at his snickering face for an explanation.

"You got this dye stuff all over your lip!" He laughed.

"What!?" I frantically grabbed a tissue from the top of our desk, and scrubbed my mouth. Sure enough, black dye was smeared all over the tissue after I pulled it away.

Horrified, I looked up at Nick to see him hunched over in laughter, "Nick! Help me get this off!"

"Hold on, hold on!" He managed to speak through his laughter, and walked over to me. After pulling out his phone for light, he wrapped his paw thoroughly in tissues, and began to wipe away the dye on my mouth.

"And… there." He smiled after he pulled the tissue away, and looked at the clock, "I guess we really do need to wait for this stuff to settle."

"I guess we do…" I frowned, glancing at the clock. Fifteen long minutes left until I could jump into his arms.

I beckoned Nick to come closer, "Let me see your lips. I might have ruined your make-up, too…"

He leaned his muzzle close to me, and I checked to make sure his dye was still intact. Luckily, it was.

I kissed his nose, glad that I wouldn't have to sit through another several hours of not being able to touch him.

I walked across the office to hop up on our couch, and flopped on the cushions. Nick had started to pace again, his eyes closed with a grimace. It pained me to know he was still hurting so much, and that I couldn't do anything to help him without ruining his disguise.

"Are you feeling better at all?" I asked him, keeping an eye on the clock.

"No… it's getting worse…" He groaned, hanging his head low as he stood still in the middle of our dark office.

"What would help?" I sat up on the couch, noticing that only five minutes remained for his dye to be completely settled.

"Going home with you…" He mumbled.

"I would love to go home with you, Honey, but we really need to see what's going on… those headaches should've been gone for a while…" I scooted myself off of the couch, and went to grab some more of his medicine.

I pulled his pill bottle out of our desk drawer, "Try taking another. I'm pretty sure you can take more than one at one time." I quickly read the label on the bottle to be sure, "Yep. Here, Nicky."

He took the pill out of my paw with two long claws, and swallowed it. He gave me a faint smile, and closed his eyes once again, "My head is going to kill me… literally. I'm going to die in this office…"

"Don't say that…" I said weakly, never wanting to think about his death, even if he was joking. It was hard enough to think about it every second he was away on his assignments…

"Sorry Judes… It just hurts…" He drew his nose along my short muzzle to my cheek, and I quickly looked at the clock.

I patted lightly around his muzzle with my paws to make sure no dye left his fur. Then, I moved my paws to his shoulders and chest. I couldn't help but smile when I felt his toned chest, and just below the elastic of his boxers where the tattoos ended.

"Finally." I muttered, satisfied that I could hold him again. I gently pulled his muzzle to mine, and greatly enjoyed the taste of his lips.

"Sit down for a bit, my love." My lips brushed his as I murmured to him, "I'll help you get rid of that headache before we go to the doctor."

I lead him to the couch, and hopped up on it. I crossed my legs and sat sideways to face him, and he laid on his back to place his head on my lap.

" _Oooohhh_ … that's _awesome_ …" His furrowed brow relaxed after I pressed my thumbs from the tip of his muzzle to between his ears with a long, firm stroke, "You're too good to me… what did I ever do to deserve a beautiful bunny like you?"

"Nickyyy…" I blushed heavily, and lightly tugged at the base of his ears, "You're the most _amazing_ animal I've ever met," I leaned over, and lovingly brought my lips to his, "and will ever meet."

For the first time this week, he gave me a true smile, without any hint of sadness in his emerald eyes, "I love you _so much_ , Judy."

I absolutely _love_ it when he says my name.

"I love you too, Nick..." I held my muzzle firmly to his, enjoying every second my fingers ran through the ruffled fur of his neck, to the lean muscle on his chest, "More than _anything_."

I giggled when his tail started to beat wildly on the couch, and continued to swirl my paws up his jaw, then back down between his closed eyes. I pushed my thumbs outwards from his brow, to his ears, and began to knead the base of his ears with slow, firm movements.

Soft hums of pleasure left him while I kissed along his muzzle, and kneaded my paws in his fur. His quiet moans brought a warmth to my heart like nothing else could, and I found myself smiling while I massaged the animal I wanted to spend my life with.

His strong arms reached up and wrapped themselves around me, and he raised his muzzle to mine to gift me a tender kiss. I squeezed the fur of his neck gently in my paws, allowing his long tongue in my mouth to flick slowly against mine.

" _Mmh_ …" I lost my thoughts to my fox, savoring him, his love, his touch. His palms lifted up to gently hold my cheeks, and I forgot our troubles and filled my head with his wonderful scent.

After a moment, our lips parted slowly. We smiled at each other, I showered his muzzle with gentle kisses.

"Relax, Nicky." I murmured to him, "We can spare some time before we have to go to the clinic if you want to take a nap. Would that help your head more?"

"Mhm, that would be great." He nodded slightly, still caressing my cheeks with his thumbs, "Thanks, Honey."

With a final kiss, he nuzzled his head into my lap and stomach, and closed his eyes.

I reached behind myself to prop my back up with a pillow, and made myself comfortable. I didn't plan on napping with him, but I did plan on rubbing his head while he slept. Maybe if I did, he wouldn't have any nightmares, and would wake up free of pain.

After several minutes of my constant massaging, Nick dozed off. His mouth hung open slightly, his quiet, rhythmic breaths the only sound to be heard in our dark office while I massaged his head and neck.

As time passed, I began to study his face. Despite the winding tattoos on his head, and the completely blackened fur of his muzzle, I was glad to still be able to pinpoint his exact features. From the fading scars beneath his right ear, to the tip of his nose, I knew his face as well as I did my own, even if it was hidden behind a mask of dye.

I kissed his sleeping lips, and wound my paws through the fur of his neck. I smiled to myself, grateful for the peacefulness around us, and that through everything we'd been through together, he was still here to be my one and only.

I concentrated on feeling the strands of his coarse fur run through my fingers. Every minute I spent with him in uninterrupted peace lifted my heart, and for the blissful hour I spent caressing my fox, I was the happiest bunny in the world.

 **Nick POV**

"Honey, wake up." Judy nudged me gently, "The doctor just called us back."

"Hm… can I just sleep here instead?" I muttered, not moving from the waiting room chair I'd fallen asleep in. Since the moment Judy had woken me up from my nap in our office, I'd been having trouble keeping my eyes open.

"No, come on," She pulled my arm lightly, "You said you'd do this for me, Nicky…"

With a groan, I opened my eyes, and climbed off of the chair with Judy, " _Please_ can we go home after this? You have no idea how tired I am…"

"Of course," She smiled up at me, "I've wanted to lay in bed with you all day."

I quickly looked around to see if anyone could have heard her, and was relieved to see we were alone in the waiting room, "Me too, Cottontail."

I leaned over to peck her forehead, glad that I was able to do so without any pain in my head. Judy's wonderful massage had managed to completely ease my headache. For now, at least.

After walking behind the clinic doors, Judy and I were shown to a room by a tall doe. We were told the doctor would be with us as soon as she could, and that the gazelle had been called to see an emergency patient.

So, I laid myself down on the exam room bed, and started to close my eyes.

A soft paw rested against my leg, and I lifted my head to see that Judy had hopped up on the bed with me, and was sitting close to my thigh.

I noticed that the worry had returned in her gaze, unlike earlier when she had woken me up. Her ears had fallen as well.

I could wait to sleep for her. I'd be just as worried if it were her in my position, if not more. I couldn't stand to think of her in any sort of pain.

With a grunt, I sat up on the bed, and wrapped my tail around her, "You know, Carrots," I touched my nose at the base of her ear to nuzzle her sweetly, hoping to ease her concerns and cheer her up, "I'm gonna repay you for that massage when we get home."

"Yeah?" She tilted her head back to kiss under my chin, "How?"

"We still have that super fancy wine bottle from The Garden, right?" I grinned, and was glad to see her ears perk up.

"Yes? What about it?" She turned body to face me, the worry in her eyes replaced by love and curiosity.

"Hmm," I tapped my chin, and looked at her slyly, "Well, I was thinking I could set up a- You know what? It's a surprise."

"Nu uh!" She giggled, shoving my arm playfully, "You can't start to tell me something and then keep me waiting!"

"I can too!" I chuckled, and gave her the most slobbery lick I could on her cheek.

"You know that doesn't work on me anymore, right?" She teased while rubbing her wet cheek on my arm.

"Oh yeah?" I exposed my fangs to draw my tongue around them, and locked my half-lidded eyes to hers, "I think I know what does."

"Don't you dare!" She squinted her eyes at me, "Someone could walk in any minute!"

"Don't I dare what?" I leaned my muzzle close to hers, just close enough for the tips of our fur to meet.

"You know what you're doing, you sly fox…" Her gaze changed to match mine, and I found the same deep longing in her eyes that I felt for her. I took in her scent with a long sniff below her chin, and she tilted her head back slightly to expose her neck.

Her paw tightened its grip on my upper thigh when my nose touched to the white fur of her throat, "Please… Nicky… Sweetheart… D-don't do this to me h-here…"

I planted my lips on her throat, "Oh? Don't do what to you?" I teased softly, struggling to keep from losing myself and pouncing on her.

Her small gasps didn't help my struggles. Instead they brought waves of heat through my body, and made me burn inside to give into what both of us had been needing for such a long time.

"I d-don't know! Just _please_ bite me already!" She gasped in hushed tones, holding onto the fur of my neck while she trailed up my thigh with her other.

"Hmmm, nope." After a teasing kiss, I pulled my mouth away to chuckle at her bright red ears, "It'll be part of the surprise."

She sighed heavily, "It can't be, my love… if you get all started up you won't be able to stop yourself, and I won't be able to stop myself either…" She frowned, "We have to wait until we know you're better…"

She looked away from me, and a faint smile rose on her lips, "Hm… Actually…"

"Hm?" I grew curious at her sudden change of mood, and at what idea she had just come up with.

"Nicky," She smiled up at me, and held my cheeks, "It's been over a month since you were hurt! Ask the doctor if you're cleared for, uh _, working out."_

I nodded vigorously, now completely awake from excitement, "And if I can!?"

"Mm, sorry, that's a surprise." She gave me a smug grin, and ran her paw along the bottom of my tail, sending light chills up my spine.

"Sly bunny," I grinned, giving her long ears a flurry of kisses, "I really, really, _really_ hope I can. I'm going to go crazy if I have to wait much longer…"

December had just begun, and every single whiff I took of Judy's sweet scent nearly drove me to the edge. Not being able to have any sort of release with her was growing deeply frustrating, and just made me need her more.

"Honey," Judy giggled, "what are you doing?"

I opened my eyes and realized I'd been sniffing around her head while I held her, and had been grooming the base of her ears with my tongue.

"Oh, uh, sorry…" I muttered sheepishly, trying to regain control of my intense urges.

"Don't be," She smiled up at me, and caressed my cheek with a paw, "I _loved_ that. You've never done that before."

"Heh, well this is the first time you've been with me through uh, _Winter_."

"Trust me, I know." She blushed, "I've been… _really_ looking forward to it... It's driving me just as crazy, my love- hold up." Judy's ears shot straight up as she listened, "Someone's coming."

I quickly released her from my embrace, and withdrew my tail from around her. Judy turned herself to face the door, sitting just close enough for her cotton tail to press against my leg.

"Ah! Hello again!" The gazelle I'd seen last visit walked into the exam room, clipboard in hand.

"Hey, uh…" I scratched my head, trying to remember the doctor's name.

"Hey, Dr. Mardock." Judy smiled, tapping my leg lightly. I knew it was a silent reminder of the doctor's name, and gave her a slight nod to thank her.

"So what's going on, Mr. Wilde?" Dr. Mardock asked after she took a seat on a short, rolling chair, "I've been hearing that you've been experiencing some pretty consistent headaches, and some memory and concentration problems. Can you give me an idea of what exactly you're feeling?"

"I mean, I have headaches all the time now, and they got super bad after getting hit yesterday." I explained, "They were awful before, but now they're even worse, and my old prescription does nothing for it anymore…"

"When did they start?" The doctor asked, writing on her clipboard, "And if you could try to give me an idea of what would trigger these headaches? Perhaps too much light, or concentrating on a task?"

"Both of those make it worse." I frowned, starting to get another headache from trying to remember all my symptoms, "And uh… Hm…" I furrowed my brow, trying to remember how long ago the headaches started.

"They started about five weeks ago," Judy piped up, "as well as him sleeping much more than he used to."

"Ah..." The gazelle looked at Judy with a faint grin, and quickly looked back down at her clipboard. She flipped a few pages, and then looked back up to me, "You received a pretty severe concussion, which would be the start of your symptoms. However," She looked at her clipboard, "judging by the ones you're feeling now, you may be experiencing post-concussion syndrome."

"Huh? What's that?" I asked, not really wanting to know. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good…

"It's a complex disorder that follows a concussion in some animals. It creates dizziness, regular headaches, and many more problems, but not necessarily all at once." Dr. Mardock explained, "As far as you've told me, your symptoms developed around the time PCS would normally begin to show up."

"What does that mean for him?" Judy spoke up, and I detected a subtle hint of worry in her voice, "Does he need any sort of extra treatment?"

"It means he needs rest, limited activities involving concentration, and if his memory problems don't resolve themselves within a few weeks, he may need some cognitive therapy." The faint grin returned to the doctor's face, as well as a knowing gleam in her eyes as she looked at Judy, "Unfortunately, unlike the relatively brief symptoms of a concussion, these can last from between a few weeks, to an entire year in extreme cases."

My ears immediately flattened after hearing it could take a year for me to heal, as did Judy's, "So… I can't work out or do anything like that for a _year_ …?"

"No, just until you're clear of symptoms." The doctor gave me a reassuring smile, "Which most likely won't be a year. Give it a few months, and you'll be back to your normal self. Oh!" She looked down at her clipboard once more, "And about your headaches. Since you're old medicine doesn't work anymore, I'll write you a prescription for Elavil and Innopran. They will make you more drowsy, which won't help your fatigue, but for the moment it's the safest option for your head pain."

I sighed heavily, my head now fully engulfed in pain, "That would be great… my head kills…"

"Then I'll go and get that done for you." The doctor smiled, "It won't take long, I should have you two ready to leave in a couple of minutes."

With that, Dr. Mardock left the exam room, and the door shut behind the gazelle.

Judy turned herself to face me, "Do you think she knows…? She kept giving me a weird look…"

"Yeah, I noticed that too." I looked at the doorway where the gazelle had disappeared, "I don't care as long as she doesn't tell anyone."

"I hope she doesn't. Last thing I need is to have less of you…" Judy frowned, and moved herself closer to me with fallen ears, "Anyway…"

"This sucks…" I grumbled, pulling Judy tight to my chest in an embrace, "A few more months… I'm going to go insane by the end of this month…"

"Me too…" She sighed, nuzzling slowly into my neck, "Let's just try not to think about it…"

"You know that's impossible for me right now, and I _know_ you're still thinking about it..."

"How did you know?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I know your scent better than my own, and right now you smell _delicious_." I chuckled at her increasingly red ears, "And I uh…" I had to pause to gather my senses after taking a long sniff in the fur of her neck, "Can't ever get enough of you…"

"Now you know how I feel." She murmured into my neck, "It feels like I've been waiting forever…"

"I know," I rested my muzzle on her head, "and I'm sorry for this…"

"Honey it's not your fault." She placed a paw on the end of my muzzle, and locked her eyes to mine, "None of this is."

"I know… I feel like I'm always keeping you waiting on me…" I toyed with the golden badge pinned on her suit jacket, not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Honey, what do you mean?" She asked, lifting my chin to make me face her.

"I don't know…" I mumbled, "I just don't like holding you back-"

"Oh, hush." She touched her nose to mine to silence me, and held my cheeks, "I've been waiting to give myself to someone I _know_ I love, and that I _know_ loves me back." I smiled as she briefly pressed her lips to mine, "I've been waiting for _you_ my whole life, and as long as I'm with _you_ , I'm the happiest bunny in the world. Even if we _never_ mate." She held the end of my muzzle again as I opened my mouth to speak, and I closed my mouth to listen while my tail beat rapidly on the bed, "I can handle waiting for the perks of being with you for a little while longer, my sweet fox. You aren't holding me back from anything."

I stared at her for what seemed forever trying to gain the ability to speak again. Her words had completely stripped me of my own, and the intensity of her loving gaze had taken my breath away, "I… Judy… I love you so much…"

Her soft paw shut my slightly hanging jaw, and she giggled at me with a bright smile, "I love you too, Nicky. More than anything."

Judy moved her paws to my neck while I brought my lips to hers, and gripped my fur tight after I lightly pulled her ears with a paw.

Our kiss was cut short when Judy's ears perked, and she quickly pulled away from me to turn around, and sit to face the closed door.

"Alright guys," Dr. Mardock greeted after she opened the door, "You're all set. You can pick up your prescription slips on the way out. Have a good night, you two." She smiled, and left the room to answer her beeping pager.

"Let's go, little bunny." I scooted myself off the exam room bed, and started to walk to the door. I turned to see if Judy had followed, when I realized her ears had fallen, and she remained where she had sat, eyes cast down to the floor.

"Carrots?" I walked back towards her, growing concerned, "You okay?"

"Hm?" She looked up, and noticed the worry she failed to hide in her eyes, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You're a terrible liar, Hun." I grinned, and placed a paw on her thigh, knowing exactly what was wrong with her, "I'm okay, I promise."

"You sure?" She asked in concern, leaning down to touch her nose to mine.

"How could I not be? I'm lucky enough to be with the most amazing little bunny in the world," The butterflies in my stomach frenzied at her blushing smile, and I gave her a brief kiss, "and my head doesn't hurt that much right now. Let's go home, okay?"

I winked at her smiling face, and helped her down off the bed, "Alright, my love. Let's go."

After gathering my prescription, we walked past our office to gather Judy's coat, before leaving the station.

Darkness had fallen outside. I hadn't realized how late it was; we were trapped indoors all day long by Mr. Black and my clinic appointment.

Winter had chilled the city into the low twenties, and I loved every minute of the cold. Unlike Judy, who firmly planted herself to my side, clutching my tail around her to keep her shivering body warm. Despite her being wrapped in a puffy, red coat and a woven green scarf, I could tell she was still freezing.

"You seem cold, little bunny." I teased, wrapping my tail around her tighter and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"D-d-duh." She muttered, her teeth clacking rapidly.

"Maybe we should start bringing the car more," I chuckled, and kissed the top of her shivering head, "so you don't freeze your cute tail off."

She laughed through her shivers, and looked up at me, "You h-haven't c-called me cute in a l-long time."

"I haven't, have I?" I took her paw after we reached our apartment complex, and began to walk up the stairs with her, "I'll be sure to pick that up again."

She chuckled at my sly grin, and rolled her eyes at me, "I hope you know you're the only animal in Zootopia that can get away with that."

I unlocked our apartment door with a smile, and held the door open for her, "You know I do."

Judy laughed, and rushed into the warmth of our home.

I locked the door, and watch her toss her coat and suit jacket on the large box in the living room. An amused puff of air escaped me when I realized I hadn't moved it after all this time.

Yet.

I'd do it eventually.

"Brrr…" Judy held herself to shiver in front of a vent blowing hot air, still wrapped in her scarf.

I pulled off my hoodie and shirt, and approached her from behind. She nuzzled under my chin with a freezing nose after I took her in my arms, and began to undo the buttons of her shirt.

I tossed her shirt on the couch, and pulled off her red bra.

I ran my paws through the soft fur of her stomach, and she shivered beneath my touch, "Oo! Your claws are _cold_!"

"Oops, sorry." I lifted my claws off of her, "Just trying to warm you up a bit."

"Well… it's working." She murmured, and turned herself around to press her body to mine, "You're like a big, cuddly heater."

"Then come closer." I gently grabbed her bottom, and lifted her up in my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and within a few seconds, her shivering faded into gentle nuzzling.

With a content smile, I walked to the couch, and sat down with her on top of me.

I lowered my muzzle to her neck, and Judy immediately pulled away, "Geez! Your nose is _freezing_!"

"Oh, that's too bad," I teased, and shoved my nose back against her neck against her giggling struggles, "You just smell so good."

"Nicky!" She laughed, trying her best to push away from me after I moved my nose down between her breasts, and to her white stomach, "Stop it- eep!"

I lapped at her stomach while her uncontrollable laughter filled my ears, and drew my cold nose to the side of her stomach, "Hahaha! Nick! Please! I can't b-breathe!"

I laughed with her, and pulled my tongue away from her stomach. Her small breasts caught my eye after I lifted my muzzle away, and I heavily resisted the urge to take her breast in my mouth. Her rapid panting on my lap didn't help at all, and neither did the love in her gorgeous purple eyes as she gazed at me.

My resistance failed miserably.

I leaned my head forward, and after slowly drawing my tongue up her breast, I took it in my mouth.

" _Oh!… Oh Nick…_ " She moaned into my ear, winding her paws around my head to hold my muzzle tightly to her, " _It's been s-so long…"_

I nodded my head slightly, nipping her breast lightly with my teeth to feel her wiggle against me, and to hear her gasp into my ear.

I inhaled her scent, and it became overwhelming. I lost myself from my surroundings to please the love of my life, needing to give myself to her, needing to finally take her as my lifelong mate.

I bit her again, swirling my tongue around her nipple after her hot breaths in my ear sent shockwaves of desire through me. Her paws grasped and tightened around my neck, as did her legs around my waist, before she grabbed hold of my muzzle, and gently pushed me away.

"Honey!" She gasped, quivering while she returned her arms around my neck, and nuzzled under my chin, "We can't! We…" She paused a moment to sniff in my neck fur, and catch her breath, "We won't be able to stop…"

"I knoooww…" I sighed, breathing through my mouth to keep her ever-growing scent from driving me insane. It didn't work; I could still taste her scent, and feel her warmth on my tongue.

When I snapped out of my trance, I realized why. I was grooming around her ears with my tongue, and rubbing her back with my paws.

Judy was entranced as well. She nuzzled gently into my neck, squeezing the fur of my stomach repeatedly in her paws. Our breaths were in tune while we held each other, as we savored the touch of our other halves.

I closed my eyes, and continued my instinctive grooming, taking care to reach all of the fur around her ears.

Soon, Judy was doing the same. Her little, pink tongue groomed the fur of my neck, until every now and then when she stopped to nuzzle under my chin, and take long sniffs in my fur.

"I needed this…" She murmured to me, stopping her grooming to press her nose into my neck, "It's been a… _horrible_ month being apart from you every day…"

"It has…" I muttered between strokes of my tongue, needing to keep the rhythm of my trance-like grooming for a reason unknown to me, "I've missed you... so much…"

"I've missed you too, my sweet fox," She lifted her head, and held my cheeks to plant a gentle kiss on my lips, "and I'm so glad I can spend the days with you again. Even if we're stuck with that… that…"

"Asshole?" I chuckled.

"Yes." She grinned, "Even if we're stuck with that asshole."

"Ha! Well, I'm glad too." I pecked her lips, and buried my nose into her neck with a yawn. In a matter of seconds, I began to groom her neck fur on impulse, drawing in as much of her scent as my lungs would hold.

"You have no idea how much I _love_ that…" Judy murmured, tilting her head to open her neck for me, "It's so relaxing…"

She yawned shortly after she spoke, and I yawned after she did, "Come on, little bunny. It's been a long day, let's go to bed."

Judy nodded while she yawned again, and I stood up with her in my arms to carry her to our bed. She rested her head on my shoulder, and ran her fingers through the fur of my chest.

I grabbed her shirt and jacket off of the box in the living room as I passed it, and threw them over my shoulder to toss them in the laundry hamper in our bedroom. I knew she didn't want a messy home, and if she didn't, neither did I.

After tossing her clothes in the laundry, I gently sat her down on the bed.

She pulled my muzzle to hers before I could turn around to undress, and pressed her soft lips to mine. I slid off my sweatpants and boxers while we kissed, and slipped the length of my tongue into her mouth.

After fumbling with her pants for a moment, I managed to slide them off of her, along with her lacy, red underwear.

We parted our kiss to breath on each other's lips, and to hold our noses together, "I love you, my beautiful bunny."

"I love you too, my sweet fox." She beamed, and scooted herself to make room on the bed for me.

I crawled in bed, and laid on my back with a groan. As soon as my head touched my pillow, I realized how exhausted I was, and I beckoned Judy to come lie down with open arms.

"It's so chilly in here." Judy muttered before she crawled on top of me, entwined her legs with mine, and pressed her muzzle in its place on my neck. Her shivers were faint, but quickly stopped after I wrapped my tail around her, and pulled the covers over us.

"Better?" I asked, struggling to keep my eyes open. It was nearly impossible with her hot breath against my neck, and her soft fur meshed with mine as much as it could be.

"Mhmmm…" She hummed, swirling her paw lightly through my stomach fur, "You're so _warm_ …"

I smiled, and kissed the top of her head, "Good."

Before I knew it, my tongue traced lines around the base of her ears to groom her, causing her paws to lightly squeeze themselves in my fur.

"My sweet fox…" She murmured, lightly kissing around my neck, "I love you so much…"

I stopped my grooming to give her a loving kiss, "I love you too, my little bunny. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." She nuzzled her short muzzle back into my neck, and after a few minutes of my slow grooming, her breathing relaxed into the calm rhythms of sleep.

I closed my eyes for a moment, entranced by her scent, her warm body pressed to mine, and the enjoyment of grooming the love of my life. I slowed my grooming, exhaustion beginning to take effect on me, but I didn't want to sleep just yet. I wanted to enjoy the peaceful moments with her as much as I could, especially after the long month we spent the majority of apart.

She hummed occasionally in her sleep while I groomed her, and nuzzled into my neck. Her paw remained gently grasping my fur while she slept, her increasing warmth forcing my eyes to flicker in exhaustion.

Soon, I couldn't keep my head up to draw my tongue around her ears. With a final kiss to the top of her head, I laid my head down onto my pillow, and closed my eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hey guys, this one was late cause it got super long for some reason. ;)**_

 _ **Also, it's not letting me just make a space to make a break in the story like it used to, so I gotta use periods.**_

 _ **Okay for some reason this chapter isn't showing up all the time in the website, so bear with me cause I'm trying to figure this shit out**_

 **Chapter 33**

 **Judy POV**

"What is this?" Mr. Black shifted his emotionless gaze to the paper Nick had handed to him, and turned to face him.

"A doctor's note," Nick explained smugly, "saying I can't train until my headaches go away."

I stood next to Nick, my arms folded while Mr. Black looked over the note he held. We had been waiting for an hour in this conference room for the grey fox to show up, wanting to personally give him that note. Both Nick and I wanted the satisfaction of denying Mr. Black's reign over us.

His eyes shifted across the lines of Nick's doctor's note, and he frowned, "Hm… Alright."

"Well, I'll be going now." Nick chuckled triumphantly, and took my paw to walk away from the agent.

I followed him gladly, delighted that I'd had such a good morning. Waking up to Nick's gentle grooming was the best feeling on earth, and now that we had finally stood up to Mr. Black, I felt happier than I had in a very long time.

 _Rrrrrrrrrip!_

Nick and I stopped in our tracks at the sound of ripping paper.

My blood immediately boiled when I turned around to see the grey fox carefully ripping the doctor's note in his paws, a slight grin on his thin lips.

"What are you doing!?" I burst out angrily while Nick stood tense beside me, his tail swishing furiously.

"We have quite a bit to discuss today," Mr. Black replied calmly, "I can't afford to let you wander away from my case."

"What do you mean _you_ can't afford!?" Nick yelled while approaching the grey fox, " _I_ can't afford to be hurt anymore!"

"Sit down." Mr. Black said coldly, seemingly not phased by Nick's outburst. With a bored sigh, he turned his back to Nick, and walked to the computer.

"What!? No!" Nick threw his paws up in the air, "We're leaving!"

"Alright." Mr. Black lazily turned his head to look at us, before turning back around to type on the computer keyboard, "You know, you two make quite the team."

"… Huh?" I asked, sharing a bewildered look with Nick after he walked back to me.

"I could have easily fired one of you." Mr. Black spoke softly, without turning around to face us, "Despite your _disgusting_ relationship, you two are the most effective team I've worked with."

"Uh…" Nick's ear twitched rapidly for a moment, and I grabbed his paw quickly.

"Honey…" I whispered to him, my panic growing after I noticed the fur on the back of Nick's neck begin to raise, "Relax… _please_ …"

"You want to remain partners, correct?" Mr. Black continued, still facing the computer screen.

"We _are_ going to remain partners." I answered coldly, but I burned on the inside.

"Then you're going to play along, Mister Wilde." The grey fox chuckled, and turned to face Nick with a grin, "You're perfectly fit for duty, or you aren't fit to be partners."

I stood in shock, my mind raging at what I'd just heard.

Mr. Black stepped towards Nick, who's low growl forced me to run my paw down his tail to calm him. The viciousness in Nick's eyes fueled the panic inside me, and I tugged on his tail slightly, needing to calm him down and draw his focus away from the horrible voice in his head.

The two foxes stared each other down without blinking, and when Nick's growling was met with a growl from Mr. Black, I frantically stepped between them.

I placed my paws on Nick's stomach, and gently pushed to make him step away from the agent. I was deeply relieved to see Nick's eyes soften when he looked down at me, and I whipped my head around to glare at the grey fox.

I was torn on what I should do. I refused to let Nick be forced around like this, but I knew if I wasn't his partner anymore, Mr. Black would force him to train anyway… and I'd be stuck watching Nick get hurt again.

"Your choice." The agent matched my glare with an emotionless gaze, and I realized I had no answer for him.

"Fine…" Nick growled, and grasped my paws where they rested on his stomach.

"Then sit down." Mr. Black ordered with a faint grin, and turned around to the computer screen.

Nick squeezed my paws tightly for a second, trembling slightly. It broke my heart to see a single, angry tear fall from his cheek, and to see him roughly wipe it from his face.

I released his paw to brush his cheek, and with a defeated sigh, I lead my fox to a tall chair.

"Now," Mr. Black began after Nick and I climbed onto our chair, "we've received some new information about who we're after."

A projector screen rolled down from the ceiling after Mr. Black climbed onto the massive table. Several pictures of the mutilated animals we'd seen flashed onto the screen, and I immediately looked away, revolted by the massacred bodies.

"Lab results found a significant amount of saliva on the bodies of each victim," Mr. Black spoke, looking bored, "all of which originated from the same animal. We believe it's him."

"Who?" I asked, glancing at Nick beside me, who had hung his head low to stare at his lap with burning eyes. Beneath the table, I took Nick's paw, and pulled it into my lap to caress it with my thumb. His tail wrapped itself firmly around me, and I held it tight with my free paw, glad that I was able to calm him down.

"We don't know." Mr. Black shrugged, "He's a ghost. We have no pictures of him, no name, no location. However," The grey fox swiped his paw on the tablet he held, and an audio recording slid onto the screen, "we have a single piece of audio left from Mr. Savage's last venture confirming he's a male."

" _AAAAAGGGHHHHH! PLEASE! OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!"_

Nick jumped beside me as the recording played, and I clutched my ears in an attempt to block out the piercing screams, and what sounded like the screeching of a buzz saw.

For several grueling minutes, the agonized screams rang my ears, and forced my adrenaline to course through my veins.

Suddenly, the screeching died off to leave the pitiful sobs of what I assumed was Mr. Savage, and the sound of deep laughter in the background.

" _Mm_ …" An unnaturally low voice grunted among what sounded like the smacking of lips, and m a sound that resembled the snapping of a tree branch.

"Kill me… please kill me…" Jack mumbled weakly, his voice trembling through the recording, "I can't… anymore…"

"But Jackie," The low voice replied, the odd sweetness of his tone sending chills up my spine, "we've had such a good time together. Are you _sure_ you're ready to go? You spent _all_ this time trying to get close to me…"

"Please… n-no more…" Jack's voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper, coming through ragged coughs.

Tears started to well in my eyes, and I glanced away from the screen to see Mr. Black with flat ears. His head hung low, and for a moment, I pitied him.

"Awe…" The low voice replied, sounding greatly disappointed, "I thought we had something special, you and I…"

"Y-you're… s-sick…" Jack replied weakly, and a twisted giggle answered him.

"Hee! And _you're_ delicious."

" _NNNNNNGGGHHAAA-"_

A sickening crunch rang through the recording, and cut off Jack's agonized scream, forcing a gag out of me. Nick flattened his ears, and turned his body to pull me into an embrace.

I buried my face into Nick's neck fur, horrified at what I'd just been forced to listen to. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard, that something that horrible existed in this world.

I pressed myself closer to my fox, needing his comfort, and needing to comfort him. I knew he was having a problem hearing that as well by the way he buried his nose into my neck, and shut his eyes tight.

What if that happens to Nick?

The thought brought a rush of panic through my body, causing my paws to tremble in Nick's fur. I drew in a deep, shaky breath, desperate to fill my head with Nick's scent instead of re-living the moment he was shot, and the night I thought I lost him.

It didn't work. The pungent scent of his blood filled my memory, instead of the scent I had grown to love and rely on for comfort.

I shook my head, trying to forcefully clear my thoughts, but the visions in my head made it impossible.

I can't do this anymore… I can't do this…

"Carrots?" Nick spoke up quietly, moving his paws to hold my cheeks, "Are you okay?"

I watched the concern fill his green eyes as I stared at him, my teary eyes darting around his painted face, only able to see his own blood pouring from his lips like the night he'd been shot.

 _What if that happens to Nick!?_

Mr. Black glanced at me for a moment, and then back at the screen. Without a word, he jumped down from the table, and left the room.

I returned my eyes to Nick, now soaking his paws with my tears, choking on my words in a desperate attempt to keep from breaking down where I sat.

"Judes, you're scaring me…" Nick said, alarm entering his eyes when I began to tremble violently, gasping to keep my anxiety from overwhelming me, "What's going on...?"

 _I can't do this!_

"I n-need some air!" I choked out, feeling crushed by the threat of losing him, and by the fact that it wasn't just a possibility, it was nearly _guaranteed_.

"Judy! Wait!"

Nick called to me after I jumped from the chair, and sprinted out of the conference room, trying to run away from the strangling amount of worry that had wrapped itself around my heart.

I ran down an empty hallway, sobbing uncontrollably, needing to find a way out of the station.

" _Agh!"_ My blurry eyes misjudged the distance between my right leg and a bench along the hallway wall, and I hit the floor tumbling.

However, the pain I felt inside overpowered the stinging in my leg, and I quickly got on my feet again, limping each time my right paw slapped against the glossy floor.

After a moment of running, I made out a blurry, red exit sign above a door to my left, and dashed to it.

I grunted to force the door open, my breaths growing more labored by the second while I wept in despair. With a final shove, the door opened for me, and bitter cold rushed through my fur.

The exit I had taken led me to an enclosed parking lot, where patrol cars were left to be serviced. No animals were around to see my pitiful state, and with a gasping sob, I fell to my knees on the frigid concrete.

I ripped my badge from my suit jacket, and threw it away from me before scooting myself against the tall, concrete wall of the station. Shadows cast by the wall concealed me from the sun in the sky, and any warmth its bright rays would bring.

Still, I wept in the shadows, filling my lungs with chilled air that failed to ease the crippling anxiety that burned my insides. With a long cry, I brought my knees to my bosom, and wept alone while I froze to the core.

"Why d-did this h-happen to us…?" I asked myself, sniffling heavily to stop another fit of sobs after I realized I wouldn't receive an answer from Nick. I'd run away from him, the only animal that could _ever_ manage to ease my pain, like an idiot.

What was I thinking!? I screamed at myself, my tears starting to freeze on my cheeks. He must be worried sick because of me…

It was then that I realized my phone had been buzzing constantly.

With a shivering paw, I reached into my pocket to see Nick had called me nearly twenty times, and that I'd just missed his last call.

 _BANG!_

"Judy!?"

I nearly dropped my phone after the door to my right burst open to reveal Nick, who frantically searched the parking lot in front of him.

A second passed while I watched him panic to find me, hating myself for making him chase me, and for making him so worried about me.

His searching stopped, and he pulled his ears down with a sorrowful whine that spurred another torrent of silent tears from me.

"Nicky…" I finally managed to whisper, now shivering uncontrollably.

He sniffed the air, his ears perking immediately after I called him, and he spun around to face where I sat against the wall.

"Judy!" He rushed to me, and lifted me off of the ground in a powerful embrace, "What happened!? Geez, you're freezing! Why did you run all the way out here!?"

He set me down and unzipped his black hoodie to expose his heavily dyed torso. Before I could object to him getting cold, he wrapped it around me. It was already hot from being on his warm fur all morning, and smelled just like him.

I looked up at Nick just in time for him to lift me in his arms, wrap his tail bushy around my legs, and start to walk back to the door.

"I d-don't… want to g-go back inside y-yet…" I muttered quietly, burying my face into his neck, and wrapping my legs around his waist. I'd rather freeze out here than step foot in that building right now.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked me, placing his paw on my cheek, and raising my head to make me face him, "You're still shivering like crazy…"

"I'm f-fine… I j-just n-need you here…"

"Okay… I'm here." He frowned at me for a moment, and brought his hot lips to mine, causing a brief flicker of happiness at his tender affection, and warmth to rush through my body.

He pulled his lips away with a long sigh, and concerned eyes, "What's gotten into you, little bunny? What happened?"

I returned my muzzle into its place on his neck, and breathed him in, relieved the scent of his blood was out of my head, "I don't w-want to do this anym-more, Nick…"

"What do you mean?" He asked, nosing around my cold ears in slow, comforting circles.

"I can't d-do _this…_ anymore…" I sighed, pressing my head against his muzzle, which began to move around my head with warm kisses, "I can't w-watch you g-get hurt…" I squeezed my paws in his warm chest fur, closing my eyes tightly to stop another stream of tears, "or kn-know that I'm g-going to lose the _only_ animal I've l-loved more th-than my own life… Nick…" I raised my head up, and held his cheeks, unable hold my tears any longer,"I c-can't take th-this anymore…"

He looked at me for a moment with worried eyes, not saying a word, as if for once he didn't know what to say. Then, he trailed his paw up my back to hold my head, and gently moved my head to his.

Our frosted breath became one after our noses pressed together, and I breathed him in with closed eyes, easing my mind from the painful images of his bleeding body. He still hadn't said a word, but it didn't matter. Whatever he was doing was working, and the gentle stroking of my ears relaxed me almost as much as his grooming did.

Thankfully, my shivering stopped when the warmth of his body finally managed to radiate through mine. I brought my lips to his, wishing I knew how to explain how much I loved him, and how much he meant to me for being my constant support for all that we had been through.

Which was exactly why I couldn't bear to lose him, and why I'd be lost if anything were to happen to him. I couldn't even imagine life without him anymore. Every time I looked to the future, he was always by my side, and I planned to keep it that way.

No matter what I had to do.

Our lips parted, and Nick firmly held his muzzle against mine with a slow nuzzle, "Cottontail… you know what I'm going to say…"

I did… I knew he'd say that we didn't have a choice, and even if I quit, I knew he'd still get a call…

"I can't take this anymore, either…" He sighed, and lifted his muzzle away to lock his eyes with mine, "But I don't have a choice…"

"I know…" My lip began to quiver, and fresh tears welled in my eyes, "I'd give anything for you to be able to get out of this, Nicky…"

"I know, little bunny…" He kissed me briefly, and walked over to a car to lean upon it while he held me, "But _you_ have a choice."

"Nick-"

"You do… I only want you happy, Judes, and if it will make it easier on you…" He pressed his nose to mine, and sighed heavily, "I want you to quit. I make more than enough money to support us, and I'll come home to you every night- _mmh_ …"

I kissed him to stop his thoughts, amazed that he'd be willing to go through this terrible assignment without me just so I could feel better, "I'm not quitting. I _need_ to be with you through this… I just need you to actually _make_ it through this… I can't lose you, Nick…" I buried my face into his neck, feeling my tears begin to freeze on my cheeks, "You're m-my life… I c-cant lose y-you…"

"It's okay, it's okay…" He soothed quietly, slowly running his paw down my ears while I wept into his fur, "You aren't gonna lose me… I made a promise, remember?"

I nodded slowly, failing to keep my rising despair under control, "I d-do… but what h-happens if y-you end up l-like Jack… and I h-have to l-listen… I have t-to listen to y-you d-die-"

I choked on my words, gasping for breath as my anxiety crushed my lungs. I started to tremble in his arms, which held me tighter to him, and started to tremble slightly with my body.

"We need to go home." He said quietly, his voice beginning to crack. I felt his warm tears dribble onto my head while he nosed around my ears, "It's killing me to see you like this… We need to go…"

"Please…" I lifted my head, and brushed away the tears on his cheeks, my sorrow growing at the fact that he was so upset because of me, "I n-need some t-time w-with you…"

"Alright..." He set me down with a last kiss, and I gave him back his hoodie to cover him up while we were at the station, "I'll meet you at our office, Sweetheart, I gotta go talk to Mr. Asshole and see if he'll let us go for today…"

"Okay…" I wiped my eyes, and sniffled heavily, trying to regain my composure before I walked back into the station, "Thanks, N-Nicky… I love you…"

He leaned over and kissed me, "I love you too, Judy."

I smiled up at him with teary eyes after he said my name, the happiness rekindling in my heart as he wiped away my remaining tears, and held my cheeks to give me a loving kiss.

"Let's get you inside, little bunny." He kissed my forehead one last time, and turned around to walk to the door.

He held the door for me, and I rushed inside to the warmth of the station, vigorously rubbing my paws together to heat them up.

I followed him closely back to the conference room, and ran my paw down his tail before he walked through the door, "I'll be in the office, my love."

"Alright." He nodded slightly, and walked through the conference room doors with a sigh.

Quickly, I started to make my way to our office, refusing to even look inside that conference room. I refused to talk to Mr. Black right now, even if he called.

That grey fox did this to me. I feared for Nick's life before, but since Mr. Black showed up, he had stripped me of all the hope I held that Nick would always come back to me. Especially after he explained that every agent that has been in Nick's position has died in the most horrible ways imaginable. Just like the agent in that recording…

"Why would he show us that recording, anyway!?" I muttered under my breath angrily, "just to get some sort of sick thrill from torturing me and Nick!? Wasn't that rabbit his friend!?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before I broke down again, and with a long sigh, I walked through our office door, and locked it behind me.

.

For half an hour, I waited for my fox to show up, anxiously pacing our office.

"Where is he…?" I sniffled, finally able to see the clock again without tears in my eyes. It was torture for me to be without him right now. I hadn't spent a moment alone not crying my eyes out, until a few minutes ago.

"Where… are… you… honey…?" I spoke while I texted him, and waited for a reply.

 _Ding!_

Not a minute after I put my phone down, I got a message, and opened it after briefly admiring my wallpaper of me kissing Nick's sleeping face.

"Comin."

I smiled in relief, and put my phone away to grab my red coat. A slight rip in my jacket caused me to sigh. I'd left my badge outside. I didn't even know where I'd thrown it.

A series of light taps on the office door caught my attention, and I walked to the door to let Nick inside.

"Hey, Carrots." He greeted me with a kiss after he closed the door, "Ready to go?"

"Mhm," I nodded, grabbing my car keys from on top of our desk, "What took you so long?"

"Oh, uh…" He scratched the back of his neck, "I uh… was talking to Mr. Black…"

"And…?" I asked, growing curious at his sudden change of tone, "What happened?"

"He was uh… _crying_."

I looked at Nick in disbelief, who chuckled nervously, "It was so weird… I didn't even know he could feel something."

"Me either…" I replied, still unable to believe that Mr. Black actually felt sorrow. Maybe it was just some ploy to manipulate Nick and I into doing what he wanted, "What did you talk about?"

"Uh… well he uh… told me something important about our schedule…" He scratched the back of his neck again, searching the floor in front of him. I knew he was trying to remember something, "I don't… remember… but he didn't say much, just that he missed Jack _a lot_."

Nick gave me a knowing look, and I returned his stare in confusion, until the realization hit me of what he meant.

"Wait, you don't think he's…?" I covered my mouth with a paw in disbelief. I was usually pretty good at reading other animals, but I couldn't ever tell what that grey fox was thinking.

"I don't know," Nick chuckled, "but after seeing his wallpaper of him and that bunny guy, it's a pretty safe bet."

"No way…" I chuckled, amused I had no idea about Mr. Black this entire time.

Then, I remembered what Nick had said just a minute ago about our schedule, "Wait a minute, what about our schedule?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't remember…" He frowned, "I'm sure it'll come to me later at home. Maybe."

"Alright." I sighed, hoping it wasn't anything too important, "Well, I _really_ would like to go home now…"

"Okay, okay," Nick leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss, "Let's get out of here."

Together, we left our office, and made our way out of the station into the bitter cold, heading to our car. It was noon, but the sun hadn't managed to warm up the city out of the single digit temperatures.

Nick sat in the driver's seat, a faint smile on his face every time a freezing gust of wind blew through the tiny gap he created by slightly rolling down the window.

"H-how c-can you enjoy th-this!?" I asked Nick after he stretched in his seat, and pulled off his hoodie again to hand it to me. I took it gladly, and I wrapped it around my body.

"I love the cold." He smiled, and began the short drive to our home, "I mean, not deadly, sub-zero cold, but this type of cold."

"W-well t-turn the h-heat on." I would've reached for the controls myself, if I weren't too busy holding my arms close to my body for warmth.

Nick reached over and turned the heat on to full blast. My relief didn't last long; two minutes passed by before we pulled into our parking space, and Nick shut the car off.

I sprinted up the stairs while Nick laughed at me, "Carrots, hold up!"

"Wh-why!? I'm f-freezing, N-Nick, hurry up!"

I shifted my hind paws while I fumbled with my keys by our apartment door, freezing while I waited for Nick to walk up the last flight of stairs.

"Ugh, c-come on…" I muttered, struggling to hold my house key in my frozen paws, unable to keep the key steady enough to enter the doorknob.

Nick's warm tail wrapped itself around me, and he held my paw steady to unlock the door. As soon as the door opened, I rushed into our home to stand beneath a vent blowing hot air.

I heard Nick close the door and lock it, and looked behind me just in time to for him to lean over, and briefly press his lips to mine.

"Oh, I forgot to give this back." He reached into his sweatpants pocket, and pulled out my badge that I'd thrown across the parking lot, "I went back and found this for you."

I had to admit I didn't want to see my badge, but it was sweet of him to get it for me, and after I touched his paw to take it from him, I became a little warmer, "Thanks, Honey."

I puckered my lips to beckon him to kiss me, and he did with a smile, "You seem like you're feeling better. Are you?"

"I'm trying…" I'd been blocking every thought of losing him from crossing my mind in hopes that they would just disappear, and instead focused on Nick's warm chest fur against my muzzle while I embraced him, "Just give me some time…"

"You have all the time in the world, little bunny. I'm not opening that door for anyone." He smiled, and took his jacket and my coat off of me to toss them on the large box in the living room.

He chuckled after looking at the box for a second, "I swear I'll move this one day."

"Ha!" I laughed, and threw my suit jacket on the box as well, "It's alright, for now. But as soon as you're better I want it out of the living room."

I sent him a playful glare, and he touched his nose to my forehead, "I know, I know, I'll move it... Some day."

I gave him a faint smile, and held his muzzle in my paws to give him a loving kiss, "Good. I hope you're… still here to move it then…"

"I will be," He held my cheeks after my ears fell, and a small tear fell onto my cheek, "Okay? Don't cry, Sweetheart, it'll be okay."

"I'm s-sorry…" I sniffled, trying to gain control over the bloody images of Nick in my head, "I don't know h-how to stop this…"

"Then let me try." He grasped my paws, and started to lead me to the bedroom with a half-lidded smile.

"Nicky, what are you doing? You know we can't…" I frowned, needing more than anything to be as close to him as only mates could be. Maybe then I'd have hope that he would always come home, and know that we'd be bonded together for as long as we lived.

"I know that…" He grinned slyly, and brought his lips down to mine. His paws slowly unbuttoned my shirt, and pulled it off of me with care.

" _Mmhh_ …" I moaned into our kiss after he filled my mouth with his tongue, and tore my bra away from my body.

I was forced to pull my muzzle from his to pant on his lips after his sharp claws grasped onto my bottom. I enjoyed the small amount of pain at their pressure, and after he lifted me by my rear into his arms, I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull myself closer.

He nibbled gently from my shoulder to my neck as he carried me to the bed, causing my paws to tighten in the fur on the back of his neck, and to quiver as waves of pleasure coursed through my body. I tightened my legs around his waist, pressing my breasts to his chest as tightly as I could, needing to feel his fur meshed with mine.

"Eep!" I giggled after he dropped me on the mattress, and slowly pushed me onto my back. I smiled as he crawled on top of me, and stole a glance at the red tip of his member that had pushed itself out of the top of his sweatpants, wanting nothing more than for him to push himself deep inside of me, and take me as his lifelong mate.

"You ready for your surprise, my beautiful bunny?" He murmured, sliding my pants down my legs while he kissed just above my red panties.

"Please Nick… I've needed you for _so long- hhah_!" I lifted my hips after he nipped my stomach, and tightened my legs around his neck when he took a long sniff on the front of my underwear.

"Hmmm…" He hummed, gazing up at me from between my legs, his muzzle pressed firmly against me in a way that sent ecstasy through me at every slight movement of his lips, "Well, there's a problem with that."

"Wh-what?" I moaned, pulling on his ears after he dragged his claws down my thighs.

"I have to get your surprise ready first!" He chuckled, and, much to my dismay, pulled himself away from me with a sly grin.

"What!?" I called after him in confusion, frustrated that he'd gotten me so worked up without giving me what I've needed from him for months, "Nick! Come on, you can't leave me like this!"

"Hehe! Just stay in here, and don't come out until I say!" He snickered, and after blowing a kiss at me, he left the bedroom and closed the door.

 **Nick POV**

"You're such a tease!"

I snickered after I heard Judy yell behind the closed door, and shook my head in amusement, before hunching over with a quiet groan.

Walking out of that bedroom was the hardest thing I had _ever_ done.

I had to lean against the door for a second, and breathe in fresh air to clear Judy's amazing scent from my head before I ran back in there and gave into my desires.

No, _our_ desires. The amount of longing I'd seen in her eyes had made me take teasing her too far, and made it nearly impossible to keep my urges under control. Somehow, I'd managed to do it, but one more whiff of her would drive me over the edge.

I let out a long sigh, and pulled my sweatpants up to conceal myself. I'd make it up to her when I was better. I knew she'd regret giving in if I wasn't well when we mated, and I didn't want her to regret anything about it. I wanted it to be special, considering I'd be bonding myself to her, and her alone, for the rest of our lives.

Hopefully, I wouldn't have to wait a year to be better. I'd made reservations from now for us to stay the night at some fancy hotel three months from now on March twenty-fourth; the date we officially started being together.

"Huh…" I muttered, realizing it hadn't even been a year being with her, and I was already comfortable with the thought of spending my life with her. In fact, I was more than comfortable. Having Judy by my side for the rest of our lives would make me the happiest fox in the world.

With a smile, I stood back up, and walked to the living room to get it ready for the surprise I completely forgot to give to Judy the other night.

I moved the jackets from atop the box in the living room, and tossed them on the couch. Then, I placed my paws on the top of the box, and pushed.

"Hnnngggg!"

 _BOOM!_

I pulled my ears after the box fell long ways onto the floor, and shook the entire apartment.

"What was that!?" I heard Judy yell in panic from the bedroom, her voice muffled from behind the closed door.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Don't come out!" I lied, already breathing heavily from pushing the heavy box a few inches across the carpet.

"Nick! You better not be doing what I think you're doing!"

"I… _hhhff_ … don't know what you mean!" I had to rest for a second. I'd only pushed it as far as the hallway, and still had more to go.

"I swear to God, Nick! _Please_ don't hurt yourself!" Worry saturated her voice, but I kept pushing, needing space in the living room to place the kitchen table.

"I'm fine! Don't worry!" I called through our bedroom door, now almost to the second bedroom at the end of the hall.

"No you're not! I can hear you pushing that stupid box down the hall! I'm coming out!"

"No! No stay in there!" I pleaded, and strained to push the box through the door of the second bedroom.

" _Nngh_ … almost… there…" With a final shove, I collapsed on the carpet floor, and let out a long groan.

"Honey!? Are you okay!?" Judy called out, sounding even more worried than before.

"I'm… I'm good… _ugh_ …" With a grunt, and a painfully throbbing headache, I stood up slowly.

"Whoooaaahhh…" I held the wall for a second, my head spinning from straining myself so much.

After my dizziness faded, I walked into the kitchen, and began to drag the much lighter kitchen table into the center of the living room.

"I still hear you dragging stuff! Nick seriously! Cut that out or I'm gonna hurt you myself!"

I snickered at her outburst, and continued to move the table into its new place. Then, I pushed the couch aside, and started my search for the many candles I'd hidden somewhere in the kitchen.

"Uh…" I scratched my head, trying to remember where I put them after several unsuccessful attempts at finding them in various cabinets, "Oh!"

I moved the fridge slightly to reach behind it, and pulled out a long box of white candles and candle holders.

I placed them all over the living room, and along the kitchen counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. I couldn't light them just yet. I needed to cook first so they wouldn't burn out before we were done eating.

I also had a dire need for my painkillers. Each throb of my headache became more and more painful, until I had to leave the carrots grilling on the stove, and rush to the bedroom for my pill bottle.

"Hey Carrots, can you hand me my pills?" I asked my beautiful bunny, who was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed, and glared at me fiercely. I grinned when I realized she hadn't redressed herself, and admired every detail of her gorgeous body.

"Hm? Why would you need those if you weren't pushing anything around?"

"Honey…" I frowned, and stepped into the bedroom to walk towards her.

"Hmph…" She turned her head away from me as I stood in front of her, and I reached out to gently hold her cheeks. With a loving smile, I lead her short muzzle to mine, and gave her a soft kiss.

Her paws reached up to grasp the fur of my chest while I tasted her lips, and caressed her tongue with mine, before I pulled away to smile at her, "Relax, little bunny. I'm fine, just give me a little more time."

She sighed, and released my fur, "Okay… just hurry up, I _really_ don't wanna be away from you any longer…"

"Alright, Cottontail." I touched my nose to hers, and gave her one last kiss before I left the bedroom again.

I walked back to the kitchen with a smile, hoping I hadn't left the food on the stove for too long.

"Oh shit!"

I sprinted to the cabinet we kept the fire extinguisher in, and frantically sprayed the stove to kill the tower of fire that had completely engulfed the grilling pan.

"What was that!?" Judy called from the bedroom.

"Nothing!" I called back, burning with embarrassment.

"How did that even happen!?" I asked myself aloud, glad I'd returned when I did. If I didn't, the cabinets above the stove would be on fire by now. I could already see burn marks on the front of one of them.

" _Uuuugh_ …" I groaned, my ears falling flat. Judy was gonna kill me when she saw that…

"Well… flame roasted carrots doesn't sound so bad…" I muttered, looking down at the charred vegetables on the grill pan. Gingerly, I picked on up, and bit into it.

"Hm…" I was pleasantly surprised to find out that they were delicious, and were still soft and fresh on the inside beneath a thin layer of charred surface.

"Wait, can I even eat this!?" I quickly pulled it out of my mouth, realizing I'd just blasted it with whatever was inside that fire extinguisher. I quickly looked at the label on it.

"Carbon dioxide… eh, should be safe enough." I shrugged, and ran all of the vegetables on the pan beneath the sink faucet to wash them off, before putting them back on the hot pan to dry them off, and warm them back up.

After several more minutes of preparing a fruit salad, I set the table, and lit all of the candles I'd placed randomly in the living room.

After shutting the blinds and curtains to completely block the sun out, I turned off all the lights to set the room in the dim, yellow glow of candlelight.

"Ah, right, the wine." I remembered happily, and walked to the kitchen to grab the bottle off of the kitchen counter.

Before I left the kitchen, I glanced at the stove clock: 2:40 pm. It probably _was_ a little early to drink...

However, it was to cheer Judy up, and I knew she was in desperate need of some sort of relief.

I could almost feel her stress when I touched her, and it killed me to know she was struggling so much with our situation. I wouldn't be able to take it if it were her in my position. I couldn't even bear to imagine her hurt without almost breaking down, much less actually see her in pain, and when she broke down earlier today, it completely destroyed me…

I needed to make her feel better, or I was going to lose it as well.

Carefully, I set the wine bottle by two glasses on the table, and headed to the bedroom.

I walked into the bedroom to find Judy curled up on the bed with my pillow, snoozing peacefully. I was glad to see she still hadn't clothed herself, except for the lacy, red underwear she wore. Her fur was more beautiful to me than anything she could wear, and I loved being able to constantly feel her fur against mine.

I smiled, and placed a paw on her thigh, "Hey, little bunny. Wake up."

I shook her gently, but she remained asleep. I moved my paw from her thigh to gently pull my pillow from her grasp, and immediately yanked my paw away when she frantically grasped the pillow to her.

" _No_! Nick! Don't leave me!"

"Judy, it's okay!" I quickly climbed in bed with her, alarmed at the intense pain in her expression. As soon as her paws met my body, her eyes opened wide, and she sat up to throw herself into my arms

I pulled her into my lap, and held her to me as tightly as I could to stop her trembling, "Relax, Honey. Relax…"

"I'm okay… just a dream…" She muttered, breathing heavily into the fur of my neck.

"I didn't know you were having nightmares…" My kisses had turned into gentle grooming, both because I remembered her saying it calmed her down more than anything, and because it was such a strong impulse now I could hardly control it anymore. I'd even caught myself doing it at work out of our office a few times, which was embarrassing, to say the least.

I was relieved to see my grooming had already slowed her breathing, and caused her to nuzzle slowly into my neck, "I've been having them more since that agent showed up…"

"What can… I do… to help?" I spoke between strokes of my tongue, now unable to stop myself.

" _That_ …" She murmured, rubbing her paws up and down my back, "I can't tell you enough how much I _love_ that…" She kissed my neck softly, " and I can't tell you enough how much I love _you_."

"I love… you too… Cottontail." My tail beat against the mattress, and I drew my tongue around her head more firmly, wanting her to feel just how much I love her.

"My sweet fox…" She kissed under my chin, and held the end of my muzzle to stop my grooming, "Are you _finally_ ready to spend time with me?"

I licked her paw, not satisfied with how little I'd gotten to groom her, "Mhm. Sorry it took so long…"

"It's alright, as long as I have the rest of the day to be with you."

"You also have all night, too." I smiled, and was relieved to see her smile back.

"That's all I wanted, Nicky." She pressed her muzzle to mine, and gave me a long kiss, before I began to scoot myself off the bed.

"Then come on, little bunny." I grasped her paws, and helped her off of the bed, "I think you're gonna like this."

 **Judy POV**

"Nicky… this is wonderful." He'd completely rearranged the living room into a candlelit dining room. I rolled my eyes when I noticed the huge box had been moved out, and the couch had been pulled out of the way.

"I'm glad you like it." He leaned over to kiss me, and I held his muzzle with a paw, and lightly slapped his cheek with my other.

"I love it, you big dummy…" I frowned at his shocked eyes, hoping with all of my heart that he hadn't hurt himself by doing this, "but you shouldn't have moved all that heavy stuff, Nick! What if you hurt yourself more and we don't even know it 'cause it's in your head and-"

He shushed me with a padded finger, and a shower of kisses along my muzzle and cheeks, "I'm fine, I promise. Don't worry about me, and let me make you happy. Okay?"

I ran my paws down his blackened muzzle, my worry fading while I comforted myself in the intense love he held in his eyes, "Okay, just _please_ let me know if you're head is hurting..."

"I will, I will." He smiled while he lead me to a chair at the table, and pulled it out for me, "And no more worrying for you."

"I'll try, my love." I kissed him softly, and watched him walk to the kitchen, admiring how handsome he was. Even with that giant black paw on his back, and the tattoos that wound around his body, I found him more attractive than anyone I'd ever seen. Especially when I thought of everything he'd done for me, and that I knew he loved me as much as I loved him.

A black splotch on a kitchen cabinet caught my eye, and I stared at it for a moment, wondering what it was. I don't think that was there before…

I shrugged, not caring enough to investigate that right now. It was probably just a shadow case by one of the candles. Besides, I'd much rather gaze at my shirtless fox while he returned to the table with a bowl of fruits.

"I hope you're hungry," Nick chuckled, and set a plate in front of me, "'Cause I made a ton of food."

"I'm starving. I haven't eaten at all today." I said, practically drooling over the food in front of me. Whatever vegetables he'd put on my plate smelled amazing, despite having a quite a bit of charring on them. I think they're carrots? Maybe?

"Yeah, I know, they are a _little_ burnt…" Nick spoke up sheepishly, and I noticed he had been watching me stare at the burnt carrots.

"It's fine, Honey." I smiled, and beckoned him to sit down next to me, "They smell great."

"Good." His tail thumped against his seat briefly when he sat down, and he scooted his chair closer to me to wrap me in his tail. Then, he poured me a half glass of wine, and handed it to me.

"Isn't it a little early?" I chuckled, "It's three in the afternoon."

"Well, I thought it was at first, but it is a special occasion," He smiled, and touched his nose to mine, "and I figured after this we would just pass out together anyway, 'cause I can't uh… _take_ you… as my uh…"

I blushed furiously, and giggled after his ears pinned back while he stared at me, his mouth slightly hung open, "You have a point," I shut his mouth gently, and pressed my nose to his, "but try not to think about it too much, okay? Or you're gonna drive yourself crazy, and then you're gonna drive me crazy, and I won't be able to stop 'cause there's literally _nothing_ I want more than to uh… be _yours_ …"

"You _are_ mine already, Judy. There isn't another animal that exists that I want with me more than _you_."

It was my turn to gaze at him, completely stripped of words while the sound of my beating heart flooded my ears. I pushed my nose more firmly against his, overwhelmed by his wonderful scent, and the love I found in his eyes.

He brushed my cheek with a small chuckle, "I love you, little bunny. Now let's eat before we totally lose it."

"I love you too, my sweet fox." I nodded vigorously in agreement, and pulled my nose away from his before I lost myself any further.

I chose one of the least burnt carrots from my plate, and took a small bite.

"That's so weird!" I had to stop eating for a moment, not sure if I liked the odd mix of the softer inside of the carrot, and the crunchy outside.

"Are they bad?" Nick asked with a full mouth of blueberries, and I quickly shook my head to make him raise his flat ears.

"No, they taste great," I smiled, and took another bite to determine what I thought of the texture, "It's just… different? How did you cook these?"

"Oh uh… they're flame roasted." He chuckled nervously.

I suddenly knew what that black spot on the cabinet was.

I locked my eyes with his in a playful glare, "I forgive you for burning the cabinets."

He nearly spit out his food, and held a paw to his mouth while he stared at me, his ears pinned back as far as they could be.

"I'm so sorry." He said in muffled tones, and I patted his cheek.

"I forgive you, but you're gonna fix them when you can, right?"

"Mhm." He nodded, and licked my paw after he swallowed his food, something he'd just recently started to do.

It was probably a substitute for not being able to groom me at the moment, which he seemed to need to do more every day. He also seemed to get anxious when he went too long without grooming me, so I happily made it a goal to give him time more time to do so, even at work when we had the chance to be in our office. Sure it took time away from our everyday training, but I loved him grooming me as much as he loved doing it.

"Earth to bunny." Nick teased waving his paw in front of my face to pull me from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," I grinned, making a plan to give him as much time to groom me as he wanted after we ate, "and good."

He smiled at me, and I brushed his cheek, before filling my plate with salad to add to Nick's oddly good carrots, and starting to fill my growling stomach.

.

"Oh… Oh my…" I rested my spinning head on the table while Nick snickered beside me, his tail firmly wrapped around me to keep me from falling off of the chair.

"I forgot how much of a lightweight you were, Carrots." He teased, and took my empty wine glass away.

"Heywait I wanted more of that… I only had like halfaglass…" I reached for the wine glass again, and Nick grasped my paw instead.

"Nu uh," He chuckled, "You've had plenty, little bunny."

"Mmmmmmm nooo…" I giggled, and unsteadily crawled from my chair into Nick's lap, "I haven't have h-had enough of _you_."

He scoffed at me, and I lightly bopped his nose, "I'm I'm not kidding, y-you… my sweet fox."

"You're gonna get yourself in trouble." He chuckled, and I pressed my body close to his, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of my breasts held tightly to his chest.

"Mmmm howmuch trouble?" I murmured, grinding my hips softly against his, and quivering when I felt him grow between my legs.

I grinned when he closed his eyes and bit his lip, and gasped when he grabbed my thighs to press me down on him, "Uh… a uh… a lot… a lot of trouble…"

"Yeah?" I whispered, trailing my paws from his neck, to the front of his sweatpants, where I grabbed ahold of his throbbing member through his clothing with both paws, "Wouldyou say it it would be a _huge_ amountof trouble?"

" _Nnh_ …" He grunted quietly, and shoved his nose into my neck, taking long sniffs between low moans, "Y-you're making th-this impossible for m-me…"

He let my thighs go to drag his claws on the table behind me after I briefly gripped him tighter, and pulled his pants down to expose him, needing to feel him in my paws and between my legs without anything between us. Now all I needed was him to give in to me, and tear my underwear off with his sharp teeth.

I touched my nose to his, breathing in his heated panting while I stroked him with both paws, feeling his pleasure as my own, "Please, Nicky… we're so… we're so close… I want tobe _yours_ …" I gripped him tighter after he gently bit down on my shoulder, his moans muffled into my fur while I whispered into his ear, "I _need_ to be _yours_ for the rest of my life…"

"Y-you _are_! _Hhhfff_ … Judy you _are_ mine- _Hhahh! Mmmh…_ " I stroked faster, and he stopped gouging the table behind me to run his claws down my back. He bit down more firmly on my neck, but not too hard as to cause me any pain, only intense waves of pleasure flowing from each sharp tooth of his against my skin.

" _Please! I c-can't… we can't yet! Oooohhh God don't stop…_ " I giggled after he bit on my neck again, his long moans causing me to move my paws along his increasingly wet shaft faster, and to squeeze his steadily engorging knot after every few strokes _, "I don't… mmmmmh want you to regret… anything…"_

"I won't, my love. I just want to make you feel good." I murmured into his ear, now somewhat able to control my own urges after sobering myself up by working so hard to please him, "You need this as much as I do right now, if not more, and _technically_ you aren't doing any _working out_. Is this hurting your head at all?" I nibbled his ear gently after he vigorously shook his head, overjoyed that I'd found a way to give him release without hurting him, "I'll stop after I finish you so we won't go too far and hurt you, and you can repay me when you're better. Okay?"

" _Yes_!" He briefly pulled my ears tight, and held my cheeks to gaze into my eyes with an expression of pure ecstasy, " _Ohhh God Judy yess… I've needed you so bad…"_

I slipped my tongue between his lips, and he filled my mouth with his. I moaned with him as he grasped my breasts, and I sped my paws up to please him with quick, powerful strokes.

I opened my eyes after he parted his lips from mine, and watched his ears pin back behind his head, while his eyes remained closed tight. His body began to tense, and his grip tightened on my breasts. I knew he was close.

"Almost there?" I whispered to him, my lips brushing his while I spoke.

 _"Mhm!_ " He nodded, his paws moving to grip my bottom, his lean muscle growing more taut after each stroke of my paws.

Until I stopped, and grinned slyly after he opened his eyes wide to stare at me.

"Oh no, please, I'm _so_ sorry about earlier! Carrots, _please_ don't-"

Calmly, I pressed my lips to his, and kissed my way down his neck, biting him gently as I made my way down his body. I crawled off of him to stand in front of his chair, and with a final kiss to his now smiling lips, I moved my kisses to his stomach.

His shaft throbbed in my paw while I gripped it, and lead it to my mouth to lick upon his red tip, savoring the taste of him. His soft moans were music to my ears, and while gazing into the astounding amount of pleasure he held in his eyes, I slipped him into my mouth all the way until I felt my lips press against his knot.

" _Nnnnffhh_ …" He shuddered after I took him in again, this time twirling my tongue around his tip. He gently thrust himself deeper into my mouth, and I pushed against his movement, feeling him press against the back of my throat.

I gagged slightly, only having done this once before on the night of our last date, but I pushed through it, needing to fulfill my desire to please him.

" _Hhhmmmmm_ …" I hummed while sliding him in my mouth from his tip, to his knot, gripping the fur of his thigh tightly after he took hold of my ears, and tugged them firmly.

I took my time, knowing from his long moans that he would burst as soon as I picked up my pace. He was already filling my mouth with his fluids, making me want to pull him out, and let him ram himself inside me to fill me up with him. I had no choice but to wait for that, but the more I tasted him, the more I needed him to, and the more I wanted him to fill my mouth so I could enjoy more of him.

" _Oh Judy… I-I'm so close_ …" Nick grunted, his thrusts becoming more powerful each time my lips met his knot.

I slowed my pace, wanting his pleasure to last as long as I could make it. I pulled my mouth away for a moment to smile up at him, "Not yet you aren't." I licked away the clear liquid flowing from his tip, "You taste too good for me to stop just yet."

" _Ooohhhfff_ …" He bit his lip after released his knot to hold his thighs, and slipped him deep into my mouth, my eyes flickering in desire when I felt him press against the back of my throat.

He squirmed while I slipped him almost all the way out of my mouth, and then back in slow enough to feel every single inch of him, moving my paws back to his knot to massage it with my thumbs.

He released my ears to drag his claws on the table, clenching his teeth while he threw his head back, and gasped in pure ecstasy. The way his body tensed again let me know he was close.

I released him from my lips with a giggle, "Are you ready now?"

" _Please Judy! I c-can't hold it anymore!"_

I gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes, and with a smile, I began slipping him in my mouth as fast as I could.

I hummed when his paws gripped my ears again, his lean muscle now taut, his rapid pants accompanied by long moans that sent heated chills down my spine, making me strive harder to show him just how much I loved him.

Suddenly, he started thrusting again, and I held my head against him, needing to take him in as deep as he could go.

 _"Hh… hh...hh… I'm… I'm gonna-"_

 _"Mm!"_ I moaned in pleasant surprise after he pushed himself into my throat as far as he could go, and filled my mouth with a primal grunt that made my insides burn even hotter with longing for him. I tried to swallow as much as he gave me, but was forced to pull him out of my mouth to breathe, only to draw my tongue around the base of his shaft.

" _Hhhaahhh… woww_ …" He panted, exploring my back with his paws while I cleaned him up with my tongue, trying to get every last drop he'd given me, _"I love you so much…"_

"I love you too, my sweet fox." I smiled, still cleaning him off. He'd released so much it was impossible to take it all at once.

With a final kiss to his tip, I pulled his sweatpants back up, and smiled up at my panting fox, now fighting myself to keep from jumping on him. Giving into the love I felt for him would be everything I needed, but I knew I had to wait.

For now, at least. As soon as he could safely take me as his lifelong mate, I'd be waiting for him with open arms.

The long caress of a tongue along my ear pulled my focus to Nick, who had started to groom me with a passion.

Before I gave in to his relaxing grooming, I glanced at the clock on the kitchen counter, and was greatly surprised to see 9:08 pm register on the digital screen. I'd completely lost track of time while being with him. We were having such a wonderful time being together, and I couldn't be happier. It was exactly what I needed; time alone with the love of my life, without having to fear for his safety, or having to face losing him.

I placed a paw on the end of his muzzle, and giggled when he licked my paw a few times, "Let's go to the bedroom, Honey. We'll clean this up tomorrow, and don't worry," I added after he licked my paw again, "you can groom me as long as you want."

"My, my, Cottontail." Nick smiled, and lifted me into his arms to carry me to the bedroom, "This night was supposed to be about _you_ , you know."

"It is, my love." I nuzzled under his chin, taking in as much of his scent that I could, "Having time with you is all I wanted, and making you happy makes me happy."

"Hm." Nick smiled as he laid me on the bed, "I hope you never realize that you're _way_ too good for me."

"Well, you can rest easy knowing that I chose _you_ , Nicholas Wilde," I held his muzzle while he gently kissed around my neck, closing my eyes to thoroughly enjoy his affection, "and that I'm _never_ going to choose anyone else over you for as long as I live."

He lifted his muzzle away from me, and locked his eyes to mine, "You really mean that, don't you…?"

"I really do," I smiled when he licked my paw, and when his tail beat wildly against the mattress, "and I don't ever want you to forget that."

He stared at me for a moment, a light nearly hidden behind the overflowing love in his eyes that I knew meant he had just come up with something, "I never will, Judy. For as long as I live."

I caressed his blackened muzzle, secretly excited for whatever it was he just planned, and he brought his lips down to mine for a powerful kiss.

I scooted over to make room for him to climb in bed, and after he turned the lights out, he crawled on the mattress to lay himself beside me.

I crawled onto him to settle myself in my place on his body, and instead of burying my nose in his neck, I started to groom his neck fur with my tongue, hoping it had the same effect on him that it had on me.

He hummed softly, and started his usual grooming habit by drawing his tongue around my ears in long, careful strokes.

I had to stop grooming him for a moment to let him reach the top of my head, losing myself in bliss as he showed me his love.

Suddenly, he pulled his tongue away, and slapped a paw to his head, "Oh! I remember the schedule thing!"

"Really?" I asked with a chuckle, concerned and amused that it took him this long to remember.

"Mr. Black is being called back to the Bureau for a week! We'll have the entire week of Christmas to be off!"

"That's awesome!" I rejoiced by planting a firm kiss on his lips, "So I can call my dad back and tell him we're coming!?"

"Uh huh!" He beamed, "But can my mom still come for the party thing?"

"Of course, Nicky." I rested myself back down on him, "She's always welcome to come around."

"Perfect." His wagging tail tickled my hind paws, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to embrace him, glad that some good news had come out of today.

Soon after I resettled myself in, his tongue went back to work taking every ounce of stress out of my body with each long stroke around my ears.

I returned by grooming the base of his neck with my little tongue, closing my eyes to enjoy our moment together.

I had to admit, I was skeptical of grooming him at first. I didn't know if he would find it weird of me, but now that I knew he loved it, I loved grooming him as well.

It wasn't long before I couldn't keep my steady rhythm anymore, relaxed by his grooming to the point my eyes refused to stay open.

I pushed my muzzle into its place on his neck, "I love you _so much_ , Nicky… Goodnight."

"Goodnight… little bunny… I love you too." He murmured between strokes of his tongue, thankfully showing no signs of stopping any time soon. I'd let him do this forever if I could.

I breathed in as much of his scent as I could with each breath I took, and allowed his gentle grooming to ease my thoughts, and slowly drift me to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Tis here! Enjoy, and I'll be doing my best to make sure chapters don't take so Goddamn long, cause it drives me insane.**_

 _ **And holy shit we're like 2 away from 400! That's awesome! Thanks guys 💚**_

 **Chapter 34**

 **Nick POV**

"H-Honey, relax. It'll b-be fine." Judy said through clacking teeth while we walked up a long snow-covered road, paws clasped, and headed to her parents house for her family's Christmas party.

"I can't help it…" I muttered, my ears flat in apprehension, hoping that I wouldn't ruin Judy's relationship with her family just by being with her.

"It'll b-be f-fiiiine," Judy craned her neck up to kiss my muzzle, and I tightened my tail around her to ease her shivering, "I th-think my family will l-love y-you. H-how could they n-not?"

"Well, I _am_ a fox…" I frowned, squeezing Judy's paw to help my anxiety, "And… I don't know…"

Judy stopped in her tracks, and pulled me to her in an embrace, "But you're my sweet f-fox, and if they w-won't accept you as th-the _one_ animal I've chosen, then they can't accept m-me. W-we'll leave if they cause a p-problem, okay?"

"No, I'll leave so you can see your family-"

"Nu uh." She patted my nose, and pulled my muzzle close to hers, "We'll b-both leave, I'm n-not spending m-my first Christmas with you apart from y-you."

I kissed her softly, "Alright, little bunny. I love you."

"I love you t-too, Nicky." She smiled, and then opened her eyes wide before removing my tail from around her, "Crap! I f-forgot the p-presents in the c-car! I'll b-be right back, just w-wait at th-the door f-for me!"

I chuckled after she sprinted off in her red coat, holding herself as she ran to try and keep herself warm. I watched her for a moment, admiring that even when she was wrapped up in several layers of clothing, her beauty stunned me.

When Judy ran out of my sight, I turned to walk to the farm house with a happy smile, feeling much less nervous now that I knew Judy was going to be here at my side, even if her family hated me.

The sound of hundreds of conversing voices reached my ears after I reached the stairs of the farm house.

I shook my paws for a moment before I walked up the wooden steps, and realized that they were dyed black.

"Oh, right…" I muttered, knowing now why Judy insisted that I stay with her all day while we were here. I'd gotten so used to being in disguise that I didn't even realize it anymore.

I made a slight grimace while I looked at my lengthy claws, and jet-black paws. I looked like a murderer with all these tattoos. Her family would be terrified of me if I was seen alone.

" _EEEEEEEE!"_

I snapped my head up to see a very young bunny, screaming in terror at me through a window by the front door.

"No no no! It's okay!" I raised both paws in surrender, trying to calm the scared bunny before she alerted everyone in the house.

 _BAM!_

Too late.

"What're you doin' here, fox!?" Screamed a bunny I didn't know that had just burst through the door with several other of his family, the only one of which I recognized was Stu.

"Easy easy! I'm here with-"

"Get out of here!" Another bunny demanded, and I shook my surrendering paws, feeling like even coming here today was a mistake.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone! I'm here w-"

"I don't care what you think you're here for!" Stu yelled, apparently not recognizing me at all after I realized he held a taser aimed at my chest, "Get!"

"STU! IT'S ME!" I yelled above the chaos, slowly backing away in alarm after I watched Stu's trigger finger tighten, "I'm here with-

"I WARNED YOU!"

"NO WAIT-"

"JUST SHOOT 'IM ALREADY!"

I glanced at the stranger that had yelled, a opened my mouth to speak, fearing I wouldn't be able to calm anyone down before I was hurt.

 _Click!_

 _HHHNNNNN-"_

Lightning struck my chest, and coursed through my body, paralyzing me in agony. I hit the cold ground, unable to breathe, see, or hear anything but my own pained growls, and the terrifying buzz of the taser.

After what felt like an eternity in hell, my agony faded to leave me gasping, and staring at the cloudy sky above me.

"Call the cops," I heard a voice say, "let's get this vermin outta here."

"Ghah… I… I'm a…" I tried to speak up and let Judy's family know I was an officer, but my head exploded at the effort, throbbing with each rapid beat of my heart. I closed my eyes to dull the pain, but found no relief.

"Dad!? What's going on!?" Judy's concerned voice cut through my pain, and I opened my eyes to see I was surrounded by her family.

"I just tased some tatted up fox that-"

"Judy…" I groaned over Stu's voice, turning my head to catch any sight of her.

" _NICK!?_ " I heard a frantic shuffle of paws, and the stranger that stood in front of me was shoved aside to reveal Judy, who was upon me in an instant, "Oh my God! Are you okay!?"

"Wait, you know him!?" A stranger asked Judy while she speckled my cheeks with her tears, panic in her eyes as she checked my head for injuries.

"That's Nick!?" Stu cut in before Judy could answer, and bent over my head, "Oh geez! I'm so sorry, bud! I didn't mean to shock ya!"

"Mmmhm…" I grunted as sarcastically as I could, reaching up to hold Judy while she tightly embraced my neck, "Just… get these sharp things… out of my chest…"

I groaned when I felt tiny hooks catch on my flesh as Judy pulled the taser's needle-like rods out of my chest, and tightened my grip on the paw she held mine in.

"I'm s-sorry, Honey…" Judy said, her voice trembling while tears soaked her cheeks. She then looked up at her family, "Go back inside! We'll be there in a minute!"

"I'm so sorry, Puddin', and I'm sorry to you too, Nick. I'll see y'all in a sec…" Stu apologized, and motioned for the rest of the rabbits to follow him.

"Ugh! Those paranoid…" Judy's voice trailed off as she muttered to herself while checking over the bleeding holes left in my chest from the taser, before scooting herself over to hold my cheeks, "Did you hit your head at all? How are you feeling? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"I'm fine…" I grunted, and sat myself up off of the snowy ground, "Just my head hurts now…"

"Oh Nick…" Judy kissed me briefly, and began to fumble around in her purse, "I brought your pills, but if these don't help I'm taking you to the hospital and that's final."

"… Alright…" I agreed somberly, and took my pills from her, now completely hopeless that the rest of her family would accept me, "I'm fine with that…"

"Good…" She kissed me again, "Can you stand?"

"Probably," I groaned while I pushed myself onto my feet, and immediately stumbled onto the wooden rail on the steps, my head spinning wildly, "not… probably not…"

Judy was immediately beneath me to keep me steady, and aided me down to sit on the steps.

"Oh Honey…" She frowned, and held my paws close to her, "I'm so sorry about this…"

"It's alright," I reached up and brushed away her worried tears, "I _did_ kinda scare one of the babies… _a lot_ …"

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to," I pulled her close, and lifted my chin so she could bury her face in my neck, "I was just standing on the porch, and I look like a murderer…"

She sighed heavily, "I don't think you look like one at all…" I kissed around her ears, and she kissed my neck, "But they'll like you once they get to know you..."

" _Don't be so sure, vermin."_

"Uh… yeah, maybe…" I nodded, squeezing Judy tight to block out the wolf in my thoughts, "Did you want to go inside now?"

"If you're not hurt, yes." With a kiss, she lifted her muzzle from my neck, and held my cheeks, "Are you feeling different at all? Is your head hurting still? Do you think you can stand?"

My head was on fire, but I wanted Judy to see her family, "My pills are starting to work, and I can try…"

I used the railing to help myself stand, still dizzy, but able to keep myself upright, "I'm good… let's go inside, I'm feeling fine now."

The massive amount of relief in Judy's face caused me to smile, and she smiled herself, "Great! I'm so glad you're okay… just _please_ let me know if anything changes."

She lifted her chin to beckon me to kiss her, and I leaned over to plant my lips on hers, "I will, my beautiful bunny."

With a smile, she took my paw, and after grabbing the few bags of presents she'd dropped, we walked to the door.

I walked in behind Judy, and found several of the bunnies that had so kindly greeted me earlier standing in front of us, looking as if they didn't know what to do.

Silence fell over the house, causing me to flatten my ears, and look around nervously while I squeezed Judy's paw. I scooted closer to her, avoiding the many stares, wishing I were anywhere else but here.

Suddenly, Stu walked between two rabbits, holding a blueberry pie. He looked at me with a broad smile, and I returned his look in confusion.

Until I looked down at the pie, and broke out in relieved laughter.

"Sorry for zappin you!" Was written in white icing on the crust, complete with a large, "Merry Christmas!" at the bottom.

"Thanks, Stu…" I sighed in relief, hunching over next to Judy, who giggled at me while she held firmly onto my arm, probably making sure I wouldn't fall, "That smells delicious, by the way."

"Then come on an eat," Stu chuckled after handing me the pie, "you're lookin' way too skinny!"

Stu lead Judy and I through the crowd of conversing bunnies. Some of the younger ones stared at me in curiosity, while others were too busy laughing with family.

While looking around, I realized I couldn't tell how many animals were here. Bunnies ran up and down the stairs, and moved about the room in a way that was totally disorienting. I had to follow Judy closely so I didn't get separated from her, but thankfully I had no problem recognizing her at all amongst her family. Every single detail of her body was permanently engraved into my mind. I doubt I'd have a problem recognizing her among thousands of other bunnies.

"Ah! Honey!" I ran straight into Judy while I had been looking around, who had stopped to let a stream of young bunnies pass in front of her.

"Sorry!" I frowned at her while steadying the pie I held in my paws, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, just pay attention, you big dummy." She patted my cheek, "You could really hurt one of the little ones."

"I will," I nodded, making way for a tiny young bunny to run between us as I spoke, "they're just so hard to keep track of! How many of you are here, anyway?"

"I think we're up to three forty-six."

"Geez!" I opened my eyes wide, "How can you all even fit in here!?"

"We don't all live here, obviously," Judy scoffed at me, and took my paw again to lead me to the kitchen since I'd lost track of Stu, "But there's five floors in this house so we can all fit for holidays."

"What!? Where are the other floors!?" I asked in surprise, only thinking there was an upstairs from the looks of the outside of the house.

"Below us." Judy smiled, and lifted her chin to touch her nose to mine for a second, "I'll show you after we eat."

I refrained from kissing her in front of family, and gladly took her substitute for a kiss by returning my nose to hers briefly, "Sounds good, little bunny."

After giving me a bright smile, Judy set her presents beneath a tall Christmas tree on our way to the kitchen, and briskly continued to lead me to the kitchen.

"There you are!" Stu grinned at me after I entered the kitchen doorway, "I thought you got lost!"

"I kinda did," I chuckled, "there's so much going on Carrots had to lead me here."

"Carrots?" Stu looked at me in confusion, and Judy laughed beside me.

"That's me, Dad. I'm Carrots." She grinned, rolling her eyes at me, probably for using my nickname for her in front of her parents.

"Oh!" Stu grinned, slightly shaking his head.

"Judy! Who's uh… your friend?"

I turned my head to see Bonnie walking up from beside us, wearing a cooking apron like many of the other bunnies in the kitchen. I could tell she was somewhat alarmed by my presence, and Judy quickly walked over to her mother.

"That's Nick, Mom, don't worry." She hugged her mother, who looked deeply relieved, and very curious.

"Then why's he all dressed up like that?" She motioned towards me, and Judy whispered something in her ear that made Bonnie's ears perk straight up.

"I wanted to know that too." Stu looked at me curiously, and I sighed.

"I've been undercover for… uh…" I muttered quietly, scratching my head to try and remember how long I'd been doing this.

"Three months…" Judy spoke up quietly, and I grasped her paw when I noticed her ears had fallen, "Three… _horrible_ months…"

Stu exhaled a long puff of air, and looked at me with raised eyebrows, "That's a shame you gotta go around lookin' like that all the time."

"Stu!" Bonnie scolded, and I gave a small laugh to ease Judy while she held tightly onto my arm. I knew she was having a problem talking about my assignment, so I decided to quickly change the subject.

"It's fine, I'm tired of looking like this, too." I winked at Stu, and sniffed the air when a whiff of the pie I held caught my nose, "And I'm also starving. Is there a table around, or?"

"Right! I think there's a few spots on the back porch, but it might be pretty chilly out there." Stu motioned for me to follow, and walked away through the crowd of cooking bunnies.

I looked down at Judy for a second before following, and lifted her chin to touch my nose to hers, "You okay?"

"You two are too cute." Bonnie interrupted, causing me to pull my muzzle away from Judy's as fast as I could. I'd completely forgotten she was standing there, "When y'all plannin' on gettin' that weddin' done? Y'all should be married by now-"

"Mom!" Judy blushed heavily, as did I. My tail had started to wag at the mention of our wedding, and I struggled to keep it still in front of her family, "We'll talk about that later! I'm gonna go eat, and then I'll come back and see you."

"Well alright." Bonnie hugged her daughter for a second, before releasing her to embrace me, "I'm glad to see you're still together. I was wonderin' when Judy would find herself a husb-"

"Mom!"

"Sorry!" Bonnie released me, and gave me a sly look, before hurrying off to join the others in the kitchen.

"Sooo…" I smirked at Judy after we started walking to follow Stu, who had stopped a short ways ahead to wait for us, "What was that your mom was talking about?"

"Nothing!" I could almost feel the heat coming from her ears while she stared up at me, "It's uh... Nothing…"

I snickered, and wrapped my tail around her with a knowing smile. I knew she was thinking about our wedding as well. She had the same bright glow in her eyes that she did every time she mentioned how much she loved me, and how much she wanted to spend her life with me.

I held the same glow in my eyes for her.

Stu lead us outside to the back porch, which was enclosed from the winter cold with large windows. It was still chilly outside, but to me it felt great.

"Pick a seat anywhere, I gotta go back inside to make sure the young'ns don't get too rowdy." Stu hugged Judy tight, and then held a paw out to me, "Merry Christmas! And sorry again for zappin' ya…"

"It's alright," I sighed, and shook his paw, "I know why you did it…"

Stu chuckled nervously, and coughed into his hand, "I'm still sorry 'bout it. I'll come find y'all in a while to catch up."

"Okay Dad." Judy smiled, and hugged her father once more, before he left us to tend to his other family.

"Where do we wanna sit?" I looked down at Judy, who quickly touched her nose to mine.

"This way." She smiled, and pulled me along by my paw to the other side of the room.

"Hey Mary!" Judy called to a bunny that sat next to a pair of empty chairs, "Are these taken?"

"Judy, hey!" Mary turned in her seat to smile at Judy, and immediately opened her eyes wide at the sight of me, "Uh-uhm…"

"Hey, I'm Nick…" I gave the bunny the least threatening smile I could with my tattooed face, and extended my paw to her.

She didn't take my greeting, and instead turned back to Judy. I could smell the fear coming from her, "Wh-who is…"

"Relax, Mary, he's fine. That's Nick, you know, from my Furbook." Judy smiled encouragingly at whoever this bunny was to her, but Mary still looked confused, "Really? I've been with him for over nine months? You like a ton of our pictures-"

"Oh! That Nick!" Mary suddenly burst out, and looked at me in confusion, "But why's he all-"

"It's complicated." I smiled, really not wanting to have to explain my situation all day long.

"Ohhhh," Mary winked at me, " _Special police business_ , right?"

I winked back, and Judy playfully rolled her eyes at me, "Sit down, show off. I'm starving."

With a snicker, I quickly brought my nose to Judy's, and took the seat at the end of the table. Judy sat herself between me and whoever Mary was to her, and I wrapped my tail around her. It was chilly out here, and I knew she'd be cold again within a matter of minutes.

I, on the other hand, was getting hotter by the second. All these bunnies packed together in this room made it a stuffy atmosphere, and I was forced to pull my black jacket off before I started panting.

I caught Judy gazing at me after I set my jacket on my chair, and she leaned close to my ear, "I'm so glad I picked that vest out for you, my love. You look _amazing_ in black."

"You think so?" I smiled, my tail wagging around her from her compliment.

"Mhm." She touched her nose to mine, and I couldn't help but give her a peck on the lips.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." I grinned at her red ears, and a bright smile forced itself through her playful glare.

"Just try and do it when no one's looking. I don't wanna make my family uncomfortable with us…"

"I can do that." I smiled to reassure her, and subtly checked around us.

I was relieved to see that Judy and I weren't being stared at with judging eyes, or that I was being pointed at. Everyone seemed to be in merry conversation at their own tables. I hadn't even noticed that Mary left from beside Judy to go off and talk with another rabbit who was probably her husband by the way they kissed, and the fact that he was holding a baby bunny that looked just like Mary.

"Who are all these bunnies anyway?" I asked Judy, who scooted closer to me in her seat while I started biting into the delicious blueberry pie.

"You've already met Mary, she's my sister, and that's her husband Daryl, that's one of their daughters, Laura, and over there is Clyde, he's my brother, and that's his wife Clara, and their kids are downstairs, and…"

By the tenth name, I was totally lost. Judy kept pointing out her family members, and I nodded along as if I were paying attention, trying to remember something extremely important that I was supposed to do today.

For some reason, looking at Mary's husband had sparked a reminder for something in my head, but I couldn't quite remember just yet. My throbbing headache wasn't helping, either.

What was it? I made a slight frown in frustration. I was pretty sure it was something important about Judy…

I glanced at Mary's husband again, Carl or something, and suddenly, it hit me.

I nearly choked on the last piece of pie when I remembered, and Judy whipped her head around to face me while I coughed into my paw.

"Are you okay?" Judy grabbed my arm, and I coughed into my paw again, nodding to ease the worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine… _uggghh_ … went down the wrong pipe…" I cleared my throat, and wiped a tear from my eye, "Oh, and uh, where's the bathroom?"

"Huh?" Judy looked confused at my random question, "It's through the living room and down the right hallway on the other side. Do you need to throw up?"

"No, Honey," I said while grabbing for a pitcher of juice on the table, needing to get this done as soon as possible before I forgot again, "I uh, need to _go."_

"Oh, okay I'll show you where-"

"That's okay," I interrupted her by touching my nose to hers, "I think I got it. Go ahead an eat, I'll be right back."

"Okay?" Judy gave me an odd look, and I blew her a kiss, before leaving her at the table.

I walked into the sea of bunnies that filled the living room, looking for Stu.

"This is impossible…" I muttered while I slowly walked through the crowd, not recognizing anyone at all.

I continued forward with my search, hoping Judy wouldn't suspect anything. She'd be on my case in a second if she knew what I was doing.

"Oh! Hey! Stu!" I called out above the commotion when I found Judy's father pulling apart two smaller bunnies that had gotten into a wrestling match. He looked up to glance around him, and I beckoned him to come talk with me, unable to move towards him while a train of bunnies walked in front of me.

"Hey! What ya need?" Stu greeted me after he made his way to me, and I suddenly realized how nervous I was.

"Hey uh… I was uh… talk to you… outside…?" I sputtered out, my ears pinning back in embarrassment at my failed attempt to speak an actual sentence.

Stu raised an eyebrow at me, "You wanna talk outside?"

I nodded, my mouth too dry to speak, and Stu chuckled at me, "Alrighty then. Follow me."

I followed Stu at a short distance, and quickly ducked behind the stairway when I saw Judy come through the kitchen doorway into the living room. Luckily, she hadn't seen me, but I knew she was looking. I didn't have much time.

I followed Stu more quickly down a long, crowded hallway, trying my best to keep my head low in case Judy were to come this way. I had to shake my paws a few times to try and release some of my growing anxiety, but nothing seemed to help.

What do I even say!?

I sighed heavily, shaking my paws again while I stood in front of the door Stu had just left the house from. I tried to move forward, but the knots in my stomach prevented it. I had to rest my head on the door to keep myself from throwing up all over the place.

"Come on… you fought a wolf, why are you scared to do this…" I muttered to myself, terrified of what could go wrong.

The door creaked open after I pushed it, and I walked out into the snow to face Stu, who was looking at me in curiosity.

"Heh, you aren't uh, here to get me back for shockin' ya, are you?" He chuckled nervously, and I shook my head.

"I… I uh… a-actually…" I stuttered, struggling to keep from shaking my paws again, "Can… we uh… walk for a bit?"

"Sure? Let me get my coat real quick." Stu motioned to the door, and walked back inside.

I stood alone in the snow, shaking my paws, and blowing long puffs of air into the winter cold.

The quiet scenery was a relief to me, but only slightly helped my nerves. That house was more chaotic than the city was during rush hour, and it was starting to wear down on me. I didn't know how Judy did it for all these years, constantly being around so many people at once.

I started pacing as time went by, dreading Stu's return, but also excited for what would happen if everything went well.

 _If_ everything went well…

"Shoooooo…" I sighed heavily, and rested my paws on my knees to keep myself from having a nervous break down, "Just get it over with…"

"Get what over with?" Stu asked, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Stu! I uh… u-uhm…" I bolted upright, not even able to give an explanation to him while my heart beat through my chest.

"What's goin' on with you?" Stu raised an eyebrow at me, and started to walk through the snow after beckoning me to walk next to him, "You're actin' all jumpy. What's this about?"

"Sorry…" I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck while we walked away from the house, "And it's uh… it's… uhm…"

"Go on," Stu grinned, seeming amused by my nervousness, "spit it out."

I remained silent for a moment, trying to get the words right, and trying to calm my trembling nerves. I needed this to go well, or I didn't know what I was going to do. All I knew is that right now, I needed to do this for Judy.

I sighed heavily, and stopped in my tracks. Stu halted beside me, and shoved his paws in his coat, silent.

I looked at him for a moment, fearing to see judgement in his eyes. Instead, I found curiosity, and something I didn't know.

"Well…" I began, my anxiety slowly fading from Stu's friendly smile, "I uh… wanted to talk to you about me and Judy…"

 **Judy POV**

"Where is he…?" I mumbled to myself, searching the living room for Nick. It shouldn't have taken him this long to go to the restroom, and that odd glow in his eyes before he left the table let me know he was up to something.

I sniffed the air, and was pleasantly surprised to be able to catch his scent among the hundreds of others present, but I could only catch a small trace of him. I sniffed again, and started to make my way to the other side of the living room.

"Judy!" I turned around at the sound of my mother's voice, "Over here!"

"Hey mom." I smiled, and made my way back to where she was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Hello, Dear." My mother gave me a squeezing hug, "Out lookin' for your red half, eh?"

"Mooom…" I rolled my eyes, embarrassed that it was so obvious what I was doing.

"Oh it's nothin' to be ashamed of," My mother chuckled, squeezing me tighter, "you two have somethin' special. Everyone's been talkin' about how sweet y'all are together."

"Really...?" I smiled through my heavy blushing, both embarrassed and overjoyed that my family was happy to see me with Nick. I'd been nervous all day not knowing if he would be shunned by my family or not.

"Mhm." My mother smiled, "Well, except your brothers. But you know how they are."

"I do." I chuckled, rolling my eyes. They'd always been overprotective of my sisters and I, "Anyway, have you seen him?"

"Not since earlier." She frowned slightly, "But I'm sure he's fine. Stay an' talk a bit, I feel like I don't ever get to see you."

"Okay mom," I could wait a bit to find Nick. I missed my mother, too.

"Great," She smiled, "How's the party goin' for y'all?"

"It's great, mom. Other than having to explain why Nick looks like he does, it's been good to see everyone again."

My mom stepped closer, and lowered her voice, "Speaking of that, how is work? It's not like you to be so worried."

"I can't really say… we're just… _way_ in over our heads and I don't know what to do, mom… he's in danger and he's having to train all the time and it's hard on me…"

"I'm sorry, Dear," My mom embraced me after my ears fell, "but I think he'll be okay. Y'all know what y'all are doin', and it looks like his trainin' is payin' off. He's gotten some muscle on him since I last saw him."

"He has. He trains almost every day." I smiled faintly, realizing that Nick had actually gained a lot more from his training than the ability to take down anything in his path. He looked more attractive to me every day, and the muscle he kept putting on made him look _incredible_.

"Then I'm sure he'll be fine." My mother's smile made me feel better, and I gained a little bit more hope for Nick's situation, "An I'll be waitin' for that weddin' invite when all this is over!"

"Mom, he hasn't even asked me yet…" My smile faded, wishing I was showing my mom a ring right now, instead of talking about something I'd been increasingly wanting to happen.

No, _needing_ to happen. I couldn't imagine a future without him anymore.

"Well why not? All your brothers and sisters were married years ago, why are you waitin' so long?"

"You know me… I had to make sure I found someone that was right for me, and then I had to be sure Nick was the one, and…" I raised an eyebrow at my mother's widening smile, wondering what she was thinking, "What? What's that look for?"

"You just said you had to make sure _Nick_ was the one."

My ears immediately burst into flames when I realized what I said, and when my mother's smile grew even wider, "You've already told him, haven't you?"

"I u-uh… may have let it slip out… a few times…" More like a lot of times. I hoped Nick had been picking up all the hints I'd been giving him to let him know I was ready to be his in every way, and deep down I knew he was ready too. I just had to patiently wait for him, and if that meant I had to wait years to have the rest of my life with him as his bride and mate, I'd gladly do so.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself. I'd wait for him forever, but every day that passes without me being his wife made me need it to happen more and more.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." My mom grasped my paws with a bright smile, "I see the way you look at each other, and I really don't think you'll have to wait much longer-"

"Bonnie! Can you come help real quick!?"

My mother and I looked to see who had called, and I saw my aunt Jennifer standing in front of a pot on the stove that had a concerning amount of smoke pouring from it.

"Oo!" Without another word, my mother rushed away to help my aunt, leaving me to smile to myself about her words.

I hope I didn't have to wait much longer for him…

Which reminded me what I was doing. Where was Nick, anyway?

I sniffed the air again, but couldn't pick out any more of his scent than I could earlier.

With a sigh, I started to make my way across the living room again. Nick had to be up to something. He promised he would stay with me all day, why did he leave?

What if he ran into my brothers again?

Worry started to prick at my heart. The way they looked at him wasn't exactly as accepting as the rest of my family, and they were known to cause trouble to anyone they didn't like. Especially if the guy was with one of their sisters.

"Ugh…" I groaned, feeling that my hunch may be right. I hoped Nick hadn't hurt them too much if they had confronted him. My brothers were tough, but Nick was dangerous. Mr. Black wouldn't even train with him anymore; Nick trained with a wolf now, which was terrifying to watch. All the snarling and teeth…

I shuddered, and threw the thought out of my head. I hated to watch Nick fight. Seeing him get hurt again was one of my biggest fears, and it seemed more likely he would each time he trained.

However, part of me was glad he was training so hard. I didn't know what he would have to go through when he got another call, but his training helped his chances that he'd make it home to me, and losing him by far outweighed any other fear I'd ever had…

I walked faster, figuring that my brothers would've taken Nick outside.

Until I saw them by the fireplace, drinking merrily together with their wives.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and shook my head at myself for being so paranoid. Nick was probably fine, and most likely scheming something.

I caught a stronger whiff of his scent at the start of a hallway that lead to the back of the house, next to the hallway I told him that the restroom was in.

"Nick, you big dummy." I chuckled to myself, now following his trail down the hallway. He must've gone the wrong way, and was probably lost in the back of the house.

"I could've sworn I told him to take the right hallway…" I muttered, stopping at a door at the end of the hall that lead outside. His scent didn't go any further down the hall. Nick had to have gone through here.

I pushed open the door, and was overjoyed it lead me straight to him. He stood alone atop a hill in the steadily falling snow, his back turned to me while he nipped at snowflakes that fell close to his muzzle, and his tail wagging wildly.

I silently admired him for a moment, before a mischievous grin rose on my lips.

I lowered my body, and slowly moved towards him, careful to be as quiet as possible. The freshly laid snow barely made a noise as my paws stepped forward, and not at all when I stopped after Nick's pointed ears twitched.

I crept forward again, struggling to keep from giggling as I imagined his reaction to being scared.

" _EEEHEHEHE! NICK!"_

My surprised scream turned into wild laughter after he pounced on me without warning, and laid on top of me in the snow. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck while he growled playfully in my ear, planting a flurry of kisses on his neck between fits of giggles.

"Sly bunny." He licked the base of my ear, before lifting his muzzle away to touch his nose to mine, "Trying to sneak up on a fox? That's awful risky of you."

"Unless it's _my sweet_ fox." I giggled, pulling his smiling lips against mine to kiss him softly like I'd been needing to do all day, "Then it's not risky at all. What's risky is jumping on me with your head the way it is, you big dummy."

"You're right..." He grimaced while he spoke, and I kissed him again before pushing him off of me, "My head's on fire…"

"Nicky, you need to be more careful…" I sighed, worry now coursing through my veins, "I don't want to wait any longer for you to be better… it's worrying me to death…"

"I know," He helped me out of the snow, and wrapped me in his arms and tail, "it's killing me, too… I can't even… you know… _enjoy you_ without it hurting my head…"

He buried his freezing nose in my neck after my ears fell, and I tightened my embrace around his neck, "I'm still so sorry about that… I was drunk and stupid and I couldn't stop myself and-"

"And I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Nick shushed me with a gentle kiss, "It was worth every second."

"Not if it hurt you in the end…" I frowned at him, my guilt eating a hole in my stomach from the knowledge that I'd only delayed his healing by pleasing him. His headaches had gotten even worse after that night, and it was entirely my fault.

"Honey, it's okay, really." Nick lifted my chin to hold my cheeks, and gently pressed his nose to mine, "Don't worry about it. Believe me, I wanted it as much as you. I _still_ want you… _right now_ …"

I had to hold the end of his muzzle to stop his grooming, already starting to lose myself to his loving affection after only a few strokes of his tongue around my ears, "Not now, Honey, wait till we're home. Don't worry," I caressed his cheek after he licked my paw a few times, and smiled up at him, "you can groom me all night, my sweet fox."

"Good, I'm starting to get antsy…" He grasped my paw, and kissed me briefly before we started to walk back to the house together.

"What were you doing out here, anyway?" I asked him after remembering my search for him earlier.

"Oh… it was really hot inside and I had to step out."

I squinted my eyes at him, "You should know by now that you can't lie to me."

"Well, I got caught up talking to your uh… brother out here."

"Which one?" I grinned after I stopped in front of him, and held his cheeks to make him look into my eyes. He was definitely hiding something.

He gazed at me, a new light in his eyes that was both new to me, and caused the butterflies in my stomach to race through my entire body, "Uh… _wow_ … Judy…"

It took me a minute to find my words; he gaze had taken away my ability to remove my eyes from his, and caused my mind to overflow with how much I loved him, even when I knew he was doing his best to distract me, "Yes, Nicky…?"

He touched his nose to mine, causing warmth to rush through me. I breathed in his scent, allowing his loving gaze to pull me from my surroundings while I enjoyed the sensation of running my fingers through the fur of his neck, "I love you more than _anything_ , Judy... You're so perfect to me…"

"Nicky… you're perfect _for_ me... Even my family sees it…" My lips brushed his while I murmured to him, causing me to kiss him between my words, "I need you to be with me for the _rest of my life_ … I don't want anyone else, and I _never_ will… I need _you_ , Nick. I can't describe how much I love you…"

He had to take a step back from how forcefully I kissed him, but he quickly returned my pressure while I tried to push myself as close to him as I could, needing him to feel my love for him as much as I felt it.

Our lips danced together while fresh snow fell around us, gracefully landing on our heads and muzzles as they locked together to allow our tongues to meet. His paw traveled up my back to hold the back of my head, and I tightened my arms around his neck, trying to pull myself even closer to him.

I hummed softly while I tasted him, oblivious to the bitter cold around us while he showed me his love. The feeling of him pressed so tightly against me created a heat inside me like nothing else could, and caused me to remember what my mother had mentioned earlier about our wedding. Her words made me wish that when I opened my eyes he would be offering me a ring, and finally fulfil my need to be with him for as long as we lived.

However, I knew if he didn't ask me now, he would when he wanted to. I knew he felt the same as I did, and I knew he loved me as much as I loved him. I just had to be patient, no matter how badly I didn't want to wait any longer.

Even if it drove me crazy.

With a final, powerful press against his lips, I stopped our kiss to pant on his lips, and breathe in his heated breaths while I held my nose to his. No one was outside to see us, but that could change any moment. I wanted nothing more than to enjoy his touch, but I didn't want to make any of my family feel awkward by catching us out here.

"My sweet fox," I giggled as his wagging tail rapidly brushed against my legs, and gave him a playful glare "if you were trying to distract me, it didn't work."

He snickered at me, and planted a firm kiss on my head, "Too bad. My lips are sealed."

"Mmmmhm." I was stunned to see how strong the light in his eyes had gotten after our moment together. The love flowing from him completely overwhelmed me.

"I'll let it slide this time…" I murmured to him, grinning while I buried my nose into his neck, and breathed in as much of his scent as I could before we had to go back to my family, "Let's go back inside, my love. I'll show you around the house."

"Sounds great." He smiled, and started to draw his tongue around my ears. I happily let him groom me for a moment to help him with his ever-growing impulses, before tilting my head up to kiss him one last time, and grasping his paw to lead him back inside.

"Okay, so," I lead him through the crowded hallway by his paw, occasionally stopping to hug one of my brothers or sisters, "upstairs is usually where my grandparents hang out, and all the lower floors are where most of the kids and pregnant moms hang out."

"What's this floor?" Nick asked from behind me.

"Food." I smiled at him from over my shoulder.

I turned back around to lead him to the stairs, when I saw my mom and dad in the kitchen doorway, speaking excitedly to each other. I was surprised to see my mom jump after my father told her something, and I raised an eyebrow when she noticed me with a huge smile on her face, becofe quickly rushing away with my father.

"What was that about?" I wondered aloud, curious as to why my mother was so excited.

"What was what about?" Nick asked behind me, looking down at me with a confused expression.

"Oh, nothing, just my mom and dad being weird." I touched my nose to his for a second, and started to lead him down the stairs.

Nick stuck close beside me while I showed him the first two lower floors, where the majority of my pregnant sisters were.

After a brief period of awkward staring, and after I'd reminded my family who Nick was and, as subtly as I could, why he was covered in tattoos, they lightened up to my fox, and allowed me to show him around.

"I've never seen so many pillows…" Nick mumbled behind me, his snout ruffled slightly while his nose twitched, "And it smells so weird down here…"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at him, chuckling at his odd expression, "I didn't think you had a problem with how bunnies smelled."

"Well, not all. I happen to think you smell _amazing_." I smiled up at him after he took a brief sniff between my ears while kissing my head, and continued to walk with him down the stairs to the lowest floor, "But everyone else here smells weird."

I rolled my eyes at him, and stopped just before I opened the door to the kids room on the lowest floor, "Alright, this is the kids room, but I think we're gonna have to wait for me to show you after we get all that dye out of your fur. You don't exactly look very friendly right now…"

"You're right…" He frowned, "I already scared one of them…"

"You didn't mean to, Honey." I placed a paw on his stomach, and brushed his cheek, "I'm sure the kids will love you when you get to meet them."

"You think so?"

"Mhm." I nodded, knowing that not only would the kids love him, but that he'd become their new playground, "I know so."

"Who's you?"

I looked behind Nick after the sound of a tiny voice reached my ears. One of my nieces, Chloe, stood at the foot of the stairs, looking up at Nick with wide eyes.

"Uh… Hey, I'm Nick." He smiled without showing his teeth, and my niece stepped a little closer to look up at him curiously.

"Is you a fox?" Chloe asked, inching just a little closer.

"Uh huh." Nick nodded, flashing me a nervous look.

"My momma says foxes are mean."

"This one's not mean." I chimed in quickly after Nick's ears fell, and grasped his paw in mine, "Nick is a really nice fox. See?"

I held up Nick's paw in mine, and smiled encouragingly to my niece, who held out her arms for me to pick her up.

"Nu uh!" She shook her head vigorously after I reached to lift her, and waved her tiny paws up at my fox, "Nick!"

"Up you go!" Nick lifted my niece up with a wide smile, that immediately turned into a grimace after Chloe pulled on his ears.

"Your ears look funny!" She giggled, and I giggled with her, covering my mouth with a paw to keep myself from laughing at Nick's face while my niece squished his cheeks.

"You look a little funny yourself." Nick teased, bopping Chloe's nose lightly with a padded finger, which my niece immediately grabbed to look at.

"Woooooooah…" She opened her eyes wide, and held Nick's paw up close to her face. I winced after Chloe prodded one of Nick's long claws with her tiny finger, hoping she hadn't hurt herself. Thankfully, she hadn't, and continued to examine Nick's face by pulling on his muzzle.

"Bubba! Come look! I finded a fox!"

The door behind me swung open to reveal a crowd of young bunnies, lead by Chloe's brother, Bobby.

 _"Ah!"_

I rushed to Nick's side, laughing after he was bombarded by my nieces and nephews, and fell to his bottom under the pile of curious little bunnies.

"Whas your name?"

"I'm Nick-"

"Are foxes mean?"

"Not-"

"Why you smell like aunt Judy?"

"Uh-"

"Lookit his tail!"

"Ah! _Geez_ , careful!" Nick grimaced after my nephew Brandon jumped on his tail, and I lifted him off of my fox.

"Be nice, you guys!" I scolded them gently, and lowered my nephew back to the ground to let him keep investigating Nick. If they each saw my fox being gentle with them, maybe they'd forget the prejudice they'd been taught by my idiot sisters.

After thoroughly examining Nick, the young bunnies settled down, and sat around and on my fox's lap to ask him more questions.

I sat on the steps with a bright smile, watching Nick talk excitedly with my youngest family members. His tail wagged slightly, and despite his sinister looking tattoos, the kids loved him.

I knew they would. Nick may look mean right now, but his eyes betrayed how kind he was, and I was glad to see the kids were able to see it too.

I was also delighted to see how good Nick was with the young bunnies. He patiently allowed them to crawl over him without complaint, and even allowed them to ride on his back a few at a time after we moved the kids back into their play room.

While I watched Nick, I couldn't help but think of how wonderful he'd be with _our_ children.

If there ever was a way to have any of my own with him. As far as I knew, I'd have to have a donor to have my own, but I didn't really want to have children that weren't biologically his. If I would be the birth mother of my children, I wanted him to be the father, not some random bunny...

I shook my head. It didn't matter, all I needed was Nick to be the one with me. We'd figure out the details when it was time.

A slight grimace on Nick's face pulled my attention to him while he carried a few of my nieces on his back. His head must be bothering him.

"Alright you rascals," I lifted my protesting nieces off of Nick's back, "I gotta take this big guy back upstairs."

"Awww!" The kids groaned in unison, and I stifled a chuckle at their fallen ears.

"Don't worry," Nick smiled, kneeling back down to give all the little ones a goodbye hug after they started to reach up for him, "I'm sure I'll see you all again soon. Nowwwww shoo!"

The kids scattered with squeals of laughter at Nick's sudden outburst, and I helped him back up on his feet.

"How's your head doing, Honey?" I asked Nick after we left the play room, concerned that he'd overworked himself by playing with the kids.

"Hold on." He paused on the staircase, and gently brought his lips to mine, "It's much better now."

"My sweet fox." I smiled up at him, and grasped his paw to continue up the stairs, "I told you the kids would love you. You're gonna be a great father one day."

"You think so?" He smiled, and wrapped his tail around me.

"I _know_ so. You're gonna make some lucky girl out there so proud of you." I teased, throwing him a sly look.

" _Some_ lucky girl?" He grinned, and touched his nose to mine, "No thanks, I already have _one_ lucky bunny in mind."

My heart burst with joy, and I celebrated as calmly as I could that he felt the same about having children with me as I did.

At least, I tried to be calm. It took everything I had to not jump into his arms, so I clutched his tail close to me with a small jump of joy instead, and giggled when I caught him smiling at me with that new light in his green eyes.

"That was cute, little bunny."

I quickly touched my nose to his, hoping none of my family heard him, "You know you can't say that around my family, you big dummy."

"Oops, sorry." He chuckled, and tightened his tail around my waist, "It was, though."

I squinted my eyes at him in a playful glare, and patted his cheek, "Then tell me that at home next time, agreed?"

"Agreed."

I pecked his lips, and walked into the living room to find that most of my family had left to their own homes.

I pulled out my phone, curious as to why everyone had started to leave already: 8:08 pm.

I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Nick and I would have to leave soon to start the long drive home, and do our own presents together. We'd been in such a rush to get to my parents this morning, we had no choice but to wait till tonight.

However, I still hadn't gotten to see all of my family, so I decided to wait a little longer to go.

I walked around with Nick and visited with family I hadn't spoken to yet, and lost count of how many times I had to vaguely explain why Nick didn't look like himself.

Most of my family had no problem with him, or with the fact we were together, but there were a few of my brothers that wouldn't speak to him at all. I kept my conversation with them short, and quickly moved on to my other family, slightly irritated that my brothers refused to at least try to be pleasant around him.

I sighed heavily, and ignored my frustrations. This had been a wonderful day, and I knew it would only get better once I got home with my fox.

Nick's wide yawn let me know it was time for us to head out, and I squeezed his paw, "Are you ready to go?"

"Only if you are." He replied sleepily, probably feeling the effects of the medicine I'd given him a half hour ago. Even though he didn't tell me, I knew his head had been bothering him since he was tased, so I'd been making sure to give him his pills as soon as enough hours passed to do so.

"I'm ready, I want to go before I get too tired to drive."

"I'll drive, Honey-"

"No Nicky, you'd be asleep by the end of the driveway." I chuckled, looking around for my parents to let them know we were headed back home.

I spotted my mother walking across the kitchen entrance, and started to make my way to her.

"Hey mom!" I called out to my mother before she could leave the room, and she turned to face Nick and I, "We're gonna have to head out now, we have a long drive back to the city."

"Alright, Dear." My mom hugged me tightly, and released me with a bright smile, "I'm glad you two made it out here, I know y'all must be busy with work right now."

"Me too, I felt like I haven't seen you or dad in forever. Where is he, by the way? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's in the front with some of his brothers." She motioned to the front door, and embraced me again, "Merry Christmas, Dear. Try and come see us again soon!"

"Merry Christmas, mom, and I'll try my best." I smiled, and she released me to face Nick.

"It's a shame your mom couldn't come, Nick. How's she doin'?"

"She's alright, it's just a cold." Nick frowned, "I'm not too worried about her, she's tough, but she wouldn't even let us stay long in case she got us sick."

"Well, I hope she gets better soon anyway." My mom gave Nick a faint smile, and hugged him.

Then, she said something to Nick I didn't hear that caused his tail to wag slightly before she released him.

I looked up at him curiously after we left my mom to return to her cleaning, "What was that? What did she say?"

"That she was happy we were together."

"Oh." I returned his loving smile, holding his tail close to me after he wrapped it around my waist. I lifted my chin to kiss him, and he brought his lips to mine, before we walked out the front door together.

"Hey Puddin'," My dad greeted from across the porch, and left his brothers to walk over to us, "headed out?"

"Yeah, we have a long drive home or I'd stay a bit longer."

"I get ya," My father embraced me, and held his paw out to Nick, who engulfed my fathers paw in his, "Glad y'all could come!"

"We were lucky that we could," Nick chuckled, "Our uh… case manager had to go back to the Bureau for this week."

"You're workin' with the ZBI!?" My father's mouth dropped open, and I quickly motioned for him to lower his voice.

"Dad! Not so loud!" I whispered urgently, hoping Nick hadn't just blown everything on accident. We never knew who could be listening…

"Sorry!" My father whispered back, and I shook my head slowly.

"It's fine, it's fine," I sighed, and gave Nick a slight glare for even mentioning the Bureau, causing him to flatten his ears and squeeze my paw, "but we gotta go now. Love you dad."

"Love you too, Puddin'." My dad hugged me again, and to my surprise, hugged Nick, "Y'all be careful drivin' back."

"We will." I waved to my uncles, who waved back drunkenly while Nick and I started to walk away, "Bye dad!"

"See y'all!" With a last wave, my father returned to his brothers, and Nick and I started our trek to the car at the end of the dark pathway.

"Sorry…" Nick mumbled after a moment, giving me a sheepish look.

"It's okay, my love." I kissed his paw, and gave him a reassuring smile, "Just be more careful what you say in the future. We took all this time to sneak you out of the city, I don't want to take any chances by anyone hearing about what exactly we're doing. Even my family."

"Good idea," He nodded, "I'll keep my mouth shut next time."

"Nicholas Wilde keeping his mouth shut. Now that's a first." I teased, and stopped in front of him to wrap my arms around his neck, "Speaking of keeping your mouth shut-"

"Not gonna tell you." He snickered, and swept my legs from under me to lift me in his strong arms, "No matter how much you ask."

"Hmmmm…" I squinted my eyes at him, feeling much warmer now that he was carrying me to the car, "Which brother were you talking to again?"

"Nu uh. My lips are sealed." He stopped in the snow in front of our car, and slowly brought his warm lips to mine.

I ran my paws through the fur of his neck, smiling through our gentle kiss. I'd missed having plenty of time to be so close with him all day, and now that I had him to myself again, I couldn't be happier. Even if I knew he was scheming something.

He pulled his lips from mine, and nuzzled his cold nose into my neck, "I love you, Judy."

"I love you too, Nick," I smiled, breathing in his hot breath while I touched my nose to his, and gazed into the ever-growing love he held for me within his green eyes, "and I know you're up to somethin-"

"Get in the car, sly bunny." He snickered, and set me down with a firm kiss, before walking over to the passengers side.

"More like sly fox!" I giggled when he rolled his eyes at me from inside the car, and I climbed into the driver's seat, " You know I'll find out one day."

"I know. But that's not today." He winked at me, and made himself comfortable by resting his head on the armrest.

"Hmm. As long as you know." I leaned over to kiss along his muzzle, and started to gently massage his ears with my free paw, "Get some rest, my sweet fox. I'll wake you up when we're home."

I enjoyed the soft hums he released while I massaged his ears, taking care to make sure he felt just how much I loved him with a soft kiss to his lips. I knew he'd felt what I wanted him to when his tail beat against the passenger door, and with a final kiss at the base of his ear, I started the car, and began the long drive home.

 _Bzzzzt._

 _._

 _Bzzzzt._

 _._

 _Bzzzzt._

 _._

 _Bzzzzt._


	35. Chapter 35

_**Here it is! Thanks for the patience**_

 **Chapter 35**

 **Nick POV**

"I said give us a MINUTE!"

 _SLAM!_

 _Click._

I watched Judy slam our office door on Mr. Black, and lock the deadbolt, before she rested her head on the door, and let out a soft cry.

I rushed to her with flat ears, trying to keep myself from tearing up while I lifted her gently shaking body, and raised my chin to let her push her nose into it's place on my neck.

I silently walked over to the couch, and sat down with Judy held tightly to me, unable to think of anything to say.

We hadn't even made it home to celebrate our first Christmas together. As soon as Judy had pulled away from her parents house, Brutus called me, and ordered that I meet his guys at some warehouse in the Rainforest District by 2:00 am.

Judy had been crying ever since, and I'd been doing my best to be strong for her, but seeing her like this for so long had broken me. It didn't matter about the call anymore; it only mattered that I was there for her, and after tonight, that I'd come home to my one and only.

"Carrots…" I spoke softly, my voice cracking while I listened to her sob into my neck, and felt her clutch her paws into my fur.

"No! I'm n-not l-letting y-y-you go-oo!" She shifted herself on my lap to straddle me, and latched herself to me painfully tight while she buried her face in my neck, "I _won't!_ I n-need y-you! Y-you're m-m-my _life! I can't l-lose y-y-"_

"Honey, you need to breathe!" I lifted her head to hold her cheeks after she choked on her words, and held her breath. I locked my eyes to hers, only to lose my voice from the despair she held in them.

Unable to speak, I pulled her close to me again, and wrapped her in my arms. She returned her short muzzle to my neck, and I held her shaking body, trying to think of anything to do to calm her.

"I can't lose y-you, Nick…I can't... You're g-gonna get killed a-and… Nick I d-don't want to… I c-can't l-live without y-you… _please don't g-go_ …" She begged me quietly, repeating what she'd been saying since I was called.

My resolve to be strong for her shattered after she released a long, soft cry that caused my tears to run down my cheeks, and fall onto her gray fur.

"Judy… please… it'll be okay…" I nosed around her ears, and gave into the intense urge to groom her that I'd been suppressing all day, knowing that doing so at least helped her a little, "I'm not gonna die…"

"But _everyone_ d-dies!" She released another long cry into my neck, her body tensing more with each ragged breath she took, "Everyone th-that's done what y-you are is d-dead! All of th-them! _I won't let y-you be n-next!"_

Silently, I drew my tongue more firmly around her ears, and picked up my pace when I felt her start to relax.

I knew what I had to tell her, but I didn't want to say it. I had no choice but to answer my call, or not only would I be put in danger, Judy would be, too. I never knew if I was being watched or not, but if I was, I wasn't going to take any chances to risk her life.

I forced myself to stop grooming her, and opened my mouth to speak, only to feel her soft paw hold the end of my muzzle.

"Don't… I know wh-what you're going to say…" She whispered, her voice sounding as if she were in pain. I shut my mouth, and started to groom her again, but had to stop after she lifted her head to lock her eyes with mine.

"I know there isn't a choice… I just d-don't want you to go…" She closed her eyes after another stream of tears began to fall down her cheeks, and held her nose to mine, "I don't want y-you to g-go…"

"I know…" I brushed her soaked cheeks, and found the will to be strong for her after I softly pressed my lips to hers, "I don't want to go, either… but I need you to be strong for me when I do. I can't do this without you..."

She nodded slightly, and took a long, shaky breath, "Okay... I'm s-sorry…"

"Don't be." I kissed her again, and was glad to see her tears had stopped, "I'm scared too… I don't know what's gonna happen… I don't know if those guys already know who I am… But I know that someone has to break the chain of all these deaths, and I don't care what I have to do to make that happen. I made a promise to you." I lifted her chin, and she opened her eyes after giving me a gentle kiss, "And I'm gonna keep it _no matter what I have to do._ As long as I live, I will _always_ come back to you."

She sighed heavily, and returned her short muzzle into it's place on my neck, "I know you will, my love… I need you to…"

"I will." I soothed her, and started grooming her again, needing to calm myself before I even thought about driving out of the station parking lot, "And I'll be back tomorrow to give you your present, okay?"

She kissed from my neck to my chin, and held her lips to mine in a slow, but deep kiss, "Okay…"

"Then let's get this done." I stood up with her in my arms, and nuzzled gently below her chin before I set her down, "I love you."

"I love you too, Nick… More than anything…" Her voice was just above a whisper. I knew she wasn't feeling that much better about tonight, but at least I'd gotten her to calm down. For now, at least. I didn't know how calm she would be having to sit with Mr. Black all night.

I brushed her cheeks off gently, and brought my lips to hers for the last time I could tonight, hoping to show her the unending love I held for her through our contact.

She clasped her paws in the fur of my neck, and increased her pressure against my lips as she held her slender body to mine. I knew she was doing exactly what I was through our kiss, and for the first time since I was called, my tail wagged.

We had to break our contact to breathe in each other's breath, and for me to fill my head with the scent of my one and only.

"I love you…" She whispered softly, holding her nose to mine, and tightening her paws in my fur to pull herself tighter against me, "I need you to come back… You're my _life_ , Nick… _Please_ be safe, and _please_ come back to me…"

"I'll do anything to make sure I do." I assured her, meaning exactly what I said, "I love you too, Judy."

She gave me a faint smile that kindled my hope for tonight, and I lifted my chin for her to nuzzle into my neck.

The clock on our office wall caught my eye, and I started grooming her again after I noticed we still had ten minutes before we had to meet Mr. Black in the parking lot. I needed all the help I could get to relax myself, and to get rid of the mountain of anxiety that had been forming all day due to my inability to groom her at her parents house. Adding a phone call from a ruthless criminal on top of that was overwhelming.

Judy needed this too, especially with how much she worried about our assignment. I didn't know how she kept from going crazy. If I had to worry about her going off and not know if she'd come back, I'd have lost it by now.

After a few minutes of my gentle grooming, her paws relaxed their grip in my fur, and began to massage my neck and ears. I slowed the pace of my tongue to be in tune with her breathing, and for the short amount of time I had left with her, nothing could hurt us.

.

"Nick, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Judes." I replied to the tiny voice of Judy in my ear, and started the rusty truck I was sitting in.

Judy and Mr. Black would be following me in an SUV from the Bureau so they could track me, hopefully armed to the teeth. As far as I knew, they would be the only ones going with me.

"Good… just checking…" Judy replied quietly, and my ears fell at her sorrowful tone. She hadn't teared up since I calmed her down in our office, but I knew she was still having trouble keeping herself focused, especially since she'd been checking that I could hear her every five minutes or so.

I sighed heavily, and drove onto the highway, wishing I could at least talk with her privately without Mr. Black recording everything we said to each other. Without any sort of comfort from her voice, the anxiety in my chest became crushing.

I took a sip of coffee, and rubbed my eyes. The warehouse was much closer than EaSeal's, but that meant I had less time to prepare myself, and less time to calm my nerves.

"Your exit is nearing." Mr. Black spoke up out of the silence, "You're to park at the northeast corner of the parking lot. Understood?"

I didn't reply. Mr. Black had taken away my ability to speak freely to Judy, the only thing that could help me relax in some way, besides turning my truck around and going home with my little bunny.

"Understood?" Mr. Black repeated more firmly, and I let out a short growl in reply. Maybe he'd take the hint I didn't want to speak to him.

I heard a scoff in my transmitter, and a loud click that let me know someone had just cut off communications with me. With a sigh, and took my exit off of the highway, feeling more alone than I had in a long time.

Maybe Nick would be there. I was surprised to realize that I hoped he would. I felt safer around him, considering he helped me fight those wolves when I was a complete stranger to him, and brought me to a hospital after my initiation. I knew Judy hated his guts, but I couldn't help but to think of him as a friend.

"Nick?"

"Carrots, hey!" A smile forced its way through my worry. I'd thought Mr. Black had shut off their end of the mic.

"We're in position, and Black stepped outside to set up the computers… we can talk now."

"Oh good…" I sighed in relief, only minutes away from the warehouse, and quickly losing the time I had to talk to her, "How are you doing, Cottontail?"

"I'm… scared, Nick…"

"Me too…" I muttered, taking another sip of coffee, "But I think I'll be okay..."

I heard Judy sigh, "I hope so... Please be safe… and let me know as soon as you can get out of there so we can get you out…"

"I will, don't worry." I softened my voice after hearing a light sniffle on the other side of the line, and pulled into the parking lot of the warehouse, "I love you, Judy. I'm at the warehouse…"

"I love you too, Nicky…" Judy replied weakly, and went silent. It was time to get to work.

I pulled into a parking space at the corner of the parking lot, and waited in the truck. A light rain had started to come down, and the quiet pitter-patter of water droplets landing on the roof of the truck eased my nerves a little.

"Uh… so am I just supposed to wait here?" I asked quietly after a several minutes of looking around the barren parking lot. There wasn't any sign of life, except for the occasional passing car.

"I think so… we got here early." Judy sighed into the mic, and I heard a loud click in my transmitter.

"Step outside the truck, no one can see you inside of it. They're waiting on the roof to make sure it's you." Mr. Black spoke up, sounding bored.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" I rolled my eyes, irritated that I'd just been sitting here for no reason.

"To give me time to locate then in case there was an ambush. Did you put in your Ires?"

"My iris?" I remained in the truck, confused as to what my eye had to do with anything.

"Ugh, at the station, did I not give you a case with a contact lens and instruct you to place it in your dominant eye?" Mr. Black replied gruffly, and I heard a quiet exhale from Judy.

"Oh… yeah I didn't put that in." I chuckled at Mr. Black's frustrated tone, and reached into my pocket to pull out the metallic, black case he'd given me hours ago. I opened it to find a black ring, a bottle of fluid, and a single, clear contact held in place by three tiny, metal arms, "Wait, why isn't there two of them?"

"You don't need two. It's only meant to be a camera, not to improve your vision, but that's beside the point. We're going to do this now. I need you to take the clear bottle of solution, and rinse out your dominant eye thoroughly." Mr. Black ordered.

"Fine…" I agreed reluctantly, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

I took the bottle of solution, and emptied it into my right eye. Oddly, after a few seconds, I couldn't feel my eye anymore at all.

"Hey uh… I can't feel my eye anymore."

"Good. Don't worry, you'll regain feeling in a moment. Take the contact, and place it in your eye." Mr. Black continued, and I took the contact as carefully as I could from its case.

Using the rear view mirror, I lead the contact into my eye, careful to avoid stabbing myself with my untrimmed claw.

"Wooooaaahhh…" I closed my left eye to see three, orange dots blinking across my vision, and then rotate themselves to be perfectly level with my head. Then, they disappeared, leaving me with my normal sight.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Mr. Black spoke up after a few seconds, the frustration in his voice replaced with wonder, "Now, twist the ring apart to get it past your finger pad, and place it on the middle finger of your right paw."

I followed Mr. Black's instructions, and placed the ring on my paw. I felt a slight tingle in my finger, and gasped after feeling a sharp prick beneath the ring.

"Registering" popped up into my vision, distracting me from the pain in my finger. I looked at the word, awestruck with how cool this contact thing was.

" _OW! WHAT THE FUCK!?_ " Searing pain suddenly radiated through my eye, forcing me to close my eyes tight, and hold my palms over my eyelids to stop the pain.

"What's happening!?" Judy screamed into the mic, but I was too busy growling through my pain to respond.

Suddenly, my eye became numb again, leaving me to pant in the truck, and to wipe away my agonized tears.

"Ah, I forgot to mention that the device temporarily bonds itself to your cornea." Mr. Black informed lazily. He'd cut off Judy's mic, but I could still hear her yelling at him in the background, "It's part of your eye now."

"What!? Why didn't you tell me that!?" I yelled, furious that I could have avoided pain.

"You wouldn't have put it in." Mr. Black chuckled, "I have the separate bottle of solution that removes it from your eye, but that's not important right now. That ring on your finger controls the Ires. Firmly tap on it twice with your thumb to enable recording. This will let us see everything you do, and that's all you need to know for now. I'll run you through the device's full capabilities at the station. Now, if you'll please inform your partner-"

 _Click!_

"Nick!? Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, Cottontail." I spoke quickly to calm Judy down. She'd been yelling non-stop at Mr. Black, "It's not hurting anymore."

"Good… Pull something like that on Nick again and I'll-"

"You'll do nothing." Mr. Black cut Judy off harshly, the anger in his tone forcing a growl out of me, "You'll sit there, and act professional, or you'll fuck up this entire operation with your lack of emotional control. Both of you need to focus, or I'll only be working with _one_ of you. Now, Wilde, step out of the Goddamn truck."

Judy went silent, and without another word, I stepped out of the truck to slam the door with an frustrated snarl.

Who the hell does he think he is!? I thought furiously, leaning against the truck with a long sigh, and shaking my paws to cool myself off. Somehow, I'd get him back for this…

I waited in the rain, and firmly tapped the ring on my paw twice to start recording. Three orange lines spiraled into my vision, and met in the center to merge with a small red dot. Then, the display went clear again, and I looked up to see a fox approaching me.

"Eyyy!" The fox greeted me as if he knew me, and I took his outstretched paw after casting out my furious thoughts, "How's the head?"

"Uh, it's good?" I raised an eyebrow, growing nervous at the stranger's knowledge of my injury, "Do I know you?"

"Bro, it's me, Carl." The fox gave me an odd look, "From your initiation?"

"Oh shit, I don't remember half of that." I lied with a grin, and laughed with the muscular fox.

"Damn, same thing happened to me!" He chuckled while tapping the back of his head, and we started to walk together towards the warehouse entrance.

"So do I have to come out here every time I get a call?" I asked, and Carl shook his head.

"Nah, just the first time so I can show you where to go next time. Gotta make sure you ain't got no one followin' you there." He winked at me, and I hid my nervousness behind an understanding nod.

Carl lead me to the side of the warehouse, where an older green muscle car was parked.

"Get in, we got a bit of a drive." Carl unlocked the car for me, and I slid into the passenger seat.

"How do I get my truck back?" I asked after the engine rumbled to life, "Why can't I just drive there?"

"To make sure you weren't followed." Carl repeated, and started driving down the alley to behind the warehouse, "We're gonna leave a different way from where you came, just in case. I'll take you back here later and then next time you're good to just show up at the place."

"Oh. Seems like a huge hassle."

"It is." Carl groaned, "They've been on everyone's ass about bein' careful with what you say, what you do, how you meet, who you meet. I guess they been catchin' spooks in the club or somethin'. Everythin's gettin' locked down."

"Huh…" I muttered, the anxiety steadily growing in my chest, "They got 'em all, right? I don't gotta worry about getting thrown in prison?"

"They always get 'em." Carl assured me with a grin, making my heart drop into my stomach, "But as long as you're quiet, you ain't gotta worry about much. The guys are good to us, we get paid well, shit, they even fix you up if you get busted in a fight."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow, not expecting that criminals would care about anyone, "They fix you up?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't they? If you're broke, you can't fight, and then they don't get business. That's why they waited so long to give ya a call. What's the point in watchin' a broke ass animal fight?"

I let out a small puff of air, "I never woulda thought."

"Most don't, but it makes sense if you think about it." Carl tapped his head, and pulled onto the highway.

I hoped Judy had heard what Carl had said. Despite knowing I was heading into a potentially deadly situation, my nerves had been calmed slightly knowing that I wouldn't be killed in the ring, or even left to die after. While my cover was still intact, at least.

I looked over at Carl, who had lit a cigarette, and offered another to me.

"Thanks." I took one, and heard a sigh in my transmitter. Judy hated smoking, but I didn't mind it as much as she did. I'd welcome anything to help keep me calm right now.

"You're better at this than I thought, Wilde." Mr. Black spoke up in my ear, sounding pleased, "We may just have a shot at this."

I silently accepted his compliment, a small ray of hope shining through my dark thoughts. This was the first time Mr. Black had said something to me about this case that sounded hopeful.

I looked out the open window, and blew out a puff of smoke, "So what's it like? What do I do?"

"You do rookie stuff." Carl chuckled, "They call ya in to fight other rookies, and some of the big guys spot out the good ones to make it to the big crowds. For now, you just get bet on, and maybe make a grand a fight if you win."

"Nice." I grinned, growing more comfortable with the promise of money, "How many fights do I get?"

"Ha, as many as you want. They ain't gonna call you in much now, but once you get in, you can fight all night. The more you win, the more money you win, and the more you get called back." Carl took a drag off his cigarette, and tossed it out his window, "Competition's heavy this year, there was a ton of you rookies at initiation, so you gonna be fightin' against all them for a spot in the big leagues. An' then you'll be fightin' against the big guys for a shot at the _bigger_ leagues."

I grew curious at Carl's knowing grin, and cocked my head to the side, "Bigger leagues?"

"Can't say much more to you now, only that once you're past the big crowds, you don't just fight for money anymore." Carl motioned with a claw across his throat, and I immediately understood what he meant.

I grunted in reply, and took a long puff on my cigarette, feeling nauseous with worry. I knew I'd be on this case until I was either dead, or I brought it all down, but I didn't know if I'd be able to kill anyone for sport… Or if _I'd_ get killed for sport...

I heard a snicker beside me, and I turned my head to see Carl shaking his head, "Don't worry, once you knock out your first set of teeth, you won't be nervous anymore."

I grinned at him, and took another long drag off my cigarette before tossing it out the window, "Yeah?"

"Yeah Bro." Carl flashed his pointed teeth in a smile, and lit himself another cigarette, "'Cause then you get money."

 **Judy POV**

I sat beside Mr. Black in front of two computer screens that monitored Nick's position, and projected the video feed from his Ires.

I had to admit, it was interesting to see things how Nick did. He seemed taller from his point of view than how I saw him, and I wondered if he even noticed his long muzzle in the corner of his vision, or if his mind just ignored it.

I sat back in my chair, and covered my mouth from the sickening thought that crossed my mind. Could that camera ever really come off…?

My privacy with Nick was sacred to me, and if I couldn't even be natural with him at our home without being watched, I didn't know what I'd do. To feel our fur meshed together was something I depended on to feel safe. I needed that time to be as close to him as I could, and to share my love with him. I couldn't even sleep without being so close to him anymore, and if that time with him was taken away from me…

"Mr. Black…"

The grey fox looked over to me, emotionless as usual, "Hm?"

"Does that camera actually come off...?" I asked carefully, debating on if I should punch him in the face if he had tricked Nick and I out of our much needed intimacy.

A faint grin rose on his lips, "Of course. I'll run him through the process once he returns to the station."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, and matched his cold gaze, "And Nick is the only one that can turn it on and off? In case he forgets to remove it?"

The knowing glint in his eyes irritated me, but I kept my mouth shut to hear his answer, "Yes. You needn't worry about your privacy. No one would want to watch that, anyway."

I burned on the inside, and clicked my mic off to keep from distracting Nick, "Hm. I figured you of all animals would understand mine and Nick's need for privacy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He turned to face me, and clicked his mic off as well.

"You know exactly what I mean." I returned harshly, "You call us disgusting, I can only imagine what you must've thought about you and Jack-"

 _"Quiet_." He hissed, obviously struggling to keep his fangs concealed. Instinctively, I placed a paw on my sidearm, growing concerned for my safety. I didn't know this fox well enough to know if he would attack me or not, and I wouldn't be caught off guard.

However, the amount of pain in his eyes shocked me, and I immediately regretted what I'd said. I removed my paw from my weapon, feeling horrible for crossing so far over the line. No matter how much I hated him, it was wrong to bring up his lost partner.

I looked away from his furious glare, and released a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean that…"

I sensed Mr. Black's gaze shift away from me, and I glanced over to see him resting his head in his paws, his ears flat. He remained still, except for the slight tapping of his finger against his gray muzzle.

I turned away again, and looked at my screen to check on Nick. He'd been quietly talking with Carl while they drove, but nothing worth our attention had been said.

"I thought we were disgusting, too…" Mr. Black said quietly, pulling my attention away from the screen in front of me, "I don't know how or why it happened… different species shouldn't mate… but it worked for us…"

I remained in a silent state of shock, and continued to listen to him, questioning why the grey fox would open up to me about his past.

"We weren't like you and Wilde… We didn't have your kind of trust… We fought all the time… physically, too, until we'd end up bleeding on the floor together, but… somehow it worked for us… even if we were an abomination to our own two species'…" He grunted softly, and sat up in his chair, expressionless once again, "I'm hard on you two to keep you on edge, and I will continue to do so. If you're alert, you both stay alive, and I'm sure you know how imperative that is for this mission, and for your personal life, Miss Hopps."

I looked at him, unable to think of anything to say. I hadn't expected any sort of honesty from him, let alone anything having to do with his own gruesome experiences. It felt as if I were talking to a different animal.

After a second, he turned away from me, and didn't say another word. He flicked on our mics again, seemingly doing his best to avoid looking at me. Was he embarrassed by opening up to me?

I studied him for a moment more, and shook my head slightly to return my focus to Nick. I'd bring up my talk with Mr. Black to him when he came home. Maybe Nick and I could think of a way to get the grey fox to stop being so mean to us all the time. I could understand why Mr. Black would want to keep us on edge, but being hard on us was completely different than being mean to us.

With a sigh, I cleared my thoughts, and focused on my screen to see Nick light yet another cigarette.

I frowned, and made a plan to make Nick brush his teeth as soon as he got home. I wasn't mad at him, though. I knew that if he was stressed enough to smoke, he was in desperate need of something to calm him down.

"I know where they're going." Mr. Black spoke up beside me, pointing to a screen that registered Nick's position, "They're almost there."

"Where?" I leaned back in my seat to view Mr. Black's screen, and he pointed to the top of a large building shown from the satellite that tracked Nick.

"Another warehouse on the other end of the Rainforest district. They once used a metal factory for rookies, until you so carelessly shut it down before you knew what you'd gotten into."

I held my tongue at his criticism, disappointed that the agent had already returned to his usual demeanor, and turned back to my screen, "Nick, get ready, you're almost there."

I watched Nick glance at Carl through his camera, and then look into the side mirror to wink at me through his own eyes.

A faint smile rose on my lips through my growing anxiety, and I looked into his green eyes while he stared in the mirror, knowing he was doing so to make me feel better.

"Damn… I feel weird…" Nick muttered, and sat back in his seat to wave his paws on front of his face. He looked back up at the mirror, and after he leaned in closely, I realized his pupils were much smaller than they normally were.

"Pffff!" Carl burst out beside Nick, and Nick slowly looked over to the laughing fox, whose pupils were just as small as Nick's, "How many of those did you smoke!?"

"Uh… I don't know like…" Nick held up an empty cigarette pack, and Carl practically collapsed onto the steering wheel in laughter, causing me to panic when the car Nick rode in swerved dangerously on the highway.

"Hahaha! I only gave you one to make you chill! Not the whole fuckin' thing!" Carl took the empty pack from a chuckling Nick, and tossed it out his window.

"I am chilllll…" Nick giggled to himself, moving his paws in front of face again.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Mr. Black quickly shut off our mics again, and scooted over to monitor my screen with me, "Don't speak to him, he could respond out of cover."

"Then what do we do?" I asked through clenched teeth, doing my best to conceal my fury that Carl had drugged Nick, "What if Nick says something while he's like this?"

"He'll be killed."

I slumped back in my seat, and covered my mouth, the fear I'd been suppressing now taking over my every thought. I watched Nick giggle at his reflection in the mirror on the passenger seat sun visor, and felt hot tears start to flow down my cheeks. With Nick being so out of it, I didn't even know if he remembered what he was doing, and when he unbuckled his seatbelt to hang his head out of the car window, I couldn't hold my sorrow back any longer.

"Hm." Mr. Black looked at me after my foot started to thump rapidly on the seat, and scooted away to stare at his own screen, "Getting upset does nothing to help him. Relax. Wilde may be under the influence of whatever he was given, but I wouldn't be too worried about it. Carl obviously has trust in him, which is a huge advantage for Nick, considering it took so little time for Nick to establish a kind of friendship between the two of them."

"But none of th-that matters if Nick says something!" I was doing my best to keep calm, but it was getting harder by the second, "Then he'll just be killed like the rest! Like everyone else…"

Mr. Black looked at me for a moment, and then back to Nick's camera monitor. I looked to him for an answer, but he remained silent, and with a heavy sigh, I turned back to Nick's camera screen.

"I lied."

"What?" I asked the grey fox, confused about what he could've lied to me about.

"Not everyone died. There were a few that made it."

I opened my eyes wide in disbelief, unsure of how to react. I'd been living through my own personal hell thinking that the love of my life would end up being taken from me, and there was nothing I could do to stop it, all because Mr. Black had lied to me.

"Why would you lie to us like that…?" I asked quietly, questioning everything the agent had ever told Nick and I, and clenching my fists as tight as I could.

"To keep you on edge." Mr. Black replied with an irritating grin, "Before you lash out at me, think for a moment. Did I not get you to train harder, work harder, and strive to be prepared for anything?"

He did, but that in no way excused the constant torture I'd had to go through. So, I clenched my left fist, and struck his cheek as hard as I could.

"You _asshole!"_ I screamed at him, all the pent up rage I'd held for him coursing through my body, "Why would you make us suffer like that!? What did we ever do to you to deserve that!?"

He laughed at me, straightened himself up in his seat, and looked at me with a vicious light in his eyes, "You didn't do anything. I needed to make sure you could handle the pressure."

 _"Ugh!"_ I swung at him again, only to find my paw trapped within his, and his bared fangs an inch away from my muzzle. Terror instantly flooded my senses after he shoved me against the back of the seat with his forearm, and I froze in front of the snarling fox.

 _"Try that one more time, and I'll have you blacklisted in a Tundra Town prison."_ I frantically struggled to get out of his grasp, but he increased his pressure to hold me still, crushing my paw within his, "How else was I supposed to find out who I was working with? You aren't an agent, you aren't trained for this, and you both are _severely_ lacking in professionalism. I had no choice but to _break_ you."

He released my aching paw, and I recoiled away from the grey fox, my panicked heartbeat the only thing I could hear. I held my paw close to me, struggling to calm my gasping breaths while the grey fox stared at me with an emotionless expression.

I glanced at Nick's camera screen, desperately wishing he was here to protect me, but quickly shifted my eyes back to Mr. Black after I heard a long sigh, fearing to see his sharp fangs near my face again.

"You don't need to fear me, I was merely defending myself." He said lazily, checking both screens after Carl told Nick they had made it to the warehouse in our headsets, "You also need to keep in mind that even if I lied, Nick is still in a predominantly fatal situation."

He returned his cold gaze to me, and I held my knees tighter to my bosom, "Collect yourself, and get back to work. I apologize for my actions, but we will work through this later, as we will be stuck working together for quite a while longer."

I didn't believe a word he said, but he was right about us needing to focus on Nick, who was stumbling his way into the warehouse with Carl, laughing together like two crazed foxes.

Cautiously, I scooted over to my monitor, refusing to even glance at the grey fox next to me. I instinctively jumped when he reached between us to grab his coffee, and scooted farther away, not willing to take any chances with him.

I massaged my paw, fighting the fear that seated itself in my stomach. I was going to tell Nick about all of this as soon as I could. After tonight, I would never work alone with Mr. Black again.

Suddenly, music blasted my eardrums, and I looked at Nick's monitor to see him and Carl walk into a crowded warehouse.

"Welcome to the club!" Carl laughed, and punched Nick in the shoulder, who stumbled away with a snicker, and followed Carl through the crowd with his paws on the criminal's shoulders as if they were great friends.

"So… So what do I do!? Do I just run in there or…?" I was concerned to hear how excited Nick sounded about fighting.

"Nah, you'll get called out to keep the bettin' on schedule." Carl explained, and turned to speak with a bear that I assumed was another delinquent friend of his.

"Cool… cool…" Nick nodded, and I watched him look around the crowded room, until he stopped on a familiar looking hyena and a wolf swinging at each other in a circle of cheering predators, "Ooooo! Nick! Hey Nick!"

My fox started to make his way to the ring, and I had to look away after the hyena landed a violent punch into the wolf's jaw that forced his opponent to slump to the ground.

"Yeaaaahhh!" I shook my head when Nick jumped to celebrate his idiot friend's victory, and sighed heavily when the other Nick noticed my fox cheering in the crowd.

"Buddy!" The hyena stuffed the wad cash a jaguar handed had him into his pocket, and lifted my fox in an embrace that made Nick wheeze, "I missed ya!"

I let out a groan. Nothing good ever happened when those two were together, and it got even worse when Carl was added into the mix.

"Oh shit, your eyes!" The other Nick put his face close to my fox's, and looked directly into the camera, causing panic to rise throughout my body, "Ha! What you give him, Carl!?"

"One of these." My Nick turned his head to look at Carl, who pulled out a long cigarette and handed it to the hyena with a wink, "Got a ton of the good shit, an' he smoked like a whole fuckin' pack!"

My fox giggled like a young kit, "I feel… _super_ good about this…"

"Shit I wanna feel good too." The hyena grinned at my fox, "Let's go out back! How much I owe ya, Carl?"

"Ten." Carl took the bill the other Nick handed him, and my fox followed the other two, fiddling with his paws while they headed out of the warehouse.

"This can't be happening… is this even legal for him to do…?" I muttered to myself, in shock that Nick was so willing to do drugs with his so-called friends. Then again, he didn't smoke them knowingly, and I couldn't be upset with him over it. He wasn't himself right now, and I knew he hated anything to do with the stuff.

"He has to do anything to blend in." Mr. Black's voice startled me, and I locked my eyes to Nick's screen, not wanting to look at the grey fox, "And he's doing astonishingly well. He may very well be the next one to make it through, unfortunately."

I didn't want to say a word to Mr. Black, but I needed to know what could happen to Nick, "Unfortunately…? What happened to the ones that made it…?"

Mr. Black pointed to Nick's screen, which showed him outside with the other Nick and Carl, smoking and drinking together like best of friends, "They started to enjoy it. They betrayed us, and disappeared without a trace, courtesy of the high level bosses that run that criminal empire."

"Nick would never do that." I said firmly, dread starting to crawl up my spine when I realized that him not enjoying it meant that he would be one of the victims.

"Not yet, no. This was not what I meant by the agents that enjoyed it." Mr. Black pointed at the screen again, "Mister Wilde has just started. He's having fun right now because he's smoked an entire pack of whatever Carl put in those cigarettes, not because he has a taste for blood." I looked at Mr. Black, and he put down his drink from taking a long sip, "Those agents started to enjoy the killing, and because they killed for the club, they were forgiven, and given sanctuary to get away from the Bureau."

"How could anyone enjoy that…?" I asked in horror, and Mr. Black chuckled at me.

"Some animals just have it in them." He sent an odd look at Nick's screen, and went silent.

I ignored Mr. Black again, annoyed that he would even think about Nick like that. I knew Nick better than any other animal, and the countless nightmares he's had to suffer through from the night of our first date proved to me he wasn't a killer, even if he was gifted in combat. He was the sweetest animal I'd ever known, and I refused to believe the fox I wanted to spend my life with could _ever_ stoop so low.

Mr. Black took another sip of his coffee, and I focused back on Nick's screen.

"Hey I uh… gotta pee so where is uh… the bathroom thingy…" Nick asked Carl, bending over to shape out a toilet bowl with unsteady paws.

"Inside, all the way to the left from that door." Carl replied, and took another hit off of whatever he and the other Nick were smoking.

My Nick turned around after making finger guns at a chuckling Carl, and stumbled back inside the warehouse.

I watched him make his way through the crowd, mumbling to himself. Soon, he reached the bathroom door, and locked it behind him.

I turned away from the screen after Nick started to use the bathroom, as did Mr. Black. It wasn't anything I hadn't seen before, but it was embarrassing to know he was being recorded.

"I feel… _really_ good about this, Cottontail…"

I looked back to the screen to see Nick looking in the mirror at himself, and was deeply relieved he remembered about what he was doing.

"That's… good." I replied after clicking on my mic, and smiled when his tail went wild after I spoke, "You doing okay? You can't say anything about what you're doing, remember?"

"Yeessss." Nick rolled his eyes, and smiled in the mirror, "I remember, my cute, worried bunny."

I felt my face run hot after Mr. Black let out an amused puff of air, "Nick-"

"Oops! Sorryyyyy!" He giggled, and made me chuckle at his goofy expression, "I didn't… mean to call you cute in public… I'm feelin' like, really weird… but good weird, you know? Like… like a balloon or something… I love you sooo much though… like you don't even know, Judes…"

Mr. Black was silently laughing to himself now, causing my ears to turn bright red. Still, a smile forced its way out of me, and a small amount of joy made my heart jump at his words, "I love you too, you big dummy."

Nick snickered, and looked into the mirror with half-lidded eyes, "I can't wait to get you home and-"

 _Bang Bang Bang!_

Nick jumped after the bathroom door shook beneath someone's loud knocking, and turned to face the door.

"Yo, Nick! You up!" I heard Carl call through the door, and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Oooo some moooney." Nick danced a little, and my worry became overwhelming.

"Nick you can't fight like this! You can't even fight right now, you're injured!" I said quickly to stop Nick from walking out the door, feeling as if I was going to throw up where I sat. I turned to Mr. Black, "What do we do!? How do we get him out!?"

"Don't worry, my beautiful bunny!" Nick whispered excitedly into the mirror, and gave me a shaky thumbs up, "I feel _really_ good about this!"

"That's 'cause you're high out of your mind!" I pulled my ears, unable to hold back the tears that had welled in my eyes any longer, "We need to get you out of there! You can't fight Nick, you'll get killed out there!"

"I'll be okaayyy." Nick smiled, but failed in his attempt to calm me down in any way, "I gotta… I gotta go, I love you!" He kissed the mirror, and I spun around to face Mr. Black after I watched my fox walk out the bathroom door, and meet his two idiot friends.

"What do we do!? How do we get him out!?"

"What do you mean?" Mr. Black chuckled, and took another long sip of coffee.

"His extraction! Where is his _EXTRACTION!?"_ I stood up quickly on the seat, panic coursing through me once again at the thought of watching my soul mate get hurt again, or worse...

I struggled to gasp in air while I watched Nick get lead to the ring of predators, despair taking over my every thought as flashes of him bleeding in my arms ran through my head. I needed to do something fast!

I paced on the seat, my mind racing as I tried to think of anything to do to get Nick out of there before it was too late. I couldn't let anything happen to him!

 _I can't lose him!_

Mr. Black gazed at me coldly, a faint grin on his thin lips, before he calmly took another sip of coffee, and set his cup gently in the cup holder.

"Miss Hopps…" He shook his head, seemingly amused by my panic, "Agents don't get extractions."


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the long delay, the editor was being a dum dum and got all depressed and sick and had to rest or some other bullshit instead of edit. -totally not the editor why would you think that.**

 **PS: Bobo and I (the editor) are doing a weird little thing, we want to talk to YOU the reader! If you want to talk to us, please pm either your kik or telegram username to Bobo!**

 _ **So I figured this one would need a little disclaimer for content...**_

 _ **Not gonna tell you why, just to give y'all sensitive ones a heads up 💚**_

 **Chapter 36**

 **Judy POV**

I stood alone in front of a crowd, dressed in black, and numb to everything around me.

It was all in the open, now. Everyone at the station knew about Nick and I, but that didn't matter to me anymore.

Nothing mattered to me anymore.

I was supposed to say something to my family and friends that had come here, but I didn't have anything to say. I couldn't even think straight. I hadn't been able to eat in two days, and this was the first day anyone had seen or heard from me in a week. I'd locked myself in my bedroom, and laid in our bed with Nick's pillow, breathing in as much of his remaining scent as I could while being torn apart every second of every day.

His scent was the only real thing I had left it him, besides fading memories, and the message he'd left for me on my carrot pen. The pictures were only painful reminders of the happiness I could have had, but then again, so was everything else. His scent was something I now needed to keep going, but every whiff ripped another part of my spirit away.

I looked around the crowd, most of which who hung their heads, except for the sympathetic stares of my mom and dad, and a few of the officers that looked deeply uncomfortable at the funeral.

Then, I looked down at the half of me that had been torn away, leaving me a broken animal, and an unfinished soul. I hadn't seen his body since the night he was taken from me in front of my own eyes, and seeing him now was just as painful as holding his lifeless body.

I didn't know I could still cry, but while I gazed at my sweet fox in his mahogany casket, my tears burned my cheeks, and seared my eyelids. I heard Chief Bogo mutter something to me from behind me, but my eyes remained locked to the orange fur of my still fox, the one animal I would've spent my life with, and with a soft cry of sorrow, I found my words.

"He was my best friend…" My voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper from the hellish week I'd spent in grief, but I wasn't willing or able to speak any louder, "He was… he was _everything_ to m-me-"

My voice cracked, forcing me to stop talking, and to grip the podium I stood behind so tightly it hurt my paws. Quiet sobs began to shake my body when Nick's body became an orange blob through my teary eyes. I tried to wipe away my tears, but more kept coming, and when I couldn't see his face anymore, the pain eating away at my heart took over my body.

"H-he was-" A long cry escaped me, and I felt my legs grow weak from exhaustion, "M-my _l-life_! A-and I m-miss-"

A gut-wrenching sob took away my ability to stand, and I collapsed behind the podium to my paws and knees, weeping in agony as I had been every day since I lost my soul mate.

I didn't look to see who had rushed to me after I fell, but realized it was several of my family after I heard the voice of my mother, and the many voices of my siblings. She was speaking to me, but I couldn't understand a word she said over my own mournful wails, and when my parents tried to move me away from Nick's casket, I refused to move.

"I'm s-so sorry, N-N-" I shoved my palms into my eyes, choking on every word that left my raw throat, "Nick I shouldn't- I sh-shouldn't h-have let y-you go-" Someone's paws shook me urgently, and I took a gasping breath, the full weight of his loss bearing down on me, " _IT'S N-NOT FAIR! NICK I-I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW! I- I WOULD'VE MADE YOU STAY-_ " My voice broke from my screams, but I wept on, fighting the paws that were trying to pull me away from my fox, "I… We h-had s-so m-many plans… I… I wanted… t-to… m-… marry you…"

Someone's paws shook me again, and I opened my burning eyes to see the deeply concerned face of my mother, instead of the red muzzle that I wished to see more than I wished to continue living.

My mom said something I didn't hear, and I focused on her blurry face.

"Hopps!" My mom yelled urgently, and shook me again, "Hopps!"

"HOPPS! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!"

I jumped awake to find Mr. Black glaring at me from his seat, and vigorously shaking me with his paw.

"Ugh! As soon as Wilde gets back to the station, we are going to have a serious talk about whether or not I need you on this case anymore!" He shifted his glare to the screen that monitored Nick, and went silent.

"What happened!? Is Nick okay!?" I bolted upright, my heart racing in fear that I'd have to relive my dream, and watch him run for his life on his camera screen.

"You fainted, and he's fine." Mr. Black said coldly, annoyance saturated in his tone, "He didn't even take a hit. He's already on his second fight."

 _"He can't fight!"_ I burst out angrily, consumed by my worry, "He-"

"Shut up!" Mr. Black glared over at me again, and shot a puff of hot air out of his nose, "He _can_ fight, and he _will_ fight, so shut up, and do your job! He's not in danger, he's more of a weapon than any animal in that fucking place!" I opened my mouth to object, but was silenced after Mr. Black slammed his fist on the window beside him, "Stop Being so worried! It's insane! Do you _want_ him to die!?"

 _"NO!"_

"Then get your shit together!" Mr. Black yelled, his sharp teeth flashing every word, "Sit there, shut up, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, and worry about him when you're at home doing God knows what you freaks do! 'Cause if you lose focus, and you aren't strong, you make him lose it too, and then you get to watch him get tortured through his fucking camera! Get! Your! Shit! To-geth-er!"

Mr. Black released another puff of heated air, turned back to his screen, and straightened his black suit, before calmly taking a long sip of coffee.

I stared at him, not knowing what to do, or what to think. So, I silently turned back to Nick's screen to see him dance with Carl and Nick after he shoved a giant wad of cash in his pocket. He'd already won his second fight. I didn't even know Nick had been in the ring again until I watched him look down at the unconscious coyote that laid twisted on the floor, bleeding from his brown muzzle.

I glanced at Mr. Black again, and hung my head. I hated that agent more than I did anyone else I knew. Except for Nick's idiot friends, maybe. He had caused me to fear for the loss of my one and only. He tried to drive me away from my fox. He made our lives hell.

I shook my head, and shoved every once of the crushing amount of worry I held for Nick's life into the back of my mind with a long sigh.

I hated Mr. Black, but I couldn't lie to myself about this.

He was right.

 **Nick POV**

"Yeaaahhh!" I howled in victory with the crowd around me, my head spinning wildly. The colored lights flashing around me caught my attention, and I spun in circles to keep up with the revolving lights.

My third opponent laid in a pile on the floor of the ring, a fox, broken beneath my powerful fists like the others had been.

I looked around me at the faces of cheering predators, any worry I had about tonight completely erased.

I felt amazing.

Then again, it could be the weed…

I giggled at the thought of drugs, thankful that I couldn't feel any pain in my head at all, and cheerily took the huge wad of cash from the bouncer. Carl never mentioned that with consecutive wins, my winnings were multiplied. I smiled to myself, and planned on buying Judy something incredible with all this money.

I hoped my little bunny was okay. She was quiet in my ear, and the communication between us kept getting turned on and off. However, I knew was watching, and hoped that she was feeling better after seeing go undefeated. I also hoped she wasn't mad at me for having such a good time here.

I also hoped to get more money.

Fighting these untrained animals was ridiculously easy. Sloppy punches, faulty footing, no good tactics, or any sort of tactics at all; I hadn't taken a single punch.

I giggled when I saw Carl and Nick make their way back to me, and skipped over to them, wanting my next match to be with an animal that would give me a true fight.

"You're fuckin' crazy." Carl chuckled after I tripped over my own hind paws, punched me in the shoulder, and handed me a beer, "Comin' down yet?"

"Huh? Where… where am I going?" I cocked my head to the side, and wondered what else I had to do tonight.

"Way up in the skyyy." Nick grinned at me, and I suddenly realized what Carl had asked me.

"Ooooooooh… Oh… Nooooo." I giggled, still feeling my body float above the floor, "I'm gonna… live up here."

"What?" Carl made a questioning face, "You wanna live here?"

"No… no I think he meant like… I don't know…" Nick hunched over, and caused me to laugh along with his wheezing laughter.

"Oh noooo…" Nick whimpered, and I almost collapsed into Carl, both of us unable to control our laughter after Nick spilled his beer, and let out a sorrowful whine.

I heard a sigh in my ear, probably from Judy, and decided I needed to talk to her. She must be having a problem with something.

"Hey I'll… be right back… toilet thing…" I flashed finger guns at Carl, who shook his head with a grin. I turned around and bumped into a lion, before I continued to stumble through the crowd.

"Don't get lost on the way!" Carl yelled after me, and I giggled to myself, wondering if I could really get lost in here.

Wasn't it just a big room? I looked around me, and scratched my head. Where could I go to get lost?

With a shrug, I continued into the bathroom, and locked the door behind me.

"Hey you… you aren't mad at me, right?" I frowned into the mirror, hoping Judy still had her mic on to reply.

"Hm? No, Nicky…" She replied quietly, and I immediately knew something was wrong.

"You're mad at me…" My heart fell, along with my ears, "I'm sorry I didn't… I didn't know what was in… in the things…" I used my paws to act like I was lighting a cigarette.

"The cigarettes?" Judy sighed.

"Yeah… Those things." I nodded, and heard another sigh from her.

"Honey, don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I'm just stressed about this whole thing..." She replied softly, and gasped when I pulled out all of the cash I had won, "How much is that…?"

"Uh so… uh it was one for the first one… then two an then three… uh six? Right?" I counted again to be sure, but found it hard to focus on adding anything in my head.

"Six _thousand?"_ Judy quickly burst out, "Nick, I don't think you get to keep that..."

"Why not?" Mr. Black spoke up, "We already know where the money comes from, we just can't risk shutting it down, less we lose our shot at taking out the entire operation."

"Awesome." I giggled to myself, surprisingly glad to hear Mr. Black in my ear piece for once, "I'm gonna… gonna go make it… uh… ten."

"Don't get careless, Nicky…" Judy said somberly, and I nodded in the mirror.

"I won't, I won't. I have a promise to uh… to keep, remember?" I smiled while I spoke, knowing she would be smiling on the other end of the line. Letting her know that I still remembered what I promised would, at least, ease her nerves a bit until I was actually home with her.

"I remember…" Judy replied softly. I could tell she was smiling, which caused my tail to go nuts behind me, and my heart to leap at the thought of her beautiful smile.

"Good." I smiled into the mirror, and then looked at the bathroom door after hearing a loud cheer, "I think I uh… uhm…" I scratched my head, finding it hard to focus enough to speak, "Gotta go back."

"You do. It's near sunrise, they'll shut down soon." Mr. Black spoke up out of his silence, "Go get that last fight in, if you wish."

"I can do that!" I giggled, and made finger guns at my reflection, before blowing a kiss for Judy, and walking out the bathroom.

I walked back over to Nick and Carl, who were watching whoever the two lions were that were fighting in the ring. Apparently, it was a big match. Nearly everyone in the building had their eyes on the two predators.

"Heyyy." I greeted my friends, and after Carl handed me a beer, I motioned with my free paw to the ring, "Who's those… uh lion guys?"

Carl pointed to one of the lions, "The one with the dyed ears is Theo, he's one o' the big guys here. That other one's a rookie he's testin' for the next level shit. You're next, by the way." He winked at me, and took a swig of his drink.

"I getta fight a lion!?" I said excitedly, and Carl nearly spit his drink out.

 _"What!?_ " Just burst out in my ear, but I couldn't respond to make her feel better right now.

"Pfff! No! You're fuckin' crazy, bro." He laughed at me, and hit my shoulder after my ears fell, "Nah, but you're fightin' another rookie that won a bunch today. The big guys like you already, too, but they gonna wait a while to see if it's just some first nights luck or somethin'."

"Awesome." I grinned, and sat down next to Nick, who was staring blankly at a light on the ceiling with his mouth slightly open. I nudged the hyena with my elbow, and chuckled when he jumped, and looked around as if he didn't know where he was.

"'Eyyyy…" Nick grinned at me sleepily, and opened his jaws in a wide yawn, "How's it be?"

"It be good." I caught Nick's yawn, realizing how tired I was. I'd see if I couldn't head back home after the next match. Maybe I'd ask Carl to drop me off at a jewelry store to get Judy something extra to match her Christmas present.

"Ooohhh!"

I snapped my head to the ring after the crowd let out a loud groan, and saw the rookie lion bleeding heavily from his mouth, but standing victorious over his opponent.

"Lookit that!" Carl chuckled, "I didn't see that one comin'."

"So what happens for that guy now?" I asked the fox, pointing to the lion left standing.

"He's gonna get a call tellin' him where to go for the next time that ain't here. He's gonna see some bigger bettin' crowds now- oh hey! You're up! Get out there!"

Carl slapped me on the back, and I jumped in excitement, before rushing out to the circle of predators.

"Nick, be careful…" Judy reminded me quietly like she had been all night, "You're still hurt…"

I couldn't reply, but while the bouncer in the ring was announcing me, and my opponent, a caracal wildcat, I made it a goal to avoid being hit at all.

It shouldn't be that hard, I thought to myself with a grin. I'd avoided every single punch thrown at me all night, and after thoroughly examining my tall opponent for weaknesses, I was confident I could win this in no time.

I stretched my paws, feeling the adrenaline take over my body, removing the effects of the drugs I'd unknowingly smoked. After checking over my sharp claws, I glanced over my opponent's stance while the bouncer collected bets, and made note to see what else I could gather from him.

The caracal had no extensive training from the way he carried himself, but he was a natural fighter.

A challenge.

I grinned, and bent my knees slightly, keeping my weight on the front of my hind paws. This cat would be fast, but I didn't even need the wolf in my head to beat him, and to my relief, I hadn't heard it's cruel whisper all night.

I took off my shirt, needing to be able to beat the speed of my opponent without anything getting in the way. I couldn't risk fighting too long, and I couldn't get hit in the head at all if I wanted to avoid a lengthy stay in the hospital, or worse.

I glanced at Nick and Carl, who were cheering at the front of the crowd now. They pointed wildly to the bouncer, and I looked at the large jaguar just in time to see him raise his paw high in the air, and drop it down.

 _Ding!_

"Woo!" I giggled, barely dodging a punch that would've caught my muzzle straight on. This guy was faster than I thought, but I was still having a great time.

I stepped aside as another punch came my way that left the cat's stomach exposed, and I made him pay for his mistake by driving my knee sharply into his sternum, causing the wildcat to double over with a loud wheeze.

I stepped back, and watched the cat suffer for a moment with a frown, patiently waiting for him to regain himself so he could actually give me a challenge. I could end this fight right now with a single strike to the back of his head, but this was my last match for tonight, and I wanted to have a little fun.

So, I waited a little while longer while the wildcat clutched his chest, disappointed that this fight would be won so easily.

Until the cat lunged at me from his hunched over position, and caught my leg with needle-like claws before I could jump completely out of the way.

 _"Ss!"_ I gasped in pain, and bared my fangs while I drove my fist down into the middle of the wildcat's back, satisfied at the loud grunt of pain my opponent released.

His claws removed themselves from my skin, and I used my other leg to kick the wildcat in the ribs with all my might, causing my opponent to drop to the floor.

I looked at my bleeding leg while the cat struggled to breathe on the ground, fuming that I was being so careless. The crowd cheered around me, ringing my ears, and causing my head to burst into agony. I needed to end this.

I focused on the caracal, who had stood up again, and was snarling at me. His fist shot out at my head, grazing my ear as I stepped aside, but his arm quickly fell limp after I slammed my fist into his armpit, and brought my elbow across his short muzzle.

However, instead of dropping to the ground, the cat spun around with outstretched claws, barely missing my face.

I recoiled backwards, needing to slow my opponent's assault if I were to get out of this without any more injuries.

What am I thinking!? I screamed at myself in my head. I should've just broken him after his first punch!

I growled at the wildcat, and ducked under another punch thrown at me, before digging my claws into the flesh of his thigh, and ripping through his skin to pay him back for clawing my leg.

 _"Agh!"_ The cat gasped, and swiped at me again in a frenzy. I easily dodged all but one, and felt his claws catch my forearms as I held them in front of me to block my head, causing my blood to run to the floor.

" _Ugh! Enough!"_ I snarled, dodged his last swipe to break his nose with my fist, and repeatedly drove my fists into his jaw.

The wildcat fell to his knees, but threw out one last swipe I couldn't move out of the way for.

His claws pierced deep into my right side, forcing a sharp yelp out of me, and rage to burn through my body, turning everything in my sight bright red.

 _"Break…"_

I heeded the wolf's whisper in my head, and grabbed the cat's paw that had dug into my side. I ripped it out of my flesh, and slammed my palm into his elbow, smiling at the loud snap that followed his breaking arm.

 _"Kill him…"_

 _"AAGGHH!"_ His screams brought pleasant chills up my spine, and with my left paw, I clutched his throat, laughing after his screams turned into frantic gurgles.

My ear twitched at it's laughter in my head, and I squeezed my enemy's throat as tight as I could, laughing with the beast in my mind at the wildcat's panicked expression.

The crowd cheered louder while the cat clawed at my wrist with his remaining arm, his eyes pleading mine while my own claws drew blood from digging into his neck.

 _"KILL HIM!"_

I raised my free paw high into the air, giggling while I made a thumbs-up to the crowd.

"Nick!? What are you doing!?" Judy burst out in my ear, and for once, I ignored her.

The predators around me raised their paws as well, and when they turned their thumbs downward, I clenched my fist, and brought it down with every ounce of power I held.

 _CRACK!_

My senses rushed back to me, the redness faded from my vision, and I took a deep breath to calm the adrenaline rushing through my body.

I held on to the throat of the unconscious wildcat for a moment longer, staring blankly at his limply hanging jaw, before I let his body slump to the floor.

"What did I do…?" I muttered to myself, ignoring the cheering crowd, and feeling sick when I realized what exactly I'd done.

 _"What did I do!?"_

I knelt by my fallen opponent, wishing the voice in my head hadn't made me take it so far. I should've just ended it quickly, instead of maiming someone for life…

 _"HAHAHAH!"_

I shook my head, and clenched my fists, trying to block out the wolf's vicious laughter in my mind while I stared at the broken wildcat's jaw. Judy and Mr. Black were speaking in my ear, but I couldn't hear a word they said over my beating heartbeat, and the roar of the crowd around me.

 _"What did I tell you?"_ The wolf giggled in my head, filling me with sorrow when I realized that it was right.

I really was just like it…

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, feeling as if I were going to vomit at the amount of blood on my paws.

"Bro! That was awesome!" Nick's voice startled me, and I snapped my head up to see my friend reach his paw out, "You a'ight?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I put a smile on while I grabbed my shirt, and winced when Nick helped me up by my shoulder, "Ugh, geez… He got me good."

"Fuck yeah he did, but you got him a whole lot worse." Carl chuckled, and pointed to my side, "You're bleedin' everywhere. Let's go get that shit wrapped up."

"Yeah…" I nodded, and reluctantly took the huge wad of cash the bouncer handed me before I followed Carl out of the ring.

"That's a cool tattoo, by the way." Nick grinned down at me while we walked, pointing to the giant, black paw that had been dyed onto my back.

"Thanks." I grinned back, and grabbed the beer the hyena held out to me, wishing I could drink myself into oblivion to forget what I'd just done, or at least be able to curl up with Judy soon.

Carl took me to a cheetah that, after applying a healthy amount of rubbing alcohol to torture my wounds, wrapped my injuries in gauze, and sent me on my way to tend to the wildcat I'd broken.

I looked over my shoulder to see if the cat had woken up, but he remained limp on the table the cheetah had set him on, his jaw still opened wide, and bent at an odd angle.

I quickly turned away before the stress I felt made me vomit, and decided that I needed to go back home.

"You uh… ready to get outta here?" I asked Carl, who was yawning loudly beside Nick.

"Yeah, let's go. I gotta be at work in like an hour." He groaned, and I shook my head, wondering why on earth he'd stay up all night to hang out here if he had work the next day.

After Nick gave me his number so we could meet up some time, he stumbled away from Carl and I, and headed out the back of the warehouse. I watched him walk away for a second, hoping he'd make it home alright. He was in no way at all sober right now, and I knew he'd still end up driving home despite being heavily intoxicated.

I frowned slightly when Nick walked out of the door, and walked with Carl outside to his car.

The sun shone bright in the sky, and worsened the throbbing headache I had. I didn't know if I could come to this place much more, especially if every night ended like this one had. I needed to get out of being a rookie as soon as possible, so that I could end this entire assignment, and finally be free from all this stress. Maybe I'd even retire after this, and move out of the city with Judy to live with her in the country. If that meant she and I could have peace and quiet, I'd gladly leave the city behind.

The roar of an engine pulled my thoughts to Carl, who had started his car, and unlocked the passenger door for me. I got into his car, too tired to make conversation, and feeling too hung over to keep my eyes open for very long.

I felt the car move, and while looking at the blood soaked gauze that covered my left wrist, my eyelids grew too heavy to keep open anymore, and I allowed myself to fade away into sleep.

 **Judy POV**

I waited in mine and Nick's office, tapping my foot impatiently on the couch I sat on, and worried out of my mind.

Nick had asked Mr. Black how to turn his camera off after he'd gotten back to his truck, and disappeared to do something I didn't know.

I sighed heavily, and checked the locks on our office door again to make sure that no one could come in. Mr. Black had tried to talk to me when we arrived back at the station, but I wouldn't ever risk being alone with him again. I didn't know what all that agent was capable of, but while I massaged my aching paw, I knew he was capable of hurting me.

I'd already spoken to Chief Bogo about what had happened last night, and what Mr. Black had been doing to us, hoping to free Nick and I from the agent's reign. Unfortunately, Bogo said that it may take a few days for his word to make it all the way to Mr. Black's boss, and that I'd have to stick with him for the time being, but as long as we were rid of the agent soon, a few days didn't seem so long to wait.

I pulled my phone out, hoping to see any kind of message from Nick. I frowned when I realized it was almost 11:00 am, and that I hadn't gotten anything from my fox.

"Where is he…?" I muttered to myself, exhausted and more than ready to go home. I groaned after I remembered Nick still had to talk with Mr. Black to get that stupid camera out of his eye, and depending on how severe the cuts were on his body, I might have to take Nick to the hospital.

I shuddered when images of his last fight shot through my mind. Seeing how violent he could be through his own eyes was unsettling, and seeing his flesh get ripped into by that wildcat's claws made me sick with worry.

Then, I remembered how Nick laughed in the face of that cat while he dug his claws into his opponent's throat, and violently broke the cat's jaw.

My foot tapped faster while I struggled with my memory, refusing to believe Nick would do anything like that on his own.

How could he? It was astounding to see how tender he was with me on a daily basis, and every day I grew closer to him, knowing without a doubt in my head that I'd be his alone for the rest of my life. He even teared up every time I cried around him, and refused to let me go until I was better. How could he be so gentle with me, and then turn around and brutalize someone like that?

He couldn't. I thought firmly, reminding myself of how he acted after the fight. It must have been whatever he smoked that messed with his judgement.

Or something that whispered in his ear…

Which reminded me of something I'd asked him to do for me after he saved me from those two thugs at that gas station in Happy Town. I'd make a call about it tomorrow. I needed to know he was safe first, and then I needed time to be natural with him to forget about what we'd both had to go through last night.

I pinched the bridge of my muzzle, and closed my eyes to fight off the dull headache I'd gotten from staying up for so long. Hopefully Nick would come back to me soon. It was getting unbearable to be apart from him for this long, especially since I didn't know he was safe or not.

 _Tap tap tap._

My ears perked after I heard the light tapping on the office door, and I hopped off of the couch, wanting nothing more than to see Nick outside our office. However, I didn't want to answer the door for anyone else, so I remained silent as I walked to the door.

Stealthily, I pulled the blinds beside the door open slightly to see who it was, but they were standing too close to the door for me to see anything.

With a sigh, I undid the locks, and opened the door to find Mr. Black.

"Ugh, why are you- _grk!"_

I frantically grasped the paw that shot out at my throat, terror immediately flooding my senses.

"Didn't you remember I needed to talk with you?" Mr. Black said calmly, locking the door behind him while he ignored my frantic pleas.

 _"Help…!"_ I managed to squeak out, kicking my legs in panic, desperate to free myself from the fox's crushing hold while he dragged me by my throat. I dug my nails into his wrist, tears streaming down my face while I frantically struggled for air.

"You've caused me a great deal of trouble, Miss Hopps." He whispered close to my ear, and slammed me against the front of my desk, smiling in my face while he lifted me off of the floor.

He released his grip just enough for me take a gasping breath, but quickly tightened his paw again, snickering after I locked my terrified eyes to his to plead him to stop.

"I've decided to allow you to remain on the case." He whispered, caressing my cheek with his free paw, "Of course, you'll have to do something for me, in return. You see…"

I kicked him as hard as I could, but lost all my remaining breath after he slammed his fist into my stomach, and threw me to the floor.

"As I was saying," The fox continued softly while I gasped on the floor, and then pulled my ears tight, forcing my neck backwards, "I've been left quite unsatisfied at the absence of my lost partner…"

 _"NICK- MMMMMMF!"_ I screamed out in panic, but was cut off by Mr. Black's cruel paw around my mouth. He put the weight of his body on my back to force me to the floor, and yanked my paws behind me.

I fought for my life with everything I had, sobbing wildly, and thrashing on the floor after I felt steel handcuffs lock my wrists behind my back.

 _"MMMHMHMMM! MMMMHMMM!"_ I screamed through his paw, trying to bite into his flesh, until he forced my neck backwards again, and wrapped his tie around my head.

 _NICK!? WHERE ARE YOU!?_

"Shhh…" Mr. Black shushed me gently after gagging me with his tie, the feeling of his hot breath against my neck freezing my body in terror, "Don't you worry about Nick... I'll deal with him when he comes back so he won't have to live with a soiled… little… bunny."

 _"MMM!"_ I screamed in pain as he lifted me off the ground by the handcuffs, feeling my shoulders twist in their sockets. His laughter filled my ears, and he yanked my body around, slamming the breath out of me as I landed onto my back.

Dazed, I stared up at the agent in horror, weakly kicking my legs on the ground to escape him while he calmly removed the belt from his slacks.

 _NO! PLEASE!_

His paws grasped my kicking legs, his claws ripping through the fabric of my pants while he tore them off of me, and tossed them aside.

I writhed beneath him in agony, his bared fangs an inch away from my muzzle, his claws cutting into the skin of my breast and thigh while he forcefully pulled my hips closer to his.

"The more you struggle, the longer it takes…" He whispered into my neck, drawing his tongue across my throat. I kicked wildly in vain, unable to think, unable to breathe, screaming through my gag for Nick, anyone to save me!

 _NICK!_

 _SOMEONE!_

 _HELP ME!_

 _Thud Thud Thud!_

 _"AH!"_ I burst out as I snapped awake, and I immediately held my paws over my heart to calm my frantic heartbeat, panting where I laid on the couch.

"Carrots!?" I heard Nick's voice through the door, and ran over to let him in, needing to feel safe with him close to me.

I swung the office door open, and immediately jumped into Nick's arms, burying my face in his neck to breathe in his comforting scent.

"What happened!? What's wrong!?" He asked me urgently, pressing his muzzle firmly to my soaked cheek while holding me tightly to his chest.

"Oh Nick, it was _awful!_ I f-fell asleep and had this-" I froze, instinctively gripping Nick's fur in my paws for safety when I noticed Mr. Black standing calmly behind my fox.

"What happened?" Nick looked at me with a puzzled expression after I went silent, and set me down gently.

"Nothing…" I said quietly, trying to suppress the fear crawling up my spine. I didn't want to speak at all if Mr. Black was with us.

I knew Nick had gotten my silent message when he nodded slightly, and softly pressed his lips to mine, before moving out of the way to let Mr. Black in our office.

"My apologies for the interruption, but I needed to speak with the both of you." Mr. Black stood in front of us after closing the door, and I shifted myself to stand slightly behind Nick. I noticed the agent's left eye was almost completely swollen shut, as was his cheek.

"If you're wondering, Miss Hopps, I informed your partner of everything that occurred last night." Mr. Black pointed to his cheek, and I ran my paw along Nick's tail to thank him for paying the agent back for what he did to us.

"Now, I'm going to keep this short. I've already mended things with your partner, and now I need to discuss matters with you." The grey fox looked at me, and flattened his ears, "I'm… sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you, nor should I have laid a paw on you in retaliation…"

I stared at the agent, and he released a long sigh, "I'm asking for forgiveness, if you'll grant me it. Last night was a disaster, and could have easily been avoided if I were honest from the very beginning, and hadn't treated the both of you so unfairly. So…"

The grey fox held out his paw to me, "Will you forgive me?"

I looked at his outstretched paw, unsure of what to do. He'd done so much against Nick and I, and my paw still hurt from his crushing grip. I didn't know if I could ever really forgive him of anything.

I felt Nick's tail wrap around me, and I sighed heavily. I could tell Mr. Black was being sincere, and if Nick could forgive him, I could at least try. It would help Nick and I work better with the agent we were stuck with, which that meant it would help Nick's chances of coming home safely to me after every mission, and being able to spend my life with Nick mattered more than anything else.

I nodded slightly at the agent, still not wanting to speak around him right now, and shook his paw.

For the first time since I'd met the grey fox, he gave me a genuine smile, and clasped his paws behind his back, "Thank you. I look forward to working with you both upon your return. You have the next few days off to recover."

With a final nod at Nick and I, Mr. Black left us in our office together, and closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Nick was upon me, showering my muzzle with kisses, and forced all of my fear to vanish at his touch. A giggle escaped me when his paws grasped my bottom, and he lifted me into his strong arms, his muzzle dancing around my neck and face while he showed me his love.

"My sweet fox, I'm so glad you're safe…" I whispered into his ear, enjoying every second my fingers ran through the course fur on the back of his neck, "I was so worried…"

"Me too…" He murmured, his nose pressed into the fur of my neck while he took long sniffs, and occasionally drew his tongue up my neck to groom me, "It was okay at first but…"

I tilted my head to the side to let him groom me, and relaxed my head to rest it on his shoulder, my concern growing after he brought up his last fight, "What happened in there…?"

He didn't reply to me, and stopped his grooming to bury his face in my neck. I caressed and massaged his ear, holding his head close to mine while I waited for him to open up to me.

"I don't know…" He spoke softly, his voice cracking, "I was just playing around and… Judy I… I didn't mean to hurt him-"

"Nick, it's okay…" I lifted his chin and held my muzzle tightly to his after he sniffled, but he slowly pulled away.

"It's n-not, Judes… it keeps telling me things and… and I really _h-hurt_ someone... It wasn't just a fight like the others, Judy…" I pulled his muzzle back to mine to calm him, feeling his sorrow as I felt his tears on my cheek, but he pulled away before I could speak, "I didn't m-mean to hurt him! Laughing like… like a _monster-"_

" _Nicholas P. Wilde_ you are _not_ a monster!" I held his cheeks firmly to make him look at me, more alarmed than upset that he would even say something like that, "That wildcat was trying to hurt you first! Nick, what do you think he would've done to you if he had won? He was trying to cut you apart! _Honey_ …" I eased my hold on his cheeks, and gently held my nose against his, "I _know_ you're not a monster. A monster wouldn't be upset that he hurt someone else, _especially_ if that animal were actually trying to hurt him first. I've told you time and time again that you're the sweetest, most _amazing_ animal I've ever met, and that'll _never_ change for me, Nick. You're the farthest thing from a monster."

I gazed intensely into the eyes I loved, hoping Nick could see exactly how highly I thought of him and that he'd stop thinking so lowly of himself. Why couldn't he see what I did?

I heard the swish of his tail, and he sighed, a small glimmer of happiness growing among the glittering emerald in his eyes, "You're _way_ too good for me, Cottontail."

"That's too bad, 'cause you're perfect for me." I smiled, and so did he, before he nuzzled his way into my neck, and took a long sniff in my fur.

"Thanks, little bunny. Let's go home… I need some time with you."

"Hold on, my love." I lifted his muzzle to softly lock my lips to his, and taste his tongue with mine, feeling complete in the presence of my other half, "We need to go to the hospital and get your cuts looked at-"

"Already done." Nick smiled, and kissed me again, "Already got the ones on my side glued together at the clinic when I got back here."

"Great!" I hugged his neck tightly, overjoyed that we could go straight home.

Nick set me down with a final kiss, and wrapped his tail around me after we started to walk out of our office. I welcomed his affection, not caring if the officer's at the station saw us right now. I wanted the world to see how happy I was that the love of my life had come back to me.

"Hopps!"

I turned around at Bogo's booming voice, and saw the buffalo walking towards Nick and I.

"Wilde, it's good to see you in one piece." Bogo said with a nod towards Nick.

"It's good to be in one piece." Nick grinned, and a Bogo snorted in reply, before the chief turned his attention to me.

"I made that call you requested I make about Jeremy to his superiors. He's received a final written warning. Let me know if he continues to harass the two of you, and I'll make a call to end his career."

"Oh, he just got done apologizing to me and Nick about his actions…" I raised an eyebrow, growing suspicious that everything the agent had said was to save his job, rather than to mend things between us.

"That's unlike him to apologize..." Bogo muttered, looking surprised.

"Maybe he was ordered to…" I sighed, feeling that my suspicions were right.

"He wasn't ordered to apologize." Bogo furrowed his brow, and crossed his arms as he did when he was in thought, "Only to uphold a strictly professional demeanor, and to cease all personal attacks directed at the both of you."

"Hm…" Nick grunted beside me, probably thinking exactly what I was.

Maybe the agent had actually made a change. Maybe Nick and I wouldn't have to suffer so much anymore, and have someone to guide us through this horrible assignment.

Then again, I could never tell what that grey fox was thinking. Only his actions would let me know if he changed or not, and if he didn't, I'd have his job.

I glanced at Nick, and then back to Bogo, "Thanks for helping us. I didn't know how much more we could take…"

"I understand." Bogo have me a faint smile, "I don't know how long I could remain civil with that fox, either. Go get some rest, I must attend to my station."

With that, the buffalo walked away from us, and after Nick wrapped me in his tail again, we started walking out of the station together.

"Do you think Black did all that to keep his job…?" Nick asked me quietly after we walked outside into the bitter cold, and headed to our car.

"I w-was thinking the s-same thing…" I muttered, shivering while I clutched Nick's warm tail close to me.

Nick sighed, "Well, as long as he's not such an asshole anymore, I don't care... But if he puts another paw on you I'll break his ne-"

"Honey, it's okay." I said quickly, noticing the fur start to raise on the back of my fox's neck, "I'm n-not going to work alone with him anymore."

"Good." He wrapped his tail tighter around me, and opened the passenger door for me, "But still, let me know if he does anything-"

"I will, my sweet fox, don't worry." I held the end of his muzzle, and gave him a gentle kiss, "Now get in the car. I want m-my Christmas presents."

I smiled when Nick laughed, loving the sight of his happiness, and after we both sat down in the car, Nick started to drive us home.

.

I ran my paw through the fur of Nick's chest while we laid in our bed, my body laid upon his without clothing, or anything between us.

The first thing we'd done when we made it home was get as close as we could to each other, and unwind from all of the tension and stress we'd had to go through last night.

Tenderly, I drew my tongue up his neck to groom him, drawing in as much of his scent as I could. Nick had already dozed off from grooming me, but I didn't mind at all. I'd wake him up to give him his present in a little while. I was exhausted, but I knew he was even more so, and I'd happily stay awake to gently groom him so he'd have a peaceful nap without any nightmares. He always seemed to have them after he went on those assignments, but so far while I massaged his chest and groomed his neck, the only sounds he made were quiet snores, and soft hums when my tongue reached his jawline.

He'd even mumbled my name in his sleep a few times, which caused my heart to jump with joy knowing that I was his one and only, even in his dreams.

"My sweet fox…" I whispered into his ear, and moved my paws up his neck to massage his ears, my desire to be his bride and lifelong mate overflowing my thoughts, "Please ask me soon… I'm already yours."

I quickly closed my mouth when he shifted his head to the side, and buried his muzzle in my neck, humming quietly in his sleep. I smiled to myself when he took a long inhale in my neck, embarrassed that he might have heard me, but deep down, I hoped he did.

Careful to not disturb his sleep, I moved his muzzle out of my neck, and started to draw my tongue around the base of his ear, humming softly while I groomed him.

Nick stirred beneath me after several minutes of my grooming, and I felt his warm arms wrap themselves around me.

"Sorryyy…" He mumbled while yawning, and gave me a soft kiss, "I didn't even know I fell asleep…"

"It's fine, my love." I caressed the top of his muzzle, shifting my body more onto his left side to avoid the cuts he'd suffered last night, "We can do gifts tomorrow and sleep now, if you'd like?"

"No, it's okay." Nick smiled, and locked his sleepy, green eyes to mine, "I have an extra surprise for you, little bunny."

Nick sat up on the bed, and I slid down onto his lap to straddle him with my arms around his neck, "You do?"

"I do." He gently pressed his lips to mine, and moved me off of him so he could slide out of bed, "Hold on, I'll be right back."

Curious, I admired Nick's muscular body while he dug around in the jeans he'd worn last night, and then watched him leave the bedroom after he'd taken something from the pocket of his jeans.

While he was out of the room, I took my chance to get my present for him under the small Christmas tree in our bedroom, and hid it under the covers behind me after I sat myself back on the bed.

"Close your eyes!"

"What?" My ears perked after Nick poked his head in the bedroom doorway with a sly grin, and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Close your eyes." Nick repeated, and with excitement rushing through my body, I closed my eyes.

I heard him slowly walk closer, each step he took towards me causing my anticipation to skyrocket.

His paw grasped mine, and he lifted my right paw to place it on his chest, where he placed something cold around my wrist.

"Nu uh!" He said quickly after I opened my eyes to look at my wrist, and closed them again, giggling while I felt him struggle to fasten whatever it was he'd bought me.

"Aha…" Nick muttered, sounding pleased at the small click coming from the thing around my wrist, "Merry Christmas, Cottontail."

"Oh, _Nick_ …" I smiled lovingly at my fox, and held up my wrist to examine my gift.

A thin, brilliant band of silver wound with several others to make a tiny rope that wrapped around my wrist, parted every inch by small, diamond carrots that glistened brightly in every direction I moved it.

"I _love_ it!" I snatched Nick up in my arms, and firmly pressed my lips to his, smiling through our kiss.

Oddly, his paws left from holding my cheeks while he kissed me, and shortly after, I felt him bring something around my neck that rested just above my breasts, and latch it behind my neck.

"What is- oh my _God_ …" I gasped after I lifted the necklace he'd put on me, unable to think of any way to express how I felt.

In my paw I held a solid ruby heart about the size of nickel, partially wrapped in a web of white gold that held small, sapphire studs throughout the weaving gold lines.

"Nicky…" I looked at him in shock, and back down to the thin, white gold chain that supported the ruby heart, "It's so _beautiful_ …"

He beamed at my words, his tail swishing wildly behind him, "It's got nothing on you, my gorgeous bunny."

I blushed heavily at the love in his voice, and the intensity of his gaze while he locked his eyes to mine, leaving me completely stripped of words. He must have paid a small fortune for this necklace alone…

Suddenly, I had an idea of where the fortune might have come from. He must have bought this necklace for me when he disappeared this morning.

I touched my nose to his, and held his smiling cheeks, debating on whether or not I should be upset that he may have used the money he'd won from fighting. Mr. Black said he could keep it, but knowing where it came from bothered me. Using that money seemed wrong, but I couldn't figure out why it did.

Still, I didn't know for sure if that's what he did, but I did know I needed to ask him.

I released the necklace to let it rest between my breasts, and ran my paws through the fur of my fox's neck to bring him closer, softly pressing my lips to his while he pulled my body to his by my waist.

"Nicky… it's so wonderful but… how did you afford all this?" I asked him quietly, and nuzzled slowly against his cheek, already knowing what his answer would be when his warm paws stopped tenderly exploring my back

"Oh uh… I saved for a while and just now had enough for both."

I released a small puff of air, and held his muzzle with both paws to make him look at me. His ears pinned back after I raised my eyebrow at him in a slight glare, and he sighed heavily.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, his ears now as flat as they could be, "I didn't know if you'd be mad that I used the money, but I saw it and I thought of you and I thought you'd love it and-"

"You big dummy." I held the end of his muzzle to cut off his rambling, and held my nose to his, "I'm not mad at you for using the money, but stop lying to me about little things like that." I shushed him with a kiss after he opened his mouth again, and pressed my nose to his more firmly to make sure he'd pay attention, "Nick, I want you to tell me things, even if they'll make me mad. There's probably nothing you could do that would make me love you less, but if you lie to me about stuff, it'll just make me upset. Okay?"

"Okay… Sorry, Cottontail…" He muttered sheepishly, and I smiled at him to cheer him back up from my gentle scolding.

"But you were right, my sweet fox…" I murmured, my lips brushing his while I pulled him back into an embrace, "It's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever given me."

"I knew you'd love it." He grinned smugly, and I rolled my eyes at him, before I covered his eyes with my paws.

"Keep 'em closed." I ordered playfully, tapping his nose when he tried to peak at the gift I had pulled out from under the covers.

With care, I placed the flat, gray necklace I'd bought him around his neck. The thin segments were held together with a single link of chain, and complete with an inscription on the inside of the necklace that read _'To My Sweet Fox'._

It wasn't anything as expensive as the necklace he'd bought me, but it was something I hoped he'd cherish, and that he would bring with him wherever he went as a reminder that I'd always be there to love and support him.

It took me a moment to screw the end of the necklace together. I'd made sure to buy something for him that wasn't easy to break, and as soon as I'd gotten the necklace on, I released him with a deep kiss.

Nick immediately reached for his necklace, and I snickered at the face he made while he struggled to look past his muzzle to see it.

"So, we have this thing called a mirror..." I giggled, shaking my head at him after he stuck his tongue out at me, and hurried over to the mirror on top of our dresser.

He leaned closely to his reflection, and stared at the necklace without a word. Nervousness pricked at my heart as he remained silent, and after his ears pinned back, my ears fell.

Does he not like it? I asked myself somberly, and shifted anxiously on the bed, before I hopped down to walk over next to him.

"You know I'm never going to take this off, right?" He smiled at me after I placed a paw on his back, causing all of the worry I had to vanish again. I raised my chin to invite a kiss from him, and after his lips met mine, he returned to fumbling with the necklace in the mirror, "But what's it say on the inside?"

"To my sweet fox." I flipped the necklace around for him to see the cursive engraving, "And it's titanium, so you can wear it anywhere without having to worry about it breaking."

"Perfect. I'm never taking this off." Nick repeated happily, his tail wagging behind him while he scooped me up into his arms, and buried his muzzle into my neck.

"Thanks, Cottontail. I love it." He murmured with his nose in my fur, his hot breath causing a pleasant warmth to rush through my entire body, and my heart to burst with love for him at each soft kiss he planted along my neck.

I lifted my chin to welcome his kisses, and wrapped my arms around his head to hold him closer, beyond grateful that my other half had come home safely to me.

A wide yawn interrupted his tender affection, and caused me to yawn as well.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted… Let's try and do Christmas _before_ I have to go and risk my life next year." Nick teased, and I rolled my eyes at him while he walked me over to the bed.

"Hopefully we won't have this problem next year…" I mumbled, also hoping that by next year I'd be married to him, "Or I'll go completely insane."

"Me too." Nick agreed while he laid me on the bed, and I piled the pillows behind me to get comfortable, "I guess we'll have to be crazy together."

"I'm fine with that." I smiled up at him, and beckoned him to lay on top of me so I could massage his head. He hadn't mentioned his head hurting, but I knew it was. He'd been wincing every time he looked towards a light.

" _Oo_ , careful!" I winced myself when I watched the bandage on his side get stuck on the covers, but he quickly reattached it, and rested himself on top of me.

"It's fineee." He yawned, nuzzling his warm muzzle into my neck, and wrapping me comfortably in his arms, "Mmmmh… you're so _soft_ , Judes…"

I rolled my eyes at him, and placed my necklace and bracelet on the night stand. They were too fragile to wear to sleep, but I'd make sure to put them back on first thing in the morning.

Nick yawned when I started to massage the base of his ears, and began his nightly routine of grooming me before we slept by drawing his tongue up my neck. He paused every so often to sniff around my bosom, and kiss along my jawline, before his tongue returned to it's soothing rhythm that had already begun to entrance me.

Before long, I couldn't even keep my head up, but I continued to run my paws firmly along the back of his neck, doing as best as I could to ease his stress as much as he was easing mine.

However, after a little while longer, I couldn't do anything but squeeze my paws in his fur, and start to drift away.

"Go to sleep, Cottontail." Nick whispered into my neck, and planted a long, soft kiss on my lips.

"Are you sure? I was trying to help your heaad-" A yawn cut me off, and Nick let out an amused puff of air.

"I'm sure." He grinned, and replaced his muzzle to my neck, "Besides, this helps my head, too, and I've been antsy for two days now 'cause I haven't had much time to do this with you. So…" He pressed his lips to mine more firmly, and caused my eyes to flicker in pleasure when he slowly filled my mouth with his tongue, "Get some sleep, I know you're exhausted. I love you."

"I love you too, Nicky. Goodnight." I rested my head back down with a content smile, and ran my fingers through his neck fur.

Nick returned to grooming my neck, which immediately caused my eyelids to grow heavy, and close on my eyes. I tried to stay awake for a little while longer to enjoy his rhythmic affection, but soon it became impossible, and while he continued to put me under his loving trance, I drifted away to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Finally, god, here it is. Did not plan on being so busy this week.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 37**

 **Nick POV**

 _"Gah!"_

I fell to my bottom, recoiling from the sheer drop of a cliff that had snuck up on me through the fog. A few small rocks were disturbed by my sudden movement, and clacked away down the cliff side, but I didn't hear them land at the bottom.

Trying to calm my furiously beating heart, I looked up towards the trees, which were cast in the moon's silver glow. I didn't know this part of the forest, but I knew I had crossed over into the mountains. The ground had shifted to a steep incline, which didn't help my escape from the wolf at all.

It had been hunting me for days.

I'd barely managed to escape it last night, but somehow I did. I didn't know how I did, but I didn't get away cleanly. The deep gashes down the back of my shoulder were an agonizing reminder that it was always close, and relentless in trying to find me.

I looked around me, barely able to see more than a few yards through the fog. I couldn't rest long, but I needed to find something to replace the makeshift bandage I'd created from what remained of my shirt. My body was growing weak and feverish, and since I had no choice but to use creek water to flush out the wounds before I wrapped them, I knew they were infected.

Unfortunately, nothing around me could be of any use, except for the pants I wanted to keep on. I sighed heavily, wishing my torn shirt wasn't so bloody, and undid the button on my khakis.

 _"Ssss! Nnnngh!"_ Tears filled my eyes, and I clenched my teeth in agony, feeling my skin tear while I slowly ripped the bandage away from the bloody mess that was my shoulder blade. My paws trembled at the effort, and I felt heat start to trickle down my back. With a final tug, I threw away the shirt, which had been soaked completely black with my blood, and grabbed my pants.

I grunted while tearing my pants in half so I could have another bandage for next time, and looped the torn pant leg beneath my armpit to around the opposite side of my neck, before tying the leg together to compress the wound. It wasn't much, but at least it would help keep my blood inside me.

Until it caught up with me again, I thought anxiously, knowing that no matter how far I ran, I'd still be trapped in whatever type of hell this was.

I whimpered quietly while I attempted to stand. I couldn't rest anymore if I wanted to stay alive.

I looked upwards to the mountain top, and started to make my way along the cliff side, careful to avoid any loose rocks. If I made it to the top, maybe I could see which way lead back to the city, and back to the only animal that could make all of this go away.

Judy.

I'd lost her scent some hours ago, but when I was following her trail, it pointed to the mountain top. Hopefully, she was waiting for me up there, safe from the wolf that had been chasing me in the valley below.

I trekked onwards, no longer able to feel the sharp rocks that broke through the pads of my hind paws. I could hardly feel anything, other than the dull pain of the wound on my back, and the searing headache I had from lack of food and sleep.

My stomach growled just thinking about food, but when I looked around, there weren't any berries, insects, vegetables; nothing but decaying leaves, and jagged rocks.

With a sour taste in my dry mouth, I continued forward, and shoved the thoughts of food into the back of my mind. I'd have to find a stream to drink my hunger away until I found some sort of way back home.

Or until it caught up to me.

I walked faster, a sudden burst of energy from the fear of being attacked fueling my strained muscles. I'd lost some of the distance that separated us while I was resting, and deep down, no matter how much I wanted to stay alive, I knew I wouldn't be able to escape it a second time.

 _Snap._

I froze where I stood at the sound of a snapping twig to my left, my fur raising in terror. A whiff of rot hit my nose like a fist, and after I slowly turned my head to look beside me, I noticed the sickly thin figure of the maned wolf sitting on a boulder on the opposite side of the cliff.

It's glittering, steel smile paralyzed me, as did it's ice blue eyes that glowed brightly in the dark while they pierced into mine. Within its serrated claws it held a thin, snapped twig, raised up casually in the air for me to see.

 _Snap._

 _"Hey, how's it goin'?"_ It called cheerily from across the large gap in the mountain that separated us, using an exaggerated country accent, and snapping the twig again between it's metal claws, _"Ya seem to be havin' a little trouble over there, buddy."_

I didn't answer, unable to talk through my fear. I tried to move my paws forward, knowing that if it found a way over to my side, I was done for.

 _Snap._

 _"I see you got some blood on ya…"_ It stood up off of the boulder, and placed the broken end of the twig into it's smiling mouth, _"Makes ya awful easy to track, ya know? Like a scent marker._ " It dropped it's teasing accent, a low growl accompanying it's words that vibrated my skull, and everything around me, _"A delicious… scent marker…_ "

 _Snap._

It whipped its body to face the top of the mountain, and as soon as it's paws left the rocky ground to chase me, I ran for my life.

"NO!" I screamed in panic, already feeling fatigue set into my body, but it laughed in reply, and dropped on its paws to sprint on all fours, "STOP!"

I had no choice but to drop on all fours as well, the gashes on my shoulder ripping while I dashed away from the cliff, desperate to get as far away from it as possible.

Tears streamed into my vision from pain and terror, blurring the trees that rushed past me while I ran. I glanced behind me after I heard the violent scraping of metal against rock, and nearly passed out from fear when I saw that it had made it to my side of the cliff, sprinting towards me with an insane glow in its vicious eyes.

"NO NO NO!" I sprinted harder, my lungs burning, the pads of my paws being torn apart each time they slapped against the sharp stones of the mountain.

WHERE DO I GO!? I screamed in my head, frantically looking around me as I ran.

A path to my left caught my focus, and I darted to it, now sprinting up to the top of the mountain. I heard it turn as well, and I glanced behind me, fearing to see its teeth gain on my quickly weakening body.

However, it was gone. No sign of it could be seen, and I couldn't smell it anymore.

It was just playing with me…

I slowed to a stop, and collapsed onto the rocks, heaving on an empty stomach. My body trembled, my paws bloody and shredded. I wretched again, this time forcing bile out of my stomach, and acid to burn my throat as I vomited onto the rocks.

I spat out the remaining bile, and opened my eyes just in time to see a bright flash of light span the length of the night sky.

 _BOOM!_

I jolted at the booming clap of thunder, and laid still as rain started to pour heavily on me. I hadn't even noticed it was about to storm, but I had no choice but to keep moving.

Shivering, and panting heavily, I managed to get my hind paws beneath me to stand on the slippery ground. I wasn't going to stop any more. I couldn't. I shouldn't have stopped earlier to rest, either. I shouldn't have let it get so close to me, but now that it was, I was forced to play whatever sick game it wanted me to.

Soaking wet, I stumbled my way forward. I was near the top of the mountain now, and hopefully closer to finding a way out of this forest. If I made it out.

The wolf wasn't chasing me now, but I could almost feel its presence nearby, hiding somewhere just out of sight within the dense fog.

I rested on a boulder once I reached the top of the mountain, but couldn't see around me like I had planned. The fog was oddly thick up here, and the rain blotted out the rest of the landscape.

I sighed heavily, frustrated that everything was working against me in my attempts to free myself of this place.

"Nick…!"

I snapped my head up after hearing my name being whispered to me, and immediately burst into tears of relief when I saw Judy, standing unclothed in the rain, before she retreated into a dark opening behind her. She motioned for me to join her in the small cave beneath a giant rock, and I went to her as fast as my paws would carry me.

"Judy!" I whispered in joy as I dropped to my knees, and embraced her tightly, burying my nose in her neck, and wept softly into her fur.

I was _safe!_

The monster could never touch me when I was near her, and while she ran her delicate fingers through the fur of my neck and kissed tenderly along my muzzle and lips, I felt whole again.

I found my other half.

"I'm so glad I found you… I was so scared, Judy…" I whispered, not willing to remove my muzzle from her neck for anything, "I love you so much…"

She didn't reply, and instead pressed her warm body tighter against me, the feeling of her fur meshed with mine filling me with hope. I released her for a moment to hold her cheeks, and I brought my lips to her loving smile, enjoying every single thing about her.

Our lips parted, and she held her nose to mine, her glowing, purple eyes locked to mine in an intense gaze.

Glowing?

I pulled my nose away, and cocked my head to the side, "Judes? What's up with your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" She looked at me in confusion, and returned her nose to mine, "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing." I smiled, comforted by her soothing voice, "They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

She smiled brightly at my compliment, and gave me deep kiss in reply, her paws squeezing themselves in the fur of my neck while our lips danced together.

I pulled my lips from hers after a moment to sniff along her neck, and breathe in her scent, before I lifted my head to gaze into her eyes, only to freeze where I knelt.

Her eyes are blue.

"Judy…?" I whispered anxiously, not believing what I was seeing, and trembling with fear when she didn't reply. Instead, she smiled at me calmly, and I released my trembling paws from holding her.

Her eyes are _blue…_

 _"What's the matter, Nicky?"_ She continued smiling, her eyes unblinking as she stared at me.

I slowly backed away into the rain, shaking my head, despair taking place of the joy I had felt when I saw her, "N-no… h-how did you… wh-why…? Judy…?"

She remained kneeling in the cave, her piercing blue eyes cutting through the rain and fog, even when I couldn't see her body anymore.

I released a quiet whine when the eyes rose into the air, and stopped high above me, complete with a glittering smile as the wolf stepped out of the fog. Its paws were clasped lightly behind its back, and with a single step, it stood mere inches in front of me.

"Please… Please d-don't…" I backed away, tears streaming down my face, unable to take my eyes away from its vicious gaze, "Please… don't k-kill me… don't kill me-"

Its black paw shot out before I could react, and clenched my throat in its grasp. I desperately clawed at it, struggling to make any sound at all, except for the noise my hind paws made while they frantically slipped around on the rocky ground in an attempt to pull me out of its vice-like grip.

 _"What happened with us, hm?"_ It started to walk slowly, dragging my weakening body along with it, " _We used to be so close, and now look at us. All you do is run from me…"_

Somehow, I managed to open its paw just enough to gasp in air, before it dashed me against a boulder, and tightened its grip.

 _"We used to have talks, play together, laugh together. Why can't you just accept me? Accept what you've become?_ " It lifted me off the ground, and held me away from its body, " _If you just realized that you enjoy what you do to those pathetic animals, we could be close again."_

"I d-dont! I _hate_ yo-" It squeezed its paw tighter, cutting off my ability to speak, and when it smiled at me, I looked away, losing all of my strength when I realized where I was.

It held me over the edge of a cliff.

Its paw loosened around my neck, and I struggled to hold onto its arm, my eyes wide in fear as my heart plummeted into my stomach.

"Don't...-!" I gasped out, and the beast giggled at me, slowly easing the grip that kept me from plummeting to my death.

 _"It's too late for that, Nicky…"_ It snickered, and I felt myself start to slide out of its paw, _"Maybe when you finally come to love who we've become, instead of shoving me away, I'll spare you. Don't you realize, Nick?"_

My arms trembled at the effort of holding myself up, but lost all their strength when it leaned its head close to my face, and gently touched its nose to mine.

 _"I'm your other half."_

I stared at it, petrified as darkness started to eat away at my vision.

Until it let me go.

 **Judy POV**

I hummed softly to the lyrics of my favorite song, toying with my favorite, ruby necklace while I made breakfast to surprise Nick before he woke up. He had another assignment the night before, and I knew he was exhausted, considering he'd slept all yesterday and all last night.

I had to get out of bed a few hours ago to do some chores, but I didn't mind him sleeping in longer. Today was the mark of being with him for a year, and I couldn't be happier that he was safely at home with me.

A picture of us on the fridge from when we first started dating caught my eye, showing Nick and I right before we went out to the park, where a year ago I'd almost seen him taken from me.

I still remembered every detail of that night, but as I thought about it now, I could only think of how grateful I was that instead of losing my fox, he was sleeping peacefully in the bed that we had made our own.

I added some extra blueberries to his pancakes, and tied the bottom of his green shirt together behind my bottom. It was huge on me, but I wanted to enjoy his scent while I was away from him, and I didn't want to mess it up by getting pancake batter all over it.

The smell of pancakes wafted through our home while they sizzled on the pan, and I smiled to myself while I tapped my foot along to the beat of my favorite song.

 _Thump._

I pulled out an earbud after I heard an odd noise through the music, and listened for it again. Nothing around me seemed out of place, and the front door was still securely locked. Nick would've come out of the bedroom in search for me if he was awake, but he was more than likely still asleep.

I shrugged, and scooped the blueberry pancakes onto some plates for Nick and I, before setting them on the table.

I noticed the gouges Nick's claws had made into the wood of the table in front of his chair, and felt my cheeks blush when I remembered what they were from. A pleasant warmth rose throughout my body when the memory of his teeth on my neck flashed into my head, and the sounds that came from him that night made my ears burn.

My mating season had just begun, but it disappointed me that Nick's was almost over. I wished Nick and I would've known for sure he was better by the end of February, but we didn't, and my longing for him was starting to get out of control. It was easier to manage when we were first dating and he was in the hospital from being shot, but having him so close all the time was driving me to insanity, especially since we slept natural together. It was a miracle neither of us had given in yet, but I knew both of us were closer to breaking every day. Just the thought of him could get me started.

However, he hadn't been having headaches for the past few days. We'd just been waiting to see if they had gone away completely. Maybe if he didn't have one this morning, I could wake him up with a surprise, too…

With a blushing grin, I undid the top few buttons of Nick's green shirt, and hurried to the bedroom.

I opened the door quietly, anticipation rushing through me as I imagined feeling Nick's soft stomach fur against my muzzle.

Until I saw Nick on the floor, wrapped in shredded sheets.

"Nick?" I rushed over to him, and knelt by his side to start unwrapping the ruined sheets from around his torso. He must've fallen off the bed earlier when I heard that noise, but after checking his head to make sure he hadn't injured himself, relief washed over my worry.

"Honey, wake up." I held his cheeks gently, and planted a kiss on his sleeping lips, amused that he didn't even wake up after falling out of bed, or even, somewhat annoyingly, while he tore large gashes in the sheets with his claws.

I watched his nose twitch rapidly while he sniffed around in his sleep, and after his nose found my neck, he jolted awake with an alarming gasp.

He immediately sat up, and wrapped me tightly in his arms.

"What happened!?" I spoke in alarm when I felt his arms tremble, my worry returning to blot out my happiness, "Are you okay!?"

"I think so… Yeah…" He let out a long exhale, and buried his face in my neck, "Just a dream…"

I caressed his head and massaged his ears, hoping to get his tense body to relax beneath my touch, "I'm sorry, Nicky… do you need to talk about it?"

He quickly shook his head, "No… I don't uh… remember it…"

I frowned when he lied to me, but I knew he was only doing so because he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He'd tell me if he wanted to, but he rarely lied to me about his dreams. This one must've been horrible…

I firmly ran my paws from the back of his head, down the back of his neck, and out towards his shoulders, nuzzling gently against his cheek when I felt his muscle relax. I didn't want him to be upset, especially today. I wasn't going to let his nightmares ruin our day together.

"It's alright, my love." I smiled, and lifted his chin to cheer him up with a soft kiss, "Come eat. I made your favorite pancakes."

"You did?" He gave me a faint smile, and I nodded happily after his tail wagged slowly.

"Extra blueberries, too." I kissed his nose, and stood up beside him to help him off the floor.

"Perfect." He smiled down at me, and oddly raised an arm to touch the back of his shoulder while he looked at his reflection in the mirror. I briefly wondered why he was doing that, until I started following the lines of his tattoos with my gaze, and greatly admired the muscular outlines of his chest and stomach.

I shook my head, struggling to cast away my thoughts of pouncing on his unclothed body, but the longer I stared, the harder it became.

"My goodness, Judes." I snapped my focus to Nick, who was looking at my reflection with a sly grin, "If I were anyone else, I'd think I was a giant carrot by the way you're looking at me."

"If you were, I would've _eaten_ you already." I matched his grin, and laughed when he pinned his ears back.

I slowly walked to him, feeling my ability to hold myself back from him starting to fade while I ran my paws through the fur of his stomach, and breathed in the pleasent scent of my other half as I held my nose against his.

"How's your head feeling, Mister Fox?" I murmured, my lips brushing his while he gently caressed my back with his warm paws.

"Uh-uhm…" I frowned when he took his nose away from mine, and moved his paw from my back to squeeze the bridge of his snout, "It's actually killing me right now…"

I sighed heavily, and rested my head on his chest, trying to shove my disappointment aside. I knew this day was going to be especially hard for me to control myself around him, but I refused to be unhappy today.

"But we can see about later…" He added before I could speak, and I lifted my head to stare at him curiously, "I made some special plans for tonight, little bunny."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" A faint smile formed on my lips when I returned my nose to his, and his arms wrapped themselves tighter around me.

"You'll see." He grinned smugly, "But I gotta go to the station after breakfast for just a bit, it shouldn't take long."

"Why?" My heart dropped when I learned he'd be away from me for a while. I'd wanted to spend all day with him, "We don't have work today…"

"Don't worry, I'll come straight home after, but it's something I gotta do."

I searched his eyes for a moment, and sighed when I couldn't figure out what he was hiding behind the intense glow he held in them, "Alright, but don't take too long, Nick… I wanted to actually _see_ you today, you know…"

"I know, I will be. I didn't want to spend a second a way from you today, either, but I promise you'll love it." He gave me a soft kiss, and walked to the bedroom door, "Let's eat, I feel like I haven't in days."

"That's 'cause you haven't." I said while walking with him to the table, and sat myself down beside him, comfortably wrapped in his bushy tail, "I tried to feed you yesterday, but you wouldn't wake up for anything."

"Mm." He raised his eyebrows, his mouth already stuffed full of pancake.

I snickered at his bulging cheeks and started to eat with him, thoroughly enjoying every second of his company, and every second I spent wrapped in his warm tail.

Even if he were going to be gone for a little while, I was sure that this was going to be a wonderful day, and there was no one else I'd rather spend it with than my sweet fox.

 **Nick POV**

Judy was going to love this.

I couldn't help but smile to myself while I walked home, the evening sun shining above me, and a huge bundle of roses in my paw. It had unfortunately taken a lot more time than I expected to do what I'd planned, but it would be worth it for tonight.

I glanced at my phone after receiving a receipt in my email. I'd just managed to book a second night at the hotel we were staying at tonight. Of course, they charged me double, but that wasn't a problem with how many times I'd been called in to fight over the last month and a half. I didn't even know how much I had in my bank account, but every time I checked, I was shocked at the amount funds I had stocked up.

Judy still wasn't sure about using the money, but I'd convinced her to allow us to use it for our home needs, and special occasions, which I figured included tonight; the mark of our one year.

The best year of my life, despite multiple hospital visits, constant night terrors, and the now constant threat of death. It took me so long to gain the courage to ask Judy on a date, and thank God she had waited for me to ask her out instead of finding someone else. I didn't know what I'd do if I had to watch her love another animal.

 _I'd probably murder him..._

I shook my head quickly, alarmed at my own thoughts.

Why would I think that!? I asked myself silently, stopping to place my palm on my forehead, even more alarmed that my thoughts were in the wolf's voice. What's _wrong_ with me?

I sighed heavily, and kept walking while I questioned my own sanity. I needed serious help if I were just a thought away from taking someone's life…

Besides, Judy waited for me, and didn't run off with someone else. I had no reason to be bothered about what didn't happen, but I had every reason to be overjoyed that she was waiting for me at a home we owned together, and held the same unconditional love for me that I held for her.

Soon, I was at the foot of our apartment stairs. I put on my black hoodie to help conceal what I'd done for her, and after pulling my hood over my head, I walked up to our apartment door, and knocked.

I heard Judy shuffle behind the door, probably putting some pants on and grabbing her pistol. Rarely anyone came to our door, and normally I'd just use my key to walk in, but I wanted the first thing she saw to be the roses I held in front of my face.

 _Click._

"Who- Nick?" Judy asked with a bright smile, and opened the door wide to let me inside.

"The one and only." I said with a flourish, concealing my face with the roses while I locked the door behind me, until I handed the roses to Judy.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Judy said excitedly, the tips of her ears the only thing I could see from behind the giant bundle of flowers, "I love them! Thanks, Sweetheart."

She lowered the flowers to sniff the petals, her eyes closed, and a smile on her lips.

I watched her for a moment, my thoughts filled with how beautiful she was, and then subtly cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Hm?" She opened her violet eyes to look at me, and immediately lowered the flowers from her twitching nose, "Nick your... your face…"

Her eyes darted around my face, confusion in her expression while she placed the roses on the table next to her, and walked over to me.

I smiled at her silently as she pulled down my hood, and chuckled after she held her paws over her mouth.

"Where are your tattoos!?" She asked through her paws, her eyes wide as she gazed into mine.

"I may or may not have asked for a favor from Mr. Black so I could have them washed out for a few days- _oof!_ " I somehow managed to keep my balance after Judy pounced on me, and wrapped her arms firmly around my neck.

"Nick! That's amazing!" She laughed in my ear, showering my cheek and muzzle with kisses, "Take your jacket off!"

I happily obliged, and laughed when she pounced on me again with a joyful squeal, "Oh _Honey!_ Thank you!"

 _"Mmh!"_ I was taken aback by how passionately she kissed me, but quickly regained my composure and matched her intensity, holding her tightly in my arms while she giggled through our kiss, and ran her paws firmly through the fur of my neck.

"I missed seeing your fur _so much_ , my sweet fox. You look so _handsome._ " She whispered softly, and continued to peck my lips.

"I know I do." I grinned as smugly as I could, and she scoffed at me before she kissed me again.

"I love you, genius." She grinned, and I gently let her down to the floor.

"I love you too." I sniffed between her ears, taking in her wonderful scent, "And you should go get ready! We have to leave in a bit, or we'll be late for dinner."

"Where are we going?" She asked excitedly, and I shook my head teasingly.

"It's a surprise, but let's just say they wouldn't let me in if I still had those tattoos."

"Oh!" She raised her eyebrows, "Is it The Garden!?"

"Nope, better." I snickered, and scooped her up in my arms to carry her to the bedroom, "But I'm not gonna tell you where."

"But I need to know what to wear-"

"You're gorgeous, Cottontail." I cut her off by touching my nose to hers, and chuckled at her increasingly red ears, "You can wear anything and make it look beautiful. You're gonna have to think of something else to get it out of me."

"I know something that'll _get it out of you…"_

 _"Ah!"_ I gasped in surprise after she bit my neck, and caused an immediate rush of fire to burn to the tips of my ears, "Geez, Carrots!"

"What's the problem, Mister Fox?" I laid her down on the bed while she giggled at me, struggling to calm myself before her growing scent drove me over the edge, "You're looking a little red."

I rolled my eyes at her pun, and gave her soft lips a firm kiss, feeling as if I needed to take my clothes off to keep from burning up, "Get ready, you frisky bunny. As much as I'd love to… uh… _wow…"_

I lost my train of thought as her sweet scent filled my head, and her beautiful eyes seemed to glow with loving desire when she gazed into mine. I lifted the green shirt of mine that she wore, and placed a paw on the soft, white fur of her stomach, drawing in as much of her intoxicating scent while I held my nose beneath her chin.

"I… I uh…" I tried to speak, starting to lose my surroundings after she ran her delicate fingers through my neck fur, and gently nibbled on my ear, making my heart race with the same intensity of longing she held for me.

"Are you sure, my love?" She whispered into my ear, her hot breath making my ear twitch with how much they burned for her, "We can't just be a _little_ late?"

I needed to get out of here before I completely lost it.

"I gotta… _nnnh_ …" I lightly trailed my claws over her stomach when she bit my ear harder, thoroughly enjoying her soft moans as her hips raised to my touch, but I couldn't give into her yet. I needed to do something first.

"I gotta change in the other room!" I burst out, forcing myself to hold my breath and to keep my eyes away from following the path of gorgeous white fur that gracefully flowed down between her legs, and beneath her fluffy, cotton tail.

After planting several firm kisses on her waiting lips, I quickly pulled away from her, and rushed to the closet to yank my suit from the hanger, before leaving the room in a flash.

I leaned against the bedroom door to catch my breath, and perked my ears when I heard Judy giggle in the room.

"Missing something?" Judy called teasingly from behind the bedroom door, and I looked down at the hanger I held, slapping my forehead when I realized I'd left the pants behind.

"Yeah uh… are you gonna attack me if I come back in there?" I replied with a chuckle, assuming that she was probably wearing my pants by now, and waiting on the bed for me.

"Of course not." She lied, her voice even more seductive than before.

This bunny's going to drive me crazy.

I debated if I should even risk going back in there. Unfortunately, I needed those slacks.

With a sigh, I opened the door to find Judy exactly as I predicted, laying on her stomach, and resting her head on her paws with my shirt thrown across the room.

"Judes, Honey, please." I took as little breaths as I could, her scent starting to overwhelm me as she gazed at me with a faint smile, "We really can't be late, it's really important."

"Oh I know." Her smile widened, "Come get your pants, don't we need to get ready?"

I held my paws together in front of my snout, and touched my chin with my pointer fingers, certain that I was being lured into some trap, "And you aren't gonna pounce on me?"

"I won't…" She sat up on the bed with a smirk, and hung her legs over the edge, "bite _that_ hard…"

Slowly, I walked closer to her, admiring the way the ruby necklace I bought her hung just above her breasts, "Alright, I have to ask. How on earth do bunnies even function like this? This lasts like, half a year..."

"It's easy to control around everyone when you aren't in love with them." She said, rolling her eyes at me while I stepped closer, "But when I'm with a fox I know I'll love for the rest of my life, and that I _know_ loves me as much as I love him, it's almost impossible not to just _take_ you-"

"Can you try for a little bit longer to hold off?" I asked softly, massaging her shoulders with my paws, "If I'm not better when it happens, it'll take even longer…"

"Ugh…" She sighed, rested her head on my stomach, and lifted her arms to lightly grip the fur on my sides, "I know…"

"It's alright. Believe me, I know how you feel." I grinned at her, remembering how hard it was for me during winter.

I took my pants from her, and planted a soft kiss on her lips, "Now let's get ready, we have maybe an hour before we need to go."

"Oh!" Judy hopped out of bed, and rushed over to the closet, "Nick! You big dummy, you didn't tell me we had to leave that soon!"

"Sorry… Getting all the dye out took so much longer than I thought it would..." I said sheepishly, putting on my slacks while I watched Judy darting around the closest while she tried to find something to wear.

She didn't reply, and instead mumbled to herself about a shower, and rushed out of the room.

Stifling a chuckle at her flustered antics, I grabbed a comb to straighten my fur, and started to get ready.

This was going to be a great night.

 **Judy POV**

The sun had started to set over Sahara Square, but it was still hot enough to blast the air conditioning in our little blue car while we headed to wherever Nick had planned for us to have dinner and spend the night.

I looked out the window as Nick drove, a faint smile on my face while I watched the tan buildings pass us.

A giant palm tree caught my eye, and I studied it as Nick drove us along the highway. It was the Palm Hotel and Casino, centerpiece of Sahara Square. I'd always wanted to go there, but I wasn't willing to pay a month's salary to stay a night. Maybe when Nick and I retired, we could see about staying there.

I shifted my gaze to my fox, smiling at him as I admired the way his fur laid smooth and tucked neatly beneath his suit jacket. The months I had spent seeing him with tattoos had made me forget how kind he looked without them.

He looked like the fox I fell in love with again, and I couldn't be happier.

"So where are we going?" I asked Nick excitedly for the thousandth time, only asking to tease him now, rather than actually trying to find out where we were going.

"You'll see." He scoffed at me, and I snickered at him while leaning over the armrest to grasp his paw in mine.

"Or," I grinned slyly, and giggled when he rolled his eyes, "you could tell me now, and maybe I'll stop asking."

"Ooh, sorry, Carrots." He pecked my forehead, and looked back up to turn off of the highway, "We're all out of answers. You'll have to ask again later."

I squinted at him, "Hmmm… Well, I hope I dressed up enough."

I'd worn one of my nicest outfits; a pastel yellow dress that flowed down to my ankles, and tied neatly behind my neck with a small, glittering white rose. I picked it to match with Nick's yellow button up, and completed my outfit with my ruby necklace and diamond bracelet Nick had given me for Christmas.

"Again, Judes, you look _amazing_." He replied softly, and turned his head to look at me. I blushed heavily at the intensity of his gaze, and gave him a loving kiss, before he looked back to the road.

"My sweet fox." I nuzzled into his shoulder, and looked out of the front window to see the Palm Hotel growing closer by the second as we drove through a flourishing, green oasis.

"Wait…" I opened my eyes wide, noticing that the road we drove on took us directly to the front of the hotel, "Nick...?"

I turned to my fox, unsure if I was seeing what I was. He took a picture of my shocked expression with his phone, snickering while he continued to drive us to the hotel, and I realized what was going on.

"No way… Nick that's…" I glanced between Nick and the approaching hotel, my mind stunned with excitement, "That's the…"

"I know." He chuckled, squeezing my paw, "Dinner is on the ninety-ninth floor, and the room is on the ninetieth."

My mouth hung open while I stared at him, and after he laughed at me, I couldn't contain my excitement anymore.

"No way!" I burst out as Nick pulled up to the valet, "Nick! I've always wanted to come here!"

"I know. You told me." Nick chuckled, and got out of the car to get our suitcase, leaving me staring at him. He walked around the car to hand the keys to the valet, and opened my door.

I jumped out of the car, and immediately looked up to the top of the massive hotel.

The green, leaf-shaped extensions of the building were so high up above me it was disorienting. Starting to get dizzy, I looked back down at Nick, who was smiling brightly with his tail wagging rapidly behind him.

"Ready?" He held out his arm to me, and I took it with a loving kiss to his smiling lips.

"Duh!" I pulled him along to the hotel's extravagant entrance, and rushed through the massive doors held open for us by a pair of lions in matching suits.

The sound of running water filled the large room of the hotel's entrance. A large water fountain the shape of a palm tree sat in the middle of the room, with small waterfalls pouring from the statues leaves. Marble floors were pleasantly cool beneath my hind paws, and the pillars that lined the edge of the room were carved with intricate swirls.

"Welcome to the Palm Hotel and Casino." The friendly voice of a receptionist caught my attention, and I turned from examining the room to see a female camel speaking to Nick from over the counter, "May I have the name of your reservation?"

"Wilde." Nick replied while handing the receptionist his ID, and I moved closer to him with a squeeze to his paw, unable to stop myself from constantly smiling.

The camel nodded slightly, before typing rapidly behind her desk, and handing Nick a slim, golden card.

"The dining room is on the ninety-ninth floor. Show this to the greeter, and they'll take you to your seats. The casino is the top floor, and remains open at all hours of the day. As for your luggage, if you'll leave it here with me, I'll have it placed in your room while you enjoy your dinner." The camel picked up mine and Nick's suitcase to put it behind the desk, and motioned for us to follow her to a set of elevators, "Have a wonderful stay, Mister and Misses Wilde, and thank you for choosing the Palm Hotel and Casino!"

I blushed furiously at the receptionist's mistake, as did Nick. I could feel the heat coming from my fox, and I bet he could feel it coming from me, too, while he reached across me to select the dining room floor on the elevator.

Nick cleared his throat after the elevator doors closed, and kissed me gently between my ears, "Did you want to go to the casino? I have some extra cash to play around with it you wanted."

"You know I'm not a gambler," I touched my nose to his, barely able to contain how much I wanted to jump into his arms, "but I am looking forward to the amazing hot tubs this place is supposed to have."

"I uh... actually forgot to bring the swimsuits-"

"I never said anything about a swimsuit, Nicky." I giggled when his ears pinned back, and held my nose against his more firmly, my heart overflowing with love for him while his scent filled my every thought, "Especially since they're in the _rooms."_

"Oh…" His eyes opened wide, and he pulled his nose away from mine at the sound of the elevator's bell as it announced that we had made it to our floor, "My my, Cottontail. You know more about this place than I do."

"I've been thinking about this place since I was a kid, but my family never had the money. Which, by the way…" I looked up at Nick, and he calmly offered me his arm.

"You said I could use it for special occasions." He smiled at me as I took his arm in mine, and I gave him a playful glare, only to giggle at the smug grin he gave me.

We walked together to the entrance of the restaurant, and Nick handed the golden card to the greeter.

"Right this way." The snow leopard said cheerily, and started to walk us through the dining room.

My eyes were immediately drawn to a massive, crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the room that seemingly went all the way to the floor. As I passed closer to it, I realized that the floor opened up to a second dining room on the floor below us, and the chandelier hung all the way down to the middle of the second dining room.

Nick and I were lead to a small table that was right next to the glittering chandelier, and after Nick pulled out my chair for me, I happily took my seat.

"Good evening!" The leopard began, handing Nick and I a pair of menus, "How're you two doing?"

"Great!" I burst out more excitedly than I had planned, causing the leopard to stifle a laugh.

"Perfect." The greeter smiled, "Your waitress will be with you shortly. In the meantime, would you care for a complementary bottle of champagne?"

"That'd be great." Nick chimed in, and rested his hind paw on mine beneath the table. I gave him a slight nod, knowing it was his way of asking if I were alright with drinking, and he gave me a faint smile. After all, it was free, and we could take the bottle home since we most likely wouldn't finish it. I probably couldn't even finish a full glass.

"I'll have that right out." With a slight bow, the leopard left Nick and I at the table, and hurried away to his post after a pair of elephants walked out of the elevator.

I reached across the table and took Nick's paw, still amazed at the beauty of my surroundings, "This is so wonderful, Nick. You didn't have to do all of this for me-"

"Yes I did." He replied softly, putting his menu down to grab my paw with both of his, "Judes, you're my _world_. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

The strange glow in his jade eyes was stronger than ever while he gazed at me, the same glow I'd seen in them during our first Christmas together that caused the butterflies in my stomach to go into a wild frenzy.

Nick let out an amused puff of air, and lifted a paw to gently caress my cheek, "You know, if you blushed just a bit more our fur would match."

"HAHA!" I laughed much louder than I meant to, and slapped a paw over my mouth in embarrassment. Nick struggled in his seat to hold back his laughter, but was failing miserably. I noticed a couple of animals turn to look at us, but it didn't bother me. I was too busy laughing with the love of my life.

After we managed to catch our breath, I looked up to see a doe standing by our table, holding a pair of thin wine glasses, an exotic looking bottle of champagne.

"I'm glad to see the evening is going well!" The doe said cheerily while she opened the bottle of champagne, and poured it into mine and Nick's glasses, "My name is Nancy, I'll be your server for tonight. Have we decided on an appetizer? Or are we ready to order?"

"We probably need a little more time-" Nick stopped talking suddenly, his nose going wild while he sniffed the air after another waiter passed our table with a platter of food, "What is that?"

Nick motioned to the wolf that passed us with another guest's food, and the doe quickly glanced at the platter.

"Ah, that's our catch of the day. Grilled salmon on a cedar plank, seasoned with our chef's own special mixture of herbs."

I grimaced inwardly at the thought of eating meat, but as Nick glanced at me for approval, I happily nodded to him. It meant a lot to me that he never wanted to make me uncomfortable, so I pushed my distasteful thoughts aside for him to enjoy something he rarely had the chance to.

Besides, seeing him flash his teeth was something I greatly enjoyed, but I enjoyed feeling them so much more…

I crossed my legs beneath the table to quickly stop my thoughts, already starting to feel my ears burn when I imagined his teeth on my neck, and instead focused on the menu in front of me while Nick ordered his salmon.

"And what would you like, ma'am?" The doe asked me after Nick finished his order.

"I don't really know, everything looks so good." I chuckled, "What do you like here?"

"I absolutely _love_ the Heart of the Palm." Nancy leaned over to point at the menu item she'd recommended, and I nodded to her.

"Yeah, that sounds great." I smiled, and handed the doe my menu.

"Wonderful! I'll be back shortly with your meals." Nancy gave us a small curtsy, and hurried off with mine and Nick's menus in paw.

"You're sure you're okay with me getting that?" Nick asked quietly, still sniffing the air when he thought I wasn't looking, "It's not weird for you?"

"What!? I didn't know you were a predator!" I teased, pretending to be shocked while he rolled his eyes at me, "Of course I'm fine with it, Genius. I'm well aware that you're my _fox_ , and not my bunny."

The sound of his bushy tail swishing behind him made me smile, and he leaned over to gently kiss my paw, "And I'd never have it any other way."

I took my chance to lean forward across the table while he was, and kissed him between his ears, not seeing how this day could get any better. I was in a place I'd always wanted to be, with the one animal I couldn't imagine living without, and most of all, he was safe.

For the first time in a long time, I didn't have to worry about losing him.

He lifted his head with a loving smile, but suddenly raised his rapidly twitching nose in the air. He looked at the waitress who was carrying out our orders, and immediately sat up straight with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"That was really fast." I said to Nancy, impressed that our food was out so quickly.

"Thank you! We strive for excellence here." The doe replied cheerily, and set a steaming hot plate in front of Nick, who was practically drooling where he sat.

I was almost drooling too after Nancy placed my plate in front of me. A large palm tree carved out of various fruits rose out of a salad oasis. It even came with a river of salad dressing that followed a winding path through the miniature trees of lettuce and carrots.

"How's everything look?" Nancy asked me, and I turned to face her from my plate.

"It looks amazing." I smiled, and the doe nodded in approval.

"Wonderful. If you need anything more, just wave me down. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit." With a small curtsy, the waitress left Nick and I to our food.

I looked around the palm tree on my plate to catch Nick's eye, and snickered when I realized he was already halfway done with his salmon.

"That good, huh?" I asked him in amusement, thankful that I couldn't smell his food over the fruity aroma of my plate.

He nodded vigorously, his cheeks bulging slightly. I shook my head at him with a chuckle, knowing if we were at home he would've tried to stuff that whole fish in his mouth.

With a smile, I placed my hind paw on his beneath the table, picked up my utensils, and started to eat.

 **Nick POV**

"Uuuggghhhh…" I groaned as Judy and I rode in the elevator to go to our room, feeling as if I were about to burst open.

"I told you you shouldn't have eaten so fast." She grinned, caressing my tail wrapped around her body.

"But it was so good…" I frowned, regretting not listening to her when she told me to slow down, "It was impossible to stop eating."

"I could tell." She patted my stomach, and I rolled my eyes at her before leaning over to give her a soft kiss when our elevator stopped on our room's floor.

Nervousness pricked at my heart as I stepped off of the elevator, and began to lead Judy to our room. I'd been doing my best to conceal it all day long, but I was struggling now more than ever. I'd been waiting for this for so long, and I knew without a doubt what would happen, yet I didn't know why I was so anxious about this.

"You feeling alright?" Judy asked me with a concerned expression, and I realized that she had been talking to me while I was lost in thought.

"Oh, yeah." I nodded, my heart jumping at her smile, "I just ate too much."

"Like always." She snickered, and nuzzled into my arm as we stopped in front of our room.

A sudden burst of anxiety rushed through me while I fumbled to get the golden room key out of my pocket, but I managed to somewhat suppress it with a quiet sigh before Judy could notice.

With a slightly trembling paw, I used the room key to unlock the polished, wooden door to our room, and followed Judy inside.

"Oh wow!" Judy immediately walked over to a giant, oval window with a glass door in the center that lead to the balcony, and she hurriedly rushed outside.

"Woah…" I stopped following her to look with wide eyes at the size of the TV that hung on the wall across from the bed. It took up the entire length of the wall, and was nearly as large as the bed itself.

I'd picked a room that fit smaller animals, and the furniture was made for animals the size of Judy and I to fit, but the bed could fit a pair of elephants. A hefty, white comforter hung over the edge of a bed that came up to my chest, but the pillows were sized to us.

"Nick! Come look at this!" Judy called excitedly from outside on the balcony, and immediately my anxiety returned.

"Uh… give me a minute! Gotta use the bathroom!" I said, doing my best to keep my voice from wavering.

"Are you gonna listen to me next time?" Judy scoffed outside, and I shook my head in amusement before I walked into the bathroom.

"Ha-ha." I laughed sarcastically, and locked the bathroom door with a sigh.

"She wasn't kidding about the hot tub…" I muttered, surprised that there was actually a hot tub in the bathroom, complete with another huge TV that hung above it.

"Shooo…" I leaned on the marble counter in front of a large mirror, trying to focus on calming my racing heartbeat.

I was surprised Judy hadn't found me out by now. Usually she could immediately tell when I was hiding something, but today she seemed to miss all the signs, which was great for me.

I'd been planning this night for months, and even at one point thought I'd have to cancel for not having enough money. Until I was paid for fighting, of course. Despite being tormented by what I was doing, it was still a huge help to have a healthy bank account.

"Nick! Hurry up!" I heard Judy's muffled voice call through the door, sounding like she was still outside.

I didn't reply, and instead sighed nervously while I looked my reflection in the eyes, scolding myself for losing focus again. I'd been waiting for this moment for so long. Why was it so hard to do now?

I looked to the bathroom door, knowing Judy was waiting for me to see her on the balcony. It seemed she was always waiting on me for something…

I wasn't going to let that happen anymore.

Years of memories flashed through my mind, from the moment I met Judy in that ice cream shop, to the moment we walked into the room we were staying in. All the times we'd been in danger together, been shot at during drug busts or chasing a suspect, and more recently in this case I was stuck in, cried together.

It was all worth it. There were so many more moments we had been happy together, and I was willing to do just about anything to make her happy.

I smiled to myself, the nervousness in my chest quickly fading at the memories of us laughing, teasing, and challenging each other to make ridiculous bets, most of which she won despite my best efforts.

I stood up straight, and adjusted my suit.

I'd been looking forward to this moment more than I'd looked forward for anything else in my entire life. I pulled out a small, white box out of my jacket pocket, hid it behind my back, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Nick! Are you gonna be in there all night?" Judy teased from outside, causing me to chuckle silently to myself. I walked to the glass door, and quietly stepped onto the balcony.

"There you are." Judy smiled as she glanced back at me for a moment, before looking back over the golden railing towards the city, "Come look, Nicky. I've never seen the city like this. It's so beautiful."

I remained where I was a few steps behind her, but I didn't even think of looking at the city in the background. The only thing I wanted to see right now was Judy. The city lights created a glow around her silhouette, as did the moon from its place in the sky right above where she stood.

"Actually, Judes," I took a knee as silently as I could, my heart racing again with a mixture of anxiety and exhilaration. Slowly, I opened the little, white box in front of me, and waited, "I prefer this view so much more."

"Oh yeah?" Judy giggled, and turned around to face me, "What would that… be…"

She slapped her paws to her mouth, and froze where she stood, her eyes wide and her ears straight up in the air.

"Judith Laverne Hopps…" I spoke softly, overwhelmed by how amazing she was to me, and when her violet eyes started to glitter with what I hoped were joyful tears, I said what I've been needing to say for such a long time.

 _"Will you marry me?"_


	38. Chapter 38

_**I'M STILL ALIVE!**_

 _ **I mean, I'm dead inside, but technically still alive. Sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't piece this one and the next one together in one giant mega-chapter for various reasons, but I'm working on 39 now.**_

 _ **Writing is still a bit slow right now, but I'm doin my best to pump it out.**_

 _ **💚,**_

 _ **Your favorite Klown.**_

 **Chapter 38**

 **Judy POV**

 _"YES! YES YES YES!"_

 _"Oof!"_ Nick grunted after I tackled him to the floor, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't even express how much joy I felt any other way than embracing him as tightly as I could, and showering his face with kisses.

"Oh _Nick!"_ I stopped my kisses for a second to nuzzle his cheek, and to wipe my flowing tears away, "Yes! I've wanted this for _so long!"_

"Me too, Cottontail." He laughed after I squealed in joy, and I tightened my arms around his neck while I embraced him, trying to be as close to him as I possibly could.

 _"Hff!"_ Nick wheezed, and moved a paw from my back to tap on my shoulder, "Are you gonna strangle me, or let me put the ring on your finger?"

"Sorry!" I giggled at his teasing voice, and released his neck to hold his muzzle while I planted several firm kisses on his lips.

 _"Mm_ \- Judes, you're- _mmh_ \- you're gonna- _mmf_ \- have to let my face go- _mm_ \- if you want me to give you the ri- _Mm! Hmmhh…"_

I silenced him by slipping my tongue between his lips, and slowly moved my paws from his muzzle to his neck, every ounce of love I held for him pouring out of me while I celebrated that my dreams had finally come true. My heart raced at each gentle pressure his lips returned to mine, and jumped at the soft caress of his tongue as it filled my mouth. Years of memories I had with my fox flashed into my mind each second our lips were locked, reminding me how close I'd come to losing him, but also how close we'd become from the moment I met him. I slowed my kiss, lingering on each happy memory, until they faded and left nothing but the feeling of my other half as we kissed, and the unending love I held for him.

After all we'd been through together, I was lucky enough to have him here with me now, and soon, I'd be lucky enough to have him as my husband.

After a long moment of kissing him, I slowly pulled my lips away to breathe, and to smile at him while I scooted down onto his lap to help him sit up.

" _Now_ you can give it to me." I grinned at the way his mouth slightly hung open, and placed my left paw on his chest.

Slowly, his paw traveled up my forearm to grasp mine, and he moved my paw off of his chest to hold it gently in his. With his free paw, he pulled the ring out of its box, and lifted his chin to kiss my forehead.

Exhilaration coursed through my body as the cold ring slid onto my finger, causing my eyes to well with another burst of joyful tears, and my heart to beat wildly in excitement.

I placed my paw on top of Nick's, and wiped away my tears so I could examine my ring. A smooth, gold band wrapped around my finger, and joined in the middle to hold a brilliant diamond. I wiped my eyes again, and realized with a gasp that the diamond was carved into the intricate outline of a fox's head.

"I hope those are happy tears." Nick teased softly, nuzzling against the wet cheek I held against his.

"Ahaha! Of course they are, you big dummy." I laughed, and wrapped him in my arms again with a flurry of kisses along his muzzle, "Why would I ever be sad about this?"

"Well," Nick grinned, and looked up as if he were in deep thought, "you _are_ stuck with a crazy fox for the rest of your life now."

"A crazy _wonderful_ fox." I gave him a firm kiss, and smiled as I held my nose to his, "You make me the happiest bunny in the _world_. I would've waited an eternity to be with you for a lifetime, Nicky."

"I would've waited too," A faint smile rose on his lips, and he locked his half-lidded gaze to mine, "but you don't have to wait for anything anymore."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and opened my eyes wide when I recognized the glint he held in his, "You said your head was hurting this morning…"

"I may or may not have _exaggerated_ a bit about that." He smirked, and slowly ran his paws beneath my dress and up my thighs, causing chills to radiate up my body from the way his claws parted my fur, "My head hasn't been hurting for a week, little bunny."

"Is that so…" I murmured, tilting my head to the side after he drew his nose down the length of my neck, and started to kiss along my collarbone, "You know lying only gets you into trouble…"

"Yeah?" He stopped his gentle kisses to trail his lips up my neck, forcing a shiver out of me, and my paws to tighten as they gripped his suit jacket, "How much trouble?"

"Hmm…" I looked up at the night sky, and gently pushed his muzzle away from my neck, "This much."

With a smirk, I stood up off of him, and walked past him into the room.

"Huh? Judes, wait!"

I stifled a giggle when I heard Nick's flustered shuffling behind me, and calmly removed my diamond bracelet from my wrist to put it on the nightstand by the bed.

I admired how my ring sparked in the dim light cast by the lamp on the nightstand, before unlatching my ruby necklace, and placing it next to my bracelet. They were much too fragile for me to wear right now.

"Wait, am I really in trouble..?" Nick whimpered behind me, and I had to stop myself from laughing again by biting my lip. Instead of answering, I playfully ignored him, and took my phone out of my purse. With a faint smile, I took a picture of the ring on my finger to send to my family and Clawhauser. I'd have to let Bogo know before I could risk telling anyone else at the station, but I'd worry about that later.

Almost immediately I received a text back from Clawhauser, and opened it with an amused puff of air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I slapped a paw to my mouth to keep myself from bursting out in laughter, and quickly put my phone away to keep pretending to be upset with Nick.

"Judes…" Nick whimpered again, and I looked over my shoulder at him while I subtly knotted the straps of my dress on the back of my neck.

"Hm?" I tried to sound as uninterested as I could, but it was difficult when all I could do was imagine feeling his muscular body beneath my paws, and remember the exact way his cream-colored fur ran from his frowning muzzle to between his legs, "Would you mind helping me untie this real quick?"

"Oh uh… sure." Nick said weakly, his ears as flat as they could be.

I turned back around after I felt his paws start to work on the loose knot I'd purposefully tied in my dress, and heard him sigh behind me, "I'm sorry, Judy… I was just trying to surprise you-"

"Nick, you big dummy." I said in amusement, deciding to end the little game I was playing with him, "You do realize you're helping me take my dress off, right?"

"O-oh…"

I turned my head to look at him with a sly grin, and laughed when his ears immediately pinned back. He started to fumble with his paws while he gazed at me, but he managed to undo the knot after a moment of struggling with it.

I grabbed ahold of his black tie, and pulled him closer to me after my dress fell to the floor. However, the glint of nervousness in his eyes was unmistakable, and I knew he could sense my nervousness as well by the way he kissed me, and the way his paws seemed to not know what to do.

Suddenly, my paws didn't know what to do either, so with a final nibble to his bottom lip that made him hum in pleasure, I released him to climb up the steps on the side of the bed.

"It's not like we haven't touched each other before…" I thought silently to myself, struggling to understand why I would be so nervous with him now. I was more than ready to give myself to him, and I knew he was ready for me.

I sighed as Nick kissed his way up my thigh, and up to my stomach, realizing why he must be so nervous. He was about to bond us together for life. After tonight, he couldn't ever have anyone else.

It's not like he would ever need anyone else. I knew in my heart that I'd always be with him, and that I'd want no other animal more than him in my entire life, but maybe the weight of what he was about to do was starting to dawn on him.

I knew I was right when he stopped kissing between my breasts, and briefly glanced up at me as if he wasn't sure what to do next.

I reached up, and ran my paws down his muzzle to hold his cheeks. Gently, I pulled him closer to my face, and held my nose against his after he laid himself down on top of me.

We laid together in silence for a moment, kissing, and breathing in each other's scent. I massaged the base of his ears, and toyed with the fur of his neck, until I caught sight of my beautiful ring. The sight of it made my heart jump with joy, but made me realize why I was so nervous about this as well.

It was always tradition in my family to wait until marriage for that final step, and it wasn't taken lightly. Despite knowing that I was ready for my fox, I would always have my family to answer to, and I would always have to face that tradition.

I looked at my ring again, unsure of what to think, or what to do. I wanted nothing more than to be his, and the overwhelming amount of desire I had for him was making it nearly impossible to resist the gentle bites he was planting on my neck, but in the back of my mind I knew I wanted to do this right.

However, doing it right meant a wedding. There wasn't any way we could have one until this case was over, and even then, I didn't know if Nick would still be here with me at the end. It was torture to never know what day my other half could be ripped from me, and every time he went out on those assignments it felt as if he was digging his own grave deeper and deeper. What if this was the last time I ever had the chance to be his mate? What if he was called _tomorrow?_

"Honey?" Nick's soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts, and I shifted my gaze from my ring to his curious eyes, "Is everything okay?"

"Hm? Oh… Of course, my love." I nodded slightly, and closed my eyes, immediately regretting that I'd lied to him.

"Carrots…" Nick touched his nose to mine, and I opened my eyes to see him give me a look that let me know he knew I'd been dishonest.

"I'm sorry…" I sighed, and wrapped my arms around his neck, still not knowing what to say or how to explain what I was feeling. Yet, I knew I had to tell him what I was struggling with. Talking to him always helped, and there wasn't another animal in the world that could ease my thoughts as much as he could.

"Nick…" I gently pulled him into a close embrace, and he ran his arms beneath my body while resting his muzzle against my neck, "Do you think that maybe… we should do this after the wedding…?"

"That's how I uh... always imagined it…" He trailed off, a faint trace of disappointment in his tone that made my ears fall, "We can wait if you want, Judes, but…"

He closed his mouth, and I tightened my embrace around him. We laid in a somber silence, the exhilaration of our first time tainted by the reality that I could lose him at any minute.

I knew he was thinking the same thing I was, which made me feel even more conflicted with my thoughts. I knew he would wait if I wanted to, but I also knew he really didn't want to, and he had every reason to not want to wait.

I didn't really want to wait either, and despite feeling that I was compelled to by the generations of tradition set by my family, I couldn't lose this opportunity. I couldn't bear to lose the opportunity of being his wife, either, but the only way I could be sure that he would make it to our wedding would be to…

With a quiet gasp, I realized that I knew how to solve our problem.

"Nick…" I spoke softly, still trying to process the idea that just bolted through my head and caused me to almost tremble with excitement.

"Hm?" He muttered, and lifted his head to look at me, still obviously trying to conceal his disappointment while he gazed into my eyes.

"How many days do we have here?" I asked quietly, unable to keep myself from smiling anymore.

"Uh, two days. Why?" He asked with a confused expression, and raised an eyebrow when my smile widened, "What's that look for?"

"Nick!" With a joyful burst of energy, I rolled us over on the bed, causing a surprised grunt to escape from Nick.

"Carrots!? What's going on!?" He stared up at me with bewilderment in his green eyes while I sat on his stomach, and I quickly held his cheeks to plant a firm kiss on his lips.

"You're going to make it to our wedding!" I laughed, and kissed him again.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but how can you be so sure…?" Nick asked softly, a glint of sorrow in his eyes that was quickly replaced with curiosity after I placed a finger over his lips.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll make it…" I grinned, and locked my eyes to his.

"Because the wedding's tomorrow."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **Nick? POV**

Humming quietly to myself, I casually followed along in the giant, snowy pawprints left by a bear that walked in front of me. I couldn't remember his name, but he was one of my father's many friends, and one of the few that I didn't mind being in the same room with.

It seemed as if I'd been walking forever, and I had already lost interest in whatever it was I was supposed to be doing. Boredom had taken a firm hold of my mind, and while casually taking in the ugly scenery around me, I started to lag behind my escort.

A speck of white landed on my black muzzle, and for a moment, I lost my composure. I looked above me at the falling snow, and stuck my tongue out to catch a snowflake while I walked along, enjoying the winter cold as gusts of wind ruffled my fur.

 _"Oof!"_ I grunted after running into the bear's giant leg, and I immediately crossed my arms in embarrassment. He chuckled at me over his shoulder, and gently ruffled my black ears before he continued to lead me towards where I would be meeting my dad.

I didn't know where the meeting would be, but I knew it was of great importance, especially since I had to leave the comfort of my mansion this late in the evening and come all the way out to the slums.

It was rare that I traveled to this part of the city, and more unpleasant than anything. Graffiti, broken down cars, and homeless predators littered the streets of Happy Town; a sight very much unlike the exceedingly rich neighborhoods I'd been accustomed to living in.

I snorted at a group of poorly dressed kits playing in a dark field across the street. Being around poverty irritated me to no extent, and with a raised middle finger to the shocked face of a begging fox, I was lead around a corner that brought me into a long alley.

I heard a quick shuffling behind me, but a loud yelp ahead of me caught my immediate attention, and brought a wide smile to my lips. I was sure my father was close.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" The bear paused at the end of the alley, and turned to face me with a concerned look. "You're so young, why do you want to do this now? It'll change everything-"

"I'm very well aware what the significance of this meeting is," I retorted with a smile and a cold gaze at my escort, "now go on, it smells out here and I'd rather not waste any more of my time."

He looked at me with sad, brown eyes, but nodded slightly as a signal of his submission to my wishes, and together we walked around to the back of the building.

The tall, black form of my father loomed over a smaller wolf that slumped below him against a brick wall, whimpering something to my father that I didn't understand. Snow shimmered a deep red beneath the pleading wolf, whose arms seemed to be bound tightly behind him at a painfully odd angle.

Despite the wolf's frantic pleas, my father remained calm and unmoving, his paws clasped lightly behind his thin body.

"Hey, Dad." I spoke up after I'd walked up to stand next to my father, who motioned for two other bears that stood on either side of him to back away from gagging the wolf on the ground.

"What do you see this time?" My father asked calmly, and motioned with a glittering, steel claw towards the whimpering animal at my feet.

I rolled my eyes. Not this again. I'd thought I had come here for something actually important.

"It's just a wolf. What about it?" I replied lazily, knowing I'd have to sit through another lecture about something I had absolutely no interest in.

My father sighed beside me, and shifted his bright, blue eyes in my direction, "Must you have an attitude with everything you do?"

"Sorry, sir…" I quickly flattened my ears at the way his steel teeth flashed while he spoke, reflecting the orange color of the dusk sky. It wasn't wise to anger my father. I may have been younger at the time, but I still remembered what he'd done to my mom after she'd upset him for the last time.

"Now, what do you see?" My father repeated, and I quietly examined the bleeding wolf in front of me.

Gashes lined the wolf's sides, the same markings always found on my father's victims. His claws could rip flesh like no other's could, and were unmistakable to me now, considering I myself had scars from them.

However, I would have a set of my own claws someday, and would gladly repay the marks my father made on me.

I paid closer attention to the wolf's eyes now, looking to see what flaw they betrayed. There was a reason my father had sought him out; all I needed to do was find out why.

The wounded animal quickly shifted his gaze to my father, and then back to me, letting me know instantly what he was hunted for.

"A liar." I responded to my father's question confidently, and was rewarded with a pat on the shoulder, and a faint smile.

"Excellent. Now, you know what I do with liars…" My father trailed off, and reached into the pocket of his black coat to pull out a long, slender dagger. He examined it for a moment with a thoughtful expression, ever so carefully running a padded finger along the mirror-like knife edge, before he turned his attention to me.

"But what do _you_ do with them?" He asked me calmly, and I matched his blue gaze with my own, exhilaration starting to prick at my chest as he placed his favorite weapon in my open paws.

As I tightened my paw around the coiled silver of the knife's handle, my heart jumped, causing an intense, but pleasurable shock from the collar around my neck that seemed to travel down my arm and into the flawless blade I held.

I knew what I did to liars.

I knelt down to eye level with the wolf bound in front of me, who had started to shiver violently.

"D-don't do th-th-this!" The wolf's eyes shifted frantically between me and my father, "I h-have a family! I c-can get you th-the money-"

"Pfff," I chuckled, and met the fear in the wolf's brown eyes with cold amusement, " _everyone_ has a family."

The faint snort of laughter my father made behind me filled me with pride, as did the massive amount of shock in my victims eyes.

I snapped my left paw up before the wolf could react, forcing his snout upwards to expose his neck. He resisted violently. His chest heaved in an effort to escape his bonds, and his panicked whimpers became a gentle tune to my ears: a lullaby that I'd grown so used to hearing in the halls of my fathers mansion.

It felt surreal to bring the glittering tip of the dagger to my victim's quivering throat, almost as if I were in a dream. I'd waited years to prove myself to my father, always having to watch instead of being able to participate, but now that I had this opportunity, I knew my father had noticed my efforts. It felt as if he trusted me.

What a _fool_.

It took almost no pressure for the knife to slide gracefully into the wolf's flesh, which caused the whimpers to change from a lullaby to a symphony of gurgles, and a river of blood to flow down the shallow channel in the middle of the knife's blade and onto my paw.

"Hey!" An angry, irritating little voice snapped my attention away from my fun.

 _"Nick!_ " Another little voice called out in a hushed tone, followed by a vigorous shuffle in the snow behind me.

I sighed heavily, and with an annoyed glint in my blue eyes, I turned around to stare at a kit dressed in worn clothes, and a young fennec fox urgently pulling on his friends tail.

The fennec stopped pulling on his friend after he noticed that one of my father's guards had snuck up behind them in the alley to block their way out, and stood wide eyed with the young fox in front of him.

I looked towards my father for guidance, who annoyingly motioned for me to deal with this new problem instead, and calmly clasped his paws behind his back.

Leaving the knife sticking in the throat of the slowly dying wolf, I stood up, and casually walked over to the little fox. His fearful, green eyes stared up at mine while I stood over him, and with boredom pricking at me, I leaned over to match his eye level.

"Who are you?"

.

"What?"

A soft, familiar voice woke me up from my dreams, causing me to stir and open my eyes to see Judy looking at me curiously from where she laid beside me on the giant, hotel bed.

"Hrrm..?" I answered with a sleepy grunt, and gave a faint smile after I felt her warm paw on my chest, "What?"

"You asked who I was in your sleep." Judy said, much to my confusion. I barely remembered what I had dreamt about. This bed was so comfortable that even though I'd only slept a few hours, it felt as if I'd slept for months.

"Huh. I'm pretty sure you're some country-bunny what became some big shot cop in this here city. Jody Hupps, right?" I said in the best country drawl I could, and couldn't help but smile at the playful way she rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh, ha-ha." She teased, and I lifted my arm to allow her to scooch close to me, "Well you know who I am, but do you know what time it is?"

"I'm assuming it's time to get out of bed. Wouldn't want to be late for this wedding."

"I've never wanted to be this not-late for anything in my life." Judy giggled, and after a firm kiss, sprang out of my arms, and jumped off of the bed, "So get up!"

I chuckled at her while she sprinted across the room towards the bathroom, and sprawled across the bed in a long stretch. This mattress was amazing. I'd have to find out where I could buy one tomorrow, but for now, I'd just lay here and enjoy it for a few more minutes. Besides, it took me less time to get ready than it did for Judy.

"Niiiick! This is your only warning!"

"I'm up!"

.

.

.

 _ **I'm alive! Kinda.**_

 _ **After a few major changes to the story, a few trashed chapters, and some monster-fueled hallucinations, I'm working on the next chapter.**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait guys, I'm trying to get the groove back**_

 _ **💔,**_

 _ **Your probably not as favorite as he used to be Klown.**_


	40. You know what this is

_**Hey all**_

 _ **I'm not dead yet, just busy, and struggling, but I said I'd finish this in the mirror one night with a glass of whiskey, and I refuse to let down drunk me.**_

 _ **Chapter 40 is in progress, probably almost done, maybe, idk lol should be out as soon as I have a chance to get it edited and all pretty and shit.**_

 _ **?,**_

 _ **Your favorite Klown**_


End file.
